The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War
by kaykyaka
Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what’s really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse. Story complete!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_**The Wrestling World War**_ is the first of three epic stories in the ARK Angels of DX series. It is written in reverse and I hope you will be able to follow it okay, by the end you'll understand why it had to be written in reverse although I'm sure you'll have more questions than answers by the end of the story.

The ARK Angels of DX series will continue in the _**Case of the Ex**_, _**Valley of Slaughter**_ and _**Warrior Bride**_ all of which will hopefully be written in 2009.

I would like to thank the following readers for being with me on yet another literary spiritual journey; **LCHime, DarkenMystery, ShawnandtripleHDX, buffvamp and** **Miss Pedigree** – you are my true blue inspiration and have been for years, thank you so much for all your love and support! **Zadok **– thank you for your intelligent reviews and criticism (I hope to incorporate some of your suggestions into _**Valley of Slaughter**_). I would also like to thank **Animal Luvr 4 Life**, **Straight Edge Queen, VickieL, BabyJaneMichaels , ShawnMichaels4ever, the Mini Rabid Wolverine, the Naturals'gurl, NickieCandiOE, BKA Chief and writerpayne.**

You all make writing a pleasure for me and I pray that you will find inspiration in the Lord like I have. God bless you all and thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Kaykyaka


	2. Peace Treaty

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter One - The Peace Treaty

Christmas Day, December 25, The McMahons Christmas Dinner Party, Fort Lauderdale, FL at 4pm:

The WWE Superstars weren't the only ones in attendance at The McMahons' Christmas Dinner, the new co-owners of TNA also had some of the TNA roster over too. Now that the WWW was over, Vince McMahon signed the peace treaty that ensured that TNA would never steal any WWE talent ever again. WWE had declared victory on Monday night after the numbers for Armageddon were higher than the numbers for TNA's Final Resolution PPV that came on at the same-time. Traditionally the WWE and TNA had their respective PPVs at different times of the month but that all changed when Vince became co-owner of TNA with Jeff Jarrett and stuck it to DX.

For two months straight TNA had whooped WWE's butt in the ratings after Impact moved to Monday nights and the introduction of the Knockouts-only show Thrust went up against ECW on Tuesday nights. However after some clever booking, new characters and risk taking previously unheard of in the WWE, DX got the Smackdown ratings up so high the fans tuned into RAW and ECW as-well and DX set a new record for wrestling ratings all over the world. Vince McMahon had birthed Monday Night RAW but DX fed it, nurtured it and made it into must-see TV along with Smackdown and ECW. TNA was still a force to be reckoned with thanks to the combined efforts of McMahon, Jarrett, Foley, the Instant Classics and the Main Event Mafia minus Sting who was now WWE talent but when all was said and done everyone was happy that the war was now officially over and both promotions could go back to doing what they always wanted to do and thrill audiences worldwide side by side.

"I wanna raise a toast to Degeneration X for revolutionizing wrestling once again and raising the bar for all of us - man I can't believe I just said that, I really have grown! But most importantly and in all seriousness I want to raise a toast to the ARK Angels of DX for saving my daughter's life," Vince said with tears in his eyes and he looked down at the cherubic trio who were raising their juice boxes, Aurora had turned her juice cup into snow cone and was trying to get what was left of the juice out by banging it on the table, "Aurora sweetheart be quiet, could someone calm her down before she gets all "wound up" and we end up cancelling Christmas and raising a Hurricane warning instead?"

"There you go Ro-Ro," Jeff Hardy said melting the ice with his water power so Aurora drank the juice.

"Thank you Uncle Jeff," said the frosty two year-old and Jeff smiled down at her.

"You're welcome Aurora," Jeff said warmly.

"Jeff Hardy I realize that DX let you do whatever the Hell you want but in my house when I am talking everybody listens," Vince said and Jeff scowled at the mogul and turned his wine to ice that expanded shattering the glass in Vince's hand.

"Ha-ha!" Stephanie laughed, "I'm sorry daddy," she said when she saw the look on her father's face. To her surprise Vince started to laugh too.

"I haven't heard that laugh in so long I can't believe I went so long without it," Vince said, "I'm so sorry Stephanie, for everything for telling you that you were a lousy mother and a rotten wife. I'm sorry for not being there for you, for not defending you from that monster Chris Jericho. I'm sorry for everything please forgive an old fool and if you have it in your heart please give this old fool a second chance to be a good father," Vince said and Stephanie rose up in her seat with a big smile on her face and big tears rolling down her face, they were tears of joy though not of grief or post natal depression like in the last few weeks.

"Merry Christmas daddy," she said wrapping her arms around her father who hugged her back lovingly.

"Merry Christmas Stephanie Marie," Vince said and Linda and Shane cried along with them, the McMahon family was back together at last.

"Oh my gosh what is this stuff coming down my face?" Hunter said as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Those are tears dad," LC replied.

"Well get rid of them they're ruining my tough guy image!" Hunter said.

"You heard the man Ro-Ro, go dry daddy's tears," LC said to her baby sister and Aurora blew the tears off her father's face and sent him flying across the room into the hallway.

"Your powers are getting stronger Ro," LC said as everyone applauded Vince for making up with Stephanie, she deserved to be treated like a Billion Dollar Princess after all she had been through, "You better behave yourself when we get to The People's Movie Set," LC warned Aurora who stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Where is Uncle Dwayne anyway?" Cameron said looking around for the People's Champ, he was supposed to have been there already.

As Hunter picked himself up off the hallway floor he looked out of the window and saw Joanie talking to the Brahma Bull.

"What's this about?" Hunter said opening the door and heading towards them.

"Come on Rocky don't lie I know you're the one," Joanie said to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

"Joanie you're being ridiculous there's no way I'm going out with Stephanie McMahon!" The Rock said in his own defense.

"What?" Hunter said in shock and The Rock rolled his eyes at The Game approached him with his ears burning, "Did I just hear you say you're going out with Steph?"

"No you did not hear right Hunter I said I'm NOT going out with Steph," The Rock said.

"I don't believe you," Joanie said and she looked down at Simone who wanted to go inside and play with the other kids, "Simone will tell us, who was that lady that keeps coming over to your house Simi?" Joanie asked Rock's firstborn.

"Stephanie McMahon," Simone replied.

"Ah-ha!" Hunter said and Joanie shook her head victoriously.

"I knew it, I knew it was you you're the one Stephanie's gonna marry!" Joanie said triupphantly.

"Are you jabronis completely out of your mind?" The Rock said in shock, "You are so wrong about me and Steph you're embarrassing yourselves - not that you could do that even more than you have your entire careers,"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Yeah-yeah we're onto you Brahma Bull-crap and we're gonna rub it right in Trish's face, I knew there was a reason she was keeping this from us," Hunter said to Joanie who nodded.

"The reason she's keeping it from you is because it's not me, the guy doesn't even know he's the one," Rocky said and Hunter and Joanie furrowed their brows in confusion and The Rock smiled, "Why would Trish tell you who the one is if he doesn't even know he's the one yet?"

"So you know who the one is?" Hunter asked.

"I sure do and how much does it suck that you don't have a clue who it is?" Rocky said and he laughed at the perplexed expressions on Joanie and Hunter's faces, "Come on Simone let's go say hello to little Rebecca Michelle,"

"Why are Aunt Joanie and Uncle Hunter staring at each other like that?" Simone asked looking back at the bemused couple.

"I think that's called shell shock," Rocky replied going inside to share the encounter with Hunter and Joanie with Shawn and Amy and his future action movie co-stars the ARK Angels of DX.

Christmas Day, Tuesday December 25, St. Joseph's Hospital, Tampa, FL at 12pm:

There was no Smackdown taping today but the WWE Superstars of all three brands had left their homes and headed to St. Joseph's Hospital in Tampa to see Rebecca Michelle Michaels, Shawn and Amy's baby girl that was born on Christmas Day at 7lbs and 2 kg. Her eyes were blue-grey and her hair was strawberry blond but the doctors assured Shawn and Amy that she was going to be a red-head which amused Amy very much. The wrestlers were met by Trish and Melina, the latter of which was carrying her newborn baby Romeo Perez, the former of which was wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"You guys should see Rebecca she is so beautiful!" Melina said excitedly.

"Is Amy okay?" Edge asked with a bouquet of flowers in his hand and he wasn't the only one; the WWE roster had spared no expense on flowers and gifts for Shawn and Amy's baby girl.

"How'd the delivery go?" Rey Mysterio asked who had brought Angie and the children with him all the way from San Diego.

"Well she came in at 10am and Rebecca was out by 11," Trish said, "Shawn's in there now making Amy drink 8 glasses of water, the birth left Ames totally dehydrated,"

"She said giving birth to Rebecca was like giving birth to a tiny volcano," Melina said and the women cringed imagining what that felt like.

"Let's just say Rebecca has inherited her parents' Righteous Indignation," Trish said and everyone looked at Mickie James who coughed nervously before smiling at Trish's comment knowing it was directed at her.

"Can we see her?" Mickie James asked.

"Not just yet, the ARK Angels are in there with Stephanie and the twins," Trish said.

"Are you still having us all over for Christmas dinner?" MVP said rubbing his stomach hungrily.

"Oh you betcha there's been a last minute change of venue though," Trish said.

"Where we eating?" Shelton Benjamin asked.

"At The McMahons," Trish replied.

"WHAT?" the entire locker room said in shock and Shawn burst out of his wife's room with an annoyed look on his face.

"Keep it down!" he snapped and the wrestlers fell quiet.

"Congratulations!" they told Shawn in a quiet voice and his face softened as a result.

"Thanks guys," he said then he went back inside Amy's room where his wife was trying to feel like a normal person again after giving birth for the first time in her storied life.

"Is everybody here now?" Amy asked Trish as she and Melina came back into the room.

"They all wanna see Rebecca," Trish said and the adults looked over at the ARK Angels who were gathered around Rebecca's hospital bed.

"They can wait a little bit longer," LC replied as Rebecca slept soundly while the ARK Angels looked on.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Hunter asked as Cameron walked over to Melina.

"Can I take Romeo for a second Aunt Melina?" he asked his godmother.

"Sure," Melina said handing her baby boy to the Amazing one and he took Romeo over to Rebecca's crib and laid him down next to her. Shawn, Hunter, Joanie, Trish and Melina came over to see what the ARK Angels were doing and Amy tried to see over their heads from her bed.

"Does that thing have wheels on it?" Amy said and the ARK Angels looked down at the crib and saw that it did, "Come over here children I wanna see too,"

The ARK Angels wheeled the little crib over to Amy and she looked down at Rebecca and Romeo. Romeo was awake, his dark features were obviously Latino but his crystal blue eyes were one hundred percent pure Irish Hennigan. He moved his left hand and touched Rebecca's face and the adults made a loud "Aw!" sound but Cameron knew that was nothing compared to the sound they were going to make when they saw what happened next. Rebecca lifted her right hand and it touched Romeo's hand and he squeezed it and then laughed merrily to himself.

"Cool!" Cheyenne said.

"Did you see that?" Melina said to Amy.

"Duh of course I did," Amy said, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Not exactly," Cameron said as Melina already started playing images of Rebecca and Romeo getting married in her head, "Romeo isn't the only man in Rebecca's life," he said looking over at Trish who shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"You had to bring that up didn't you Cameron?" Trish said.

"Bring what up?" Shawn asked The Truth intrigued.

"Oh nothing, just that when our babies grow up Romeo and Lil' Randy are gonna fight for Rebecca's affections," Trish said and Shawn and Randy smiled while Morrison scratched his head.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" he said.

"Oh I don't know maybe because we fought for Melina's affection?" Randy said sarcastically, "So who wins Rebecca's affection?"

"Yeah its Romeo right, its gotta be my son," Johnny said confidently and Randy laughed.

"If Randy's anything like his old man it'll be him walking down the isle with Rebecca Michelle certainly not Romeo," Randy bragged and the two young husbands started to argue over who out of their two sons were the most eligible.

"Actually it could be either of them," Trish said.

"Really?" Melina asked Trish suspiciously.

"No it'll be my son Lil' Randy," Trish said and Melina screamed with joy and threw her arms around Trish.

"In your face!" Randy Orton said to Johnny who was shocked by this news.

"Oh Trish, Amy we're gonna be mothers-in-law as well as sisters in Christ!" Melina said excitedly and Amy wiped a tear of joy from her eye but it quickly evaporated on her hot cheek.

"So that means you're gonna be part of the family," Shawn said to Randy and he covered his mouth getting all emotional, "Who am I kidding you're already family, come here son!" Shawn said and Randy flew into Shawn's arms and gave him a big hug, he was crying too. Hunter looked at LC who looked at Joanie who looked at Aurora and their expressions all said the same-thing.

"Don't feel bad Johnny boy, look what Lil Randy's marrying into, I mean I've seen grieving widows with more restraint," Hunter said.

"Yeah you know how long it took me to get used to being around Cameron 24/7?" LC said to Johnny, "To this day if he's in my room more than 30 minutes I have to throw his ass out, you can't live with a Michaels more than half a day at a time, seriously I'm sure Romeo can do better,"

"Hey!" Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne said offended.

"You see, you can't say anything without getting your head bitten off or burnt off if you ever get the parents upset, they're such a touchy bunch," LC said and Johnny couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess you're right, so who is my son gonna marry Trish?" Johnny asked The Truth.

"Well marriage is such a strong term, for me to say you're son was going to get married would be a barefaced lie," Trish said and Melina frowned.

"Romeo's not gonna get married?" she asked concerned.

"Well no, his name is Romeo for crying out loud if he got married it would end up in tragedy just like the play. Your son will actually spend the majority of his life playing the field," Trish said and Melina was really concerned now.

"So what you saying my son's gonna be some kind of manwhore?" Melina said in shock.

"No of course not!" Trish said incredulously and Melina breathed a sigh of relief, "He'll just date girls and never call them back,"

"Alright Romeo!" Johnny said tickling his son's chin, "Hi five, come on lil man give your daddy a hi-five!"

Silence fell over the room and Johnny looked around and saw that Melina was giving him a dirty look, "This is not funny Johnny I don't want my son to be a player!" Melina said defiantly.

"You heard Trish he's not gonna sleep with the girls he's just gonna keep them in check," Johnny said and Romeo reached up and slapped his dad a hi-five, "Alright!" Johnny said happily, in fact he was ecstatic, "I'ma tell everybody my son's gonna be a pimp, Shad and JTG will be so proud of me!"

"Oh no you don't!" Melina said indignantly storming after her husband while Shawn and Amy took a deep breath of relief.

"I'm glad he's not marrying my little girl," Shawn said.

"Romeo may not marry but he will fall in love," Trish said.

"Really, who with?" Stephanie asked cradling her little twins.

"With Beth," Trish said and everyone furrowed their brow.

"Who's Beth?" Hunter asked.

"Well you will call her by her full name Elizabeth but your husband will call her Beth for short," Trish said and Stephanie gasped.

"My husband?" she asked confused, "You mean I'm gonna get married again?"

"Yeah and the third time will be the last time," Trish said and everybody started to get happy for Stephanie.

"That's great Steph!" Hunter said giving his ex-wife a hug.

"Now do you understand why it would have been a mistake to kill yourself?" Trish said.

"I sure do, oh my God I can't believe it - LC you were right there really is still someone out there for me," Stephanie said to the ARK who nodded with a smile.

"I told you so and you wouldn't believe who it is," she said.

"So who's the lucky man?" Hunter asked Trish and The Truth started laughing knowing that when Hunter found out who the lucky man was going to be he wouldn't be so excited.

"What's so funny?" Stephanie asked Trish who tried to pull it up the best she could.

"Nothing I'm sorry it's just that God has got the best sense of humor in the world and in Heaven too," she said holding her stomach and falling on Randy who too was trying not to reveal how amused he was by God's next Holy Hook Up. Stephanie and Hunter exchanged glances with the ARK Angels who hid under Amy's bed, then they looked at the young mother and she shrugged kissing Shawn's hand then he wrapped his arm around her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Amy said and Shawn shrugged indicating that neither of them knew anything, "What about you Jo, did Trish tell you who the lucky man is gonna be?" Shawn asked the First Lady of DX.

Joanie fiddled with her jacket sleeve nervously, "No," she replied and Hunter narrowed his eyes at her.

"So why are you acting so nervous all of a sudden?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"I gotta get some water, do you want some more water Amy?" Joanie said obviously eager to get out of the room.

"Actually I've got some right here,"

"I'll go get you some water," Joanie said almost running out of the room and Stephanie, Hunter and Shawn and Amy exchanged confused glances.

"She knows," Hunter said.

"Let's grill her like a Philly cheese steak," Shawn said.

"Hmmm Philly cheese steak," Trish said licking her lips, "Come on Big Red you've been in that bed long enough let's go to Vince and Linda's I'm starving,"

"But I just gave birth two hours ago woman, have you no compassion for your fellow sister in Christ?" Amy said as Trish started to pack up Amy's stuff.

"Melina do your thing man let's go Lil' Randy's hungry!" Trish said to her Miraculous sister in Christ.

"Okay-okay calm down o pregnant one, come here mi hermana I'm gonna put you back to your old self," Melina said and he put her hands on Amy's stomach removing all the excess weight she had gained and the excess water she had retained. Seconds later Amy was back to her physically fit self and Shawn's eyes brightened in gratitude to the Miraculous one.

"Wow I feel like my old self again and I didn't even have to go to the gym!" Amy said getting out of the hospital bed with a big stretch.

"And more importantly you look like your old self again, all you need is a couple of thongs and a pair of cargo pants and Lita will be back in business!" Hunter said and Shawn shoved him on the arm and told him to be quiet.

"I don't want the old Lita back, I want what God gave me on March 3 2007 - a warm, loving beautiful woman of God," Shawn said caressing Amy lovingly and pulling her into a warm embrace. "You're the only woman in my life, you know that right?" he asked her and she looked up toward Heaven and knew Rebecca was smiling down at them.

"Yeah I know," she replied and the room was suddenly filled with the arousing aroma of love.

"Merry Christmas my love," she said to Shawn with a big smile.

"Merry Christmas Amy, my Big Red - well not so big anymore, I'll just call you Lil' Red now," Shawn said and Amy laughed and they kissed under the mistletoe that Hunter and Joanie had cheekily planted over Amy's hospital bed.

"Okay let's go already! Hunter get that mistletoe outta here," Trish said pushing the Anointed Couple onto Amy's hospital bed and Randy wheeled it out the door.

"Wait what about Rebecca Michelle?" Shawn said.

"She's in good hands," Trish said as the ARK Angels picked up their newborn sibling, wrapped her up like she was little baby Jesus and followed behind their enraptured parents with Hunter and Melina.

"Come on Steph," Hunter said as Stephanie stared out the window into the crisp Florida air, "Whatcha looking at?" Hunter asked her noticing the dreamy look in her eyes.

"He's out there Hunter, my third and final love is out there," she said joyfully and Hunter hugged her and kissed her on the forehead with a smile.

"Yeah he is, let's go see if we can catch him on the way to your father's house," Hunter said and he left the room where the last of the Michaels' children was born and the first day of the rest of Stephanie McMahon's life started once again.


	3. To the Degenerates Go the Spoils

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war against his arch nemesis. In order to prevent casualties the ARK Angels of DX get their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Two - To the Degenerates Go the Spoils

Monday Night RAW, Christmas Eve, December 24 at 8:45pm:

Vince McMahon arrived at the Lockhart Stadium ready to eat some humble pie. DX had won the Wrestling World War by finally beating TNA in the ratings and he was here representing his new company to agree to a truce that would end the war tonight. How ironic that when he was owner of the WWE Shane McMahon had done the exact samething when WWE beat WCW in the Monday Night Wars years ago. The mogul had to hand it to Degeneration X, they pulled out all the stops and they never stopped fighting for the WWE. In a way there were very much like Vince in that respect and in other ways, much more obvious ways, DX were nothing like Vince McMahon. He took a deep breath before stepping into the backstage arena with his special guest pass and he expected to see Superstars dancing up and down chanting "DX!" in victory.

Instead Vince walked into silence; there were no fluorescent green streamers, no cans of green spray paint and no Superstars telling him to SUCK IT. No instead there was a familiar young lady with big green eyes and long brown hair looking up at him with two twin babies in her arms.

"Are those my grandchildren?" Vince said to Stephanie McMahon as he came towards his estranged daughter and her newborn boy and girl.

"This is what I meant when I said I needed your help dad," Stephanie said angrily, "I have two young children and no father to take care of them, that's why I called you over and over again and begged you to talk to me but you didn't even come to the hospital. At least mom and Shane came to see to me to make sure I was alright but you didn't even care whether I was dead or alive!"

"I did care but I wanted to win this war!" Vince roared back.

"But you didn't win the war dad and because of it you nearly lost me," Stephanie said and she showed her father her wrists and neck where she had cut herself hoping to end her life last night, "I was in the hospital for three weeks dad, _three weeks_. They said I was dangerously depressed and that I needed the support of my family and loved ones. Shawn and Hunter were so caught up in the wrestling war they forgot about me and where were you, you were right on the other side of it! If it wasn't for the ARK Angels daddy I wouldn't be standing here right now holding your twin grandchildren Angela and Angelo,"

Vince looked at his daughter's self-inflicted wounds and his heart broke, "I had no idea . . . you were so grief-stricken you wanted to kill yourself," Vince said weakly.

"Not just because of Jericho daddy because I lost the one man who means more to me that anybody else on this planet, I lost my father just like Angela and Angelo lost theirs only my father is alive and well not dead and buried, you should never have left me all alone to deal with this by myself! I'm only human daddy, I'm not a machine like you I need attention and you couldn't care less about what I needed all you cared about was destroying the very company you created. It's pretty funny because the only thing you ended up destroying was our relationship and now you're a loser in business as-well as in your personal life. Congratulations on being the world's greatest loser daddy I'll take great pleasure in watching you sign your pride away to the competition," Stephanie said vindictively and Vince looked down at his twin grandchildren soberly.

"I'd sign away my entire fortune if I could get you to take that back," Vince said and Stephanie frowned.

"Which part?" she asked.

"The part about me destroying our relationship," Vince replied and he started to choke.

"Daddy?" Stephanie said as Vince fought to breathe, "Daddy? Hold on,"

Stephanie put Angela and Angelo back in their bassinette and attended to her father, "It's alright Daddy just breathe, breathe, take deep breaths like me come on," she said coaching her father along and slowly Vince started to breathe easy, "You okay?" Stephanie asked him concerned and Vince nodded and looked over to where Stephanie had put Angela and Angelo to come and help him.

"You know in the Bible the Apostle Paul said nothing could separate us from the love of God, well it's my strong belief that I proved that man of God wrong where you and I are concerned. I fought to stay away from you like I was trying to fight for some noble cause. At the end of the day I'm just a black-hearted scoundrel and that's the bottom line, but 32 years ago my wife gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with big green eyes and light brown hair. I remember that day like it was yesterday and I'll never forget it. I don't know if I'll ever be the father you wanted me to be but I don't doubt that you'll always be unforgettable Stephanie Marie," Vince said and he squeezed his daughter's hand, "I'm sorry you can't say the same about me,"

Stephanie looked at the strong hand holding her own and she realized despite everything she still loved her father, in spite of the Hell she had been through with him over the years she still loved him, so he was wrong and the Apostle Paul was right, "Nothing will ever come between us dad, neither height nor depth nor anything in all creation will ever stop me from loving you and that's the part that really sucks! The Apostle Paul was talking about his relationship with God not his relationship with his mortal father but here I am sitting on a hard cold ground holding the hand of the man who tried his best to erase me from his life when it was God who actually saved my life through those beautiful cherubs the ARK Angels of DX. You're a no good rotten black-hearted scoundrel its true but I love you with all of my heart," Stephanie said and she picked herself up off the floor and attended to her children while Vince remained on the floor thinking about what his daughter just said.

The locker rooms doors opened and all the RAW Superstars came out along with their leaders Triple H and Shawn Michaels.

"I suppose you heard all that," Vince said getting up off the floor and looking into eyes of the two men who had successfully taken him down once again, "Regardless of my personal problems I will go through with what I said I would go through so let's get this treaty signed and put this whole wrestling world war behind us okay?"

DX shook their head, "We agree about putting the wrestling world war behind us," Shawn said.

"But we don't agree with you not doing what you really came here to do," Hunter said and Vince looked at him with a knowing smile, "You came here to make up with your daughter Vince, so go make up with her,"

"You know me too well Helmsley, its too damn bad Stephanie won't hear it," Vince said.

"You heard her she said she'll always love you, now go show her some love before we go out there and declare victory over your 102 year-old ass," Hunter said and Shawn laughed as Vince rolled his eyes before going after his daughter.

"We really dodged a bullet there you know Shawn," Hunter said to his Christian comrade, "We could have lost Steph and the WWE all in the same year,"

"But we didn't thanks to those delightful children of ours," Shawn said fondly then Kelly Kelly came out with something attached to her hair, that something was Aurora and she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Aurora get off my hair I've got a match tonight!" Kelly Kelly said and she swung Aurora around it was like Aurora was on a merry-go-round as she continued to hold onto Kelly Kelly's long blond hair.

"Weeeee!" Aurora said merrily and Hunter grabbed her before she threw up in the Number One Contender's hair.

"Where's your sister?" Hunter said looking around.

"She's in there making out with Cameron," Kelly said pointing inside the women's locker room and Hunter went livid.

"She's what?" he said dashing into the women's locker room where a pail of green paint was balancing on the door and it fell on top of his head as he walked through the door, "URGH!" Hunter said and the ARK Angels appeared behind him laughing it up.

"Nice rib," Shawn said to Cameron.

"I thought it up on the way over," Cameron replied.

"Why you snot-nosed little punk!" Hunter said seething.

"Dad calm down you're getting green paint everywhere," LC said and Hunter wildly flashed his mane so that paint went on all the ARK Angels including Aurora.

"Oooh I don't think she's gonna like that," Kelly Kelly said handing Aurora back to LC.

"I don't care if Hell freezes over I want this paint outta my hair now!" Hunter yelled, "Where's that Charismatic friend of yours that dude with all the paint on his skin you know him," Hunter said to Aurora who blew snot into his face then laughed.

"You mean Jeff Hardy," Shawn said as Hunter flicked paint at everyone including him as he tried to get the snot off his face, "Quit getting paint all over me,"

"Jeff isn't here dad he's not on RAW remember?" LC said.

"Well I need paint thinner to get this paint out of my hair and Jeff's always got some of that stuff in his truck," Hunter said, "Call him and tell him to get his color co-ordinated ass over here pronto,"

"I actually think you look good with green hair," Shawn said and Hunter scowled at him as LC dialled Jeff Hardy's cell phone number.

"Jeff said he's busy," LC said after Jeff hung up and Hunter started fuming again.

"Busy doing what?" he said and he snatched LC's cell phone and redialled Jeff's number, "Ow!" Hunter yelped as LC kicked him in the shin for snatching the phone, Aurora followed suit only her kick didn't have nearly as much weight behind it, "You're setting a bad example for her, isn't there a baby chair around here somewhere we can strap her to?"

"Yeah good luck with that dad," LC said picking up her sister who had gotten increasingly energetic since Stephanie got better.

"Jeff, get your butt down to Fort Lauderdale and bring some of that paint thinner with you . . . what do you mean you're busy, busy doing what?" Hunter yelled and he suddenly went quiet, "Oh, my bad,"

Hunter put his cell-phone away from his mouth and talked to Shawn, "He's breaking up with Ashley," he told him and Shawn made a sympathetic face.

"Oh that's terrible," Shawn said and Hunter got back on the phone to Jeff.

"I tell you what forget the paint thinner, what do you say after Shawn takes the kids home I come over with some of the Divas and we all throw you a little Playboy pyjama party, pyjamas will be optional for the Divas of course," Hunter said and the Divas wondered who he was talking to.

"Jeff Hardy's breaking up with Ashley," Shawn said and the Divas made sympathetic faces.

"Oh that's too bad," Candice Michelle said and she snatched LC's cell-phone from Hunter, "Jeff this is Candice, its gonna be alright you just do what you have to do, if you have to cry a little, cry a little, if you have to scream a little scream a little - whoa, okay my ears are ringing now, could you stop screaming?"

Hunter snatched the phone back but he couldn't stop Layla from snatching it from him, "Hey Jeff sorry about your break up but remember there's plenty of girls out there who are just dying to be with you, what do you mean who I don't know? But I saw this heavy metal chick with a "Marry me Jeff!" sign outside that seemed to like you a lot,"

Hunter snatched the phone away from Layla while Candice and Kelly Kelly slapped her around the head, "That's real helpful Layla," Hunter said and he was about to talk to Jeff again when The Beautiful People took the phone out of his hands.

"Jeff this is Angelina Love I know you're very depressed right now and you need some tender loving care," she said softly.

"And we know that's not the kind of TLC you're used to," Vevlet Sky added.

"But all you have to do to get over Ashley is picture me and Velvet naked, go on give it a try . . . how do you feel now much better I'm sure. Okay see you later Jeffrey and Velvet's blowing you a kiss goodbye," Angelina Love said and she hung up on Jeff who was laughing on the other end of the phone at Edge and Punk's crazy girlfriends.

"Thank God that's the only blowing she's doing," LC said to Cameron who covered his mouth as Shawn stared at LC like she had just confessed to killing 2PAC.

"Nice, good job ladies," Hunter said and he gave The Beautiful People a hug, "see this is why we employed you two, not because you're talented, not because you're role models but because you're just so damn hot!"

"We try," Angelina Love said.

"I have that skirt in green but if I bend over too far you can see my underwear," LC said pointing at Velvet Sky's micro mini skirt.

"Well why aren't you wearing it?" Velvet asked her.

"I want Cameron to marry me someday, after seeing me in that skirt he'd dispose of me like a hamburger wrapper," LC replied.

"LC," Shawn said and the lil' assassin shrugged.

"What he would, who do you want your son to marry, me or some cheap trick in a belt disguised as a skirt?" LC said and everyone laughed at Velvet Sky who was fuming.

"Cameron do I look like a cheap trick?" she asked the Amazing one.

"I'm really not comfortable having this conversation in front of my baby sister but come on girl I can see your panties from the rafters, you're not even trying to hide the fact that you're um, what was that you said LC?" Cameron asked his girlfriend.

"A cheap trick," LC said.

"Actually the word I was looking for was extraverted but whatever," Cameron replied and Cheyenne pulled on his arm.

"Cam am I a cheap trick? I have that skirt in red," Cheyenne asked her big brother.

"Chey watch your language!" Shawn told his baby girl and he scowled at Hunter and the Beautiful People.

"Can people see your underwear when you wear it?" Cameron asked his sister.

"No," Cheyenne replied.

"Then you're not a cheap trick," Cameron replied.

"Cameron!" Shawn admonished his son and Hunter rolled his eyes while Velvet and Angelina laughed at how worked up Shawn was getting over his son's language.

"You're not a cheap trick either Velvet, I was just kidding," LC said to Velvet Sky.

"Yeah me too," Cameron said.

"Thank you for apologizing," Velvet said.

"Isn't that what Tristen said mommy was?" Cheyenne asked and Velvet Sky gasped.

"Actually what he said was a lot worse, he said that one day you were gonna grow up to be just like her," Cameron said angrily remembering his massive fallout with Tristen Nash during the wrestling world war.

"Tristen Nash said that to you?" Velvet said to Cheyenne.

"He doesn't like me anymore," Cheyenne said sadly.

"That's his problem the jerk, listen to me sweetie just because you see me showing my underwear doesn't mean you have to. I get paid to make people hate me and call me names like ho, dirty whore, ho of the century -"

"Velvet what did you do write a thesaurus on degrading words for women?" Shawn said interrupting Velvet and covering Cheyenne's ears.

"Don't forget Sara Skank or Back-seat Bertha that's a good one," Hunter said looking in his pocket book _Bad Names for Bad Girls_ until Aurora blinded him with a little snow, he had a few bad words for her too but he wouldn't dare utter them.

"As I was saying Cheyenne people are gonna love you wherever you go because you're special, you're the Girl with Phenomenal Strength and if I ever have a little girl I want her to be just like you, not me," Velvet Sky said to Cheyenne and GPS hugged her with a big smile on her face.

"Aw that was really nice Vel," Angelina Love said, "I'm almost sorry I have to go out there and kick your ass,"

"I can't believe Tristen said that, Tammy must be furious," Velvet said and DX shook their heads.

"The Kliq fall out every three minutes don't worry about it," Hunter said, "I'm sure Tristen will apologize eventually,"

"He'll have to do a lot more than that, so will his old man right dad?" Cameron said to his father who nodded.

"Right son," Shawn replied and The Beautiful People looked down at LC.

"What the Hell happened in Orlando?" Angelina asked her.

"They have all the details, we were busy saving Stephanie McMahon's life," LC replied.

"DX you're on in 10 seconds," Stan the Stagehand said and the wrestlers started to celebrate already.

"Okay everybody you know the drill, Shawn and I got out first and then you follow behind we file out to the ring, get on the ring apron. We cut a promo on TNA, say how we won the Wrestling World War, Vince comes out, he admits defeat, we shake hands the green and black balloons come down then LAX come out and Hernandez gives Vince the Gringo Toss out of the ring, we all laugh then go to commercial," Hunter said.

"We're really gonna Gringo Toss Vince McMahon Holmes, I knew we made the right decision jumping ship - yo AJ tell Joe to get his tubby ass outta the bathroom I get to Gringo Toss VKM!" Homicide hollered at AJ Styles.

"What are you guys doing here you're not on RAW?" Shawn said to AJ Styles as he walked over to them.

"Dude I wouldn't miss this for the world, I sure do miss TNA though," AJ Styles said.

"You can go back if you want - ow, what you hitting me for?" Shawn snapped at Hunter and he hit him around the head with a slap of Righteous Indignation.

"You'd let me go back?" AJ Styles said to HBK.

"Sure I want you to be happy AJ and if you miss TNA that much well I won't stop you from going back to Orlando," Shawn said and Hunter went to raise his objection again but when he saw Shawn's hand raised he quickly changed his mind, "Of course, you would be far away from a certain lady friend of yours,"

AJ looked over at Mickie James who had broken up with Sonjay since Sonjay became the Jerk of the Year by hooking up with So Cal Val behind her back, Jay Lethal wasn't so happy about it either.

"Its okay AJ, don't stay for me you do whatever makes you feel happy," Mickie James said as the RAW pyro went off and the Superstars lined up at the gorilla position ready to go out and greet their fans who were actually there in droves selling the stadium out even though it was Christmas Eve.

"You know you like her and you'd be a lot closer if you were here, I'm just saying, ow what are you hitting me for?" Hunter said to Shawn rubbing his head and AJ nodded.

"You're right boss, she needs a shoulder to cry on. I ain't going nowhere - yo Joe get the Hell out of the bathroom Jay's waiting for you!" AJ Styles said, DX had signed the Phenomenal One along with LAX, Samoa Joe, Jay Lethal, The Beautiful People and Shawn's personal favorite, Sting two months ago.

"I thought you were about to let one of our best acquisitions get away, we nearly lost Mickie James to TNA, if it wasn't for AJ we would never have gotten her to come back," Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

"Just remember he's married and I want it to stay that way, I don't want to encourage any Karen Angle Loves AJ Styles-type business in this locker room," Shawn said firmly.

"Thank God we did get Mickie back or we would have lost one more," Hunter said then Hunter and Shawn headed to the ring with bittersweet thoughts regarding the changes to the WWE roster.

"You win some, you lose some," Shawn said as their music hit and their loyal fans started to chant "DX!" like they had been for the last ten years. There wasn't much they could count on in the wrestling business but they could always count on that.

The night before . . . .

WWE Armageddon Live, Madison Square Garden, NYC:

As Trish closed the casket on ODB it was like TNA had been buried right along with her and the show still had an hour left to go. MSG was packed to the rafters and people were still trying to get in from the outside but it was completely sold out, no-one else was getting in the legendary sports arena to see the main event - Randy Orton vs. Sting in a Legend vs. Legend Killer match. Trish had certainly done her husband and the WWE locker room proud with her awesome performance with a character she had only become two weeks ago.

"Whad'ya say after Amy's had the baby we bring her on as head writer of the Creative team?" Hunter asked Shawn as the fans chanted "Kiss of Death!" over and over again as Trish headed to the back in classic Deadman, or Deadwoman style. It was Amy's idea to turn Trish Goth and for her to join forces with the Undertaker against her former Tag Team partner Randy Orton and the newly signed Gail Kim. They didn't expect to have to make a Casket match in a second because ODB took out Mickie James for leaving TNA but thank God they did because it was the perfect way to write Trish out of the WWE so she could have a baby.

"I'm so sorry I stole your chance to make an impact on the WWE fans," Trish said to Gail Kim as the former TNA Knockout approached her holding her head which had been brutally kicked in by ODB, Vince McMahon's new hit-woman.

"You didn't steal anything, you gave the performance of your career out there and you also put that One Dirty Bitch in her place - six feet under. I'm gonna miss you Trish," Gail said and he hugged the now 9-time Women's Champion.

"You know she's not really dead right?" Trish reminded Gail.

"Don't spoil it for me!" Gail replied and Trish laughed.

"We're all gonna miss you," Hunter told Trish, "Did I ever tell you how hot you look with black hair?"

"Yes several times, in fact you called and told me just before Randy and I were about to make love last week remember?" Trish said.

"Oh yeah, Randy was so pissed," Hunter said laughing.

"Not as pissed as Vince is gonna be when he see what Trish did to ODB," Shawn said patting Gail Kim on the back, she felt better knowing that DX were winning the Wrestling World War and Vince McMahon was losing it.

"So who gets the next shot at the Women's title?" Gail asked Shawn excitedly, "Is it me?"

"Its gotta be Mickie James," Hunter said.

"What about a tournament to decide the Number One Contender? It can be Gail Kim, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly and those two beauty queens over there," Shawn said gesturing towards Angelina Love and Velvet Sky better known as the People Formerly Known as Beautiful. They were officially broken up and they were crying over by the water cooler in the corner.

"It's the end of an era," Trish said wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"An era of beauty," Hunter said wiping a real tear away from his eye, it was Shawn's idea to break The Beautiful People up not his.

"And now we usher in the Age of Ugliness, no more beauty contests, no more bitchy promos about who's prettier than who, from now on its straight up, smash mouth wrestling girls, welcome to the DX Zone. The X is for Xcellence," Shawn told Love and Sky who were still crying over their disbandment.

"What does the D stand for?" Velvet asked through her mascara-laden tears.

"How about Dumb blond?" Gail Kim suggested sarcastically.

"Dumb blond Xcellence, so that's what DX stands for!" Hunter said hugging his co-owner who sighed at his best friend's dumb blond stupidity and the Beautiful People laughed.

"I think we're gonna like it here Vel," Angelina said to her best friend, "It's like looking in the mirror, a older mirror with more money and different sex organs,"

"You're comparing yourselves to DX? Get over yourselves! If you were a female version of DX which one of you is HBK?" Gail Kim said.

"Well me, I'm the sexiest, I'm the cutest and I'm the one with the smallest nose," Velvet Sky said and Shawn fell over laughing when he saw the look of absolute disgust on Angelina Love's face after being compared to The Game.

"I do not have a big nose!" she said angrily covering his nose.

"Yeah you do," Velvet said, "But you're still beautiful, just not as beautiful as me,"

"I have a big nose?" Hunter said feeling his face, "So what if I do? My nose isn't as nearly as big as my -,"

"Okay that's enough, let's all watch the main event now shall we?" Shawn said changing the subject as Angelina Love felt her nose.

"Is it really big?" she asked Trish, "I know you'd tell me the Truth Trish Stratus,"

"It's not as big as your heart, Edge is a very lucky man," Trish said and Angelina Love smiled even though it didn't really answer her question.

"You nose is kinda big too Trish," Velvet Sky said coming up to the Canadian diva and Trish grimaced at her.

"You want me to make yours a little bigger?" she said cocking her fist and aiming it at Velvet's face.

"No that's okay, God didn't want us all to look beautiful anyway otherwise, how would we know who was more beautiful if we didn't have any ugly people around to compare ourselves with?" Velvet said and Trish's mouth dropped.

"You really think everybody is ugly compared to you don't you?" Trish asked and Velvet nodded.

"Well if I don't think I'm beautiful how is anyone else gonna think I'm beautiful? You have to believe you're beautiful otherwise ugly people will start making you feel ugly too and the last thing this world needs is more ugly people!" Velvet said and Trish nodded.

"You mean ugly by personality don't you?" Trish asked.

"Of course what did you think I meant? When I walk into a room only the ugly people are mean to me, so I gotta be more beautiful to make their ugliness even more ugly so people will know how truly ugly they are," Velvet said and Shawn rubbed his head.

"Is my brain falling out or was that Velvet bruising it with her crazy logic?" Shawn asked Hunter who was taking notes.

"Quiet I'm trying to concentrate, sorry Velvet you were saying something about ugly people?" Hunter said scribbling down on his DX notepad, Shawn looked at what he had written and it was a sketch of Velvet in a DX t shirt saying SUCK IT to Vince McMahon.

"I'm just saying being beautiful is not about being beautiful it's about making other people feel beautiful because your beautiful, get it?" Velvet explained.

"Got it, you're so hot," Hunter said drooling on his notepad and Shawn knocked it out of his hand and Velvet caught it.

"Gees boss you could have at least drawn me with some underwear on," Velvet said offended.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Hunter replied.

"That's a sexual harassment lawsuit just waiting to happen," Gail Kim said looking at the sketch.

"Gail you wrestle in a freaking bathing suit so don't get all high and mighty," Angelina Love said aggressively.

"Unless Shawn decides to change it and put her out there in a freaking burlap sack with "I'm Gay for Jesus!" written on the front," Hunter said disdainfully.

"I was kidding about that, I don't expect you to wrestle in a sack Gail," Shawn said.

"What about being gay for Jesus do I have to convert to Christianity or something before I get a title shot?" Gail asked.

"Well that would be nice, I'm like you are in the ring when it comes to Jesus, I'm a hi-flying, total non-stop Jesus freak I totally understand if you don't want to be but I'm not taking those Gay for Jesus t shirts back to the church Hunter, if you didn't want one you should have said so before I ordered them!" Shawn shouted indignantly.

"You really think I wanted a t shirt saying "I'm Gay for Jesus!" on it, why don't you bleep out the Jesus part so it says "I'm Gay!" period?" Hunter replied.

"Look what you've done Gail this is just like being back at the Impact Zone, come on this is a new season in our lives, why don't you start it out by releasing the beautiful person inside," Velvet said to her TNA locker room buddy.

"She wasn't talking to you," Shawn said to Hunter who was trying to imagine a beautiful woman inside him.

"I'm sorry Velvet I'm just so used to it being the other way around," Hunter said and the People Formerly Known as Beautiful started laughing along with Trish and Gail.

"I coulda used you guys earlier," Trish said thinking about Stephanie who certainly didn't feel beautiful at all until a few hours ago, Hunter's patented Degenerate humor would have cheered her up and released the truly beautiful person on the inside.


	4. The Emancipation of Mickie James

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Three - The Emancipation of Mickie James

Sunday December 23, JFK Airport, New York City, New York at 7:30pm:

Mickie James ran through baggage claim with no baggage, the only thing she had with her was her freedom. She was free from Vincent Kennedy McMahon and more importantly, she was free from John Cena. The feelings that had threatened to tear Maria's life apart were gone, thanks to AJ Styles she no longer had to worry about being in love with a man that had just become a father to a beautiful baby boy.

"I'm free," Mickie James said to herself and she headed to the man with the sign that said "Mickie James", or at least she thought it was a man, he must have been the driver DX sent to pick her up and bring her to Madison Square Garden for the Armageddon PPV.

"This way Ms. James," the man said and Mickie James followed the short driver with a smile so wide it brightened up the whole airport. As they approached the airport parking lot Mickie realized that the driver had a flask of alcohol, he was drinking.

"Um excuse me you shouldn't be drinking and driving," Mickie James said and the driver turned around and she found herself gaping in front of Jessica Kresa better known as O.D.B.

"VKM told me to stop drinking and act more professional but being drunk is gonna make it easier for me to beat the living Hell out of you," ODB said and she spat the alcohol in Mickie's face and the former Women's Champion felt around blindly until ODB picked her up.

"Jessica please you don't have to do this!" Mickie James cried knowing what was coming.

"I'm sorry MJ I'm only following orders, nothing personal," ODB said and she rammed Mickie James head into the side of the DX limo that had arrived to take her to MSG. She punched Mickie's face in until she was unrecognizable then she finished the assault with a running powerslam on top of the hood of the DX Machine.

"Mickie!" Shawn cried as he and Hunter got out of the DX Machine to attend to the WWE Diva and Hunter scowled at ODB who seemed pretty proud of her handiwork.

"BAM - OH that's what you get for screwing with Vince McMahon!" ODB cried striking her trademark pose but before she could stumble away like the perpetual drunk she was Hunter pulled her back by her meticulously blow dried hair and hit her with a Pedigree on the ground consequently knocking the Knockout right out.

"Take that you lousy drunk," Hunter said and he pulled Jessica's unconscious body into the trunk of the DX Machine while Shawn put Mickie James into the back with him. Hunter closed the trunk of the car and looked at the driver who was staring at him in shock.

"You ain't seen nothing, you ain't heard nothing got it?" Hunter warned the driver who just stood their speechless, "Drive us back to MSG we've got a show to produce,"

Hunter slammed the door shut and the DX Machine rolled out as DX looked over at Mickie James whose face was a bloody mess.

"When we get back to the Garden I'll rub her down with some of the Balm of Gilead and she should be as right as rain," Shawn said and Hunter glared at him.

"Oh no, I'll do the rubbing God boy, you want Amy to burn Mickie's skin off with Righteous Indignation?" Hunter said.

"Good point," Shawn said.

"What about ODB, we can't let her get away with what she did to Mickie James," Hunter said and Shawn called Trish Stratus who was at home with Amy, Melina and the McCools.

"Trish, how would you feel about facing ODB tonight in a Casket match?" Shawn asked the former Women's Champion and he explained what happened to Mickie James, to say Trish was more than willing to avenge her biggest fan was an understatement.

"The Kiss of Death vs. ODB, you bet your sweet ass Vince wasn't expecting us to do that tonight!" Hunter said.

"Well we're gonna do it, we're gonna stick it to Vince tonight! DX 4 Life!" Shawn said and DX exchanged Wolfpac signs.

"Do you think I should call Stephanie, I've been really worried about her lately," Hunter said as they pulled down to Times Square and saw all the WWE fans lining up to get into MSG already.

"I don't see why not but the McCools are over at Trish's I'm sure Stephanie's with them, why don't we go over after the show?" Shawn suggested.

"Yeah then we can kiss and make up but first we've got a little last minute adjustments to make to the card," Hunter said as the driver pulled up outside MSG.

DX brought Mickie James and ODB into the arena and headed to the women's locker room. Shawn rubbed Mickie James down with the Balm of Gilead while Hunter sat ODB in the shower and turned it on full blast.

"Shawn what are you doing I said I'd rub the Balm of Gilead on Mickie?" Hunter said.

"Oops," Shawn said, he totally forgot, "Hey she's alright, Amy didn't get mad when I touched her," Shawn told Hunter.

"Phew!" Hunter said wiping fake sweat from his brow and ODB came to in the shower.

"What the?" ODB said as the water came down on her immaculate hair then she saw Hunter gazing down at her and her whole demeanor changed, "Come here baby you got me all wet - OH!" ODB cried and she pulled Hunter into the shower with her while Shawn turned the lights on and off.

"Shawn stop that and get me outta here!" Hunter called to his partner in crime. Shawn pulled Hunter away from ODB who was suddenly in a very happy mood until she saw the scowl Mickie James was giving her and she remembered she was supposed to be in Orlando for Final Resolution.

"Gotta go!" ODB said and she tried to run out of the women's locker room but Mickie James pulled her back by her wet hair and started to punch her viciously.

"ODB what are you doing here?" AJ Styles said coming into the women's locker room when he recognized ODB's voice.

"What are you doing in here, this is the women's locker room AJ?" Hunter said.

"Ya'll are just gonna stand there and let these two women beat the living crap out of each other?" AJ Styles asked DX.

"Well ODB kinda had it coming, she beat the crap out of Mickie James at JFK so she wouldn't be able to face Gail Kim tonight," Shawn explained and AJ Styles pulled ODB away from Mickie James and turned her towards him furiously.

"I bet Vince McMahon made you beat up Mickie, can't you think for yourself?" AJ accused ODB who took another swig of her flask and nodded.

"Yeah he did so what's it to you? You ain't about TNA no more AJ, I am a Hitwoman now and when the bossman gives me an assignment you better believe that person is going down and they ain't getting back up - OH!" ODB said and Shawn tapped ODB on the shoulder while Hunter tried to get the taste of stale alcohol off his breath after ODB French kissed him.

"Well Mickie James did get back up because she works for a company that knows how to treat their roster," Shawn said and he titled his head to the side and combed a strand of ODB's hair out of her face so he could see her face better, "Your gender maybe somewhat of a question mark but you're certainly pretty enough to be a Diva, you're personality needs a makeover too,"

"Me a Diva? I'd sooner give up booze, forget it Heartbreak Kid I'm not interested in joining your roster of . . . of," ODB said struggling to find the word to describe the WWE Divas.

"Incredibly talented wrestlers?" Gail Kim said getting out of the shower much to Hunter's delight.

"With bodies to die for?" Velvet Sky said coming over with Angelina Love, Candice Michelle, Layla and Kelly Kelly.

"And what about me Jess? We used to be friends back in the day and now what, you tried to end my career because Vince McMahon told you to? Yeah that makes a lot of sense and it doesn't sound like the ODB I used to know," Mickie James said angrily.

"Well it makes more sense then having a crush on a man you can't have but that's kind of your MO isn't it MJ?" ODB replied and Mickie James didn't answer, "You're always falling for the wrong guy - or girl,"

Mickie James punched ODB and they brawled in the women's locker room and the other Divas tried to pull them apart while Hunter watched delighted by what he was seeing.

"That's enough!" Shawn said pulling ODB off of Mickie James while AJ Styles tried to stop Mickie James from kicking her head in with her talented feet.

"You're damn right that's enough I'm outta here this place is full of dykes in Diva clothing, I'm going back to Orlando - Hunter stay sexy baby - OH!" ODB called to Triple H and he threw up in his mouth a little bit as she blew him a kiss.

"You're not going anywhere ODB you've got a match tonight," Shawn said grabbing ODB by the arm.

"I know that's why I'm leaving," ODB said trying to get to the backstage exit.

"Actually you'll be wrestling here tonight," Shawn informed her and she frowned at him confused.

"Huh?" she asked him and her breath was so bad HBK had to cover his nose.

"Tonight for the first time ever you'll be performing in Madison Square Garden and in another first you'll be wrestling the Kiss of Death in a Casket match," Hunter explained and ODB froze.

"Did you say a Casket match?" she asked Hunter nervously.

"That's right, we're going to bury your ass alive too," Hunter added and ODB screamed and tried to runaway but Shawn pulled her back. She retaliated by spitting stale alcohol in his face and he retaliated by turning into a snake and wrapping himself around her until she fell asleep.

"This is gonna be great," Hunter said as Shawn turned back into human form and pulled ODB back into the women's locker room where the other Divas laughed at her even though the Beautiful People and Gail Kim had seen ODB asleep with a flask of alcohol in her hand before.

"How long before Vince realizes ODB ain't coming back to Orlando for Final Resolution tonight?" Hunter asked Shawn who laughed before pulling down ODB's skirt to conceal her underwear until Hunter slapped his hand away in annoyance.

"You Knockouts sure love to show your panties," Shawn said.

"Shut up Shawn that's one of the best things about them!" Hunter said and HBK rolled his eyes.

"Didn't your wife do a Live Sex show with her ex-boyfriend when she was still on the RAW roster?" Gail Kim asked Shawn.

"Yeah, talk about setting women's wrestling back by ten years," Velvet Sky said.

"She made up for it by bringing women's wrestling forward ten years while you guys were still trying to figure out how to do a Huracanrana," Shawn replied.

"Touché HBK," Angelina Love said, "So why are you three still in here, ODB's out cold and we're quite capable of getting dressed by ourselves?"

"We were just leaving, weren't we Hunter?" Shawn said pulling his best friend by the arm and dragging him out of the women's locker room before giving him a chance to answer.

AJ smiled bashfully at Mickie James, "Didn't I tell you DX would let you come back?" he said and MJ nodded.

"Thank God they did, being so close to John was just too much of a risk," she said and the Divas wondered what she was talking about.

"Well if you ever need a male shoulder to cry on AJ's your boy," AJ Styles said and Mickie James hugged him gratefully.

"Thanks AJ that means a lot to me," Mickie James said and the Divas looked at her questioningly as he left, "I don't wanna talk about it," Mickie James said and she crashed down on one of the benches.

"Well we do!" Velvet Sky said and the Divas advanced on her asking her what was going on with her and John Cena. Truthfully only one woman knew what was going on between John Cena and Mickie James and she was on her way to Madison Square Garden right now.

"Stephanie's fine by the way," Trish said to DX when she arrived and they turned around when they heard her voice but weren't sure what to say regarding the health of Stephanie McMahon since Stephanie refused to speak to either of them.

"That's great," Hunter said.

"Yeah the ARK Angels did it again," Shawn added and Trish nodded.

"That's true they always deliver but she needed all of us guys, you should have been there today. I'm gonna be a professional and do what I came here to do and that's throw that dirty bitch into a Casket tonight for what she did to Mickie James. I'd much rather you were at home with Stephanie too instead of here with the people who didn't try to commit suicide a few hours ago," Trish said and she went to see Mickie James while Shawn and Hunter tried to remember how to breathe; the last PPV of the year didn't seem so important now and neither did the Wrestling World War.


	5. Bad Blood

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M as it contains cutting and a suicide attempt and is not suitable for all readers**

Chapter Four - Bad Blood

Sunday December 23:

Jeff and Matt Hardy's mom, Eddie Guerrero and Owen Hart looked down at the Earth from Heaven, Satan's minions were trying to take Stephanie's life and they couldn't let that happen.

"I thought the ARK Angels were on their way?" Mrs. Hardy said.

"They're coming Cheyenne forgot to tie her shoelaces!" Rebecca explained and she channelled Cameron again.

Back on Earth the ARK Angels were approaching Stephanie's apartment and they saw Charlotte and Dan trying to get inside. Upstairs in the bathroom Stephanie McMahon had drawn a bath and filled it with her own blood from where she had cut herself. First she slashed her wrists, then she slashed her throat and now she was immersed in a blood bath where the water was still running and the blade was still in her hand.

"Bash the door down Chey!" Cameron instructed GPS and Cheyenne did so with one mighty kick and the door fell flat inside and the ARK Angels and the McCools ran over it upstairs to the bathroom. "LC you go inside," Cameron said shielding his sister and holding her away from the bathroom door, he knew what was inside was not suitable for children, angelic or not. LC kicked the bathroom door open and Charlotte and Dan walked inside and saw Stephanie almost dead in a bath filled with blood.

"Oh my God!" Dan cried and Cameron looked inside and saw demons flying all around Stephanie, something only he could see. Charlotte and Dan pulled Stephanie out of the water and carried her into the bedroom.

"No you can't put her in there we have to get her out of this house, take her to The Ortons," Cameron said and Charlotte wrapped Stephanie around with a big towel and took her over to Trish and Randy's house.

The ARK Angels exited Stephanie's apartment and held hands outside on the street just in front of it, "This house must be destroyed along with everything in it," Cameron said and Rebecca appeared to her son from Heaven.

"You go ahead and tell that gorgeous red-head to lay waste to this apartment from Hell," she told him and Cameron called Amy and told her what she had been waiting to hear.

"I got the signal mom, let loose your Righteous Indignation," Cameron said and the ARK Angels watched as fire came from the sky in the form of a huge comet and shot down over Stephanie's apartment igniting it on impact and burning it to the ground.

"YEAH!" Cheyenne and LC cheered as the apartment went up in flames along with the demons that had tried to cast Stephanie down into the pits of Hell for encouraging her to take her own life so she could join her deceased husband Chris Jericho there. There angels rejoiced and there was peace in the Heavenlies once again.

"One down, one more soul to go," Rebecca said and she waved goodbye to her children before ascending to the third Heaven to talk to God.

The ARK Angels waved goodbye, even though Rebecca was never really gone, "Let's see how Melina's doing," Cameron said and the ARK Angels ran into The Ortons' house where Melina and Amy were working on Stephanie's bleeding slash wounds. The healing was a two part process as the damage was more spiritual than physical; Stephanie believed that she was doing the right thing by committing suicide as she couldn't imagine living any longer. Even after her cuts were fixable her heart was severely damaged and the Miraculous one couldn't perform a miracle to mend it, Stephanie would have to agree that it needed mending first. Her will and God's Will had to become one in order for her to be made whole.

"Let me try Aunt Amy," LC said coming over to the wounded mother of three whose green eyes were a dull grey now and they reflected her mood and attitude towards life in general, "You know when I get married I expect you to be there but I'd understand if you couldn't make it, after all we're not really related. I don't think Aurora would be as understanding though after I explain to her that the reason her mom's not around is because in 2007 she chose to spend an eternity in Hell with her psychotic husband rather than be a mother to her three children,"

"Two children, Aurora stopped being mine the minute I left your father," Stephanie said weakily.

"She speaks!" LC said applauding Stephanie, "Now let's cut the drama Aunt Steph you know you'll always be Ro-Ro's mom and if she keeps acting up I'm gonna start acting up and I think you know what'll happen then,"

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm gonna take it out on Angela and Angelo, when they get old enough to understand English I'm gonna tell them what a number their father did on their mother. How he made her believe that her life was not worth living how there was nothing else for God to give her except pain, pain and more pain for the rest of her mortal life,"

"Well its true isn't it? In the space of a year I've lost my family, I've lost my inheritance and I've got two babies and no father to raise them with. What good could possibly come of living one more day LC, tell me what am I gonna get that's so good I just have to keep on going?" Stephanie asked wearily and LC looked at Trish who shook her head.

"Try something else," Trish said to her and LC sighed knowing what that something was. She reached out and gave Stephanie a big hug and the former Mrs. Helmsley broke down her wall and hugged LC right back. She drew strength from LC's strength, the warrior spirit that God has blessed the Helmsley clan with made LC the perfect ARK Angel to encourage Stephanie to keep on going and not to give up the fight. It was a trait befitting the firstborn daughter of the mighty victor Triple H and it reminded Stephanie of how much love Hunter had filled her life with in the past. Now LC was using that love to bridge the gap between her past and her future and take her out of the foggy abyss that her mind was wallowing in since her father abandoned her once again.

Stephanie hugged LC one more time and then let her go and looked up at all the worried faces, especially The McCools who had been so persistent in looking after her while she fell into a pit of depression during the last few months of her pregnancy. "I can't believe I put you guys through that after everything you're going through with Carla, can you forgive me for being so selfish?"

Charlotte and Dan knelt down and embraced Stephanie with tears running down their faces, they had all been through Hell thanks to the demonic spirit Jericho's death attached to their lives, "It wasn't your fault Stephanie, we all have to be strong to get through this," Charlotte said.

"And you will get through it," Trish assured them, it was the only thing she had permission to tell Stephanie about her future, "I'm here for you, we all are,"

"That's right mamacita," Melina said and the whole group embraced Stephanie and The McCools and ATM started to pray for them to be strong while the ARK Angels prayed for Carla too.

"Do you think they have any idea what just happened today?" LC said afterwards looking into the crib where the twins Angela and Angela were sleeping.

"I don't know," Cameron replied, "All I know is Aurora doesn't like Angelo," he said as Aurora continued to shake the crib so Angelo couldn't get any sleep.

"Aurora behave yourself!" Dan McCool said and Ro-Ro stuck her tongue out at him and ran behind her Keeper laughing.

"At least somebody's having fun," Dan said picking up Stephanie and carrying her to the spare guest bedroom next door.

"No wait Dan, let her sleep in here tonight," Trish said to her husband, "I think we should all stay in here and make sure those demons are gone for good,"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Amy said.

"You're not going home," Trish told her.

"But Shawn's cooking T-Bone steak Trish, T-Bone!" Amy insisted.

"Well he can cook it here, he knows where I live and he knows where we are," Trish said annoyed that DX still hadn't called to check in on Stephanie.

"You're just mad because you're not on the roster anymore," Amy said and Trish pouted.

"Can you blame me, Randy's wrestling Sting and I don't get to be there to see the match," Trish complained.

"We can watch the PPV later, quit complaining," Melina berated her sister in Christ.

"Tonight's the night WWE go up against TNA again right?" Charlotte asked Trish who nodded, "Do you know who's going to win the Wrestling World War?"

"I sure do but I'm not telling any of you," Trish replied and everybody threw cushions at her.

"I just want this stupid war to be over," Stephanie said pulling her terrycloth dressing gown tighter so she could seal in the warmth.

"We all do sweetie," Amy said and she hugged Stephanie, the warmth of her Anointed covered her and suddenly the demure young mother felt like a million bucks, still it would have been nice to get a call from her father who hadn't even called her to see how she was doing.

"Thank you Amy," she said sweetly to the Anointed one, "You're gonna be a great mom,"

Amy smiled, "So are you," she said and Stephanie fell asleep in Amy's arms. "If it wasn't for you we would have lost her," Amy said to LC and she looked over at Cameron, "Do you know how blessed you are to be betrothed to this young woman of God?"

LC laughed, "Aunt Red I'm only 8 years old you make me sound like an old pastor's wife," she said and Cameron smiled.

"Today you proved that you're more than just a child LC, today you became a warrior bride," Amy said and LC smiled.

"Really?" she asked Amy and Cameron kissed her hand.

"And in 2028 this hand I will take and marry the woman it belongs to," he said and LC blushed.

"Ooh look at those cheeks they're all red, she's already a blushing bride!" Melina said.

"I'm not blushing I just put on too much make up this morning," LC said and Charlotte and Dan frowned.

"You're not wearing any make up," Charlotte said and LC rolled her eyes at her foster sister.

"For once in your life Char will you just play along?" LC replied taking her hand back and sitting on Trish's bed, "I guess Jericho was right about one thing, about me being a warrior bride," she said and Trish sat on the bed next to her.

"Why do you think he wanted you so badly sweetie?" Trish said, "If you knew what God has planned for you, I think you would have brought that Ax of Judgment down on Chris Jericho's demented head a long time ago,"

LC sighed, "I miss Judd," she said using the pet name she gave the Ax of Judgment, "I haven't used it in awhile,"

"Thank God," everybody said at the same-time.

"What time does Armageddon start?" Dan asked Trish.

"Around 2117," Trish replied.

"He meant the PPV Armageddon," Amy said.

"I know I just thought I'd keep you guys up to speed," Trish said, "The PPV starts in an hour,"

"Okay time to get some popcorn and tortilla chips," Amy said heading towards the kitchen.

"You won't find any down there, you should know better than to expect food to be in a pregnant woman's house," Trish said and Amy sighed.

"So I guess we have to go out to the store," Amy said.

"You stay here with Stephanie, I'll go," Melina said.

"We'll go with you," Charlotte said pulling Dan up, "after all this isn't Santa Monica,"

"Unfortunately," Melina said pulling on her winter coat, "you guys coming?" she asked the ARK Angels.

"No we're gonna stay here with Aunt Steph," Cameron said sitting down next to Amy along with LC and Cheyenne.

"Okay I'll bring you back some snacks, Aurora what are you doing?" Melina asked the two year-old weather girl who was pulling on the hem of Melina's coat.

"I want rainbow," she said.

"Oh you want Skittles," Melina said.

"NO!" Amy, Cameron and LC said and Aurora started crying which of course meant rain was coming down inside The Ortons' home.

"I don't care you can cry all you want, no more Skittles!" LC said and Aurora cried even harder, "Bad Aurora, bad!" LC said admonishing her little sister but she continued to cry and everybody was getting wet, "If you don't stop crying I'm gonna take you to your daddy!" LC warned Ro-Ro but she kept on crying, "Fine I'll tell Jeff to send back that play dough factory he bought you for Christmas!"

Suddenly Aurora stopped crying and Trish sighed relieved that she wouldn't have to evacuate everybody, "That did it," Amy said drying Stephanie's off with a little pang of Righteous Indignation, "She sure loves Jeff,"

"She sure does," Trish said picking Aurora up, "Do you want to see Jeff beat AJ Styles tonight?" she said and Aurora nodded clapping her hands together excitedly, "That's why you're going to bed before that match comes on," Trish said knowing Jeff Hardy was going to lose in his match against AJ Styles tonight and Aurora wouldn't like that one bit.

"Trish what's wrong?" Amy said as The Truth went still.

"I'm going to Armageddon!" Trish said and Amy frowned at her.

"Is this the real Armageddon or the PPV?" she asked confused and Amy's cell-phone rang.

"Babe, where's Trish? We need her to come down to MSG right now, Mickie James got taken out by ODB and we want Trish to face her in a Casket match tonight for the Women's Championship!" Shawn said and Amy looked up after hearing the house door slam, Trish was already gone.

"She's on her way!" Amy said, "This PPV is gonna blow TNA's Final Resolution right out of the freaking water!"

"Why is Aunt Trish doing the Women's match, what happened to Mickie?" LC asked confused.

"ODB took her out, Vince must have told her to do it as revenge for not going to TNA," Amy said.

"Is Mickie gonna be okay?" Cheyenne asked concerned.

"I'd be more worried about ODB," Amy replied while ordering the PPV, "If she was facing the Trish Stratus of '06 maybe she'd have a chance, but what woman could withstand the awesome Kiss of Death?"

Cameron and LC exchanged sardonic glances, "Could you be more of a mark for Goth Trish?" LC asked her and Amy smiled, as far as she was concerned making Trish leave Randy for the Undertaker was the best creative decision DX made since the Wrestling World War began. The only question was would it pay off and would it be enough to end the war that had been raging between TNA and WWE for the last two months? Trish knew the answer and it brought a big smile to her face.


	6. Rage Against the Machine Guns

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

A/N: Straight Edge Queen this one's for you!

Chapter Five - Rage Against the Machine Guns

Sunday December 23, TNA Final Resolution PPV, Amway Arena, Orlando, FL at 6pm:

Vince McMahon paced back and forth nervously, Jeff Jarrett and Mick Foley were as cool as two cucumbers, they couldn't understand why VKM was so worried the PPV was going to go very well.

"That's because you're thinking at the TNA level, I'm thinking at the WWE level and I know when a PPV isn't living up to its potential," Vince explained when Jarrett finally called him on it, "Where's ODB?"

"She's getting ready for her match against Mickie James," Jarrett replied.

"Mickie James went back to DX she left for New York City half an hour ago!" Vince told Jeff who couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff said in total shock, "I thought you said she was gonna stay because she had a thing for John Cena?"

"Well apparently that thing turned into nothing," Mick Foley said sarcastically.

"So ODB has no opponent?" Jeff said getting increasingly angry, "This show's gonna blow without a solid Knockouts match!"

"Oh there'll be a solid Knockout match alright but it won't take place here in Orlando, Florida," Vince said rubbing his hands together with an evil look in his eye.

"Uh-oh I know that look, what are you up to Vince?" Foley asked his former boss.

"I want ODB to crash MSG during Armageddon and beat the living Hell out of Mickie James so she can't compete in her match up against Gail Kim, that way we even the scores and spoil DX's big surprise!" Vince said and Shane McMahon smiled.

"I love it!" he said slapping his father a hi-five.

"You're willing to take out Mickie James just to score some points over DX?" Jeff Jarrett said.

"I'm a McMahon we don't take kindly to being screwed with, just ask Paul London he'll fill you in," Vince said.

"What have I sunk to?" Jeff said holding his head distressed by this news and Kurt Angle came up to him and asked him what's up, "What's up is working with Vince is gonna cost me a place in Heaven with Jesus and all the angels, instead I'll be rotting in Hell with the devil and Chris Jericho,"

"Don't you bring my late son in law into this, you wanted this war didn't you? Well let's do what we all set out to do and that's destroy the competition and raise the platform for TNA!" Vince said.

"I'm with you Vince," Kurt said shaking Vince's hand, "the Main Event Mafia is gonna destroy the Instant Classics tonight you can count on that,"

"That's the spirit Kurt working with you has been one of the many pleasures I've experienced since I signed up with you Jeff, you see Kurt understands Ruthless Aggression don't you Kurt?" Vince asked the former WWE Superstar.

"Yes sir I do and if we want to take DX down a peg we've got to do it with the best weapons at our disposal and those weapons are Vince and Shane McMahon," Kurt said and Jeff made a face like he was gonna throw up.

"I gotta find the bathroom in this place," Jeff said wondering the halls of the Amway Arena backstage area until he found the men's room. Inside Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley were talking about their match against Umaga and Abyss with Torrie Wilson. "Torrie what are you doing in here this is the men's room?"

"I always hold meetings in here it's the only place I can talk to the Guns without an XBOX 360 getting in the way," Torrie Wilson said.

"Well just remember the finish for your match tonight guys, you lose to Abyss and Umaga clean," Jeff said and the Guns shook their heads.

"No way boss we ain't going down to the poster boys for the Self Help Club, we win those belts tonight or we walk," Alex Shelley said and Jeff Jarrett sighed.

"Shelley my hands are tied you know Vince wants Umaga and Abyss to dominate the Tag Team division," Jeff said while taking a pee.

"So you're just gonna do whatever Vince McMahon says, you're gonna let him roll right over us?" Sabin said disgusted.

"No of course not you know how I feel about you I think you deserve to be Tag Champs, just not yet," Jeff Jarrett said trying to appease the Guns but it weren't working.

"If not now then when Jeff? In 2012, no way man, I'll be gone way before then," Alex said, "We deserve those titles Jeff and if you're not down with that well Torrie, Chris and I just got two words for ya,"

"WE QUIT!" The Guns said together.

"ALRIGHT!" Jeff said exasperated by the chaos Vince McMahon had brought to his precious TNA locker room, "I'll tell Vince Abyss and Umaga are gonna lose to you guys,"

"No don't tell him it'll just be our little secret," Sabin said pinching Jarrett's cheek and the Guns left the concerned TNA owner to zip his fly while they exited the bathroom and bumped straight into Umaga, Abyss and Beth Phoenix, better known as UBA which was short for UnBreakAble.

"What were you doing in there, handing out hand towels to your little boys Sabin and Shelley?" Beth Phoenix said as Umaga and Abyss towered over The Guns but they weren't intimidated at all.

"Oh Beth you've been taking too much of that growth hormone its starting to go to your head," Torrie said cockily, "The Guns are gonna beat you tonight,"

"Oh is that right?" Beth said unconvinced.

"Yeah that's right and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it," Alex Shelley said and he blew Umaga a kiss sending the wild Samoan into a rage but Abyss quickly calmed him down.

"Relax Umaga, my therapist said that aggression is best left in the ring," he said.

"That wasn't your therapist that was Vince McMahon," Beth Phoenix said.

"Whoever said it I agree one hundred percent, tonight we're gonna annihilate the Machine Guns and prove to the entire world that Umaga, Beth Phoenix and Abyss are UnBreakAble," Abyss said and UBA broke out in an evil laugh that echoed throughout the entire building.

"At least Abyss is happy," Vince said hearing the laugh, it sounded a lot like his, "Where's the new TNA World Champion?"

"Probably crying in the bathroom," Mick Foley said looking in the men's room but finding only Jeff Jarrett in there.

Christian Cage strutted past the bathroom and bumped into the always in-flight Torrie Wilson.

"Hey Torrie have you seen John, I gotta ask him something?" Christian Cage said to the Machine Guns manager.

"No I haven't the last time I saw him he was talking to Mickie James," Torrie replied.

"Mickie James?" Christian replied confused, "Didn't you hear about her?"

"I was in the bathroom with Sabin and Shelley," Torrie replied and Christian frowned.

"Again?" he said.

"What's your point Captain Charisma?" Torrie asked impatiently, "I gotta get the Guns ready for their match tonight,"

"Mickie went back to the WWE," Christian said and Torrie smiled ecstatically.

"That's great!" she said and Christian shook his head.

"How is that great?" Christian asked confused but Torrie had already tuned him out and he walked away after wishing Sabin and Shelley good luck in their match against UBA.

"Maria I got great news, Mickie James left TNA she's gone back to WWE, now you don't have to worry about her stealing your man!" Torrie said excitedly then her face fell as she could tell Maria was crying, "Why are you still upset you should be happy?" Torrie asked confused, "What do you mean I don't understand because I've got two men fighting over me?"

Sabin and Shelley looked at each other then walked away in opposite directions and Torrie sighed, "I see what you mean, okay maybe I'm the wrong person to be talking to you about this but you know who specialize in drama? ATM, Amy, Trish and Melina that's right, why don't you tell them about John, at least you'll have someone to keep you company while you stay home with the baby? Okay honey, cheer up I'll talk to you later,"

Torrie hung up and sighed heading back to the men's room where the surprised face of John Cena looked over at her from the urinal.

"Torrie what are you doing in here?" John Cena said confused but Torrie blew past that and focused on the issue at hand: Cena's troubled relationship with Maria.

"John we need to talk," Torrie said gently and the TNA Champ sighed hoping it was about Final Resolution and not the doom and gloom of his personal life.

"CENA!" Vince yelled and Torrie cursed the TNA owner.

"Not now Torrie I gotta go," Cena said hurrying out of the bathroom.

"Just promise me you'll stay with Maria!" Torrie yelled out after him and John turned back to face her with a solemn look on his face.

"I doubt our relationship is gonna last much longer," he said honestly and Torrie's face melted at the devastating blow that was about to hit Maria once again and suddenly it didn't seem so bad to have two men fighting over her after all.


	7. Dinner with Friends

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**A/N: This chapter contains slight sexual references.**

Chapter Six - Dinner with Friends

Saturday December 22,The Benjamins, Orlando, FL at 6pm:

Shawn and Hunter quickly followed Krystal Benjamin into the kitchen and made sure she was nowhere near the knives; DX had told Kevin Nash for the hundredth time that Shelton was not going to TNA but the Big Sexy Idiot kept trying to recruit the Kliq member into Vince's new group of ex-WWE Superstars. Vince asked Kevin to seal the deal with Shelton and convince him to leave the WWE and follow John Cena, Maria, Umaga, Mr. Kennedy, Beth Phoenix, Santino Marella and Mickie James to TNA.

"I done told Nash Shelton ain't leaving the WWE for the X Division, those matches are too scary I don't want Shelley Bean competing in that Elevation X match! What if he falls?" Krystal said looking for the sharpest knife but Shawn and Hunter moved her away from the drawer, "Please talk to your boy or I'm gonna make Kevin Nash not so sexy after I cut his balls off!" Krystal said to DX who cringed at the violent comment.

"Krys look you have to calm down," Shawn said bringing Krystal over to the table in the kitchen while Hunter pulled out a chair for her to sit on, "You acting up is only adding fuel to Kevin's fire, the way he sees it Shelton shouldn't even be worrying about what you have to say,"

"Yeah you're just his stupid wife who don't know nuthin about wrestling," Hunter said.

"But I do know about wrestling I used to date Bobby Lashley!" Krystal insisted.

"Exactly," Hunter said and he sat down next to Krystal who was about to explode, "Are you pregnant by any chance?"

"No, why?" Krystal asked.

"Well I was just thinking the WWE doesn't really have any women of color besides Layla and Alicia Fox, maybe you could come back and give your man some company on the road, there's a spot open now that Trish is going on maternity leave," Hunter said but Krystal shook her head.

"Nah-uh no way, I don't want to be a wrestler in WWE or TNA, I want to stay home, I'm not cut out for the road," Krystal explained.

"That's fine Krys but we gotta work out a way for Shelton to feel like he's not letting Big Kev down by staying with us," Shawn said and Krystal pulled her fingers though her short blond hair in frustration, her hair was the same as Shelton's and caused Tamara Nash to refer to them as the Golden Couple.

"I don't get you guys, why is Nash so against Shelton sticking with you, after all you're all in the Kliq, does it matter what side Shelton's on?" Krystal asked confused.

"Yes!" Nash said coming into the kitchen much to his wife's displeasure and Shelton's distress, "I allowed Shelton to join the Kliq, therefore I have final say in where he goes and what he does!"

"Excuse me?" Krystal said outraged, "I have final say in where Shelton goes and what Shelton does!"

"No, we have final say in where Shelton goes and what Shelton does, we're his employers!" Shawn said referring to him and Hunter.

"You know what I have final say in what I do with my own life," Shelton said pointing to himself and DX and Nash eyed him nervously as he was about to make his decision, "And I've decided to stay with DX!"

"Yes!" Krystal and DX cheered hi-fiving each other and Krystal hugged her husband and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you baby you gonna be WWE Champion!"

Nash laughed and the Benjamins turned to face him not amused by his attitude, "You think DX are gonna put the highest most premier belt in their company on a black kid from South Carolina? Everybody knows the WWE is biased against African Americans, just look at what they did to Booker T at Wrestlemania 19,"

"What did ya'll do?" Krystal asked DX who shrugged.

"Wasn't that the year you beat Booker for the World Heavyweight Championship?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"During Evolution's reign of terror Booker couldn't catch a break that's why he's with the real wrestling company in this business instead of jobbing out everytime he's in the main event," Nash said.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa I'm a much better athlete than Booker T, I'm the best athlete in the WWE period and I will be WWE Champion!" Shelton said confidently.

"Yeah!" DX said taunting Nash, "What is this really about Big Kev? This isn't about Shelton at all is it?" Shawn asked.

"Yes it is about Shelton, it's about TNA needing all the best talent the wrestling world can offer," Nash replied.

"It's about us taking all your best talent from right under your nose Nash!" Hunter said adamantly, "Your boys couldn't wait to jump ship because TNA sucks, Vince McMahon joining the company just made that even clearer,"

"TNA does not suck you suck for taking Sting, AJ, LAX, Joe, Gail Kim and the Beautiful People!" Nash retaliated.

"They came of their own free will Nash we didn't have to convince them to leave TNA once Vince got there, the man's like a bad smell you just can't stand to be around him," Shawn said.

"If you disrespect Vincent K McMahon one more time I'm going to stick my boot up your ass of my own free will!" Kevin threatened Shawn and his hair started to flair up in red hot locks.

"Oh is that right?" Shawn said his cheeks flushing red and his Righteous Indignation was ready to hit and Nash backed down not wanting to die and be with Rebecca just yet.

"Okay Sexy Boy I'll back off, you can have Shelton for now this ain't over though I can promise you that," Nash warned Shawn who promptly cooled off and smiled.

"Can we have dinner now?" Shelton said to Krystal who nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask, come on everybody let's hug it out!" Krystal said and the Kliq embraced putting business aside and their friendship first again.

"Man that was intense," Tamara said crashing down on the sofa in the Benjamins' living room while Krystal and Shelton set the table for dinner.

"Not as intense as giving birth, my wife's due anytime now," Shawn said.

"Where's Big Red right now?" Tamara asked him.

"With Trish and Melina of course, Melina just had a baby boy last week," Shawn said. "He's the cutest baby boy I've ever seen,"

"He looks just like his father," Hunter added.

"Which one?" Nash asked and Tammy slapped him on the arm, "What? Melina wasn't exactly a one man woman was she? What was that whole thing with Orton that went on last year?"

"Who are you to talk about monogamy after what you did with Rebecca earlier this year?" Tamara asked him indignantly.

"That was different, Trish said she was my eternal soul mate we were just doing on Earth what God wants us to do in Heaven once I get there. How is Becky anyway Shawn you must talk to her all the time since you're one of those angelic people now?" Nash asked Shawn.

"She's okay, I haven't really heard from her that much. I'm pretty sure she's got better things to do up there than she ever would have down here. I mean forget about what happened between you two back in January, now WWE and TNA are at war again. If she didn't wanna leave me back then I'm certain she would have left my ass now," Shawn said and everyone laughed because it was most probably true.

"Marrying Amy was a blessing because at least she understands why wrestlers never come home, that's no so easy to accept when you're just a housewife - a damn good housewife I might add," Tamara said thinking fondly of Rebecca before it all went sour for her, "I miss her sometimes but I know she's in a better place right now,"

"I got a question for you Shawnie," Kevin Nash said leaning forward, this was obviously and important question, "Do you ever worry that Cheyenne might end up following in Rebecca's footsteps?"

"Well she is a little angel," Shawn said fondly, he was so proud of GPS.

"That's not what I meant," Kevin Nash said and Shawn frowned while Hunter furrowed his brow with concern at where Nash was going with this, "What do you mean by that?" HBK asked.

"Well don't take this the wrong way I mean Cheyenne's only 4 years old and she's got a lot of growing up to do, but given the kind of women that you tend to fall in love with, maybe Cheyenne will have a problem saying no as-well," Nash said and Hunter lunged for Nash driving the sofa chair he was sitting on over and he balled up Nash's t shirt in his fists and violently pulled him to his feet.

"You got a problem with Shawn's baby girl then you got a problem with me!" Hunter hissed and he roared at Nash and his teeth started to grow long and canine, the Lion of Judah was awake.

"What's going on?" Krystal Benjamin asked and Shelton was right behind her and he was alarmed to see Hunter about to swipe at Nash with a hand that seemed to be turning into a paw.

"Triple H chill!" Shelton said pulling his boss off of Kevin Nash who gasped for air and tried to collect himself.

"Explain yourself now or you won't make it back to the Impact Zone," Shawn said in a disturbingly calm voice, Hunter knew that was just the calm before the storm that was going to hit Shelton's home if Nash didn't apologize for his offensive comment about Cheyenne.

"What so you guys can come down here with your billion dollar bank account and take our talent back with you to Stamford and I'm supposed to just sit here and take it? I wanted to give you a little reality check okay, you may think you have it all but you don't have it all! Your ex-wife is manically depressed and dirt poor thanks to Vince's "Three Strikes and you're out of the Family!" policy," Nash said to Hunter, "God knows how she's gonna raise two babies on her own and you Shawn are you kidding me? You're about to become a father to a woman whose had more men inside her than the White House and you think Cheyenne's not gonna grow up to be promiscuous too with all these loose women surrounding her in that Playboy pit you call a Women's Division? Wake up and smell reality, you two are nothing but a pair of Degenerate losers, the Main Event Mafia is where its at and Shelton you're a fool if you think you're gonna get anywhere near the main event with these two assholes running the show!"

Nash stormed off and Tamara gave Shawn and Hunter apologetic looks, "I'm so sorry guys, I guess this Wrestling World War isn't just about business after all,"

Tammy left and the Benjamins brought DX into the dining room and sat them down in front of the pleasantly laid out spread and it was country with a capital C.

"Come on guys dig in, don't let Nash get to you he's obviously working for Vince he would never have said something that evil unless McMahon told him to," Shelton said rationally and Hunter nodded.

"That's true," he said then he looked at Shawn who hadn't blinked in the last few minutes, his rage was palpable, "Shawn Shelton's right, Vince must have put Big Kev up to that he didn't mean a word of it,"

"That's easy for you to say Hunter it wasn't your daughter he was trashing, after all Aurora and LC are warrior princesses and Cheyenne's a fraternity punch-line waiting to happen," Shawn said and Hunter noticed the vein pulsating in his head.

"Cheyenne's a punch in the face waiting to happen it's a good thing she wasn't here she would have beat the crap outta Nash right?" Krystal said.

"She's a 4 year-old girl with Phenomenal Strength and Nash is jealous because Tristen don't have no gift from God," Hunter said and the Benjamins agreed.

"He called Rebecca a whore," Shawn said still stewing, "he called Amy a whore and now Cheyenne has whore potential, I gotta get outta here,"

"And go where?" Hunter said following Shawn as he left the Benjamin's living room.

"I don't know but I know I can't stay here," Shawn said and Hunter grabbed him and Shawn retaliated by going to punch Hunter in the face but Hunter grabbed his fist before he could strike.

"I know what's gonna happen you're gonna go down to Nash's house and kill him, you can't do that Shawn you're a man of God you've got to rise above it and not let Nash get to you! This is straight out of Vince McMahon's playbook asshole, use your head!" Hunter yelled but he got through to the Heartbreak Kid because Shawn calmed down and came to his senses.

Shelton and Krystal watched as Shawn started to cry and Hunter comforted him on their front lawn, "How could he be so cruel after everything we've been through Hunter? I thought we were friends?" Shawn sobbed and Hunter nodded.

"I thought so too Shawn but Vince has a way of turning something that had the potential to be evil into its full potential, the only way we can fix that is by winning this Wrestling World War and we will on Sunday night when Armageddon goes up against Final Resolution at Madison Square Garden," Hunter said and Shawn looked over at Shelton who was sympathetic to his boss' situation.

"Thanks for staying Shelton and you will be WWE Champion someday, I promise," Shawn said shaking Shelton's hand with tears still in his eyes and Shelton responded by hugging Shawn and patting him on the back.

"You're the reason I stayed, God bless you HBK," Shelton said and Shawn smiled at that idea; he really needed God to bless him right now with some restraint so he didn't find himself serving a life sentence for murder in the first degree.

"I feel tempted I gotta go to church, can we go to your church after dinner?" Shawn asked Shelton.

"Don't you wanna go home to your wife?" Krystal asked Shawn.

"And let her see me like this are you crazy? Nash would be a dead man," Shawn replied, "Nobody makes St. Michaels cry and gets away with it,"

"You have more restraint than you think," Krystal said, "If it was me Shelton would have been the first person to know about it,"

"Well thank God you're not me, things are a little different when you're anointed Krystal, God expects a lot more of you and as a man of God I intend to deliver on that promise I made when I gave my life to Christ - to love my neighbor more than myself,"

"And more than your little girl," Hunter added.

"Yes much more than my little girl - wait that can't be right," Shawn realized flicking through his pocket Bible, "Ah here it is, God wants me to ask Him to punish Nash for what he said about Cheyenne that's all," he said reading through the Book of Psalms and seeing where King David asked God to punish his enemies for all the bad things they said about him, "But what would be the best punishment for talking trash about my baby girl?"

"And your wives, both living and dead," Hunter said and Shawn thought about it.

"How about after we win the Wrestling World War I ask God to make Tristen short, bald and fat?" Shawn said.

"That's mean!" Krystal said.

"Yeah why Tristen, he didn't do anything wrong?" Shelton said.

"Because it would make Kevin realize that good looks aren't necessarily genetic and he'll be forced to humble himself and apologize to me," Shawn said and Hunter smiled.

"I like it but isn't that kind of "an eye for an eye" though?" Hunter asked thinking Shawn's petition to God sounded a lot like revenge.

"Did you hear me call Tammy a whore or Tristen a whore-in-training?" Shawn said, "That would be an eye for an eye, this is just good old fashioned punishment for being so cold to a fellow Kliq member, it's in the bylaws,"

"Do you think God will do it?" Shelton asked Shawn and HBK smiled.

"He already has," Shawn replied showing Shelton the picture Randy Orton had sent him via his cell-phone of Tristen Nash in the future and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"GAH!" The Benjamins and Hunter gasped when they saw what Tristen Nash was gonna look like soon, "Vengeance really is the Lord's," Hunter said and DX and the Benjamin's went back inside to enjoy some good old fashioned Southern Fried cooking Benjamin style.

Before they all sat down Krystal pulled Shawn to one side to have a quiet word with him, "Don't let the greatest thing that ever happened to you become the thing that ruins your life, I know how men think you're thinking about it right now," Krystal said and Shawn frowned.

"Thinking about what?" Shawn asked.

"Thinking about calling Amy and asking her if there's anyone else she'd rather be with besides you," Krystal said and Shawn laughed and gave Krystal a warm squeeze.

"Krys I can assure you there's nobody on the Earth or in the Heavens above Amy would rather be with than me and if you weren't a Christian woman I'd go into explicit detail on why that is," Shawn said and Krystal laughed and slapped him on the arm.

"HBK behave yourself!" she said but Shawn wasn't able to; after all he was a Degenerate, making people laugh at inappropriate comments was in his job description and it certainly had paid off. "Besides I'm sure there's more to your relationship with Amy then just sex,"

"There better be or else he's in serious trouble," Hunter said passing the sweet potatoes along, "Wait I can't eat these I'm off carbs this week," Hunter remembered pushing the potatoes away.

"Pass 'em this way big man," Shawn said reaching over for the sweet potatoes and helping himself to a large portion.

"You don't care if you get fat?" Shelton asked Shawn.

"Are you kidding you'd be lucky if I get out this chair without breaking it," Shawn said and he started to eat like a starved racoon.

"Shawn give me those sweet potatoes," Hunter said and Shawn shielded his plate with his arm defensively.

"Back off pretty boy you made your choice these sweet potatoes are mine!" Shawn snapped and The Benjamins exchanged confused glances.

"Shawn are you seriously going to eat all those potatoes?" Shelton asked his role model concerned.

"By yourself?" Krystal added confused by Shawn's sudden hunger for her sweet ass sweet potatoes, "Oh yeah I just remembered, you got a sweet tooth don't cha, how is Britney Spears these days?" Krystal said and Shawn and Shelton laughed but Hunter frowned.

"But this only happens when you're in the mood for love, is there something you haven't told me God boy? Are you and Britney been hitting it strong again?" Hunter asked excitedly knowing Shawn and Amy hadn't been having sex at all.

"What do you mean "again" we never hit it strong period?" Shawn replied.

"So there's no-one turning you on apart from Amy right?" Hunter asked certain something was off with the Heartbreak Kid.

"Not exactly," Shawn said still eating his way through the bowl of sweet potatoes.

"So why you acting like this?" Hunter asked and Shawn looked at him guiltily.

"I did a bad thing last night bruh," he said his blue eyes melting into pools of clear water.

"What did you do?" Shelton asked coming over to Shawn.

"I had a dream that I was having sex with Mickie James in my office at DX Inc," Shawn confessed banging his head on the dining table and Shelton and Hunter exchanged glances before helping Shawn upright.

"Big deal, who hasn't fantasized about having sex with Mickie James?" Shelton said and Hunter patted Shawn on the shoulder.

"You're one of us now," he said, "Now I can call Amy and tell her not to feel so bad about having that dream about me,"

"WHAT?" Shawn said jumping to his feet his cheeks pulsating with rage and his hair flaring up in hot red locks on his head, "What dream is this?" he demanded.

"The dream where we were doing it in your bed while you were asleep - Randy was there with Trish but they both had blindfolds on, I guess the sight of Amy committing adultery with her husband's best friend was too much for them, I thought it was pretty funny," Hunter said, "Anyway I was wearing my leather jacket and Amy was, well she wasn't pregnant anymore let me put it that way, she was completely naked except for those big black leather boots she likes to wear and her head kept on banging against the headboard and you slept through the whole thing,"

Shawn snatched his cell-phone out of his jacket and called his wife but the cell phone melted in his hand, "Its just as-well," Krystal said, "your Righteous Indignation just saved you from making a big mistake HBK, were you really gonna call your wife who is about to give birth to her first child and chew her out about doing what you did with Mickie James in fantasy land?"

"What was Mickie wearing in your dream?" Shelton asked Shawn and Krystal slapped him around the head.

"She was wearing that short skirt she used to wear back in the day, I was sititng in Vince's old leather chair behind the big mahogany desk and she was riding me dirty, I think we were doing it for a half hour straight, she just couldn't get enough of me," Shawn said trying not to remember the exact details but details were all Hunter was interested in.

"You're damn right she couldn't get enough of you!" Hunter said excitedly, "I can't believe God boy here broke through and became a real man, congratulations Shawn you are officially a Degenerate, Sean and Scott would be proud so of you,"

"Well I'm not proud of me, I feel so dirty like I was in that movie Mickie did," Shawn said putting his hands through his hair ashamed of himself.

"Mickie made a movie, I didn't know she could act?" Krystal said innocently and Shelton, Shawn and Hunter gave her a knowing look, "Did I miss something?"

"Yes and I refuse to say anymore, I feel bad enough as it is for watching that - whatever you call it," Shawn said shuddering.

"Porno," Hunter corrected him biting into a chicken leg and Krystal gasped.

"Mickie James was in a porno?" she said in shock and Shelton and Hunter nodded, they had obviously seen it too, "And you watched it, Shawn you should know better than that?" Krystal said to HBK indignantly.

"I didn't know what it was I have tapes of all the Divas' matches, I just thought it was some of the stuff she did before she came to the WWE. Believe me I wish it was, I can't get those images of her and that black guy out of my head," Shawn said distressed.

"She did it with a brother, I didn't know MJ was down with the swirl? Was he a big boy or just average?" Krystal asked suddenly interested in this new piece of information.

"Baby please, ain't I enough?" Shelton admonished his wife before turning to HBK, "That explains why you had that fantasy, you know what happens when a married man watches pornography, the Whore of Babylon is released!"

"Not her again! We went through all that drama with the Playboy Covergirls before you and Amy got married because of that bitch and now you've gone and brought her back, well done Shawn, well done!" Hunter said sarcastically and Shawn frowned.

"One minute you're saying I'm the man for fantasizing about Mickie and now I'm a pariah who released the Whore of Babylon, will you please for once in your life pick a side and stick with it?" Shawn said annoyed.

"I remember the Whore of Babylon that bitch is mean, where is she at now?" Krystal asked Shawn.

"Probably trying to get into John Cena's pants, Maria said John and Mickie have gotten kind of close since they left for TNA. We gotta get Mickie back Hunter, for the sake of my own sanity, I need to apologize and minister to her before she ruins Maria's life and her own, this is my entire fault," Shawn said feeling really bad about seeing Mickie's dirty movie and doubly so for releasing the Whore of Babylon.

"You shouldn't blame yourself Shawn, after all it was me that put Mickie's adult movie on the shelf with the other tapes hoping you'd find it so I could tell Amy what you did just in case you decided to cuss her out about that dream she had about me and her having sex in your bed," Hunter said.

"WHAT?" Shawn said jumping to his feet and Hunter shrugged nonchalantly, "How could you do that you know how I feel about dirty movies; I think they're sick, degrading and they turn women into disposable objects?"

"You know a simple thank you wouldn't hurt Shawn, I just saved your marriage," Hunter said and Shawn calmed down realizing his was right, "You're welcome," Hunter said tucking into his non-carb dinner while The Benjamins took the sweet potatoes away from HBK and recommended a place where he could buy a new cell-phone just in case his wife called to say she was in labor. Surely that was more important than some stupid dream about Mickie James.


	8. Home Alone

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Seven - Home Alone

Friday December 21, The Hennigans, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA at 10pm:

John Morrison looked down over the crib in the nursery he had decorated for his new baby boy Romeo with a big smile on his face, "Who's my little Romeo, who's my little Romeo?" he asked his baby boy and Romeo smiled and pointed towards himself, "That's right, you're my little Romeo, hi-five!" Morrison said putting his hand up but Romeo just looked at it, "Okay we'll work on that later, you wanna go see mommy? Let's go see mommy come on!"

Morrison took Romeo out of his crib and went to find Melina who was working out in the gym downstairs. She could have just laid hands on herself and lost all the weight she put on but she thought that was ungodly and that she should only use her Miraculous gift for people with real needs; she was a far cry from the vain and conceited Melina from the WWE.

"There she is Miss. California 2000, that beautiful woman is your mommy isn't she a hottie?" Morrison asked his son who replied enthusiastically by clapping his hands together, "That's right she is a total babe!"

Melina stopped working out when she heard Johnny and Romeo coming and she wiped the excess sweat of her neck and chest before they came over.

"Come over here guys," she called to them picking up a bottle of mineral water and chugging it down, "How do I look?" she asked her husband who looked her up and down and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Sexy as always," he replied.

"But am I still fat?" Melina asked more specifically.

"You sure are, if fat stands for Fine All the Time," Johnny said kissing his wife on the lips, "That's why I married you, because you look Fine All the Time,"

Melina smiled at her husband, "You're so sweet," she said, it made such a difference having Johnny home with her since DX gave him paternity leave so he could stay home with her and Romeo.

"No you are, your name means sweet," Johnny said.

"Yes it does and life is pretty sweet right now, all I have to do is loose this extra weight and I can come back on the road with you next year," Melina said taking Romeo and holding him close to her aerobicized body, "Then the whole family will be together, won't that be nice?"

Johnny nodded, "No doubt but what about your ministry, are you willing to give that up?" he asked her knowing how much her healing and miracle crusades meant to her and the world as a whole.

"I'm gonna talk to Trish about it, if she says I have to pick one over the other I'll have to pick wrestling," Melina said.

"Really?" Johnny said surprised, "You're fine not healing and doing miracles anymore?"

"No Johnny I'll always be able to do healing and perform miracles but I won't always be able to wrestle, I think I've got a good ten years left in the ring and I plan on making the most of it while I still can," Melina said.

"That's cool my love as long as me and Romeo get to share those ten years on the road with you its all good, right son?" Johnny asked Romeo who gave him a sort of thumbs up, "That's what I'm talking about, Melina our son is a genius I guarantee he'll be talking in 6 months if not sooner,"

"Oh he's quick alright, we might have another Aurora Rose on our hands, minus the hurricanes of course," Melina said.

"So how's Amy doing, she's getting really close to the end," Johnny asked as Melina strolled down the hallway with her son in her arms and her husband by her side, seeing his rock hard abs next to her soft belly made them look like they came form different worlds but they had come together and made Romeo and that made the little guy even more special.

"Trish and Randy are with her and the ARK Angels and Chyna while Shawn's down at DX lnc, I think he's going down to Orlando to have a scouting meeting with Kevin Nash tonight," Melina replied.

"He's still at work but it's almost night time?" Johnny said.

"Amy doesn't mind she's a wrestler she knows what this war is all about, its Stephanie that's got us all pulling our hair out by the root," Melina said and she stopped and sat on the steps of the staircase while Johnny leaned on the wall facing her and Romeo who was looking into his mom's face with simple curiosity.

"Carla still missing?" Johnny asked.

"Charlotte and Dan are beside themselves and now Stephanie feels like she's become a burden on them when nothing could be farther from the Truth. She feels like because she can't help them find Carla she's just making things worse," Melina explained.

"So she's still depressed," Johnny said regrettably.

"This has gone beyond post natal depression, Trish said she's suicidal and because of everything that's going on with the Wrestling World War she's at risk," Melina said and Johnny couldn't believe it.

"What are you saying, that Stephanie's gonna take her own life?" Johnny said horrified.

"Trish said it and you know if Trish said it, its gonna happen. Jericho's gonna start channelling her and convince her to come and join him in Hell can you believe that monster would do that after all he's already done?" Melina said.

"Yeah I can, the sick bastard can't stand to be in Hell alone so he has to bring Stephanie there with him so he can bear it," Johnny replied.

"Too bad that's not gonna happen, me and the girls are gonna go down to New York City tomorrow and keep an eye on her," Melina said.

"Do you want me to look after Romeo while you're gone?" Johnny asked.

"That would be great, I don't want him anywhere near that old apartment Stephanie and Chris used to live in, The McCools think it's cursed," Melina said.

"Is it?" Johnny asked.

"How could it not be?" Melina replied and she shook her head, "I feel so bad for Charlotte and Dan, that Jericho really messed their lives up bad but he won't get away with it baby. If it's a spiritual war he wants then it's a spiritual war he's gonna get and if he thinks he's gonna take Carla and Stephanie to Hell with him because he can't get LC he's in for a big disappointment,"

"How are the ARK Angels dealing with this whole thing?" Johnny said, "they must be so upset about Carla,"

"They're pissed off that's what they are, they've been trying to get their fathers to get their heads out of the ring and into this thing like the rest of us. This war has completely taken over their lives, they don't even know Carla's missing yet," Melina said.

"When was the last time they visited Stephanie?" Johnny asked.

"Not since Jericho's funeral," Melina said.

"Well under the circumstances I thought Hunter would be at Steph's side I mean they were married and they had a baby together, he's gotta be as concerned about her as we all are if not more," Johnny said and Melina smiled, "What are you smiling at?" Johnny asked her.

"Just something Trish told me but I can't tell you otherwise you'll blab it to the whole locker room, if you knew what it was you'd understand why Hunter is the last person on Stephanie's mind," Melina said and Johnny frowned in confusion.

"So if Hunter's the last person on Stephanie's mind, who's the first?" he asked and Melina handed Romeo back to him with a coy smile.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," she teased him and Johnny chased her up the stairs to get it out of her, this secret person's identity wouldn't be a secret if he found out who it was.

"All this running is making me lose weight even faster!" Melina cried as she jumped over her bed with her husband on her tail when her cell-phone rang, "Maria are you coming over?" she said to the young mother from Illinois before Johnny pounced on her knocking the cell-phone out of her hand, "Johnny behave yourself I was talking to Maria,"

"When is she and John gonna come over here with their new baby so we can compare to see whose kid is cuter?" Johnny asked and Melina grabbed the cell-phone to give Maria what she asked for.

"I don't know but I do know that Stephanie's going to have some company tonight, Maria's going down to New York to see her," Melina said.

"That's great Maria can turn anyone's frown upside down, you're gonna miss her aren't you?" Johnny asked Melina.

"Yeah I am, Florida's a long way away from California I just hope we don't drift apart," Melina said.

"What could possibly keep you two apart?" Johnny said hugging his wife and swinging her around.

"I don't know I just hope everything works out for her down there," Melina said and Johnny kissed her passionately on the bed while Romeo watched from his crib with simple curiosity, his first observation since becoming part of the Hennigan household was that a lot of kissing was required and being in bed was the sweetest place to be for every household member, including him and he fell asleep in his crib with that thought in mind.

Friday December 21, I-84 between West Newbury, MA and Hartford, CT at 9pm:

"Maria?" Amy called getting out of Shawn's SUV with Chyna and going over to a red convertible that had crashed into a tree off the side of the road. It was Maria and she wasn't alone, her newborn baby Marion was in the passenger's seat in his baby chair. Chyna lifted Maria out of the wrecked car while Amy checked on Marion, they were both fine but Marion was crying loudly because of the crash.

"Maria why are you out here so late, where were you trying to go?" Chyna asked the young mother who certainly had given both Chyna and Amy a scare, they had just come back from the airport and were on their way home to the Sandbox, they didn't except to see Maria at all in their neck of the woods. Chyna checked Maria's eyes to make sure she didn't have a concussion but there were no bruises on her head and she wasn't in any pain.

"Shouldn't you be home with John?" Amy asked her as Chyna walked her carefully over to Shawn's SUV with Maria and Marion, "Maybe you should call him and tell him what happened,"

"It's because of John that I'm out here, all I need is proof," Maria said mysteriously and Amy and Chyna helped her into the back of the SUV while Amy put Marion in her arms, he had stopped crying.

"Proof of what?" Amy asked her concerned.

"Proof that God really does love me, before I crashed into that tree I said "God if you love me you'll save my life" and He sent you to me," Maria said with a smile and Amy exchanged confused glances with Chyna.

"But I didn't save you," Amy said and just as the Anointed one spoke, lightning hit the tree Maria had crashed into and a branch fell onto the red convertible where Maria and Marion would have been sitting if Amy and Chyna hadn't spotted her off the side of the road and pulled her out of the car.

"Yes you did," Maria said and Amy gushed wondering what was going on but she didn't have time to digest the crazy series of events because Maria was hugging her very tightly.

"You're welcome," Amy said wondering why Maria was testing God's love for her in the first place.

"Isn't this leather jacket a bit big for you?" Maria asked Amy and Chyna rolled her eyes with a smile.

"It's not hers its Trips, he made her wear it hoping she'd have another erotic dream about him," she said and now it was Maria's turn to frown in confusion.

"What?" she said but Amy quickly changed the subject.

"I'll ask the questions, why did you think God stopped loving you?" the Anointed one asked.

"Because I think John's in love with another woman," Maria said matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Amy and Chyna asked at the same-time.

"Mickie James," Maria asked.

"Mickie James?" Amy and Chyna said simultaneously.

"Sweetie they're just friends, just because they're both working down at TNA together doesn't mean John's cheating on you with her," Amy said.

"He hasn't been home since Marion was born Big Red and I can count the number of times he's held his son since then on one hand," Maria added and Amy and Joanie frowned.

"That's not good," Amy said, "Well there's one person who will tell us whether you're right or wrong about this and she's staying with me tonight, why don't we go back to the Sandbox and ask The Truth: Trish Stratus some questions?"

"Well I was actually on my way to see Stephanie," Maria said.

"That's okay, we're all gonna go down and see her tomorrow, Melina's coming too," Amy said.

"But I told her I was coming over tonight she's expecting me," Maria said.

"After what just happened I think Stephanie will insist you don't go anywhere tonight," Chyna said.

"Okay I won't go down to New York tonight, she sounded so down though have you guys talked to her recently?" Maria asked Amy and Joanie as they waited for emergency services to come and take away Maria's smashed up speedster.

"I've talked to her everyday since Jericho died and she seems to be getting more and more depressed, the fact that this Wrestling World War is going into yet another phase hasn't helped at all," Amy said as Chyna drove down I-84 towards Greenwich.

"Jericho really screwed up Stephanie's life didn't he?" Maria said and Amy and Joanie nodded, "Well that's not going to happen to me, if Trish tells me that John and Mickie are supposed to be together I can take it,"

"With all due respect Maria that's a load of crap, you don't even know if there's anything real behind your suspicions and you drove your car into a tree in the middle of the night four days before your son's first Christmas. I don't even want to know what you'd do if Trish says you're right about John and Mickie," Amy said.

"I won't end up like Stephanie McMahon I can promise you that, no man is worth that much trauma I don't care how cute he is, or how deep his dimples are, or how good he is at making love. All that matters is that I get to watch my son grow up and who knows, maybe he'll turn out more like me and become a loving, caring man of God that can make some girl really, really happy," Maria said but her speech was punctuated with tears and she broke down and cried over Marion who was too young to know what was going on but it was clear to Amy and Joanie that this kid might not have the family Maria wanted him to have.

"This must be the season of the single mothers, what if Trish says Maria's right do you think she'll be able to cope with Marion alone?" Chyna asked Amy who nodded that she would.

"Maria's spent the last few months on the road with Melina, she knows with God all things are possible and if she has to raise her boy by herself she will not be alone, we'll be there to support her just like we're gonna be there for Stephanie tomorrow," Amy said and Joanie nodded while looking back at the green eyed beauty in the backseat while thinking about the other green eyed beauty in New York City and she hoped God had a happy ending planned for both of them.

Friday December 21, John Cena's house, West Newbury, MA at 8pm:

Maria looked at the clock in the baby's room that still hadn't been decorated as she wanted it to be decorated; it was actually Cena's old room and everything felt out of place even more now that it was 8pm and Cena still hadn't come home. All the other members of the Cena household were out, John was supposed to be spending the nigh with her and Marion her 2 week old newborn baby boy who looked everything like her and nothing like his father. Maria was starting to wonder if that was a bad omen.

"Who's my little baby boy?" Maria asked Marion stroking his face fondly in his crib and he grabbed her finger and squeezed it tightly, "That's right you're my little baby boy!" Maria replied answering her own question but without Cena around Marion was the only person she had to talk to. She didn't really mind though; she loved her little baby boy, she wondered if John felt the same way, he certainly hadn't been acting like he did. Maria could count the number of times Cena had held his newborn son on one hand and that wasn't good. She wanted to talk to Trish about the future of her family but she was scared of what The Truth might say. Her cell-phone rang and she answered it seeing Cena's name flash up on the screen, "Hello?" she said excitedly, "Where are you its late?"

"I'm down at the Impact Zone baby where else?" Cena replied as James Storm tried to pour beer over his head.

"The Impact Zone, you're supposed to be on the next flight to Massachusetts to spend time with me and your son?" Maria replied confused.

"I know baby but its three days before the PPV you know I gotta promote Final Resolution with Kurt, Booker and the other members of the Main Event Mafia?" Cena said and Maria rolled her eyes.

"I hate the Main Event Mafia all they do is talk, you guys didn't even wrestle this week," Maria complained.

"That's because we're saving it for the PPV," Cena explained.

"All that time you spent talking you could have been at home holding your son!" Maria yelled angrily and Cena held the phone away from his ear and made fun of her to the TNA locker room and Mickie James laughed at the funny face he was making, "Who the Hell was that?" Maria asked recognizing Mickie's voice, "John who's there with you?"

"Everybody Maria wants to know who's here with me, ya'll say hello to my baby momma okay on three, 1, 2, 3!"

"Hello baby momma!" the TNA roster yelled and Marion started crying because of the noise coming from the Impact Zone all the way to West Newbury courtesy of his absent father John Cena.

"Mickie James is there too isn't she? I thought she was staying with DX?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"She was but she changed her mind and jumped ship like the rest of the Main Events," Cena said.

"Why did she jump ship John, Torrie Wilson told me DX offered her a pay rise and a Championship run after Trish hung it up to have a baby why would she leave that all behind to stay with TNA?" Maria asked and Cena shrugged but he was getting exasperated with Maria's obsessive questions.

"I don't know maybe she needed a change, change is good sometimes especially if you don't like things the way they are," Cena said and Maria frowned at the comment.

"What the Hell does that mean, who are you Barack Obama or are you trying to tell me something?" Maria asked angrily.

"No I'm trying to end this conversation, call me when you've got something good to say," Cena said just as angrily and he hung up on Maria and she stared at the cell-phone like it was lit dynamite and then she threw it down on the bed with a scowl on her face. She picked Marion out of his crib and wrapped him in a warm white blanket, she picked up her purse, her cell and her overnight bag which ironically hadn't been touched since she arrived at Cena's house.

"We're going for a drive, a long drive," Maria said getting into her cherry red convertible and headed West for California to see Melina, "I got a lot on my mind baby but your father is not going to turn me into Stephanie McMahon," she declared even though it bothered her that they kind of shared the same middle name and she wondered if it meant something. Maria meant 'bitter' and she was definitely feeling bitter right now, so was Stephanie and Maria scanned through her address book to see if she had Stephanie's cell phone number but she didn't so she called Melina and asked her for it.

"Thanks Mel, I'll come and see you soon," Maria said to one of her closest friends who now also had a little boy and he was gorgeous too just like his parents, "Maybe one day you and Romeo can be friends, friends are the most important thing in the world baby boy I don't know what I'd do without mine," Maria said to Marion who was asleep in the baby chair next to her and she turned and went East towards New York to see the woman whose bitterness she was starting to share.


	9. Don't Go There!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**A/N: This chapter contains some sexual references that some readers may find offensive.**

Chapter Eight - Don't Go There!

Thursday December 20, The Sandbox at midnight:

Shawn woke up in a big sweat and hurried quickly to the bathroom before Amy saw him and got suspicious.

"Shawn?" she called from the bed and Amy turned and saw evidence that her man had been thinking about her a little too much and she smiled. She got out of the bed and knocked on the bathroom door which was now locked. "Open up babe its okay, I'm happy you had a wet dream about me it makes me feel special," she said and she heard Shawn throwing up and suddenly she didn't feel so special anymore. If Amy knew who Shawn had fantasized about she would have thrown up too because it wasn't her, it was Mickie James. Amy turned the door knob and pressed her ear to the side of the door, Shawn was praying and she decided to let him pray and she crawled back to bed. She admired him even more for trying to keep himself chaste until they could resume lovemaking properly; with the baby and the ARK Angels still fully functional Shawn and Amy's Wild Ride had been put on hiatus for almost a year, minus that one time in Fiji but the children were nowhere around to hear them. At the Sandbox, the ARK Angels - one in particular - could hear everything and that made the Anointed Couple very uncomfortable. Plus with Amy about ready to pop they weren't able to have sex in her favorite position anyway, still saying no to Shawn wasn't as easy as saying no to Hunter who asked her if they could have sex everyday now since she told him about the dream she had about them doing it while Shawn was asleep. Hunter had such a great sense of humor about stuff like that, but not Shawn, not after everything he'd been through with Kevin Nash and Rebecca no way; he was strictly a one woman man and Amy respected him for being such a zealot for her and only her.

Shawn rubbed his hand over his face with his head on the back of the bathtub, "Why did I watch that video, Amy I'm so sorry," he said to himself and in a flash of courage he got up and decided he was going to tell her he had a dirty dream about Mickie James. She was his wife and nothing was ever going to change that, not even this. As he approached his sleeping angel he saw that she wasn't asleep and his courage was about to leave him when she reached out to him and squeezed his arm and said,

"Its okay Shawn, I know how you really feel about me. Just a few more months my love and you can make love to me just like you were in your dream," she said lovingly and she pulled him down into the deepest kiss he could ever remember having with Amy. If he told her now he was sure his face would melt in her Indignant hands, so rather than risk his wife's wrath he buried his face in her neck, hugged her and kissed her and tried to forget all about that Mickie James. He made that vow right about the time his cell-phone rang.

"Hello?" Mickie James said and Shawn went white.

"Who is this?" he asked believing that it couldn't possibly be Mickie James, God wasn't that cruel, was He? Meanwhile in Heaven Rebecca and Mrs. Hardy were really enjoying watching HBK squirm.

"Dad what are you laughing at?" Jesus asked his Father, "I don't think seeing my favorite wrestler tested like this is funny at all,"

That's why I'm God and you're not the Lord replied and Jesus pouted and continued to watch as Shawn tried to deal with his temptation without Amy finding out who was on the other end of the line.

"Mickie why are you calling me is everything okay?" HBK asked.

"No, I want to come back to the WWE I can't work at TNA things have gotten a little too complicated I have to leave," Mickie James said wiping the tears away form her eyes.

"Why don't you calm down sweetie and tell me what happened?" Shawn asked gently.

"I can't you'll hate me," Mickie James replied.

"I won't hate you Mickie just tell me what's going on," Shawn said compassionately, whatever it was that had Mickie so upset had definitely taken his mind off his dirty dream.

"I'm in love with a man and I think he's in love with me too, there's just one problem," Mickie said and Shawn lost his breath as she continued wondering just how cruel God was going to be tonight, "he's already in a relationship and I think his woman knows about us,"

"This woman um, what color is her hair?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Red, why?" Mickie replied wondering why that was important.

"ARGHHH!" Shawn screamed and Mickie dropped the phone while Amy shot up and saw her husband running out of the bedroom, down the hall to the other side of the Sandbox.

"Shawn!" she called after him then she picked up the phone wondering who had called and what they said to upset her husband so much, "Hello?" The person had hung up, she redialled the number but Mickie refused to answer now that she knew after that reaction she most certainly could not talk to Shawn or any of the angelic trio about her feelings for John Cena. Judging by Shawn's reaction she most definitely could not continue at TNA and she made a mental note to go down to DX lnc tomorrow and ask DX for her old job back. She just hoped Shawn could forgive her for making such a terrible mistake by leaving in the first place to pursue a man she didn't have a chance of being with even if everything in her heart told her this was the man she was destined to marry one day.

Thursday December 20, TNA house show, Jacksonville, FL at 8pm:

Kurt Angle was walking around backstage looking for his mouth guard when he bumped into Christy Hemme who was listening in on a conversation that most probably didn't have anything to do with her.

"Kurt get out of here!" Christy said trying to get rid of the 12-time World Champion but Kurt knew whatever had gotten Christy's attention had to be good.

"Let me see, who's in there?" Kurt said pushing Christy out of the way and he looked in the crack in the door and saw John Cena holding hands with Mickie James, "I knew it had to be good!" Kurt said and Christy tried to get her spot back so she could hear what they were saying.

"I can't hear what they're saying you're breathing too loud!" Christy complained and she squeezed Kurt's mouth shut with her manicured fingers her sharp nails pressing into the Olympian's skin.

"What are you guys doing?" ODB said in a loud voice and Christy and Kurt jumped up and ran from the door, ODB shrugged and looked where they were looking and saw two annoyed faces looking back at her - one belonged to John Cena, the other belonged to Mickie James, "I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" she said amused by their angry expressions.

"Actually no we're done talking," Mickie James said to Cena but ODB could tell from the uncomfortable look on Cena's face that there was definitely more talking to be done between them.

"Can I call you?" Cena asked Mickie with a yearning look in his face and Mickie turned away with tears in her eyes and ODB sobered up for a nano second and pushed Cena away from Mickie James.

"Back off John I think you've said enough," she said and walked Mickie James to the women's locker room and knocked on the door. Torrie Wilson opened up and was surprised to see ODB and Mickie James in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure but I think the Champ just got kicked to the curb," ODB replied.

Torrie held Mickie's head up so she could see her eyes, she'd been crying, "So you told him to get lost," she said and Mickie nodded.

"Yeah," she replied with a broken voice, "I told him I didn't wanna be his entrée while he had a main course waiting for him at home,"

"Speaking of grub ya'll wanna go to Cracker Barrell after you're done hammering this out, my treat?" ODB said and Torrie nodded.

"That's sounds like a good idea," she said surprised that ODB was actually being nice for once.

"Okay I gotta leave another dirty message on Triple H's voicemail," ODB said and ran off with her flask in one hand and her cell-phone in the other.

Torrie brought Mickie James into the locker room where Roxxi, Kong, Raisha and Taylor were getting ready for their matches.

"What's up Mickie?" Taylor Wilde asked while pulling up her knee pads and the other Knockouts realized just how upset Mickie James really was.

"You know that rumor about me and Cena that ya'll have been pretending you don't know nothing about?" Mickie James said and the Knockouts looked down at their wrestling boots embarrassed that they actually did know about the rumor, "Well I have an update, there's nothing going on between us okay so you can stop gossiping about me,"

"I take exception to that," Kong said in perfect English.

"We don't gossip Mickie we look out for each other, we've all seen what happens to girls who climb the corporate ladder on their backs and we just didn't want you to be one of them," Taylor Wilde said.

"If I weren't so upset right now I'd slap the make-up off your face for saying that," Mickie James said and Roxxi, Kong and Raisha got behind Taylor.

"Oh no you wouldn't not with us standing here, this isn't the WWE Mickie, we don't just look the other way when wrestlers start cheating on their girlfriends with women who are supposed to be role models in this business, integrity is important to us," Roxxi said.

"Yeah that's why The Beautiful People left," Raisha added.

"Stay out of this girls!" Torrie Wilson said, "You don't know what its like to be in love with a man that's already got somebody but I do. Shawn rejected me, Randy rejected me,"

"After he screwed you," Taylor added.

"Yeah but it was totally worth it Trish Stratus is so lucky, Randy Orton is a very talented man, both in and out of the ring," Torrie said blushing and Roxxi, Kong and Raisha rolled their eyes.

"Spoken like a true WWE Diva," Roxxi said and Mickie James sighed.

"You guys know me I've worked at TNA before and we've worked the indies together as-well, I didn't wanna come here and screw up the reputation of the TNA Knockouts division, I came here because I wanted to be with John," Mickie James said, "There I admit it and I know I'm wrong that's why I ended things before it got too hot and heavy,"

The Knockouts applauded Mickie James for her honesty but she cared less about what they thought and more about the man she just said no to, "Why do you like him anyway, you can have any man you want?" Kong asked.

"I don't know, I just suddenly wanted John really, really badly. And you know what's weird, I never ever thought about John this way while we were teaming together against Trish and Randy in the WWE. It sort of just happened," Mickie said.

"Bullshit you wanted to get in the Main Event Mafia," Raisha Saed said, she looked so different with her habib off and was a total Knockout under that head scarf. "You're a four time Women's Champion Mickie, what better way to reach your idol Trish's level by doing what she did to get to the top?"

"Yeah Trish slept with everybody, its only natural you'd do the same," Roxxi said.

"Roxxi stop it, have you forgotten that up until a few months ago I was batting for the other team?" Mickie said, "If it wasn't for Shawn's Kiss of Life I'd still be sleeping with Torrie but I'm not am I?"

The Knockouts looked at Torrie in shock and she placated them with a smile, "It was just a one time thing, I was feeling a little bad about myself and I couldn't handle having my heart broken again so I went gay okay?"

"Weren't you and Stacy Kiebler an item at WCW back in the day?" Roxxi asked Torrie.

"Yeah but when Billy found out it cost me my marriage. I mean I'm straight I know that now, Shawn's Kiss of Life freed me of that bondage. Even though I still am confused about men, I totally understand how Mickie feels; I can't understand how to tell one Machine Gun that I'm interested in the other Machine Gun without hurting both the Machine Guns' feelings. Being straight is hard!" Torrie said frustrated, "I gotta go talk to those guys," she said turning to leave, "Talk to Trish Mickie, she'll tell you the Truth about you and John Cena then you can finally put this whole thing behind you and move on,"

Torrie left to find Chris and Alex while Mickie tried her hardest not to think about John, despite what everyone thought she wasn't crushing on John to get into the Main Event Mafia. So why was she so hot for the new TNA Champion all of a sudden? Talking to Trish seemed like the most logical thing to do but the person whose number she ended up calling was the last person who needed a phone call from Mickie James right now but was the person who straightened her out with his Kiss of Life.

"Maybe Shawn can tell me what to do about Cena," Mickie said and she pulled out her cell-phone and dialled HBK's number.


	10. Anytime, Anyplace, Anywhere

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Nine - Anytime, Anyplace, Anywhere

Wednesday 19 December, Houston, TX at 10pm:

Undertaker walked to the parking lot hoping to get away before the crazy fans came and asked him to roll his eyes back in his head.

"Deadman wait!" came the sweet voice of Trish Stratus, or TO as she was commonly known backstage now that she was Mrs. Orton.

"If you want a ride hurry up," Undertaker said gesturing for Trish to pick up the pace and The Deadman was frozen to the ground with shock as Trish hugged him with tears in her eyes, "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned both for her and the fact that the fans were just leaving the arena and they would soon be spotted.

"Thank you," Trish said and finally she looked up at him, her eyes glassy with tears of happiness, "Thank you for working with me and making my place in wrestling history part of yours,"

Undertaker couldn't help but smile; working with Trish had been an unusually enjoyable experience and he would have never thought in a million years that she would ever dye her hair black, paint her face white and mark her eyes with kohl eyeliner and wear a long leather coat and big leather boots to the ring as his Deadwoman, aka the Kiss of Death.

"I didn't think angels had dark sides," Deadman said with a smile.

"We don't but DX have a way of bending the rules to make things work don't they?" Trish said and Undertaker smiled in agreement.

"They sure do but that's not the reason you're out here with me is it Trish?" Undertaker said perceptively and Trish nodded, "Well let me assure you you'll be a great mother and an even better wife, don't worry about walking away Trish. The fans will never forget you and neither will I,"

"Will you keep an eye on Randy while I'm at home?" Trish said and Taker nodded.

"I'll keep Big Randy out of trouble don't you worry, wanna lift to the airport?" Undertaker asked.

"Actually I'm gonna grab a bite to eat with some of the Smackdown guys before I go to New York to see Stephanie, why don't you come with us?" Trish said but Undertaker shook his head while stepping into his truck.

"No-can-do, Sara's expecting me to come home tonight," he said closing the car door and starting up the engine, "Life on the road is Hell, after one week at home you won't miss it one bit,"

"Maybe me and Randy can come around and have dinner with you and Sara sometime," Trish said and Undertaker smiled at her in a charming and un-Deadman like way, his respect for her was now more obvious than ever and that made Trish even more emotional about her last night as a professional wrestler on the road.

"Anytime, anyplace, anywhere," Undertaker said and Trish watched as the best Tag Team partner she ever had drove away before the fans got to him and thought about those words. Her last performance was in the hometown of the man who had given her legacy a surprising twist, the fact that the Deadman even agreed to it proved to Trish how blessed she was to be part of the greatest wrestling company in the world and now she would never work for it ever again. She wiped a few more tears away from her eyes and Jeff Hardy, MVP and Randy came over to her.

"Let's go Trish what are you crazy, do you want to make it outta here before midnight?" MVP said.

"You know as soon as Gail gets used to being on the WWE roster you're gonna learn how not to talk to women properly MVP," Trish said and MVP huffed.

"I talk to women just fine, I got you to kiss me earlier this year didn't I?" MVP said cockily.

"So did HBK," Jeff Hardy added and Randy and Trish laughed at MVP's annoyed glare at Jeff Hardy.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to annoy somewhere?" MVP said and Jeff pulled out his cell-phone and saw that he had three missed calls from Ashley.

"Oh shoot I forgot to call her back after my match," Jeff said redialing Ashley's number.

"When was the last time Ashley even came to a Smackdown house show, I haven't seen you two together since your brother's birthday party back in September?" MVP said.

"It hasn't been that long," Jeff said defensively.

"Yes it has," The Ortons said at the same-time and Jeff Hardy looked at them both suspiciously, he was about to ask them if there was something they knew that he didn't when Ashley answered the phone. She wasn't happy, in fact she was furious.

"I'm sorry I forgot, okay I'll fly back now why are you so mad?" Jeff Hardy asked and MVP rubbed his chin while The Ortons shook their heads, "Okay Ash give me a break I'm kinda sore after my match with Kane,"

"I know how that be," MVP said and Ashley continued to yell down the phone, "Jeff wrap it up let's go!" MVP said impatiently but Jeff couldn't get Ashley to calm down, eventually MVP got fed up and snatched Jeff's cell-phone out of his hand, "He said he's sorry he didn't call you now calm your punk ass down, he told you he's on his way!" MVP yelled and he gave the phone back to Jeff who had a look of disbelief on his face but MVP was confident that he had fixed things for the Rainbow Haired Warrior, "She wants to talk to you again," MVP said and Jeff got nothing but a dial tone in his ear.

"She hung up on me!" he said in disbelief.

"Do you think she's trying to tell you something playa?" MVP said and Jeff Hardy switched on MVP.

"Why did you do that, now she's really mad at me!" he said angrily, "I gotta go and make up with her, come on let's go!"

Jeff marched towards his rental car while MVP shrugged and Trish and Randy sighed.

"Is it just me or are Ashley and Jeff having problems?" he asked the Ortons who sealed their lips with their fingers and headed towards Jeff's rental car without saying a word, "That's what I thought," MVP said and he strutted behind them knowing that he knew just as much as The Truth and TKO did about imminent break-ups and it sounded like Jeff and Ashley were fully qualified for one.

"Are you sure you're ready to be a housewife?" Randy asked his wife as she re-applied her make-up trying to be cool about her last night as a professional wrestler.

"Actually I am, I'm just gonna miss it for a little while," she replied and Randy touched her stomach lovingly.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Randy said and they kissed in the backseat of Jeff's rental car, MVP smiled and looked over at Jeff from the passenger's seat and his smile turned into a frown when he saw Jeff holding back the tears threatening to fall from his green eyes.

"Dude are you crying?" MVP asked him indignantly.

"You don't understand MVP you've never been in love," Jeff said and MVP rolled his eyes.

"Jeff I am in love, you ain't that's the problem," MVP said and Jeff got mad at Montell Vontavious Porter.

"I am in love MVP, Ashley's the best thing that ever happened to me," Jeff said.

"Look just because she's the first girl you've ever gone out with, that doesn't mean you're going to end up marrying her. You need to get over this little school boy crush of yours and find a real woman, or sleep with Massaro, then dump her and move on which-ever is easier but you need to move on either way," MVP said.

"Thank you Dr. Montell Vontavious Porter," Jeff Hardy said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," MVP replied and he turned to look out of the window at all the fans that were screaming Jeff Hardy's name unaware of how much he'd rather have Ashley screaming his name with that much love and passion. Jeff didn't know when things got weird between them all he knew was that he had to fix it before he lost the best thing that ever happened to him.

Smackdown house show, 8pm:

The fans roared their applause as Undertaker tagged in the Kiss of Death aka The Deadwoman Trish Stratus and she floored Victoria with a series of clotheslines before hitting her with her new finisher Darkness Falls which was a cross between a Pedigree and a Tombstone and it was devastating. Trish flicked her long black hair back, stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes back in her head as the referee counted 1-2-3 the fans counted along with him and Trish and Undertaker won the match against Victoria and MVP. The lights blacked out and Undertaker's music hit, he took Trish in his arms and she fell back as he carried her out of the ring up the isle not breathing, her head slack and her eyes closed like she was dead and that was how Trish left the WWE for good.

When they reached the gorilla position Edge had tears in his eyes but Trish only noticed them briefly as Edge was on his way to the ring to chew out MVP for losing yet another match. This was the build up for their match at Wrestlemania next year. DX hugged Trish and shook Undertaker's hand before he quickly headed to the locker room to get changed and leave the arena before the fans left too. Victoria soon came backstage too and she tapped Trish on the shoulder and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm gonna miss you Stratus," she said and Trish hugged her warmly.

"I know you are Victoria, you were always one of my favorite wrestlers. Don't let those Divas fool you, you're what this industry is all about," she said and Victoria cried tears of gratitude at Trish's complimentary words, they were something special coming from a Legendary Champion like her. Back in the ring Randy Orton and Edge were ganging up on MVP now, then suddenly the lights blacked out again and flashes of a white face and clips of scorpions appeared on the titantron. DX knew what it was, so did most of the WWE locker room but the fans still didn't know that DX had acquired Sting from TNA and he would be feuding with Randy Orton at the next PPV. Now that the fans had a little taste that the Stinger was coming to WWE, DX knew they stood a chance at beating TNA finally in the ratings and ending the Wrestling World War with a decisive ratings victory. Backstage however the goodbyes to Trish continued from the whole Smackdown locker room, once Randy came back from the ring they knew this would probably be the last time they ever saw her at a WWE house show.

"You okay Trish?" Hunter asked the 8 time Women's Champion.

"No, I'm not but I will be I just need some time that's all," Trish replied honestly as she hugged Shelton Benjamin, Jeff Hardy and Carlito.

"Chin up chica, you're gonna love spending time in New York City. Plus you can spend time with Stephanie, she could use a friend like you," Carlito said but Carlito didn't know that Trish would need more than a friend to survive her post natal depression; she was going to need a whole host of angels too.

"I'm the last person Stephanie wants to see right now Carlos, you guys should really go and see her before she gets released from the hospital," Trish said to DX.

"Even after everything she said about us last week? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hunter said and Trish gave him a stern look of disapproval.

"Of course I'm sure," she snapped.

"What did she say to you guys?" Jeff Hardy asked DX.

"She blamed us for her father not coming to see her at the hospital when the twins were born," Hunter said.

"The ARK Angels were the only ones there with her apart from Amy, Melina and me," Trish said, "You guys she could really do with your support," she said to DX who were looking at the gate takings for tonight's house show.

"Okay we'll go see her tomorrow," Hunter said.

"No you won't not as long as this war is going on, I just hope you guys know what you're risking by not taking Stephanie more seriously," Trish said and she ran to get changed and follow Undertaker out before he left without her saying thank you for making her last night as a wrestler something she would cherish forever.

"What do you think Trish meant by that?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Nevermind her she's just tripping, we've got more important things to worry about," Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

"Don't worry we'll get AJ to sign that contract," Shawn assured Hunter.

"We better or else we're screwed, if AJ doesn't sign, Lethal, Joe and LAX won't sign either. Those guys are as thick as thieves," Hunter said and Shelton, Jeff and Edge exchanged weary glances thinking DX should have been thinking about Stephanie's mental condition instead of making the vein in Jeff Jarrett's head pop.


	11. Sanity Check

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Ten - Sanity Check

Wednesday December 19, DX Inc at 3pm:

Dr. Henry Farber left a message on DX's answering machine, "Hello this is Dr. Henry Farber I am Carla McCool's social worker. Please call me back urgently I'd like you to consider adopting little Miss. McCool. I look forward to hearing from you, goodbye."

Wednesday December 19, Charlotte and Dan's, Lower Manhattan, New York City, NY at 2pm:

Psychiatrist Dr. Henry Farber looked around at the concerned faces of the people in the McCools' living room wondering why the children weren't smiling; the expressions on their faces were just as severe as the adults, he wondered what they could be thinking too. All he knew was that Charlotte and Dan's adopted little girl had severe scratches on her forehead and cheeks, there were bruises all over her body and her temperature was much lower than it was supposed to be. In his estimation she had been severely abused and would not be able to remain in their custody any longer as it was a violation of the family adoption laws of New York State.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. McCool but I have seen the extent of Carla's injuries and they are not self-inflicted. Somebody did this to her and unless you can prove otherwise I'm going to have to assume it was one of you," the psychiatrist said and The McCools balked.

"We didn't do that, we love Carla we would never put a finger on her!" Charlotte pleaded.

"I know who did it!" LC said and the doctor rolled his eyes.

"I think we've heard enough from you for one day young lady, why aren't you children in school?" the doctor asked looking at the ARK Angels in turn.

"It's the holidays moron and you're sapping all of our Christmas cheer," LC said annoyed by the psychiatrist's attitude towards Charlotte and Dan, he reminded her of Mr. Applebee and that was no compliment to the man, "Now are you gonna leave or do I have to make you?"

"LC please you're not helping," Charlotte protested and she walked over to the doctor who was about to recommend that Carla be permanently removed from the custody of Charlotte and Dan because of a phone call made by Stephanie McMahon insisting that Carla McCool was in danger.

"I understand that Carla was trying to contact her father and you wouldn't let him," the doctor said.

"No you don't understand, her father was insane he kidnapped our friends and left them to die in the Sonoran Desert!" Dan added frantically and the doctor looked at them like they were crazy.

"This guy is really starting to bug me," LC said to Cameron who listened intently waiting to hear from God.

"You're not really going to take Carla away from us and put her in foster care are you doc? We're all she has," Dan insisted, "There's no-one else who can look after her!"

"That's not true," came the shallow voice of Stephanie McMahon, she had been listening from the kitchen and she hadn't said a word until now. Her face was ashy grey and her hair was tangled on top of her head, "That's her sister right there and she comes from a great family, Carla could stay with them,"

Charlotte and Dan looked at Stephanie in shock, they couldn't believe what she just said she was actually encouraging the doctor to take Carla away from them.

"Is this true Carla, is that noisy little girl over there your sister?" the doctor asked Carla who hadn't said a word all afternoon and hadn't made eye contact with anyone until now, as she looked up at LC and smiled.

"Yes that's my sister," she said with a smile and LC signaled for her to stop smiling but Carla still wasn't thinking straight.

"It would have made my husband very happy for them to be together," Stephanie said and Charlotte couldn't stop herself, she lunged at Stephanie who had just given birth 24 hours ago and she wailed on her out of frustration and rage.

"Charlotte don't you're only making things worse!" Dan said pulling his distraught wife off of Stephanie McMahon but even after they were separated Charlotte was still throwing hands at Stephanie.

"How could you, after all we've done for you how could you betray us like this Stephanie?" she yelled violently as the doctor helped Stephanie to her feet.

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked and Stephanie nodded as he sat her on the couch, he didn't even notice the glazed over look in her eye signaling that she was far from okay, "I think I've seen enough,"

The doctor wrote on his ledger which had a visitors report attached to it, "What are you writing?" Dan asked coming over to the doctor but he moved away from Mr. McCool and kept on writing.

"Let me see that," LC said snatching the report out of the doctor's hands.

"Hey give me that back!" the doctor said but LC threw it to Dan who threw it to Charlotte who couldn't believe what she had just seen written across the paper in thick black letters.

"Carla McCool has been the victim of abuse by her adopted parents Charlotte and Dan McCool and it is my recommendation that she is removed from their custody and placed in the custody of her sister's family once they have been deemed suitable for the child," Charlotte read and tears burned down her eyes as she looked up at the doctor, "You can't take Carla away from us, you're making a mistake we didn't abuse her!"

"No? Then who did a man nobody can seem to find," the doctor replied.

"No a demon that possessed Carla and Stephanie because he's trying to get out of Hell or take them down there with him!" Charlotte yelled but now the doctor definitely didn't believe her.

"I don't believe in demons Mrs. McCool but I know there are people out there who just love to abuse their children and ruin any chance they might have for a good life. That's what's happened here and it stops today," the doctor turned from the aghast parents and over to Stephanie McMahon, "Do you have to contact details of Carla's sisters family?" he asked her.

"She's my first husband's daughter, you can find him at DX lnc in Stamford, Connecticut with his business partner Shawn Michaels, they live together in a big house in Greenwich with all these children," Stephanie replied.

"Is your father re-married?" the doctor asked LC.

"No he's not but his business partner is, his girlfriend used to work for my father," Stephanie added.

"Vince McMahon?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Stephanie said and the doctor nodded impressed.

"I'll make an appointment to see him today," he said and he put his pen away and knelt down to Carla, "Don't worry my dear everything's gonna be alright," he said and LC opened the door for him as he left, "Thank you sweetie," he said to her before she kicked him out of Charlotte and Dan's house with her big black boot and slammed the door behind him.

"Shrinks, oye," LC said, "Don't worry Char there's no way daddy's gonna adopt Carla, we'll figure this whole mess out won't we Cam?"

"I don't know," Cameron replied and LC's face fell.

"You mean God hasn't told you what's going on yet?" she said discouraged not wanting her foster sister to suffer a minute longer, "Why did Aunt Steph call social services?"

"Because Jericho put her up to it," Cameron replied.

"He did this to get back at us," Charlotte said and she wrapped her arms around Carla and kissed her on the forehead but Carla scowled.

"Don't touch me," she hissed and Charlotte glared at her in shock as she moved away from Charlotte and over to LC and Cameron. The ARK Angels looked back at Charlotte and Dan with apologetic looks on their faces but their heartfelt concern wasn't going to make things better, they had to find out the Truth about what was going on with Carla before the doctor called DX lnc.

"We need to talk to ATM," LC said.

"Aunt Steph, why did you lie?" GPS asked Stephanie McMahon who came out of her thick daze and looked around.

"What am I doing in here?" she asked.

"You don't remember what just happened, you just ruined our lives!" Charlotte screamed and Stephanie looked at Charlotte in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh don't give me that innocent routine, you called social services and told them Dan and I were the ones who abused Carla!" Dan snapped.

"I would never do that, not after everything you guys have done for me!" Stephanie said getting to her feet and the ARK Angels gathered around her so Dan and Charlotte didn't attack her.

"She didn't know what she was doing Aunt Charlotte she was possessed by Jericho!" Cameron said.

"I don't care I want her out of this house!" Charlotte said.

"Please Aunt Char don't let Jericho win that's exactly what he wants you to do! He wants you to turn on Steph so that she'll be on her own, it'll be easier for him to get to her that way!" Cameron said and LC realized he had heard from God.

"Jericho can't be responsible for all this chaos - he's dead! Just because your life is ruined don't ruin ours," Dan screamed at Stephanie, the devil had gotten to him too, in fact the only people that weren't under demonic influence were the ARK Angels of DX.

"Charlotte, Dan please let me stay, I don't have anywhere else to go!" Stephanie said overwhelmed by what was happening to her but the McCools hardened their hearts towards her, their hearts that were broken over the possibility of losing Carla again only this time it would be for good.

"We want you out of this house today, you can go back to the Sandbox with the ARK Angels and stay with your ex-husband," Charlotte said and Stephanie's face dropped.

"I can't stay with Hunter, Joanie won't like it one bit. Do you know how many memories Hunter and I have shared in that house, it would wreck their relationship?" Stephanie argued.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time you've ruined someone's life now would it? Get your stuff and get out of our house!" Charlotte said bitterly and Stephanie felt her legs growing weak beneath her.

"Fine, I'll go home," she said and LC frowned.

"Home, what home are you talking about?" she asked and Stephanie looked out through the window to the house she lived in with Jericho and LC gasped, "Oh Hell no! Nobody's allowed back in that house its stained with your blood, blood that Jericho spilt when he assaulted you!"

"It's the only place I can go, I can't go back to Greenwich it wouldn't be right. My family don't want me and I don't want them, I have no choice I have to go back there. I'll go get the babies and I'll be gone in half an hour," Stephanie said her eyes swollen with tears as she headed for her guest bedroom where Angela and Angelo were sleeping in their twin bassinettes.

LC turned to Cameron frantically, "We can't let her go back in that house!" she said and Cameron nodded.

"I know fortunately The Ortons live across the street," Cameron said and just as he said that Stephanie's cell phone rang and it was Trish, The Truth offered her a place to stay and said that there was a spare key under the flower pot on the window sil.

"Trish why is this happening to me, what did I do to make God angry?" Stephanie said weeping bitterly, "What do you mean God didn't do this, Jericho would never do this to me he loves me!"

The ARK Angels listened in on the conversation and Cameron massaged his temples trying to process the next chain of events but it wasn't easy because they were just so gruesome. As Carla headed to her room Charlotte and Dan followed her but she wouldn't let them go with her to her room, instead she growled at them and it was an inhuman growl.

"Leave me alone!" she barked at them both and Charlotte and Dan jumped back in fright, they both knew at that moment that they were never going to see Carla again. Moments later Carla came down with her suitcase packed, she was ready to leave and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her, at least for now.

Cameron squeezed Charlotte's hand assuringly, "When this is all over, you'll have your daughter back," he told them, what he didn't tell them was when that would be, not because he didn't want to but because it wouldn't help to know. This was going to be one of the roughest things Charlotte and Dan had ever been through and it was all because a man died at war with Triple H and now Chris Jericho's blood was crying out for revenge and he was gonna take it out on the one's that loved him the most.

Wednesday December 19, DX Inc at 9am:

Sting arrived at DX Inc wearing shades, a tennis shirt and khaki shorts so nobody recognized him. The fact that he had joined the WWE was a big deal and nobody was supposed to know about it until Armageddon in MSG. The PPV was aptly named because Sting once said that it would be the end of the world before he joined the WWE and now here he was at Vince McMahon's old headquarters about to sign a five year contract with the maverick and tenacious competitors Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hurst Helmsley collectively known as DX.

The elevator door opened and Shawn Michaels greeted Sting as he stepped onto the fluorescent green carpet that lined the black walls of the building; it was DX Inc alright.

"Stinger!" Shawn said ecstatically embracing his Christian buddy while Hunter just waved from the door of their main office.

"Hey Shawn, hey Hunter," Sting said politely,

"We're so glad you decided to sign with us, you're my favorite acquisition so far!" Shawn said enthusiastically.

"Meh," Hunter said, the Beautiful People were his favorite acquisition but that didn't surprise Sting at all.

"Still loving the groupies eh Hunter?" he said as Shawn ushered him over to their office.

"Velvet and Angelina love DX just like every other women on the planet, only most women aren't as fine looking at The People Formerly Known as Beautiful," Hunter replied.

"Is that what you're calling them now?" Sting asked with a chuckle.

"It was Shawn's idea not mine, I wanted them to stay Beautiful," Hunter said scowling at Shawn for changing his favorite acquisition so far.

"I want to repackage them so people take them more seriously, that won't be the same for you though Steve, we want you to stay just the way you are," Shawn said with a big smile and Stinger nodded with appreciation.

"And the locker room is okay with me headlining the next PPV, I mean I have only just come into the company," Steve said weary of how the WWE wrestlers felt about him.

"Are you kidding they're just as excited about it as we are," Shawn said.

"Except for Mark but we've already got a solution to that problem," Hunter said and Sting turned to him intrigued.

"Oh yeah what's that?" he asked.

"We're going to have you face Undertaker at Wrestlemania next year," Hunter replied and Sting gushed in amazement.

"Oh my that's awesome!" he said ecstatic, "And he's cool with me ending his Wrestlemania winning streak?"

"What?" DX said at the same time and Hunter back-tracked to the start of the topic, "Nobody said anything about you ending the Deadman's Wrestlemania winning streak, he's going to beat you at Wrestlemania,"

"No he's not," Sting replied.

"Oh yes he is," DX said.

"Oh no he's not!" Sting said getting to his feet angrily, "Do I look like a jobber to you? You guys can find someone else to lay down for The Deadman because it certainly isn't going to be me. Good day gentleman,"

As Sting headed for the door DX panicked, "Are we just gonna let our biggest acquisition walk?" Shawn said frantically.

"You know Mark won't agree to losing to Sting at Wrestlemania, he'll feel like we screwed him out of his legacy," Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

"Okay we won't have Sting face Taker at Wrestlemania we'll have him wrestle me and I'll do the job," Shawn said and Hunter smiled.

"Now that's a match Stinger can't say no to - yo Stinger wait up!" Hunter said racing to the elevator to catch Sting before he left for Orlando, "How about you wrestle Shawn at Wrestlemania instead?"

Sting nodded, "Deal, I don't mind losing to Shawn," he said and Hunter frowned confused.

"Wait a second let me get this straight, you refuse to lose to Undertaker but you're more than willing to lose to HBK? Why would you lose to Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"Because us Christians stick together, I'd do anything for my brother in Christ you'd never get me to do anything for The Deadman," Sting replied and Shawn blushed.

"Oh Stinger get out," he said bashfully and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you took the whole Deadman thing so seriously," Hunter said.

"I'm a Christian, I can't lose to a demon - in real life or in the ring," Sting replied and he reached out and shook both Shawn and Hunter's hands, "I'm looking forward to working with Randy Orton, when can I meet him to go over our match at Armageddon?"

"He's in Cali right now, why don't you give him a call and you can meet up in L.A?" Shawn said and he gave Sting Randy's cell-phone number.

"Who else do you guys want me to wrestle besides Orton?" Sting asked them and he saw the pleading look in their eyes, "Guys I am not wrestling Undertaker unless I beat him clean," he said firmly.

"Okay we'll talk to Mark," Shawn blurted out and Hunter pulled him to one side.

"Are you crazy Shawn, you know Mark will never go for it if we push this feud with Sting we could lose the Deadman to TNA!" Hunter said.

"I don't care I want to see that match!" Shawn said like a true mark and Hunter sighed, "We need someone to bend his ear, someone who can talk him into losing to Sting, someone who can assure him it won't hurt his career in anyway,"

"Hey Randy this is Sting, I just want to say I'm really looking forward to working with you at Armageddon and - hey!" Sting said as Shawn grabbed his cell-phone as Randy Orton answered the phone.

"Randy can you show us a picture of Undertaker after his match against Sting?" Shawn said and Randy frowned.

"There is no picture, that match is never going to happen," TKO replied and he pulled his cell-phone away from his ear as Shawn and Hunter cried out in disappointment. Randy got out of bed disgusted at what he was hearing, "Do you guys have any idea what's going on in New York right now?"

"No why what happened?" Shawn asked.

"Oh nothing just that the ARK Angels came back from Canada and Carla's been scratched and scarred by the demon that possessed her last night," Randy said and DX gasped and Trish added more.

"That's not all, Stephanie called social services and blamed Carla's bruises on Charlotte and Dan. They're going to take Carla away from The McCools and ask you guys to adopt her instead," she said and DX couldn't believe it.

"That's terrible!" Hunter said, "Trish can I talk to Randy a second then we can talk about that?" he said and Trish rolled her eyes and gave Randy back his cell-phone.

"Hunter's gonna ask you to meet up with Sting and go over your match against him at Armageddon," Trish said and Randy switched his cell-phone off and shook his head, like his wife he was absolutely disgusted with DX's participation in this wrestling world war while Stephanie, Carla and The McCools' lives were being ripped to shreds by the demonic actions of a disembodied Chris Jericho.

"Is everything okay?" Sting asked DX who looked blankly at the cell-phone wondering what happened to Randy.

"Yeah, just go out to L.A and call Randy when you get there and you two can talk about your first match for the WWE," Hunter said and Stinger frowned.

"Are you sure there's nothing you guys haven't told me? The last thing I want is my coming here to start problems between you and the other WWE wrestlers," Sting said but DX assured him that everything was alright and not to worry.

"Let's sign the paperwork and make this official," Shawn said escorting Sting back into the office to sign the deal that would certainly make an impact where the ratings were concerned in the wrestling world war.


	12. Special Delivery

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Eleven - Special Delivery

Tuesday December 18, Manhattan Memorial Hospital, New York City, NY at 11pm:

ATM and the ARK Angels fluttered around Stephanie McMahon's hospital bed like butterflies as she gave birth to her twin children, their presence was nearly denied by the hospital administration but they were left alone after Amy got Righteously Indignant with them. It was the easiest birth Stephanie ever had and when it was over she had three angelic children looking down at her with big smiles on their faces.

"Which one's that, is that the boy?" LC said sticking her head over the midwife for a better look.

"LC get your head out of my crotch!" Stephanie yelled and ATM laughed as LC continued to take Stephanie's mind off the pain soaring through her body by winding her up something chronic.

"It's a boy," the midwife said and she handed the baby to Cameron who had controversially become Stephanie's doctor since God had deemed the assigned doctor incompetent. These weren't just any children Stephanie McMahon was giving birth to, their very existence had already changed the futures of everyone in the delivery room and they had to be handled by the Amazing Cameron who knew exactly what he was doing being the brain that he was.

"Here comes the girl," the midwife said and she handed the girl to LC who handed her to Stephanie who embraced her daughter and smiled down at her and took a deep breath.

"I did it, I brought you into this world," Stephanie said relieved.

"This is the one Aurora was protecting," Cameron said.

"This is the one Jericho tried to kill when he pushed you down the stairs," LC added and Stephanie shook the ugly memory of her near miscarriage out of her head and focused on her two newborn babies.

"Do you know why?" Stephanie asked Cameron and he looked at Trish.

"Why don't you tell her," he said and Trish nodded as Cameron cleaned up the boy while Anointed Amy and Melina the Miraculous supervised.

"You see Steph, one of your babies is good and one of your babies is bad. Jericho wanted to kill the good one because she is going to stop him from getting his revenge on Hunter for sending him to Hell," Trish said and Stephanie sighed.

"My son tried to kill my daughter? Trish I can't take much more of this!" Stephanie yelled and Trish comforted her while LC jumped back on the bed making Stephanie shoot up in shock, "LC I just had twins, a little sensitivity please!" she snapped but LC just smiled.

"I just wanted a closer look at her, she looks just like me doesn't she?" LC said and Stephanie looked closer at her baby girl.

"She does not, she looks like Jericho," Stephanie said and LC shrugged.

"I was just trying to take your mind off him, you do remember he tried to kill this one right?" LC said and Stephanie sighed.

"Thanks like I really needed reminding," she said.

"I'm just trying to make sure you're thinking clearly Aunt Steph, why don't you hold her closer," LC said and she pressed the little baby girl closer to Stephanie's chest. Seconds later Stephanie felt a warm feeling coarse through her chest and she smiled.

"What is that, I feel so happy all of a sudden?" Stephanie said and Trish smiled.

"That's your angel, ain't she something?" Trish said and Stephanie nodded.

"She sure is," Stephanie said and kissed her daughter glad that she had brought something so wonderful into the world.

Trish took the baby from Stephanie gently and Cameron brought over the boy who had been prayed over, anointed with oil and wrapped in a special baby sized Tallit, "Now in contrast, this is the evil one, the one Jericho wanted to live. As you can see we had to protect you from him," Trish said placing the boy in Stephanie's arms and she wept feeling how cold he was.

"He's cold just like Aurora when she was born," Stephanie said.

"That's because of the ice Aurora used to protect the other one from him," Cameron said.

"Oh my gosh Aurora, I left her with Jeff Hardy!" Stephanie said.

"Don't worry he'll take care of her," Trish said and Stephanie frowned.

"But I wanted her to see her new brother and sister," Stephanie said and Trish and Randy exchanged glances.

"I don't think you want Aurora in the same room as Angelo Steph," Randy said and Trish nudged him and he covered his mouth realizing his mistake, "Oops, my bad!"

"Big mouth!" Trish said to her husband who hadn't quite learned how to hold his revelations yet.

"Who's Angelo?" Stephanie said.

"That's the name you're going to give your son, I know because I saw it written on his birth certificate in the future," Randy explained.

"Why Angelo?" Stephanie asked and Randy explained.

"Well your son is going to be very artistic and like the artist Michelangelo he will be influenced by both godly and ungodly spirits, just like Jericho was," Randy explained.

"So there's hope for my son?" Stephanie said hopefully.

"Yes and her name is - ow!" Randy said holding his now sore arm after Trish pinched him.

"Now is not the time Oracle boy," she said as Shane and Linda arrived and Stephanie's face darkened.

"I don't want to see you two," she said.

"Well we don't want to see you either we just came to see the newest editions to the McMahon family," Linda McMahon said.

"I'm not a McMahon I'm a Jericho and it's because of you that their father is dead!" Stephanie snapped.

"No it's because of DX that their father is dead, things would have worked out just fine if ATM and these little brats just stayed out of our business," Shane snapped at the ARK Angels and ATM. Amy gave him a warning glance, her locks starting to fire up.

"Are you sure you wanna go there Shane?" she warned him as it started to heat up in the delivery room and Linda broke up the argument.

"Okay lets just come here to do what we came here to do and then we'll go," she said, "Stephanie you're no longer welcome in our home but as a gesture of respect to your late husband we have given all of your inheritance to your twin children," Linda McMahon said.

"That's fine, they deserve it after all that's happened, I don't need your dirty money I'll be fine on my own!" Stephanie yelled and Linda and Shane smiled down at the twins.

"It won't be long before we're raising them mom, you'll never make it on your own Stephanie. You've been a spoiled little rich girl your whole life, without us you'll die of starvation and if you do don't worry, we'll take care of the twins," Shane said heartlessly and Melina couldn't believe the hatred in the room right now.

"Amy please get them out of here," Stephanie said squeezing her eyes shut wishing her family would just go away.

"ARGHH!" Linda and Shane screamed as Amy's hair lit up and her eyes burned with Righteous Indignation and she sent them flying out of the delivery room with a fire ball chasing them out of the hospital.

Jeff Hardy saw the McMahons leaving and the fireball chasing them too, he wondered what had gone on in the delivery room and he strolled in there with Aurora asleep in her Rainbow Carrier, "Hey is everything alright in here?" he asked and Trish and Randy gasped when they saw him.

"Jeff don't come in here!" Trish yelled and the Charismatic Enigma frowned.

"Why not?" he said and Aurora woke up and saw Angelo in her mother's arms. She screamed and threw her sterling silver rattle at him.

"Oh my God Aurora!" Stephanie said as Angelo started to cry, "Bad Aurora bad, you just hit your baby brother!"

"Good Aurora good, she's already doing her heavenly duty!" LC said relieved and Stephanie snarled at LC while she tried to stop Angelo from crying. LC pulled herself up onto the bed again and looked down at the crying baby, "Shut up!" she said firmly and Angelo fell quiet.

"How did you do that?" Stephanie asked her.

"I have authority over all your children now, I'm not just Aurora Rose's Keeper, I'm Angela and Angelo's Keeper too," LC said.

"Who's Angela?" Stephanie asked.

"That's what you're going to call the girl right TKO?" LC asked Randy Orton who looked apologetically at Trish for letting the revelation out too early again.

"We need to work on your mouth Randy, it's just too big," Trish said.

"Angela and Angelo Jericho, welcome to my world of weird and wonderful characters most of which are in this room right now," Stephanie said to her children, then she realized two of those characters were inexplicably missing, "Where's DX?" she asked Trish.

"At DX Inc," she replied hesitantly.

"Aren't they coming?" she asked and Trish sighed and pulled her hand over her face and Stephanie's face fell, "Don't answer that," she said and she sunk back into her bed with a sad look on her face.

"Dad where the Hell are you?" Cameron asked calling his father's cell-phone and everyone waited to hear the answer, "They said they're busy, they'll be here in the morning,"

ATM saw Stephanie's expression change from sadness to anger in a flash, "Tell them don't bother," she snapped.

"Of course she's mad dad you said you were gonna be here tonight," Cameron said to Shawn Michaels.

"To Hell with you DX, to Hell with you!" Stephanie yelled so loud Shawn and Hunter could hear her on the other end.

"Uncle Hunter wants to talk to you," Cameron said handing Stephanie his cell-phone but she rejected it.

"I said to Hell with DX!" she said again and DX hung up in response, Cameron looked at Trish who shook her head in disbelief. Her cell-phone rang, it was Chyna. She said she tried to get DX to leave early and fly down to New York but they're just about to sign Sting and they were on the phone with him forever.

"So why didn't they call him from New York?" Jeff Hardy asked angrily, DX had really gotten crazy over this wrestling world war.

"They had some paperwork to do? Joanie I don't wanna hear this I already knew they weren't gonna make it anyway!" Trish said and Stephanie shook her head and Amy and Melina gathered around her and prayed that she would not get too upset.

"Jeff you better go before Aurora throws one of her special temper tantrums," Trish said and everyone noticed that the room was getting really cold.

"Boy you really don't like Angelo," Jeff said to Aurora who was still upset, "Cheer up Ro-Ro, I could do with a smile right now,"

Jeff popped a red Skittle into Aurora's mouth and tried to forget about the argument he just had with Ashley in the waiting room, she left saying she didn't want to stay in New York she wanted to go back to North Carolina and hang out. She didn't understand why he had to look after Aurora all the time, she didn't think it was normal. "She just doesn't understand Ro-Ro," Jeff said to Aurora who was now smiling thanks to the flavor of her favorite candy on her tongue. "I hope she will soon," Jeff said sitting back down in the waiting room and he laid across the empty chairs and waited for the other WWE wrestlers to arrive to say hi to Angela and Angelo.

TNA's Tuesday Night Thrust Live, Tuesday December 19, Orlando, FL at 11pm:

Torrie Wilson came running down the halls of the Impact Zone while Tuesday Night Thrust was still going on her high heels clicking on the floor as went. She flew into the men's bathroom shocking Mr. Kennedy.

"Torrie what are you doing in here this is the men's bathroom?" he said incredulous that she was in there.

"I was looking for Chris and Alex have you seen them?" Torrie said excitedly.

"In here Torrie," The Machine Guns said at the same-time, they were in the stalls taking a dump but that didn't seem to bother Torrie at all.

"Oh my God you guys did you hear? Stephanie just gave birth to twins!" she cried out and Mr. Kennedy zipped up and washed his hands. He knocked on Vince McMahon's office door and went inside and just as he thought, VKM was sitting right there looking at the numbers for last night's Impact and they were fantastic.

"Boss, what are you doing here I just heard Stephanie gave birth to twins shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Mr. Kennedy said but Vince McMahon just continued to read through his papers.

"No I should be right here," he replied and Mr. Kennedy kicked his desk to get his attention, "Okay Kennedy make it quick, what do you want?" Vince said standing to his feet.

"I want you to end this war because if you don't you're going straight to Hell!" Mr. Kennedy said passionately but Vince laughed.

"The only people going to Hell are DX because we're gonna send them there after we win this wrestling world war. I've already spoken to Jeff Jarrett and he's agreed to let you have a title shot against John Cena in the new year, how about them apples?" Vince said and Kennedy shook his head pitifully.

"How about them apples?" he said perplexed by Vince McMahon's cold-blooded attitude towards his only daughter, "Let me tell you something Mr. McMahon I came here because AJ Styles left and you needed someone to pick up the slack. But if Carlito was here right now I'd take one of his apples and I'd spit it right in your face because you make me sick!"

"Where are you going, you can't just talk to me like that and walk away?" Vince said going after Kennedy as he headed for the exit of the Impact Zone.

"I'm going to the hospital to see the twins," Kennedy replied and Vince saw a few other TNA wrestlers gathered around the exit as Thrust drew to a close, they were getting ready to leave as-well.

"And just where do you guys think you're going?" Vince said to Christian Cage, Rhyno, Beer Money, The Motorcity Machine Guns, John Cena and Mickie James.

"We're going to see Stephanie, she just had twins right, did I get that wrong?" James Storm said.

"No you got that right," Mr. Kennedy said.

"Then what are you still doing here Mr. McMahon?" James Storm asked the new co-owner of TNA.

"Listen to me you tubby drunk, you get that beer out of your mouth and get in my office. All of you in my office right now!" Vince barked at the TNA wrestlers and they sheepishly filed into Vince's office. Jeff Jarrett came out with Kurt Angle and Kevin Nash wondering what all the commotion was about then he saw Vince and all questions were answered.

"Vince what are you doing here you should be in New York with Shane and Linda?" Jeff Jarrett said surprised that Vince as still in the building when the whole wrestling world knew Stephanie had given birth awhile ago.

"Shane and Linda can do what they want I have no control over what they do, I do however have control over what you all do and I say not a one of you leaves until we go over the card for this week's house shows," Vince McMahon said firmly but Jeff Jarrett had heard enough.

"Okay that's it, enough of this madness. Vince go see your daughter, don't let one of the greatest days in your life into a tragedy because of this stupid feud with DX. Its not worth it, even Shane and Linda can see that its not worth it, come on we'll all go together," Jeff Jarrett said.

"I'm staying right here and so are all of you, Kurt, Nash, Booker - block the door! Nobody is going to see my grandchildren tonight!" Vince said ferociously and the wrestlers all gulped including Jeff, he had never seen Vince so angry. The Main Event Mafia blocked the exit and Mickie James ran down into the Impact Zone and signaled for Roxxi and Awesome Kong to hurry up and finish their match. Thrust was almost over, all Mickie James had to do was run a little interference then ODB would come and beat her down and set up their match at Final Resolution. When Thrust went off the air and the fans filled out of the Impact Zone, Kong and Roxxi headed backstage and saw the wrestlers arguing with Vince McMahon and as usual Jeff Jarrett was caught right in the middle of it.

"Stephanie McMahon just had twins and Vince won't let us go to New York and see them," Mickie James explained to Kong and Raisha Saed.

"What, that's outrageous!" Raisha said and she signaled to the Main Event Mafia, "Kong, clear the way, we're going to New York right now to see the babies!"

Kong zoned in on Nash, Booker and Kurt who as bad and fierce as they were, they knew they were in trouble if Kong came after them. As Kong psyched herself up to lunge after them, Vince signaled for Beth Phoenix, Umaga and Abyss and told them to guard the exit with the Main Event Mafia. If the wrestlers were going to make it to New York they would have to get through MEM and UnBreakAble and that was darn sure impossible, at least it seemed that way at first.

"Everybody pick up Kong!" John Cena said and the wrestler picked up Awesome Kong and held her like a battering ram.

"Uh-oh," MEM said and Kurt, Kevin and Booker hid behind UBA who looked a little nervous themselves over what was about to happen.

"On three - 1,2,3!" John Cena cried out and they charged Vince's hitmen busting the door right open.

"Ow!" Beth Phoenix yelled as Umaga fell on top of her and the Instant Classics and other TNA wrestlers bolted through the Universal Studios to the main street where they piled into their brand new tour bus and headed for Orlando International Airport. Jeff Jarrett laughed until he remembered that he was supposed to go with them.

"Uh-oh," he said and he turned and looked at the enraged face of Vince McMahon, "It's not too late to change your mind," Jeff Jarrett said but Vince just grumbled something under his breath and walked away. Mick Foley came out of his office and patted Jeff Jarrett on the back.

"I've worked for Vince for most of my wrestling career and I have never seen him as mad as I he is right now," Mick Foley said and Jeff Jarrett shook his head wondering what Vince's problem was.

"All because of DX," he said, "You know after this war is over, all he's going to have is a note in history that says he won the wrestling world war. Is that really worth losing his daughter over?"

Mick Foley nodded, "Yes," he said, "at least it is if you're Vincent Kennedy McMahon, come on let's go say hello to the twins,"

Jarrett and Foley left while the Main Event Mafia and UnBreakAble tried to collect themselves.

"Where are you two going?" Kurt Angle said closing in on Foley and Jarrett along with Nash and Booker. Foley and Jarrett sighed.

"I left my guitar inside," Jeff said regretfully.

"Mr. Socko's in the wash," Mick added and Vince's Hitmen shoved them back into Vince's office where he laid down the law on who was running things in TNA now and by the looks of things it wasn't them anymore.


	13. Lost

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Twelve - Lost

Tuesday December 18, Winnipeg, Canada at midnight:

Carla hadn't eaten in three days so she stole some food from the grocery store and carried it back to Chris Jericho's house. He told her there was a key under the mat so she let herself in and quickly discovered that the house was completely empty. There were musical instruments and sheet music all over the place, her father had definitely lived here. She turned off her torch and unwrapped her cold chicken sandwich. As she walked up and down the house she thought about calling Charlotte and Dan; they must have known that she'd runaway by now but they had no idea where she was. She gulped realizing her mistake.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she said to herself and the backdoor swung back and the ARK Angels marched towards her with Brandon and Cassidy Montenegro. She stared at her old friends for awhile and then she continued to eat her stolen goods until LC knocked it out of her hand.

"You stole that sandwich didn't you?" LC accused her and Carla shrugged.

"So what if I did I haven't eaten since Monday," Carla said defensively.

"Stealing is a sin," Cheyenne chimed in indignantly putting her hands on her hips, "You're a bad girl Carla B. Cool,"

"So I'm just like my father," Carla replied and she went to pick up the sandwich that LC had knocked out of her hand but LC stepped on it.

"You are not gonna follow in Chris Jericho's footsteps Carla, I won't have it. We love you way too much to see you lose your life to that demon, don't let him trick you because he's dead and hating it. I gave him a choice its his fault he's in Hell and you are not going down there with him. We're taking you home now, come on let's go," LC said taking Carla by the hand but her sister pulled away from her angrily.

"I am home," she snapped, "I'm in my father's house and I'm staying right here,"

LC looked at Cameron who realized that Carla had just quoted Jesus Christ only out of context because Jericho's demonic spirit had attached itself to her own.

"This isn't your fault Carla, its not your fault you can't let go of Chris Jericho that's why he's attached himself to you because you're not anointed to deal with his demonic spirit,"Cameron said sympathetically, "but we are that's why we're here. You cannot stay in this house, Jericho is going to use it to make you do bad things, come with us so we can protect you,"

Cameron took Carla by the arm and he saw the fear in her eyes and he realized he was too late; Jericho was already possessing her and there was no way the ARK Angels were going to get her out of that house without someone getting hurt but it couldn't be him and Jericho knew that.

"Show yourself Jericho," Cameron said to Carla and Cassidy and Brandon looked at each other wondering what was going on. Cameron shook Carla and cried out again to Jericho, "I said show yourself Jericho!"

Soon a cruel smirk appeared on Carla's face and a third eye popped up on her forehead. LC recognized it instantly and she picked up a pencil from off the floor and stabbed Carla in the forehead, piercing the third eye with it.

"ARGHHH!" Carla cried out but it wasn't really her it was Jericho trying to crossover through his 7 year-old daughter.

"Chey give me the prayer shall!" Cameron called to his sister who pulled Amy's Tallit out of Cameron's backpack and he covered Carla with it and the ARK Angels all gathered around her and started to pray in tongues just like ATM showed them. Brandon and Cassidy watched nervously as Carla began to seize up, her body contorted as the ARK Angels prayed that Chris Jericho would not be able to resurrect himself through her. Pictures started to fall off the wall and the windows opened and glass shattered as the wind blew in from the outside. It was the Holy Spirit and it was here to help the ARK Angels exorcise the demon before it manifested itself.

"Should I close the window?" Cassidy asked Brandon who shook his head and wrapped his arms around his sister to keep her warm. He realized that something wasn't right as the hard wood floor panels started to move, suddenly they separated under his feet and he found himself looking down into nothing.

"Help!" Brandon called out as demons tried to pull him down into the inner parts of the Earth. Cassidy screamed and the ARK Angels saw what was happening and stopped praying over Carla to help Brandon.

"Pull him up GPS!" Cameron told his sister and the Girl with Phenomenal Strength did just that with one great pull. Cassidy hugged him tightly but before she could thank Cheyenne GPS was in the black hole punching demons senseless.

"Stay down there!" she yelled valiantly before jumping out of the hole and it closed up underneath her. She dusted her hands off and went back to Carla with Cameron and LC; the prayer of deliverance resumed and Jericho was pissed because they had stopped his demonic beings from taking down Brandon and Cassidy allowing him to distract the ARK Angels so he could claim Carla's soul. That wasn't going to happen tonight, Carla was going back to Manhattan to be with her real family whether Jericho liked it or not. Brandon and Cassidy watched as Carla screamed and gnashed her teeth at the ARK Angels but not because Jericho was winning the battle for her soul but because he was losing it, she was almost completely free from his demonic oppression. A few moments later the house became quiet and the ARK Angels wrapped Carla in Anointed Amy's Tallit and carried her outside to the rental car.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Brandon asked concerned for the little girl they all loved so much.

"She's gonna be fine," Cameron replied then he paused and looked up at the sky, "Something's just happened in the Heavenlies,"

LC frowned at her cherubic cutie, "What do you mean come on let's get Carla out of here," she said impatiently then she heard the wind start to whistle and the whistle suddenly turned into a roar and before they knew it they were all in the middle of a snowstorm and they weren't going anywhere. The blizzard blew ice and snow over them freezing them on the spot, only Carla remained unaffected by the snow and she ran back towards Jericho's house and tried to get in but the doorknob was hot, incredibly hot.

"What's going on?" Carla said not understanding how the doorknob got so hot then she looked over the ARK Angels and the Montenegros and saw that the ice that had encased them had started to melt. She pulled at her hair as they completed defrosted and made a beeline for her. Jericho was so frightened by the Anointed Couple's Righteous Indignation that had rescued the ARK Angels from the blizzard that he made Carla try to open the door, not caring that she severely burned her hands as she tried. She screamed out in pain and Cameron pulled her away from the door while LC reached into his backpack and pulled out the Balm of Gilead Anointed Amy had put in there for them.

"Come on let's go you can rub it on her in the car," Brandon said putting Cassidy in the passenger seat while the ARK Angels put Carla in the back. Brandon drove away from the haunted house and back to the airport wanting to get out of Canada as fast as humanly possible. Even though Carla's hands were healed from the Balm of Gilead she was still under attack; the demonic spirit of Jericho was mad that the ARK Angels had saved her, even after he channeled Stephanie and made Aurora send a blizzard against her own family.

"Aurora sent that blizzard guys," Cameron said to The ARK and GPS.

"I knew we shouldn't have let her stay with Aunt Steph," LC said bitterly.

"We couldn't bring her, she won't leave Stephanie's side now," Cameron said.

"Trish should never have let Aunt Steph hold Ro-Ro, now Jericho's gonna use her to get to us!" LC said, "There's no question we have to separate Aurora from Aunt Steph until we've conquered Jericho's demonic powers,"

"It might be awhile before we do that my love," Cameron said to LC regretfully.

"What do you mean by that?" LC asked confused.

"Now that Stephanie's had Angela and Angelo Jericho, his seed has been passed onto another generation. The only way to stop Jericho is to kill Angelo," Cameron said and LC nodded.

"I'll get my Ax of Judgment and take care of that," she said reaching over for her backpack for Judd.

Cassidy gasped, "You can't do that, Angelo's just a baby!" she said in shock that LC would even think of doing that but The ARK knew what was at stake now and she felt no way about cutting Jericho's demonic line off permanently.

"Put Judd down LC, even though he is the evil twin God has not given you authority to execute Angelo. Aurora tried to kill him before he was even born by freezing him to death while he was in Stephanie's womb but God wants him to live," Cameron explained and LC sighed.

"Why would He want that?" she asked exasperated by the Lord's logic once again.

"I'm sorry I can't say, God won't tell me but we can always grill TKO about it when we get back to New York City," Cameron said.

"So Jericho's demonic spirit is just gonna haunt us for the rest of our lives? I should have cut his head off when I had the chance, the Ax of Judgment would have made sure that sonofabitch never got out of Hell!" LC said angrily.

"It was never God's plan for Jericho to go to Hell LC, he's Uncle Hunter's eternal soul mate remember and he was supposed to go to Heaven. But when he made me bleed that all changed, nobody messes with the Amazing Cameron and gets away with it," Cameron said assuredly and LC nodded with a smile.

"You got that right," she said fondly ruffling Cameron's hair before he combed it back the way he liked it, "So God still wants Jericho to go to Heaven huh, is that what all this is about?"

"Its not Jericho's soul God's interested in saving, as far as the Lord's concerned Jericho made his choice and it was the wrong one," Cameron said and LC frowned now more confused than ever.

"So if God doesn't want Jericho to live, who is he trying to save from going to Hell?" she asked.

"Uncle Hunter," Cameron replied and LC gasped and covered her mouth in shock.

"What?" she said in disbelief, "My daddy can't go to Hell?"

"That's not what God says, He said Hunter has a fifty-fifty chance of going to Hell and that's the reason you can't execute Angelo," Cameron said and LC shook her head in disbelief.

"Step on it Brandon we have to get back to NYC pronto; I've gotta some questions that only The Ortons can answer," LC said agitated by this news about her father; just because Carla's father was in Hell it didn't mean her father had to go there with him.


	14. Monday Night IMPACT!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirteen - Monday Night IMPACT!

As Amy slept Shawn went downstairs for awhile and Chyna approached him in the kitchen as he made himself some coffee.

"I saw the videotape in your VCR, you want to tell me why you're watching dirty movies of the WWE Divas Shawn?" she said and Shawn's mouth dropped; he didn't know what to say first of all because he thought nobody knew about the tape and second of all because he destroyed it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said confused and Chyna pulled out the tape and Shawn dropped the cup of coffee on the floor and it smashed into tiny little pieces.

"I understand that you and Amy haven't been having sex but you can't tell me that this is your solution man of God," Chyna said.

"It's not like that Jo you don't understand, I destroyed that tape! I was watching some Diva matches at DX Inc and it was in the collection but I destroyed it before I went to Raleigh with Hunter I swear I did! I didn't know it was porn!" Shawn said and Joanie nodded, she believed him one hundred percent, Shawn had never lied to her and he never would.

"So you know what this means? That bitch the Whore of Babylon is back and she wants you to get in trouble, that's why this was in your VCR last night," Joanie said and Shawn gulped.

"You got that outta my VCR last night?" he asked apprehensively and Chyna nodded while Shawn tensed up at the thought of the Whore of Babylon in the same room that he made love with his wife in. Then he realized that was why he kept on seeing images of Mickie James while he and Amy were having sex; the Whore of Babylon was in the room with them the whole time!

"Urgh!" Chyna cried as Shawn threw up in the kitchen sink, this news obviously didn't sit well with the Anointed man of God, "You alright Shawn?" Chyna asked him as he washed his mouth out with water from the faucet and he splashed some on his face to cool off.

"No Joanie I'm not," he replied now his Righteous Indignation had been activated, "I need LC, Cameron and Cheyenne to come home and get this demonic spirit out of the house, the ARK Angels are the only ones who can do it," he said.

"There's no way that's gonna happen Shawn, Carla's coming over and social services want you and Hunter to adopt her today," Chyna said.

"What?" Shawn said in shock, "When did this happen?"

"We've been trying to tell you about it but you've been too busy with the wrestling world war to listen!" Chyna replied.

"I can't have Carla in this house, not while the Whore of Babylon is here!" Shawn said.

"The ARK Angels can cast her out they did it before!" Joanie reasoned.

"No way, that demon is perverted what if she possesses one of the children then Hunter and I would be liable if anything bad happened to Carla. Na-uh she can't stay here, the Montenegros are going to have to look after her," Shawn said and he went back upstairs before Chyna could say anything. She picked up her cell-phone and dialled LC's cell number angrily wishing Shawn would just shift his focus a little from the wrestling fans of the world to the people who really needed his help i.e. his close friends and family.

Tuesday December 18, The McCools, Lower Manhattan, NYC at 9am:

"LC, can you speak to Brandon? There's been a change of plans," Chyna said to The ARK who gave Cameron a weary look as the Amazing one shook his head and knocked a picture of Chris Jericho off the nightstand.

"Ok mom," LC said grumpily and Chyna hung up equally disheartened, "Great now Carla's gonna run away, why is your dad acting like a jerk Cam?" LC said throwing her cell-phone down on her bed angrily.

"Because the devil wants him to get the blame for Carla being committed that's why, if only we could get our dads to understand that this war isn't about TNA vs. WWE, its about the devil getting his way, not about TV ratings and PPV buyrates," Cameron said slamming the bathroom door behind him and he tried to shower off the frustration.

LC scratched her head wondering what on Earth they were going to do with Carla if they couldn't take her home with them. Suddenly Florida didn't seem like such a bad place to be and she picked up her cell-phone and called Brandon and told her to get the spare guest bedroom ready because the ARK Angels were coming over today.

"GAH!" Cameron cried and LC told Cassidy she'd call her back as Cameron leapt out of the shower with his clothes half off.

"What happened?" LC asked laughing at Cameron's half naked body.

"My dad's been watching a dirty movie!" he cried.

"Ew yuck!" LC gasped disgusted. Cheyenne stirred rubbing her eyes as she woke up and LC and Cameron scrambled their brains hoping she didn't hear them.

"Your dad has been Diva matches Chey," LC said to her future sister-in-law.

"Oh," Cheyenne said, "What's wrong with that?" she wondered.

"Normally watching Divas would be fine but this time there's an evil spirit attached to one of them and we have to stop her before she ruins daddy's marriage!" Cameron explained while pulling his pants on with great agitation.

"One leg at a time God boy," LC said amused as Cameron hopped up on down trying to get his pants on, "Do you have any idea how loco my dad would go if he walked in and saw you half way undressed with me standing here right now?"

"Not now LC," Cameron said but LC laughed anyway.

"I'll get dressed too," Cheyenne said getting out of bed.

"We can't go home Chey, my mom said your dad won't let Carla in the house," LC said.

"Because the Whore of Babylon's there?" Cheyenne said and LC and Cameron sighed hoping Cheyenne's hearing wouldn't be so Phenomenal for once, "I thought she might come back,"

"Why do you say that Chey?" Cameron asked his little sister.

"Because mommy told me to watch out for her in the dream I had last night," Cheyenne said.

"Mommy spoke to you in a dream?" Cameron asked his little sister, "How come you and not me?" he wondered.

"Mommy said she's gonna try and hurt daddy but daddy's gonna win the fight," Cheyenne said and Cameron smiled, still he wondered why his mother hadn't told him about the Whore of Babylon too.

"I say we kick her ass on principle, after we deal with Carla," LC said.

"I don't think dad even realizes why the Whore of Babylon was unleashed," Cameron said shaking his head.

"Yeah well maybe if he bothers to call us he can find out right now we've got to take care of my future maid of honor, let's go see her and make sure she's alright," LC said and the ARK Angels went to see Carla McCool who was sleeping in Stephanie's room with Aurora instead of her parents' bedroom where she used to sleep all the time. Things had changed for her now and not for the better but for the worse.

Monday December 17, Monday Night RAW, RBC Center, Raleigh, North Carolina at 11pm:

Randy Orton turned and walked into a Pele courtesy of the Phenomenal AJ Styles who had turned up at the end of the show and laid out the current WWE Champion after he cost CM Punk his Number One Contender match against Batista. The fans didn't recognize him at first but when he struck his trademark pose they realized he was the guy from TNA everyone was talking about. Styles disappeared back up the ramp while the fans applauded him and Randy Orton was seething mad that yet another TNA acquisition had punked him out and he turned into a GTS from Punk who got a huge pop from the fans as RAW drew to a close.

The RAW locker room applauded AJ Styles as he came backstage, he felt at home already especially since he wouldn't be alone for long; Samoa Joe, LAX, Jay Lethal and Sting would be coming over to WWE as-well and the Beautiful People were already there.

"Good stuff AJ, remember we're putting you on Smackdown so you can feud with Jeff Hardy and Shelton Benjamin," Hunter said and AJ smiled excitedly.

"I can't wait, who are you guys feuding with?" he asked the People Formerly Known as Beautiful.

"Each other," Angelina Love said, "DX are breaking us up,"

"WAH!" Velvet Sky balled and Angelina comforted her the best she could and Punk could hear her crying as he came from the ring and he quickly went over to her.

"Still with the tears, Velvet pull yourself together," he said and Batista laughed as Velvet wiped her nose with AJ Styles ring jacket.

"Hey get off my ring gear!" AJ Styles said annoyed.

"Well I'm out of tissues!" she said and AJ looked down at all the used tissues on the floor.

"She's been crying for awhile," Shawn Michaels explained and Velvet stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same to her.

"Oh this is gonna be fun having the People Formerly Known as Beautiful on RAW," Rey Mysterio said taking off his mask and Angelina Love turned her nose up at him.

"Ew, dude put your mask back on," she said still in bitchy heel character and Shawn and Hunter laughed at the mortified look on Rey Mysterio's face.

"Es una perra," he said in Spanish and Angelina Love gasped.

"I am not a bitch!" she retaliated getting up in Rey's face and he pulled his mask over her head.

"That's a big improvement," he said and everyone laughed including Velvet Sky, it was the first time she'd laughed in awhile, she really didn't want to feud with her best friend.

"Shawn please, can't I wrestle Smelly Kelly instead?" Velvet Sky pleaded with HBK.

"That's Kelly Kelly," Kelly Kelly said offended.

"I like Smelly Kelly better let's use that in a promo next week," Hunter said and Shawn slapped him around the head.

"Ignore them Kelly, both of them, I think you smell just fine," Shawn said and Kelly Kelly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks boss, stay out of my way if you know what's good for you," Kelly Kelly said to Velvet Sky who sprayed her into the face with water spray and Angelina Love laughed.

"How could I beat you up, I love you Velvet!" Angelina Love said emotionally.

"I love you too!" Velvet Sky said and they embraced and started crying again.

"Girls in love with girls, isn't that a sin or something?" AJ Styles asked Shawn who nodded.

"Yes it is," he replied and pulled Angelina and Velvet apart, "Listen ladies, Trish and Amy were and are best friends and they had a great feud back in the day and you will too if you just trust me. It won't affect your friendship, if anything it'll make it stronger. Look at me and Hunter, we've beaten each other senseless in and outside the ring and I don't have a better friend than him and I never will,"

"Ditto me and Chris Daniels," AJ Styles said.

"What's your problem?" Shawn said to Hunter who was crying now.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that, I just want you to know that if I was a girl I'd be so into you right now," Hunter said and Shawn balked while AJ Styles and the People Formerly Known as Beautiful exchanged glances.

"Just how close are you two?" AJ Styles asked Shawn and Hunter.

"Yeah, I mean Amy's hot but Hunter's way hotter," Angelina Love said, "I could understand if you were gay for him,"

Batista and Rey Mysterio laughed as Shawn went hot with Righteous Indignation, "I think you guys should get going, Punk take your girlfriend home show's over," he said and Hunter hugged him lifting him off his feet and swinging him around.

"I love you Shawnie!" he said and AJ Styles scratched his head.

"These two are my new bosses, how is it working for DX guys?" AJ asked Batista, Rey and Punk.

"Are you kidding, DX are the best. If you think you looked good in TNA, you wait to these guys put you in the spotlight," Punk said.

"You're gonna shine AJ," Rey Mysterio assured the Prince of Phenomenal.

"Like a star," Batista added wrapping his arm around AJ's shoulder, "Come on let me introduce you to the girls,"

AJ hesitated, "I'm actually married Big Dave, I was thinking I should just go home,"

"Go home?" Batista said incredulously, "You can't go home you have to hang with us, we're all going to Charlotte to hang with Ric Flair, you haven't lived until you've partied with the Nature Boy,"

"I don't drink either," AJ added and Batista frowned but CM Punk's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I think we're gonna get on just fine AJ," he said, he had just found his Straight Edge non-drinking buddy and Hunter could finally get off his case for being a meow.

"Punk you're such a meow I don't know what Velvet sees in you," Hunter said and Punk rolled his eyes.

"What's a meow?" Velvet asked Hunter and he whispered the answer in her ear and Velvet gasped, "How dare you!" she said angrily and she sprayed water in Hunter's face, "That's it I won't sit on your lap anymore!"

"What?" Shawn said indignantly scowling at Hunter, "Why was Velvet sitting on your lap?"

"I was cold and I needed something hot to warm me up," Hunter replied and the boys burst out laughing as Shawn chased Hunter around the backstage area.

"At least we won't have to wrestle Awesome Kong and ODB anymore," Angelina Love said to Velvet Sky.

"You know I heard the craziest thing before I left the Impact Zone," AJ said to Love and Sky, "Apparently Chyna called Mickie James and told her to stay away from DX,"

"Really, why?" Velvet Sky asked curiously.

"Something about a videotape that Shawn saw and Chyna got really upset about it and she said Mickie James can never come back to the WWE," AJ said.

"Gees I wonder what was on the videotape," Angelina Love said.

"Whatever it was must have been pretty bad for the First Lady of DX to tell Mickie James to stay away from the WWE," Batista said.

"Do you think it was that um, you know," Rey said suggestively and Batista shook his head adamantly.

"No way, that's not Shawn's kind of entertainment," Batista said knowing what Rey Mysterio was talking about.

"Well I'm sure John Cena's ecstatic about that, he loves Mickie James," CM Punk said.

"As a friend," Batista added and AJ Styles rubbed the back of his neck uneasily knowing that John and Mickie were way beyond friendly when he left TNA.

"Amy honey we're going over to Ric Flair's house, are you still going to Los Angeles with Trish and Randy tomorrow?" Shawn asked his wife who was at home at the Sandbox.

"Yeah but I thought you were going to see Stephanie?" Amy asked her husband as she sat on their bed combing her hair.

"We are we just want to make AJ feel a little more at home so we're gonna have Ric tell him about how cool it is to work for the WWE," Shawn said and Amy frowned.

"Shawn I'm really concerned that you're taking this wrestling world war too seriously, Stephanie's got a lot on right now and Carla's really giving Charlotte and Dan a hard time. I think she's gonna need us to help her out, all of us not just Trish and Randy," Amy said.

"I know honey but we've got to make the TNA acquisitions feel at home otherwise they'll feel lost, after we've sealed the deal with Joe, LAX, Lethal and Sting then we can wind down and focus on helping out Stephanie. Right now we gotta take care of business," Shawn explained and Amy nodded, she totally understood even if Trish and Randy didn't.

"Okay, how are Velvet and Angelina doing?" Amy asked.

"Not so good but they'll see I was right after the fans start responding to their matches, I'm kinda hoping they can take over from where you and Trish left off. Now all I have to do is convince Velvet to dye her hair red and it'll be all good," Shawn said and Amy raised her eyebrow curiously.

"You want Velvet Sky to be like me, I thought Angelina would have been the one to be like me," she said.

"Why because you both went out with the Rated R Superstar?" Shawn asked.

"No because Angie's the better wrestler," Amy replied.

"I'm not even gonna touch that one," Shawn said knowing Trish would take exception to that.

"Kiss Chyna for me!" Hunter shouted down Shawn's cell-phone.

"Okay Assman, tell AJ I said welcome aboard," Amy said.

"I will, I love you Big Red," Shawn said.

"I love you to Sexy Boy," Amy replied and they kissed each other through the phone before hanging up. Chyna came into Amy and Shawn's bedroom and sat next to Big Red.

"Are they coming home?" Chyna asked her but her question was met with a kiss.

"That's from Hunter, he told me to kiss you," Amy said and Chyna stared at her like she was crazy.

"Is this a gay thing because I've never felt that way about you Amy," Chyna said and Amy threw a pillow at her, "So I take it that's Hunter way of telling me I'm sleeping alone tonight,"

"They're going to Ric Flair's house to make AJ Styles feel more at home," Amy said making herself comfortable in her big bed which wasn't the same unless Shawn was beside her in it.

"AJ comfortable at Ric Flair's house? That's like saying a Jew would be comfortable in a concentration camp," Chyna said and Amy laughed because that's how ridiculous it was, "Do those two have any idea what they're doing taking the TNA acquisitions over to the Nature Boy's house?"

"No but I'm sure AJ will never recover," Amy said and Chyna joined her on the other side of the bed.

"So the Beautiful People are on RAW, I gotta tell you DX have to be the most radically changed faction in wrestling history," Chyna said and Amy wondered what she meant by that.

"You mean because Shawn's a Christian and Hunter's a father?" she asked.

"No because ten years ago, having two hotties like Angelina and Velvet anywhere near Shawn and Hunter would have been like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Their hotel rooms were like a female locker room, there were never any guys in there and the girls inside were always in the process of getting dressed or undressed," Chyna explained.

"I didn't know that," Amy said.

"Oh yeah Shawn and Hunter were wild, I think that's why they like us so much because we're kind of wild ourselves. We're no stranger to being naked in front of men are we?" Chyna asked Amy.

"I guess not but that was such a long time ago Jo, Shawn's not like that anymore," Amy said.

"What about you, do you ever fantasize about having sex with anyone besides Shawn?" Chyna asked Amy and the Anointed one tucked her chin down and looked away, "Okay who? Who have you been having dirty dreams about?"

"I can't tell you, I'm a Christian woman we aren't supposed to think like that," Amy said embarrassed.

"God already knows who it was Amy, so you might as-well tell me," Joanie said but Amy shook her head.

"I can't you'd get mad at me," Amy said pulling the covers over her head.

"Why would I get mad at you?" Joanie asked then she realized who it was, "You fantasized about Hunter didn't you?" she said and Amy nodded from under the covers and Joanie burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry I don't know why it was Hunter, I feel so ashamed," Amy said sticking her head out from under the covers and she saw Joanie keeling over with laughter.

"Don't you see its your pattern, you love other people's men only now God won't let you act out on your fantasies because He's got so much invested in you and Shawn. I know you had a crush on Hunter back in the Attitude Era, it was that leather jacket wasn't it?" Joanie asked Amy who started to laugh.

"In the fantasy I was wearing that leather jacket he used to wear back in day and I had my big black leather boots on you know the ones that come up to my knees? We were doing it in this bed while Shawn was asleep and Randy and Trish were sitting over there with blindfolds on while we were doing it," Amy said and she covered her face embarrassed while Joanie broke out in laughter.

"Its so weird because that's exactly what would happen if you were cheating on Shawn; Trish and Randy wouldn't want to see it because if they did they'd have to tell Shawn about it and Shawn would never know you were cheating on him just like he didn't know Rebecca was cheating on him with Big Kev," Joanie explained.

"I feel like I've already cheated on him by having that dream," Amy said sadly.

"But you would never cheat on Shawn Amy, God literally moved Heaven and Earth to bring you two together and He never does anything without a reason," Joanie reassured Amy and for once it wasn't the Anointed one giving the encouragement.

"Then why the fantasy? God is trying to tell me something Jo I know it, maybe Shawn's fantasizing about somebody too," Amy said and Joanie frowned.

"Who?" she asked.

"I don't know but there must be a reason I would have a fantasy that brings up so much of both our past patterns, I mean we haven't had sex in a really long time maybe he's feeling tempted," Amy said and Joanie thought about it; out of all the women on the roster who was mostly Shawn's type.

"What about Mickie James?" Joanie asked and Amy frowned.

"Mickie James, why would Shawn fantasize about her?" Amy asked.

"Because she's talented, friendly and curvaceous, sound like anyone you know?" Joanie said.

"I don't want him thinking about Mickie James like that, he might release the Whore of Babylon," Amy said.

"Well I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about, MJ never even did Playboy so there's no way Shawn will ever see her naked," Joanie said.

"She did do an adult movie," Amy said and Joanie huffed.

"Like Shawn would ever watch that," she said and Amy nodded, she was right, adult movies were HBK's kryptonite and he would never watch or read anything with a naked women inside.

"You're right, Shawn's a good man he's never do anything like that," Amy said and she fell asleep on Joanie's shoulder and Joanie kissed her on the forehead fondly.

"Goodnight my Big Red angel," she said before turning on the VCR and up flashed Mickie James butt naked doing it with some black guy. Joanie switched the VCR off in a flash and gasped.

"What is it?" Amy asked her and Joanie assured her it was nothing and told her to go back to sleep.

"I'm just going to watch this in my room," Joanie said taking the tape out of the VCR.

"What is it?" Amy asked her.

"Just some Diva stuff, goodnight!" Joanie said leaving the bedroom and running down to the West Wing to her and Hunter's bedroom where she put the video tape in the VCR and pressed play certain she had made a mistake, but it was definitely Mickie James in the video under her old ring name Alexis Laree. "Oh my God, Shawn how could you watch this?" she said and she called Hunter and told him about the tape. Of course Hunter didn't see what the big deal was being the avid advocate of female nudity in all mediums but not only was this damaging to Mickie James' image it was damaging to Shawn and Amy's marriage and the last thing Shawn wanted was Amy finding out that he'd been looking at other friendly, talented and curvaceous women who at one point in their lives took their clothes off for money. That chapter of Shawn's life was closed and it was going to stay closed if Joanie had anything to do with it.


	15. Dark Night

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**WARNING! This chapter is rated M and contains graphic sexual content that is not suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Fourteen - Dark Night

Monday December 17, RAW male locker room, RBC Center, Raleigh, NC at 8pm:

Shawn groaned as the cold shower spray came on down through his thinning blond mane onto his hot body; in hindsight taking a cold shower seemed like a good idea but his Righteous Indignation warmed up the shower spray and now he was smoking hot. His wet body was laced with beads of sweat, sweat from the erotic fantasy he was having about Mickie James and sweat from the Righteous Indignation that was trying to keep him Righteous. Flashes of Mickie James' private body parts exposed whilst in various demeaning positions started to infect Shawn's mind but his Anointed spirit raged against the demonic attack, after awhile he jumped out of the shower and dried himself off the best he could.

"Come on Shawn keep it together," he told himself but his body was enticed by what his eyes had seen back at DX Inc earlier in the day. Shawn closed his eyes and prayed for God to cleanse his mind so that he could function because at the moment the only part of him that was functioning was his penis. Lil' Shawn was very, very excited and if Shawn wanted to make it out of the RBC Center with a shred of dignity he was going to have to stop fantasizing about Mickie James. So Shawn did the next logical thing and thought about his wife; her long red hair, her warm brown eyes, her voluptuous breasts, "Uh-oh," Shawn said as images of Mickie James started to replace images of his wife - the Whore of Babylon was on the rampage and she would not be outshined by Anointed Amy this time. "What's going on?" Shawn panted as his left hand started to move up and down his hot wet body in long slow stokes, "What is this?" he panicked as his hand started to move seemingly of its own accord but Shawn knew it wasn't him, it was the Whore of Babylon and she wanted to defile the Holy temple that God had given to him to live in. "No!" Shawn said and he tried to rebuke the Whore of Babylon but her demonic spirit was in the locker room with him, touching him, licking him, putting her mouth on his in the form of an imaginary Mickie James. Now she was straddling him and her naked body was pressed up against his as she pushed him onto his back controlling his physical movement and rendering him helpless. Shawn looked around him but all he could see was lust, his eyes were heavy with it he didn't even know if there was anyone in the locker room watching him. "Get off me!" he cried out to the evil spirit but the Whore of Babylon was only interested in getting off sexually and she grabbed Shawn roughly by the hair and slammed him down onto the bench. The dirty movie the Heartbreak Kid had accidentally watched was all she needed to escape from Hell and she was going to make the most of it. "Uh," Shawn grunted with pleasure as the phantom menace gyrated against him, making his body harden until he violently spilled out all over himself. Once it was over Shawn recoiled in disgust as he realized what had happened and the Whore of Babylon started to laugh as he wept bitterly in his hands. Shawn felt dirty like a victim of sex abuse and he kind of was; he had been spiritually assaulted by a dark spirit that wanted to tear his marriage apart and take his Anointing away from him.

As Shawn cleaned himself off and got dressed he wondered if he was strong enough to stop it from happening. He and Amy hadn't had sex in a long, long time and the devil knew that, that's why he sent the Whore of Babylon to do what he wanted to for years and that was destroy God's favorite wrestler. As Shawn tried to pull himself together a bright light came down from Heaven and he looked up into the beautiful face of his angel, Rebecca.

"The devil wants you bad," she told Shawn who was happy to see her, it made him feel better knowing she was on his side up there.

"I feel so ashamed, I feel like I just committed adultery. I know you know what that feels like," Shawn said with his head down but Rebecca held his head up and smiled down at him.

"I do know exactly what it feels like and it doesn't feel good but your heart is as loyal to Amy as it was to me, you've got nothing to be ashamed of my love. Hold you head up high and smile for God has Anointed you for this fight and no whoring spirit from Hell is going to change that! Let her give it all she's got, the Whore of Babylon is going down and not in the way she's used to," Rebecca said humorously and Shawn laughed out loud. Hunter came into the locker room and saw Shawn laughing to himself.

"Oh boy looks like Amy won't be only one in the family who's been committed," Hunter said and Shawn jumped when he realized Hunter was there, "Are you okay Heartbreak?"

"I'm fine I just got a visitation from Rebecca and she made me laugh," Shawn said.

"She made you laugh? Must be a side effect of spending eternity in Heaven with Eddy Guerrero and Owen Hart - the greatest joker and the greatest ribber of all time had to have some influence on her eventually," Hunter said and laughed at the thought of that.

"Come on let's go get AJ ready for his WWE debut," Shawn said.

"Okay," Hunter replied and he noticed that Shawn was sweating even though he had just taken a shower. Hunter knew Rebecca wouldn't come down from Heaven unless God told her to, something was up but he'd ask Shawn about it later, right now they had a TNA acquisition to debut and this one would soon be known to the WWE Universe as Simply Phenomenal just like he was in TNA for the last five years.

Monday December 17, DX Inc at 4pm:

Hunter hollered for Shawn to hurry up so they could leave for RAW which was in Raleigh, NC at the RBC Center tonight. HBK wanted to watch some Divas matches first and give their first Knockout acquisitions a sense of what he expected from them when they joined the WWE Women's Division. The quality of women's wrestling had gone down since his wife left the roster and Shawn intended to use Velvet Sky and Angelina Love to do away with the plastic blond bimbo stigma that had attached itself to the Divas once and for all.

Hunter told the driver to honk again and Shawn rolled his eyes and started to head for the door of their main office. He was impressed with what he saw from most of the Divas, especially Mickie James and Kelly Kelly they had definitely improved the most out of all the Divas. Losing Mickie to TNA was more of a shame now that Shawn realized just how much talent she had and he sighed regretfully.

"What's this?" he said to himself when he saw an unmarked tape in the Mickie James' pile.

"Shawn move it we're gonna miss the plane!" Hunter yelled up from the street down below.

"I'll be right down!" Shawn shouted back and he decided to see what was on the tape before he took it with him to watch at home with all the other Diva tapes. He popped in the tape and pressed play, what came up on the screen traumatized Shawn and he ran over to the window and threw up. Hunter watched disgusted as the puke flew down 8 storeys to the ground and people walking by avoided it much to Hunter's annoyance.

"Shawn you okay?" Hunter called up as HBK drank some water and went to turn the VCR off but just before he did, he heard the devil say to him "Watch the tape."

"Get out of here Satan!" Shawn said and he rebuked the devil and super-kicked the television set and it blew up. Shawn grabbed his travel bag and the rest of the Diva tapes and ran down the stairs to the DX Machine where Hunter was waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Shawn asked his best friend and Hunter didn't answer at first.

"I just found out why God loves you so much," Hunter said and he hugged his best friend while Shawn wondered what on Earth had gotten into the Cerebral Assassin.

"Is this a gay thing because I think we've covered this ad naseum Hunter?" Shawn said then he felt like throwing up again.

"Bad choice of words huh?" Hunter said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Shawn said before hurling all over the sidewalk.

"What happened up there?" Hunter asked rubbing Shawn's back and he handed him a bottle of water to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

"I don't know all I know is I don't ever want to see it again," Shawn said and Hunter shrugged and ushered Shawn into the DX Machine.

"Let's go driver we got a show in Raleigh and two beautiful women are waiting for us," Hunter said.

"Are Ms. Amy and Ms. Joanie going with you to the show?" the driver asked thinking Hunter was talking about the First Lady of Xtreme and the First Lady of DX.

"And have them ruin my private time with The Beautiful People, I don't think so," Hunter said and the driver shook his head and laughed at Hunter's irreverent attitude wondering how this man could be best friends with a Christian while Shawn sat quietly trying to erase the pornographic images from his brain but he couldn't do it; Mickie James' naked body haunted him now and it would for the rest of the day. The Whore of Babylon was back from the dead and she was after some revenge of her own on the husband of the Anointed one who had sent her to Hell with those pesky little brats the ARK Angels of DX back in Tijuana.

Monday December 17, The Sandbox at midnight:

Amy pulled the covers back and watched Shawn moan to himself, he'd been moaning to himself for the last ten minutes and she'd been watching with both intrigue and concern. The light coming in from the moon outside had lit the side of Shawn's face up but the rest of his body was consumed in darkness. Amy wanted to wake him up but she couldn't because she felt like he deserved this release. He'd been so wound up lately and she was incapable of having sex with him herself in her current state of emerging birth and given how long it had been since they'd had sex they would have woken the whole house up if they did make love tonight. So she leaned on her elbow and watched the one man Live Sex show, she thought this was how the WWE fans must have felt when she was having sex with Edge in front of them a few years ago; some fans were disgusted, some were intrigued but everyone watched it. Of course there was no actual sex that night it was just simulated but this was actual sex, if only between a man and his imagination.

As Shawn's groans got louder and his dulcet moans much heavier she knew he was half way through; his throat had gotten tighter and his breath was quickening, the beads of sweat on his brow were now sparkling like dew on a frosty winter morning.

"Amy make it stop, please make it stop," he moaned and Amy couldn't believe the effect she still had on him sexually and she felt really bad about fantasizing about having sex with Hunter as she watched the muscles in her husband's body pulse along his lower abdomen and neck, throwing his head back against the pillow jerking in ecstasy. She wondered what the fantasy he was having was, what did he want her to stop? Then she realized what it was: it was the fantasy, that's what he wanted her to stop. Amy was pretty sure he needed this release so she debated over whether or not to wake Shawn up even though the slightest touch might disturb him and he'd realize she'd been watching the whole time and feel ashamed. When Shawn's loud ecstatic cries jerked her from her daze she wanted it to stop; _how could Shawn be having such a good time by himself? _

"Amy please make it stop," Shawn moaned again and Amy smiled, he wanted her to make it stop, he wanted her to participate, to take over from where his imagination left off. _I have to get in on this_ she thought to herself and she leaned over and licked Shawn's hot lips, first the top lip then the bottom one deepening the kiss as he groaned into her mouth. Shawn opened his eyes and saw his wife sitting on top of him; her nightdress was pulled up around her waist revealing her legs which were straddling his waist.

"How long have you been on top of me?" he asked as Amy kissed him hungrily, her eyes swimming with desire and her head pounding with a fantasy of her own.

"Do you want me to get off?" she asked Shawn and HBK pondered the question and decoded the real meaning behind it.

"Yes, yes I do," he said with a sexy smile and he watched as Amy turned around and sat up on her knees sticking her rear end in Shawn's direction.

"Well then, get on," she replied sultrily her smile beckoning Shawn make love to her right now in her favorite position, she wanted Shawn and Amy's Wild Ride to start up again and so did Lil' Shawn much to Big Shawn's amusement.

"But we'll wake up Hunter and Joanie," Shawn said and Amy slid off the bed and waddled her heavily pregnant self over to her underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of long green socks, the ones she usually wore with her big black boots. She tied one around Shawn's mouth and the other around her own before she got back on the bed and waited for her husband to finish the fantasy he started in his mind with her. Shawn sat up in the bed his body was on fire he had to cool down.

"Can we do it in the shower?" he asked Amy pulling the sock out of his mouth and Amy furrowed her brow pulling the sock from around her mouth not liking that idea at all.

"I can't make it all the way over there!" she complained gesturing to the bathroom which was on the other side of the bedroom and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine we'll do it right here," he said pushing the sweat off his hot brow.

"Why are you so hot?" Amy asked him feeling his face and some of the beads of sweat laced her fingertips, "What was your dream about?"

Shawn suddenly fell silent as the traumatizing images of Mickie James came flooding back to him, "I have to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't be mad," Shawn said squeezing his wife's hands with his own.

"I have something to tell you too but you have to promise me you won't get mad as-well," Amy replied and they both knew what that something was, they just didn't know who and what it was.

"You know what, it's not important," Shawn said with a smile and Amy smiled back.

"I agree let's stop talking and make love instead," Amy said and Shawn parted her legs and pulled her back onto him, by morning they had changed positions several times and after exhausting themselves completely they crashed down onto the twisted bed sheets in an amorous tangle of arms, legs and twitching pelvic hips. When Shawn closed his eyes he saw Mickie James and when Amy closed her eyes she saw Triple H and he was laughing at them. They were having sex but not with each other and they were both clueless about it; the Whore of Babylon whispered to Shawn that they were having sex and that's all that mattered but Shawn rebuked the demon again. The truth was there was only one person Shawn wanted to have sex with and even though the Whore of Babylon wanted him to think it was Mickie James, it was and it would always be his Big Red hot wife Amy.


	16. Leather Bound

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**WARNING! This chapter contains sexual content that is not suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Fifteen - Leather Bound

Sunday December 16, The West Wing of the Sandbox, 6am:

Chyna shook her head as she went back up the stairs to the West Wing of the Sandbox after going down to the kitchen to see what that noise was only to see Hunter and Shawn talking to each other. They didn't even go the bed they stayed up all night talking about how RAW was gonna smoke IMPACT in the ratings on Monday night. It was Sunday morning and Chyna couldn't have cared less about wrestling and after the ARK Angels woke up they were all going to go to church together and do what was really important and that was praise the Lord. As she headed back to her bedroom she heard a gentle moaning coming from Amy and Shawn's room and she went to investigate. It was probably Amy suffering from a bout of cramps, Amy was only a week away from giving birth to her first child and she must have had a rough time sleeping. As Joanie got closer to the door it was obvious that Amy wasn't having pre-birth cramps.

"Uh-oh," Chyna said and she ran to her bedroom and covered her ears trying not to laugh, the last thing she wanted was for the ARK Angels to wake up and start asking some very inappropriate questions about sex. Meanwhile inside her bedroom Amy had the last seconds of a full bodied fantasy before waking up.

"Hunter!" she said with a big satisfied smile on her face and when the reality of what she did came back to her she covered her mouth in shame, "I just had a sex dream about Hunter!" she realized and now the orgasm she just had left a bad taste in her mouth. She quickly reached over for the phone and called Trish, as soon as TO answered Amy heard her laughing because she knew what Amy was calling about, "This ain't funny Stratus I just had a dirty dream about Triple H, what's going on?"

Over in New York City Trish laid back on her husband Randy's bare chest toying with a lock of her hair with an amused smile on her face while she circled TKO's belly button with her loose hand, "I'll tell you what's going on Li: you're horny," Trish replied and Amy sighed.

"Duh!" she said agitated by Trish's way of always stating the obvious, "I haven't had sex in like forever of course I'm horny, that doesn't explain why I dreamt about Hunter and not Shawn!"

"Of course you didn't fantasize about Shawn you're married to him," Trish replied, "If people fantasized about the person they were married to they wouldn't be called fantasies now would they?"

Amy didn't respond, she knew what Trish was getting at, "So what are you saying that I want to sleep with my husband's best friend?" Amy asked nervously.

"Well yeah," Trish replied, "If you were the old Amy Dumas,"

Amy pushed her red hair off her face and thought about it before responding, she didn't open her mouth before Trish replied for her.

"You love Shawn Amy but there's a small part of you that doesn't trust him because of how ya'll came together, so you do what the old you would have done in the past when you get all insecure; you slept with his best friend," Trish said and Amy got Indignant.

"I would never do that to my husband, I said for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, Shawn is the love of my life and I would never throw away what we have on some 8 year old crush," she said adamantly.

"I know you wouldn't but you're still questioning why Shawn chose you over his own wife, Shawn could have easily said "No Lord, I don't care if Amy Dumas is my eternal soul mate Rebecca and me are gonna live happily ever after!" but he didn't did he? He obeyed the Word God had prophesized over his life and he fell in love with you," Trish explained and Amy nodded, "Did you hear what I said Amy? He fell in love with you, not some sexy and kinda sleazy lucha libre diva in a smoking hot red bikini,"

Amy nodded and smiled into the phone, "You're the real love of my life Trish Stratus, you always know what to say to make me feel better," Amy said gratefully.

"I love you too chica, just because you're heavily pregnant doesn't mean Shawn's gonna stop loving you, he loves you babe and that's the Truth," Trish said and Amy smiled brightly; if Trish said it there was no disputing it.

"He loves me," Amy said, "So me fantasizing about having sex with Hunter in our bed while Shawn was asleep is just my insecure way of getting laid,"

"In your fantasy Randy and I are in the room where you and Hunter are having sex and we're wearing blindfolds over our eyes, you know why that is? Because what you're doing in the fantasy isn't real, it isn't the Truth, it's a lie so Randy and I don't acknowledge it," Trish explained.

"Wow you guys are a force, how are things with you and TKO?" Amy asked curiously, "In the bedroom I mean,"

"The man is insatiable, I can't believe I'm only giving birth to one child with the amount of times we've done it I should be carrying a litter," Trish said and Amy laughed out loud.

"So married life is sweet huh?" Amy said.

"Yeah but we're different from you and Shawn Ames," Trish said and Amy furrowed her brow as Cameron knocked on her bedroom door and she waved him in.

"Shawn's supposed to light up your life and fulfil you, Randy's going to fulfil my life but in a very painful way," Trish said and Amy grew concerned, "You know how we fought, you know how we couldn't stand each other. Well it turns out God was just laying the foundation for something that's going to really test us as a couple,"

"What test, what are you talking about?" Amy asked while kissing Cameron good morning.

"I can't tell you right now but there's more to marriage than I realized," Trish said and Amy wanted to ask more but Trish decided she'd said enough, "I'll talk to you later babe,"

Trish hung up and Amy looked at the receiver with a frown on her face; she had no reason to doubt Shawn's faithfulness to her but after talking to Trish the dirty dream she had about Hunter was the last thing on her mind.

"Is everything okay mom?" Cameron asked her.

"No but as far as your father and I are concerned everything is just fine," Amy replied and Cameron smiled.

"I wanted to run something past you before Lisa woke up," Cameron said and he held out his hand and showed Amy a little blue box with a white ribbon around it. Amy took it and opened it, inside was a gold ring with a emerald jewel in the middle.

"What is it?" Amy asked him.

"It's a betrothal ring, I want to give it to LC on January 5," he said.

"Your 10th birthday, are you saying you and LC are gonna make it official?" Amy said elated by Cameron's plans.

"Yeah, well sort of. I only want you, Daddy, Uncle Hunter, Aunt Joanie, Chey and Aunt Trish, Uncle Randy and Aunt Melina to be there," Cameron said.

"What about Tristen?" Amy asked.

"No way, not after what he said about Chey," Cameron said stubbornly.

"He's your best friend Cameron," Amy said.

"Not anymore he isn't, how can I be friends with somebody that things my baby sister is gonna grow up to be a whore?" Cameron said clenching his jaw the way his father's did when he got mad.

"Friends fight; your father fights with his friends all the time he's fighting with Big Kev right now," Amy said.

"That's different he's a grown up he's mature," Cameron said.

"So are you, you're the Amazing Cameron you know more than most adults will ever learn in their entire lives. Not only that you're a Christian and you're supposed to be able to forgive on demand, it's as simple as that. You can't have the Holy Spirit and the spirit of unforgiveness living in your heart at the same-time, they make terrible room-mates," Amy explained.

"Can I tell you something mom?" Cameron said resting his heavy-laden head on Amy's shoulder and she could sense he was really upset about what Tristen said about Cheyenne.

"Sure you can tell me anything," Amy replied gently squeezing him closely to her.

"There's a part of me that agrees with Tristen, what if Cheyenne did turn out to be promiscuous and I did nothing about it? What if being loose really does run in my family, Chey won't stand a chance!" Cameron said concerned.

"Cameron come on she's only 4 years old!" Amy protested and Cameron shook his head realizing Tristen's poisonous and spiteful words had gotten to him.

"I can't believe I said that," he said ashamed for assassinating his baby sister's character, "I should be speaking life into Chey's future not lies,"

"I think I know someone who can put your mind at ease," Amy said redialling Trish's house number, "Truth, is Cheyenne gonna grow up to be a ho?" she asked.

The sound of Trish and Randy laughing echoed through Amy's bedroom through the receiver and Cameron breathed a sigh of relief.

"See I told you there's nothing to worry about, your sister's going to be fine," Amy said and Cameron felt like a load had been lifted off his shoulder. Then he saw Amy's expression change and he knew she'd just found out something else about Cheyenne in the future.

"What is it?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Trish said when she grows up Cheyenne's gonna have to make a choice between two men, both you know very well. If she makes the wrong choice she's going to have her heart broken but if she makes the right choice your heart is going to be broken," Amy explained and Cameron flopped down on her bed with his hand over his head.

"Tell Aunt Trish and Uncle Orton I said thanks for the update," Cameron said and Amy sighed; being Amazing wasn't all it was cracked up to be for little Cameron Cade Michaels, the future husband of the awesome LC Helmsley who was wondering down to the kitchen to raid the fridge before church. She slammed the door shut to get her father's attention - something that was very hard to get these days.

"What is so important that you had to come down here at 6 in the morning?" Hunter asked her with his head in the financial reports he and Shawn had been analysing all week long.

"Are you kidding me? Carla's gone loco and my foster sister is pulling her hair out at the roots, you think you're the only one in this house with problems well you're not so get over yourself dad, you too Uncle Shawn," LC said and she noticed there was only one milk carton left and her father was chugging it.

"What are you doing with my leather jacket?" Hunter said as LC rummaged through his leather jacket pockets.

"I'm getting some change I need milk, I can't eat cereal without milk," LC said.

"There's milk right here," Hunter said.

"It's got your germs all over it," LC protested.

"That never bothered you before, we used to drink out of the carton together," Hunter said.

"I always wondered why Cheyenne refused to drink milk after you guys, now I know," Shawn said and LC faked laughed at him before heading for the door.

"Mom I'm going to get some milk!" LC said and Hunter ran after her before she made it to the DX Machine.

"Okay honey!" Chyna called from upstairs.

"Now just wait one second, you can't go outside by yourself!" Hunter said closing the front door.

"Why not I do everything else by myself; I save the world by myself, I go to school by myself, I even sleep by myself - as far as you know that is," LC said and Hunter went volcanic, "Why can't I go to the store and buy milk by myself?"

"Because you're my little girl and I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Hunter said.

"Well could you call Charlotte and Dan and offer them that kind of support because something really bad is going to happen to their little girl and my future maid of honor if we don't do something fast!" LC yelled and now the whole DX household was in the foyer looking at LC and Hunter.

"Nothing to see here folks just some quiet time with my daughter on Sunday morning," Hunter said and he reached out his hand to LC, "Whad'ya say we go and buy some moo juice together?" he offered with a smile and LC's face brightened up.

"Okay but Cameron has to come too," LC said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"You guys spend all day with each other, you'd think you were already married," Hunter said and LC and Cameron smiled at each other.

"Only twenty more years to go," LC said.

"Twenty years, that's a lot of milk," Shawn said pulling on his jacket and he noticed that Amy didn't have hers on so he took Hunter's leather jacket and handed it to her, "Wear this darling it'll keep you nice and warm,"

Amy looked at the legendary black leather jacket and rushed to the kitchen and hurled down the sink. Hunter frowned while Joanie held Amy's hair back.

"Must be the pregnancy it can do weird things to your senses," Shawn told Hunter.

"Yeah like alter them completely, I thought Amy loved this jacket," Hunter said putting his jacket on while Shawn went to the coat room to get Amy's own jacket for her. Amy turned around cautiously and saw Hunter wearing the leather jacket, the same leather jacket he was wearing in her fantasy and she threw up in the sink again.

"I think you look hot," Chyna said wrapping her arms around Hunter's neck, "Amy's obviously allergic to leather,"

"I guess so," Hunter said as Shawn attended to his wife; it wasn't the leather she was allergic to though, it was the man wearing it.


	17. Saturday Night Blues

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Sixteen – Saturday Night Blues

Saturday December 15, The Colons, Boca Raton, FL at 10pm:

Carlito shook his head at Eddie who was wrestling an apple out of Edge's hands while the party continued over at their home that Trish had vacated but everyone in the area knew it was still the place to party down at. A few of the WWE and TNA wrestlers had decided to celebrate the acquisition of The Beautiful People to the WWE. Carlito wondered why they couldn't have the party at Edge's house since it was his girlfriend that was coming over but everyone insisted on coming to Carlito's and he wasn't one to say no to a good time and right now a good time was being had by all, except Edge who wanted the last apple in the house.

"Let go I called it first!" Edge said and he ripped the apple from Eddie "Primo" Colon's hands and Carlito's younger brother snarled as Edge ate it with a smile and Angelina Love applauded him.

"How come there's no more apples?" Eddie asked his brother angrily and Carlito shrugged.

"I guess I ate them all," Carlito replied.

"You were supposed to pick some up at the grocery store, what were you doing down there so long?" Eddie asked.

"Roxxi was at the Impact Zone so I went to pick her up," Carlito said and Eddie frowned.

"Was Vince McMahon there, did he ask you to sign with TNA?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, naturally I said no. I love Roxxi but not enough to betray DX like that," Carlito replied and Eddie patted his big brother on the back with a smile.

"I'm proud of you Carlos, I bet Roxxi was upset though right?" he said and Carlito nodded.

"Yeah but we just made out so I'm sure she's forgiven me now," he replied and he took an apple out of his pocket much to Eddie's horror. Carlito saw the expression on his baby brother's face and laughed, "I'm sorry did you want this?" he asked and Eddie nodded hungrily so Carlito bit into the apple and spat a large chunk of it into Eddie's face, "There you go," he said before running inside to find his TNA Knockout and away from his angrily brother who had apple dripping down the side of his face.

Roxxi Laveaux was in the garden with some of the other TNA wrestlers Instant Classic Christian Cage and TNA acquisition Mr. Kennedy and The Beautiful People were being celebrated by Matt Hardy, CM Punk, Batista, Rey Mysterio, Maryse and the Bella Twins.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to join WWE, we could use some more Beautiful People around," Maryse said flicking her hair back and knocking Matt Hardy's beer out of his hand onto CM Punk.

"GAH beer, get it off me get it off me!" Punk said panicking and James Storm ran from the front of the house with Miss. Jackie and Robert Roode while Batista and Rey-Rey laughed at Punk.

"I got it!" James said and sucked the beer out of Punk's t shirt and licked the beer off his face much to Punk's horror. Velvet Sky rolled on the floor laughing and the men stopped laughing when they saw her panties which were now on full display.

"I'm so glad your girlfriend's coming to the Fed Punk, so very glad," Batista said with a naughty smile and Punk picked up Velvet and pulled her micro mini skirt down.

"That was great, I'm gonna miss you Beer Money," she said to James Storm, Bobby Roode and Ms. Jackie and they all shared a group hug with Velvet and Angelina.

"I'm not, now maybe the TNA fans will have something better to look at then your panties," Roxxi Laveaux said and Christian and Kennedy laughed.

"Yeah like us, the Instant Classics," Christian said pointing to Kennedy and himself.

"Oh big deal, two bleached blond loudmouths teaming together – been there!" Velvet Sky said.

"Done that!" Angelina Love added, "Besides without us, the Instant Classics might as-well be the Gay Instant Classics,"

"Yeah you guys really need a girl otherwise you're just straight up queer," James Storm said before licking more beer off of CM Punk's face, "What are you doing later, I need to spend more time with you," he said and Batista and Rey-Rey balked in horror and Robert Roode and Miss. Jackie slapped James around the head, "I was talking to the beer!" he said defensively.

"Get off me!" CM Punk said pushing James away, "You TNA guys are weird,"

"Don't hate what you can't replicate Punk, TNA is kicking the WWE's ass right now and its because we're better than you," Christian Cage said and MVP came over arriving late with Gail Kim.

"Now let me get this straight, ya'll ain't satisfied with stealing our top tier talent now you gotta steal punch-line's right outta my mouth and I ain't even here yet. Matt are you just gonna stand there and let these TNA punks disrespect your mentor like that?" MVP said to Matt Hardy who had just gotten another beer but as soon as he heard MVP's voice he knew he wasn't going to be finishing that one either. He threw the beer on MVP staining his expensive wardrobe and his pride in one beer-fuelled moment.

"Beer!" James Storm said and MVP recoiled in horror as the Tennessee Cowboy headed for him like a starving racoon.

"ARGHH!" MVP screamed as James jumped him and licked the beer from his face and squeezed it from his clothes, "Gail get your ex-tag team partner off me!" he yelled to his girlfriend who snarled at Miss. Jackie.

"Jacqueline can you please control your husband for once in your life?" she demanded.

"Its too late he's already had two beers, there's nothing any of us can do now," she replied.

"Husband, ya'll are married?" Matt Hardy said and Jacqueline nodded, "Aren't you worried about his health?"

"Yeah the man's got a serious alcohol problem," CM Punk said.

"Look you just mind your own business, James that's enough," Jacqueline said to Storm and Robert Roode pulled him off of the traumatized and highly wound up MVP.

"Oh that's it, Gail I want you out of this company!" MVP said angrily, "I'ma call DX right now and tell them to sign you too, you can't stay here with these crazy TNA people especially this one!" MVP said pointing at James Storm and he turned to Robert Roode, "You'll be paying my dry cleaning bill Mr. Money Inc,"

"Sure I got five bucks, here you go," Robert Roode said and he dashed a five dollar bill at MVP who had been embarrassed long enough and he jumped on Robert Roode and started a fight right there in Carlito's back garden.

"Hey guys break it up!" Carlito said getting in-between them and pulling Robert Roode off of MVP.

"Gail you better choose which side you're on cause you're on the wrong side of this wrestling world war right now, you need to be with me and my homies," MVP said pulling out his cell-phone to call DX.

"Your homies?" James Storm said slurring his words, "Nobody can stand you, I'm surprised they didn't vote to kick you out of the WWE,"

"Are you drunk, fat or stupid? Oh wait, you're all three! I'm the greatest Superstar to ever hit the WWE ring and DX know it! Hello?" MVP said as HBK answered.

"Who gave you my cell-phone number?" Shawn asked MVP who turned to Hunter accusingly.

"Well I didn't want him calling me," Hunter said eating the Chinese off of Chyna's chopstick while Amy rested on Shawn's lap in the living room.

"Look MVP we're eating can I talk to you later?" Shawn said.

"No you can't talk to me later you need to get your wife a part-time job so she can stop taking your time away from me, I need to talk to you right now!" MVP said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Okay what's so important that I had to stop thinking about my beautiful wife and my almost newly born child Montell?" Shawn replied.

"You ain't the only one interested in family HBK, I got family plans of my own and they include the beautiful and talented Gail Kim," MVP said winking at his girlfriend who winked back and slapped her butt suggestively.

"Gail Kim, what about her?" Shawn said and Amy's ears pricked up.

"I want you to sign her with The Beautiful People," MVP said and Velvet Sky and Angelina Love pounced on MVP and pulled his cell-phone from him.

"Shawn, Sexy Boss think about what he's suggesting – you want Velvet and me, the hottest hotties in the entire industry to share a locker room with Gail Kim? I would strongly advise against that, Gail Kim ain't worth it and I would see it as a personal favor if you would turn MVP down like the collar on his very expensive shirt, what is this Polo Lauren?" Angelina Love said feeling the lapel of MVP's pressed silk and beer-stained shirt.

"Get your hands off my man's shirt!" Gail Kim said pulling Angelina Love by her hair.

"Ow!" Angelina yelped and Gail Kim brawled with her on the ground while MVP retrieved his cell-phone.

"Boss you gotta see this, the Women's Division needs Gail, she is whooping Angelina Love's butt like a 18th century slave master!" MVP said and he switched his phone to video mode and showed Shawn the fight in Carlito's back garden.

"Where's Carlito?" Amy said and the Cool One broke up the fight but not before Velvet Sky and Edge joined in.

"Get off my girlfriend Carlito," Edge snapped pulling Carlito up by his afro.

"I wasn't on your girlfriend, I have no interest in Angelina Love now either get along or get out of mi casa comprendi?" Carlito said to everybody and she shoved Edge down on the ground aggressively.

"Well done Carlos," Roxxi said snatching the cell-phone back from MVP and slapping him around the head, "I think your conrows are sucking the oxygen out of your brain, why would you want your girlfriend to leave the greatest women's division in the world to go and pose naked for Playboy?"

"What makes you think I would take my clothes off for no reason? Do I look like Mickie James?" Gail Kim said defensively.

"Um ladies, nobody will be taking their clothes off for Playboy in my wrestling company I can promise you that," HBK said and the men booed while Hunter snatched the cell-phone angrily.

"MVP I'll call you back," Hunter said and he turned to Shawn, "I didn't agree to this clean-ass women's division you want. I like Playboy, I read Playboy, I subscribe to Playboy how can we have a Women's Division without it?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna," HBK said firmly, "And if you're not down with that Hunter, I've got two words for you – Jesus Christ,"

Hunter sighed and crossed his arms angrily, "I knew this wasn't gonna work, we can't run this company together Shawn we're too different. You want wrestling to be squeaky clean and family friendly, I want it to be dirty as Hell. If a Diva wants to pose naked for Playboy why can't we let her, its got nothing to do with you?"

"Its got everything to do with me, you're not the one who has to face the church congregation and apologize for the graphic sexual content of my wrestling show. I don't want to encourage that kind of entertainment, its disgusting," Shawn said turning his nose up and Chyna and Amy exchanged glances, "Will you two chime in and help me?" he said to them both.

"I did Playboy Shawn and it made me feel good about myself, but then again I'm not a Christian so I don't have any hang ups about nudity," Chyna said.

"What about you baby, do you want the WWE to keep promoting Playboy magazine?" Shawn asked his wife.

"Baby you know where I stand on this; I've never approved of Playboy being any part of women's wrestling. However you're not entertaining the Church at these shows Shawn, you're entertaining horny teenage boys and girls. The question is do you want to be responsible for encouraging kids to think about sex in a graphic and unrealistic way, if you allow the WWE Divas to keep on doing Playboy every year that's exactly what's going to happen," Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"That's all I'm saying Hunter, our shows aren't for adults only. You go nuts if Cameron holds LC's hands for too long, how is promoting Playboy not sending our children mixed messages?" Shawn argued.

"LC and Cam are cherubic beings they know the difference between right and wrong and they're not gonna do anything stupid like Dominic and Shaul. My issue is that all these women are doing is posing naked and people have been posing naked since the dawn of mankind," Hunter said.

"I'm pretty sure we were all naked at the dawn of mankind Hunter," Chyna said.

"Exactly we were naked in the Garden of Eden so why can't we be naked now?" Hunter said.

"Because in the Garden of Eden we didn't know we were naked, the devil told us we were naked and sin entered the world," Shawn replied, "Don't you see? Its not right to encourage women to sell their bodies to make money, its what's underneath, its what's inside that counts the most," Shawn said touching his heart.

Amy smiled along with Chyna, Shawn was absolutely right and Hunter knew it; he just liked looking at naked women that's all.

"Alright no more Playboy divas," he said and Shawn hugged his best friend.

"Thank you," he said and kissed Hunter on the cheek.

"MVP? Tell Gail to come to DX Inc next week and we'll sign her up, she won't have to do Playboy because we're stopping the Playboy sponsorship as of right now," Hunter said.

"Okay I'll tell her, are you sure that's a good idea though boss? I mean naked chicks are hot!" MVP said and Gail slapped him around the head and snatched his cell-phone.

"Thank you Triple H, you won't regret it," she said.

"Shawn wants to say hello," Hunter said and passed Shawn the phone.

"Hi Gail, I'm super psyched you're coming to the WWE but you gotta promise me you'll bring every ounce of energy and enthusiasm you put into the Knockout division when you come here, the Divas need someone to look up to and I think you could be the best way to motivate them to wrestle and not just look pretty and smile," Shawn said with a pretty smile of his own.

"I'll bring it HBK, I'll do whatever you say. Can I talk to Amy real quick?" Gail Kim asked.

"Sure," Shawn said and he passed his cell-phone over to his wife, "Gail wants to talk to you,"

"Hey Gail, welcome back girl!" Amy said supportively.

"Are you coming back to work after you have your baby?" Gail asked and Amy shrugged.

"I doubt it, I've done pretty much everything I've wanted to do in the WWE. I really wanna focus on being a good wife and mother," Amy replied smiling at Shawn who kissed her cherry red lips softly and affectionately, eventually Amy forgot she was on the phone with Gail completely as her husband deepened the kiss.

"That's great Amy, I won't let your husband down I promise. Amy?" Gail called and Chyna took the phone from off the floor.

"Amy's a little tongue tied," Chyna replied with a cheeky smile and Gail blushed when she realized who she was talking to.

"Wow Chyna, the Awesome Kong of the 90s I can't believe I'm even talking to you!" Gail Kim said excitedly and Angelina Love rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, get off the phone already," she said and MVP wagged his finger at her.

"Gail is gonna shut that ugly mouth of yours woman, Edge picked the perfect girlfriend for my girlfriend to beat the living crap out of didn't he Gail san?" MVP said hugging Gail who smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, things are gonna get really interesting when the King of Bling and the Korean Kick-ass Machine get in that ring and beat your big Canadian asses!" Gail Kim said and the two couples started mean-mugging each other while the other wrestlers watched cautiously behind the picnic table.

"I think this wrestling world war is getting a little personal isn't it? I don't think relationships should be had in the ring, look what happened to you and Lita," Batista said to Matt Hardy.

"That was different back then Edge was a loser with nothing better to do than sleep around, today Edge is a multiple time World Champion with a heart of gold and with me by his side the Rated R Superstar is gonna beat Jeff Hardy's ass!" Angelina Love said and Matt Hardy rolled his eyes then he realized Jeff had been gone for awhile and he called him on his cell-phone.

"Yo Charismatic, where you at?" Matt asked.

"I'm with Ashley in New York, she wanted me to spend some time with her so I ran out to see her as fast as I could," Jeff said and Matt blanched.

"You ran over to Ashley's house all the way from Florida?" he said incredulous.

"Yeah I ran over the water, it didn't take me very long. How's the party is the house still standing?" Jeff asked on Ashley's doorstep looking out at the houses in the area.

"Yeah but just barely, Gail Kim's coming to WWE with the Beautiful People and Edge, Angelina and MVP got into it a few minutes ago," Matt said and Jeff laughed.

"Oh man I missed it, does MVP still have all his teeth?" Jeff asked.

"Yes unfortunately," Matt said.

"Man I wish I coulda stayed," Jeff said and Matt frowned.

"So why did you leave?" Matt asked.

"Because Ashley was lonely and she didn't want to come to the party she only wanted to see me," Jeff said.

"Isn't that a little bit obsessive? Are we not all friends over here, what's she doing Jeff?" Matt Hardy said and Ashley snatched Jeff's cell-phone.

"She's saying this conversation's over," Ashley said and she ended the call causing Jeff to sigh and Matt Hardy to get angry.

"What's up with you?" MVP asked Matt Hardy.

"Its Ashley she is totally controlling my brother; she doesn't want him to hang out with us, she always wants to know where he is. Its really getting on my nerves," Matt said, "Why she acting like this all of a sudden she used to be so nice?"

"Why don't you ask The Ortons, they know something we don't," MVP replied, "Well I know what's up but I think its best if you talk to The Truth and TKO before I tell you what I think, I try not to force my opinions down people's throat, well except this one – I am better than you,"

"And I am better than you," Gail Kim said to Angelina Love and she pushed Gail and Carlito got angry as Edge, MVP, Angelina and Gail Kim started mean-mugging again.

"I miss Trish, she would have warned me this was gonna happen. That's the last time I let Edge talk me into anything," he said and Roxxi exchanged glances with the Instant Classics; the locker room dissension was gonna work against the WWE even after losing Gail Kim, TNA had nowhere to go but up and their ratings were going to go all the way up on Monday night when the went up against the once dominant Monday Night RAW.

"Oh look who decided to crash the party," MVP said as John Cena showed up with Mickie James, Torrie Wilson and the Motorcity Machine Guns. The WWE locker room gave Carlito a dirty look and he blanched.

"Don't look at me I didn't invite them," he said.

"Well if you didn't invite them why don't you ask them to leave?" Edge said and the WWE Superstars agreed believing that Cena had betrayed them by signing with Vince McMahon.

"Carlito come on I thought we were friends?" Torrie Wilson said.

"You can stay Torrie, the Guns can stay too but Cena and Mickie you gotta go," Carlito said and Cena shrugged.

"So that's the way its gonna be?" he said to his former locker room buddies angrily and nobody responded because nobody wanted him there, "Fine, come on Mickie let's go," he said taking Mickie James by the hand and she followed him out of Carlito's house.

"So I guess the rumors are true John is cheating on Maria with Mickie James," Maryse said flicking her hair over her shoulder and Matt Hardy rolled his eyes as she spilled his beer yet again.

"Man that was cold," Alex Shelley said, "but I don't think dissing John Cena in front of his TNA buddies is gonna stop us from beating you in the ratings next week,"

Torrie gasped as a big piece of apple hit Alex Shelley right in the face and the WWE wrestlers laughed at him hysterically.

"Now that was definitely not cool!" Chris Sabin said and the Guns attacked Carlito and Primo and the party degenerated in an all out brawl causing the neighbors to call the police and break up the inter-promotional wrestling world war that was becoming more and more violent as the weeks went by.


	18. The Candy Bears

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**A/N: This chapter contains some bad language.**

Chapter Seventeen - The Candy Bears

Saturday December 15, The Sandbox at 1pm:

Amy and Chyna exchanged glances of disbelief as The Beautiful People continued to go ape over DX like classic 90s ring rats. Neither woman found it amusing, it was lunchtime and Chyna and Amy had planned on having a meal with their other halves and the ARK Angels alone. They certainly weren't expecting for Shawn and Hunter to bring their work home with them.

"What is it Angelina why are you staring at me like that?" Amy asked the former Knockout. Angelina was one of Lita's biggest fans and she wanted Amy to know that, what Angelina Love had forgotten was that Lita was long gone and the Mrs. Heartbreak Kid didn't want her memory lingering in their home.

"You've got it all! You've got a legendary career behind you, a baby in front of you and the Heartbreak Kid beside you, Lita you got it all!" Angelina gushed and Shawn quickly stepped in before his wife's Righteous Indignation burned the new WWE Diva to a cinder.

"Oh kay let's eat, you girls like lasagne I make a mean lasagne," Hunter said while Shawn fawned over Amy much to Velvet and Angelina's admiration.

"What are you staring at?" Chyna said in annoyance.

"Can you imagine it Angie, in 5 years it could be us sitting at home in our beautiful mansion with Punk and Edge. Oh my God I am so gonna cry I am so happy right now!" Velvet Sky said and tears actually started to run down the former Knockout's face, "Do you have a tissue?" she asked Angelina but Hunter made the save and offered her one of his, "Thank you," Velvet said.

"Its pretty clean I haven't used it since this morning," Hunter said and Velvet gagged throwing the tissue back at him and Amy and Chyna started to laugh, "I thought that would cheer you two up, come on let's eat,"

"Oh gees we're sorry!" Angelina Love said making a sincere and apologetic face at Amy and Joanie, "Here you are trying to spend some quality time with your beaus and we're just acting like a pair of groupies,"

"Hot groupies," Hunter added and Chyna slapped him on the arm and Angelina and Velvet laughed.

"We'll leave you guys alone so you can enjoy family time, come on Sky let's go," Angelina said to her best friend in the ring and outside the ring but Velvet didn't want to leave yet.

"I thought we were gonna get a ride with Jeff?" she said.

"He's staying here isn't he baby-sitting Aurora?" Angelina said.

"No he said he was leaving because Ashley wanted him to come stay with her this weekend," Velvet said.

"But wasn't that like 2 hours ago he's still in Aurora's windmill?" Shawn said.

"I'll go get him out of there," Hunter said but Amy pulled him back.

"You know what there's no rush, why don't you guys stay for dinner?" she said to the Beautiful People whose faces lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You really mean it, we can have dinner with you guys?" Velvet said jumping up and clapping her hands together like a 3 year-old girl.

"Are you nuts?" Joanie whispered to Amy.

"What they're funny, they remind me of us when we were just getting into the business and they really do lighten the mood. It's gotten pretty intense around here lately we could do with some comic relief," Amy said but Joanie still didn't want the Beautiful People around.

"That's what Hunter's for, add the Beautiful People and you'll end up in premature labor," Chyna replied and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Help me up I'm too hungry to argue with you," she said and Joanie acquiesced and pulled the heavily pregnant red-head to her feet while Shawn and Hunter showed Angelina and Velvet to the kitchen.

"Hey, who ate all my candy bears?" Shawn hollered up the stairs and the ARK Angels appeared one by one with chocolate covered smiles on their faces.

"Oh were they not for us?" Cameron said.

"We ate them all!" Cheyenne said.

"We thought since you didn't bother to pick us up from New York you'd make it up to us by giving us these delicious chocolate bears of various flavors and fillings to make up for it," LC added and Shawn huffed; he'd been manipulated by the Cerebral Assassin's daughter and her faithful followers in Christ. He had a sweet tooth and they knew it, he bought those bears for himself and Shawn wondered how they were going to get back at Hunter for not picking them up from New York today too.

"My leather jacket, it's shrunk! Somebody shrunk my leather jacket!" Hunter said holding up his leather jacket for all to see, only now it looked like he bought it from Gap Kids.

"Was that your leather jacket daddy, I put it in the dryer - I guess I forgot to turn it off my bad," LC said insincerely and the ARK Angels laughed it up at the kitchen door.

"Isn't that the jacket you used to wear back in the day during the Attitude Era?" Velvet Sky asked giving the jacket a closer look.

"It sure was and now look it can't possibly fit me now!" Hunter complained.

"I'll have it," Angelina Love said, "I think it could fit me,"

"No its mine!" Amy cried and she wrapped the jacket around her shoulders and smiled, "Its soft and firm just like in my dreams!"

When she realized she was speaking out loud Amy curled up inside the jacket and backed out of the kitchen embarrassed, "I'm just gonna see if Jeff's hungry," she said while Shawn, Joanie and The Beautiful People gave her a strange look. Hunter thought the jacket actually looked better on her than on him but then he preferred ogling non-pregnant women that weren't married to his best friend.

"Is she okay?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"She's less than two weeks away from having her first child Hunter, she'll be okay after Rebecca's born," Shawn said and The Beautiful People gushed and Chyna was losing patience with the both of them.

"What now?" she said irritated.

"You're naming your first child after your dead wife, how cute are you HBK, how cute are you?" Angelina gushed and to Joanie's horror Shawn gushed right back.

"I am cute and you know what, we even gave her the same middle name as Cheyenne - her name is Rebecca Michelle," Shawn said.

"Oh my God!" The Beautiful People cried simultaneously.

"I think that requires a group hug!" Hunter said.

"Count me out!" Joanie said heading for the kitchen door.

"Get in here Jo!" Shawn said pulling the First Lady of DX in for a group hug with DX and the newest addition to the WWE Diva line-up, The People Formerly Known as Beautiful.

Meanwhile in the lobby Jeff Hardy was playing peek-a-boo with Aurora but it was pretty easy to spot him since Aurora had painted his face with fluorescent green glow paint. Amy squeezed into the giant windmill and it was pitch black inside, the only light came from all the fluorescent colors Jeff had decorated the interior with; the man was an artist there was no doubt about that and it certainly brightened up her day having him over.

"Hey Jeff, mind if I join you?" Amy said.

"I don't know Aurora's pretty fussy, whad'ya say Ro-Ro do we have room for one more?" Jeff Hardy said and Aurora stuck her hand over Amy's face and left a fluorescent green hand print there.

"Did she just initiate me into the team?" Amy said.

"You're in Big Red," Jeff said and Amy touched her heart, there was no clique she couldn't get into, Angelina Love was right to map her life after her own.

"Red!" Aurora cried out and Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of Skittles. Amy knocked the red Skittle he was about to pop into Aurora's mouth out of his hand and slapped Jeff Indignantly.

"Ouch!" Jeff yelped, it really hurt to get slapped by Anointed Amy.

"You know Aurora can't eat Skittles, her father will go nuts!" Amy said.

"They're not gonna hurt her, she brushed her teeth before she goes to bed," Jeff reasoned.

"That's not the point Jeff, have you been giving these to her all this time even after Hunter told you not to?" Amy said and Jeff sighed.

"Fine I won't give her anymore Skittles, but don't come crying to me when she starts balling the house down because you won't give her one," Jeff said and Amy felt like an old grouch but she didn't want Jeff to get in trouble, he was on such a roll and Hunter had no reason not to make him the next WWE Champion if he kept it up.

"I'm sorry Jeff I just don't want you to get in trouble," Amy said.

"First Stephanie yells at me, then Ashley forces me to come back to New York and now you're chewing me out over some candy. This has got to be the most f'd up day of my life!" Jeff yelled and Amy gasped in shock at the profanity that just came out of Jeff's mouth, in front of Aurora no less.

"Jeff what has gotten into you?" she said.

"Big Red f'd up!" Aurora said and Amy turned Aurora on her lap and smacked her on the bottom.

"Bad Ro-Ro, you don't use language like that ever do you understand me?" Amy said and Aurora started to cry and it rained inside the Sandbox as-well as inside the windmill. The ARK Angels came over to see what happened and took one look at Jeff's sullen face and knew he'd f'd up again and swore in front of Aurora.

"What's going on out here, my lasagne's ruined!" Hunter complained and he took Aurora from Jeff who shrugged trying not to laugh.

"What happened in there babe?" Shawn asked Amy.

"Jeff swore in front of Aurora so I smacked her bottom and told her to watch her language and she started to cry, hence the rain," Amy explained and Jeff couldn't believe it.

"You told on me? You f***king told on me I can't believe it!" he said angrily and Shawn and Hunter stared at Jeff in total shock, "So what are you gonna do now fire me?"

"Yes," Hunter said firmly.

"No of course not but we will give you ten seconds to explain yourself," Shawn said.

"What do you want me to say that I've been having a great day and everything is going great in my life and I don't have a single thing on my mind except baby-sitting your best friend's baby girl, is that what you want to hear Shawn? Well that's f'd up man, this whole family is totally f'd up!" Jeff Hardy roared. Everyone was stunned into silence and Hunter was seething with rage as he covered Aurora's ears and Cameron covered Chey's.

"Dude you are so fired," Angelina Love said.

"Yeah we don't need a ride we to Carlito's house, we only hang with cool people and dude, swearing in front of children is not cool," Velvet Sky said.

"I can see your panties," Cameron said shielding his eyes as Velvet Sky bent over to tie her boot laces.

"Put some clothes on woman, you know ones that actually fit your age group as opposed to mine," LC said and she slapped Velvet on the bottom causing her to pop up like a Jack in the Box.

"You're so aggressive aren't cha LC? You're gonna be a very happy man one day Cameron, very happy," Velvet said carnally and Chyna went to slap Velvet for being lewd but she hid behind Hunter who hadn't taken his eyes of Jeff Hardy for a second.

"I think that ten seconds is up Shawn," he said and HBK urged Jeff to start talking, instead Jeff evaporated - literally.

"Oh my God, where'd he go?" Amy said in shock, Jeff had left the building in the most supernatural way and left everyone with stunned expressions once again.

"I think he's got girl problems, we'll find out more at Carlito's party down in Florida his brother's gonna be there so Jeff won't have anywhere to hide," Angelina said.

"Unless he's gonna hang out with Ashley again," LC said, "We need Jeff this place is gonna be a mess if we don't stop Aurora crying,"

"I'd dry up all the rain but I'd probably just fart you all over to the Eastern Seaboard," Amy said.

"Please don't babe," Shawn said.

"I can't believe he swore in front of Aurora, what the Hell is up with that kid he was doing so well what happened?" Hunter said.

"So what are we doing for dinner?" Velvet Sky asked and the DX family gave them a stern look of disapproval.

"Maybe we should evaporate too," Angelina said sensing that the DX household didn't want them around just now.

"Ask our driver to take you to the airport and we'll see you on Monday," Shawn said and he escorted The Beautiful People to the door while Hunter, Joanie and Amy tried to calm Aurora down.

The ARK Angels watched as their parents wasted their time trying to calm Aurora down, she was planning on starting a flood and they didn't even know that the one person who could have stopped that had just left to hang out with his girlfriend in New York.

"We could call Matt and ask him to get Jeff to come back," Cameron said.

"But daddy's mad at him for swearing in front of Ro-Ro he can't come back in this house," LC said and Cameron stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Well why don't we go to Florida with The Beautiful People, that way if Matt convinces Jeff to go to Carlito's party we can meet him there and he can tell Ro-Ro to stop crying," Cameron said.

"That's why you're the Amazing Cameron," LC said and she gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Daddy there's been a change of plans, why don't you and Uncle Shawn stay here with mom and Aunt Amy while we go and straighten things out with Jeff?"

Hunter gave the ARK Angels a suspicious look, "You are gonna sort things out with Jeff? After chewing my ear off about not spending enough time with you, now you're going to Florida with Cam and Chey. That doesn't make any sense LC," he said.

"So can I go or not?" LC asked.

"Sure and take the little Hurricane with you and make sure those two plastics come back. I don't wanna get to work on Monday and hear that they cut a deal with Vince McMahon while Shawn and I were at home with the First Ladies," Hunter said handing Aurora to LC.

"Is this stupid wrestling world war all you can think about?" she said disgusted, "Look how upset Ro-Ro is dad, you think she doesn't know her mother's pain? I don't say it often daddy but sometimes you can be really f'd up about important stuff like friends, like family -"

"Like f bombs, watch your mouth young lady!" Hunter yelled and that was it for Cameron.

"Don't you talk to my future wife like that or I'll have you kicked outta the Kliq!" he yelled.

"Like your dad would ever do that little man, you've been hanging out with Tristen too much you're starting to sound like Nash," Hunter said.

"Uncle Kev's got more time for us than you two do that's for sure, come on guys we've got work to do, important work that doesn't involve ratings, bimbos or Vince McMahon," Cameron said and the ARK Angels ran upstairs, jumped out of one of the windows and into the air heading south for Florida while DX shook their heads in disapproval.

"Kids can be so ungrateful," Shawn said.

"Well now we can spend some-time with the First Ladies of DX and Team Xtreme," Hunter said squeezing Joanie close to him affectionately and Shawn did the same to Amy.

"Actually I'm not that hungry," Joanie said pushing Hunter away.

"Yeah me neither, why don't you guys go back to the office? The ARK Angels will calm Aurora down and after it stops raining we can all have Chinese," Amy said sweetly.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other as their other halves walked away from them.

"Eve came from Adam's rib right Shawn?" Hunter asked HBK.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Shawn replied.

"Cause I feel like a part of me just got ripped out," Hunter said and Shawn nodded; if the First Ladies and the ARK Angels of DX weren't happy the foundation that kept the house of DX together was on very shaky ground indeed.


	19. Hairspray

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**A/N: This chapter contains some bad language.**

Chapter Eighteen - Hairspray

Saturday December 15, DX Inc at 11am:

Hunter slid off his side of the mahogany desk and onto Shawn who then fell on his butt with cold coffee in his lap.

"Great now it looks like I peed all over myself," Shawn said pushing Hunter off of him and the Cerebral Assassin opened one eye and looked around.

"What are you complaining about Joanie I said I'd make it up to you in the morning will you quit riding me?" he said then he took a closer look and realised two things; that he wasn't home and that Shawn was not Joanie.

"I'm gonna grab a shower and then we're going home," Shawn said when Hunter saw him as a 6'1 Amazon he knew it was time to go home.

"You can't grab a shower Shawn you take a shower, dumbass." Hunter said under his breath and he was quickly treated to a fresh course of coffee stained Sweet Chin Music to the back of his head and went flying head first into the couch by the window of their main office.

"Now who's the dumbass big man?" Shawn said dusting off his shoulder before strutting to the showers. Now Shawn was riled up and Hunter knew it was time to go home, DX had spent the entire week at work and had neglected their family in the process. With everything that was going on in the wrestling world they couldn't afford to miss a trick, now that The Beautiful People were signing with the WWE they had to keep the momentum going if they were going to get the RAW ratings back up before the New Year, Velvet and Angelina weren't the only TNA talent they wanted either. McMahon told them they were not getting Awesome Kong or ODB so they were stuck with the Beautiful People, however HBK saw more in them than lipstick and eyeliner, he saw RAW talent and that was exactly what the WWE fans were gonna see when he was finished giving them an HBK makeover.

"Hello?" Hunter said answering the desk phone, it was LC and she wasn't happy.

"Are you still at work daddy?" she sad angrily and Hunter sighed.

"Look I already told your mother we'd be home today and guess what that's exactly where you'll find us in half an hour, stop yelling at me!" Hunter said.

"Fine, I'LL STOP YELLING AT YOU!" LC yelled and she slammed her cell-phone against Charlotte's bedroom door waking Stephanie McMahon in the process. "Divorcing my father was the best thing you ever did Aunt Steph," she said as the McCools tried to calm her down.

"Tell me something I don't know, your father's so busy he can't even come and see me and find out how things are going. Too busy, too busy, he's just like my father and I hate them both!" Stephanie said to herself more than to LC, "How can you be too busy?"

"Sing it sister, I mean auntie," LC said sitting down next to her Aunt Steph and they both cupped their hands with frustration, the only difference was LC's frustration turned to action while Stephanie's turned to depression. "I'm not gonna sit her and wait for those two butt-holes to pick come get us, Cameron!" LC hollered and ran towards where Cameron and Cheyenne were talking in their guest bedroom.

"Let me guess you want us to go home by ourselves to show our dads what negligent parents they are right?" he said and LC gasped impressed at Cameron's foreknowledge.

"You truly are Amazing!" she said and kissed him, "Come on let's go, Cheyenne pack up we're leaving right now!"

"You really are crazy you know that, but that's what I love about you," Cameron said putting his arm around LC but she shrugged him off as she angrily shoved her clothes in her backpack.

"Shut up and pack!" she said to Cameron and he swooned; it was like music to his ears.

"Yes'm," he said while Cheyenne was already done, she was a Phenomenally fast packer.

"Aunt Trish and Uncle Randy are coming over," she said looking at the window across the street where Truth and The King's Oracle were walking towards The McCools' apartment.

"Oh no we can't tell them we're leaving they'll force us to wait for our dads!" LC panicked and she pulled out her cell-phone, well she was about to when she remembered she left it outside Charlotte and Dan's room in pieces.

"Here use mine," Cameron said handing his fiancée his cell-phone and LC turned her nose up at the goofy expression her beau's face.

"Cameron Cade Michaels if you don't fix your face and get serious I'm going to apply some Sweet Chin Music to it, LC style," she warned him and he replaced his goofy expression with a cool one, "That's much better," LC said and she noticed the picture of them together on the screen of his cell and she couldn't help but smile at him, "Aw shucks how cute are you?" he gushed and they kissed while Cheyenne laughed; it looked like her older brother had something stuck to his face and that something was too crazy for anyone to fall in love with in Cheyenne's young mind and at that exact moment Stephanie McMahon felt the same way. Since Jericho's death she felt like she was losing her mind but her father's attitude coupled with DX's absence in her life made her wonder if her life was really worth living anymore. A sudden shift in room temperature brought her out of her funk and she saw Aurora shaking her hands excitedly.

"What is it baby girl?" she said and she watched in amazement as Aurora collapsed the side of her crib and crawled over to the door, "Wow what's gotten you so excited?" she said and the door opened to reveal the ever bright and colorful form of Jeff Hardy, "Oh," Stephanie said and her heart sank, "Hey Jeff, have you come to take my daughter away from me again?" she said bitterly.

Jeff frowned he had obviously overestimated how welcome he would feel when he came over.

"No well yeah kinda, LC called me she said she wanted a ride back to the Sandbox and I offered to take her by via Aurora Airways," he said with a Charismatic smile but Stephanie didn't find it funny.

"She's all I've got and now you and the ARK Angels just want to do your own thing, well take her. Go and fly in the sky with the ARK Angels and leave me behind, just like everyone else!" Stephanie cried handing Aurora to Jeff aggressively and Jeff stood at her door with his mouth on the floor wondering what he had done. It was early morning and a Saturday and already he had two women screaming at him; one he loved called Ashley, one he barely even knew called Stephanie and Aurora Rose Helmsely; the one female in his life that never wanted anything but to be with him.

"How f'd up is that?" he said dropping the F bomb and as soon as Aurora heard it she repeated it.

"F'd up, f'd up, f'd up, f'd up!" she repeated over and over again and Jeff tried to shush her before she got him in trouble but there was little chance of that happening as Stephanie tore the door off its hinges and stared a black hole into Jeff Hardy's eyes. She was pissed beyond all reason, if it was Hunter Jeff probably would have been fired on the spot.

"What did you say Aurora Rose?" she asked her 2 year-old baby girl.

"You f'd up!" Aurora replied and Charlotte and Dan gasped in horror at the profanity coming out of Aurora's mouth.

"Oh my God did she just say what I think she said?" Charlotte said in shock.

"Yes she did and you know why, because of Jeff Hardy!" Stephanie said and Jeff felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry Miss. McMahon I'm just so f'd up, I mean . . . oh f**k me, I mean . . . oh Jeff you really f'd up now," Jeff Hardy said to himself and the McCools looked at him like he was crazy and the truth was he felt like he'd lost his mind this morning.

"Give me my baby," Stephanie said and Jeff handed Aurora back to her mother, "You're irresponsible Jeff Hardy, you stay away from my little girl you got that?"

"Got it," Jeff said and he waved goodbye to Aurora, "Goodbye Skittle breath," he said to her and Aurora blew him a kiss before Stephanie slammed the door in Jeff's face.

"What's gotten into you Jeff Hardy, you know you gotta watch your language around Aurora, you know better than that!" Dan said gently.

"Come on what's wrong?" Charlotte asked Jeff, it was obvious that the Rainbow Haired Warrior was having a grey day.

"Where should I start?" Jeff said somberly and he rested the back of his head on Stephanie's door and he found himself stuck to it. Aurora had frozen it shut she was obviously venting her frustration with her weather power and now Jeff couldn't move an inch. The McCools watched with fascination as Jeff turned the ice to water with his water power and he collected the ice water into his hands in the shape of a ball.

"Wow!" The McCools said as the water ball spun around over Jeff's hand, "Its like a fish tank without the glass," Charlotte said.

"Can I play with it?" Carla said coming out from her bedroom.

"Sure, here you go," Jeff said handing the water ball to Carla McCool and as soon as Trish Stratus saw them she yelled out for Jeff to stop.

"Trish, Randy how did you get in?" Dan McCool asked as Trish dove for Carla and grabbed the water ball from her.

"Through the bedroom window," Randy replied.

"What is this Dawson's Creek?" Charlotte quipped.

"I want the ball!" Carla screamed at Jeff Hardy who really didn't see why she couldn't have it.

"You can't play with Carla Jeff she's too dangerous, that sonofabitch Jericho has been channeling her from the dead," Trish warned Jeff and the McCools gasped.

"No he hasn't, Carla's not dangerous," Dan said but Trish knew better and Carla became exactly what Truth and TKO had seen in the future.

"Give me the ball," Carla said menacingly to Trish.

"No Carla I will not give you the ball," Trish replied.

"Just give it to her man what's the big deal?" Jeff said to Trish.

"The big deal is once Carla gets that ball she's gonna use it to terrorize the children at Waterside and when she does LC's gonna get the blame for it," Randy Orton explained.

"She's gonna do what?" Charlotte said in disbelief, "No she isn't Randy,"

"Yes she is and don't say my name like we just made love, I am The King's Oracle I know what I saw and I only see what God wants me to see," Randy replied sternly.

"So what happens if I don't give her the ball?" Jeff asked and TKO went blank.

"Um," he hesitated then Trish bolted into Stephanie's room and saw her frozen with Aurora in her arms.

"Stephanie!" Trish cried out and she waved Jeff over to her side, "Unfreeze her quickly Aqua Libre come on!"

Jeff used his heavenly water power to melt the ice and unfreeze Stephanie and the ARK Angels and the McCools helped her up onto her bed while Trish took Aurora and gave her to Jeff.

"Go with the ARK Angels to the Sandbox," she said as Aurora started to cry.

"But she doesn't want to go with me look she's crying," Jeff said.

"Jeff you're the only person she wants to be with right now, trust me on that now go!" Trish said.

"What the Hell does that mean, I can't take Aurora everytime she starts crying what if my Ashley wants to hang out am I supposed to babysit Ro-Ro for the rest of my life?" Jeff said in frustration.

"Well she can't stay here she'll kill her mother! Jericho's undead spirit is lurking around next door and he'll use Aurora to do some serious demonic damage if you don't take her home with the ARK Angels, do I make myself clear?" Trish said firmly and Jeff gulped and nodded; the Truth had spoken, there was nothing else he could say to change it.

"Come on Uncle Jeff," Cameron said handing Jeff Hardy his Rainbow Carrier that he made especially for Aurora while he was forced to baby-sit her as punishment for giving her Skittles. As he strapped the supernatural weather girl in he felt like he was still being punished; he life seemed to revolve around Hunter's family problems and no-one seemed to care that Jeff might have problems of his own.

As the ARK Angels and Aqua Libre headed to the roof to take flight Jeff took a deep breath and the ARK Angels jumped onto him ready for lift off.

"Cheer up Uncle Jeff, being a child of God isn't as difficult as it seems," Cameron said.

"Maybe it seems that way when you're 9 years old and living on a luxurious estate but when you're just over broke and having girlfriend problems life gets pretty unbearable," Jeff replied.

"It doesn't matter how old you are Uncle Jeff or how much money you got, all that matters is that you do what God told you to do and what did he tell you to do Uncle Jeff?" Cameron asked the somber country boy.

"Believe in myself and I can do all things through Christ that strengthens me," Jeff repeated and Cameron squeezed his hand.

"So that means the problem isn't with God, the question you have to ask yourself is who is holding you back?" Cameron said and Jeff felt the impartation the Amazing one released into his spirit swell inside him.

"You truly are Amazing," Jeff said realizing what Philippians 4:13 actually meant; it was time for Jeff Hardy to become WWE Champion and start a wrestling legacy of his own.

"Come on let's go I wanna chew daddy's ear off for lying to us again!" LC said.

"That I gotta see," Jeff said and he jumped off the top of The McCools apartment and he and the ARK Angels soared eastwards to Connecticut where the Beautiful People were having their inaugural meeting with the DX family at the Sandbox.


	20. Nightmare at Waterside Elementary

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Nineteen - Nightmare at Waterside Elementary

Friday December 14, DX Inc at 6pm:

Cheyenne was crying in her father's lap while Shawn was on the phone with Kurt Angle and Cameron and LC were spinning around in their fathers' desk chairs waiting to go home.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Kurt because The Beautiful People couldn't be happier, according to them life in the TNA locker room started sucking as soon as Vince McMahon stepped into the Impact Zone," Shawn said while trying to comfort his daughter.

"I think you're wrong, Vince McMahon is giving TNA what it needs - more money, now that we've got all the players we're winning the wrestling world war and we'll keep beating your ass in the ratings over the Christmas holidays, oh its true, its damn true - whooo!" Kurt said excitedly and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to say "It's real," now?" he asked.

"Now that Vince is running things I can say whatever I want and there's nothing Jeff Jarrett can do about it," Kurt bragged, "In fact I'm pretty sure Jeff's crying in the bathroom I better go, we'll talk about this in the morning," Kurt said.

"No we won't Kurt, we're signing Angelina Love and Velvet Sky and there's nothing else we need to say on the matter, goodbye," Shawn hung up on a flabbergasted Kurt with a smile and turned to see the annoyed faces of Cameron and LC looking back at him, "Sorry kids just taking care of business,"

Cameron shook his head, "You mean your business, what about us?" he asked and Shawn waved Cameron over to him.

"I know you kids are worried about Carla but there's nothing Hunter and I can do to help her, social services are gonna take her away from Charlotte and Dan and we can see why," Shawn said.

"Dad listen to me, Carla didn't attack the Damsels of Destruction, Chris Jericho made her attack them. He's still alive!" Cameron insisted and Cheyenne squeezed her father tight.

"I'm scared Daddy I'm scared!" Cheyenne said and Shawn comforted her as Hunter came back into the main office with his cell-phone in his hand.

"I spoke to Mr. Applebee and he said there's no way the kids are coming back to Waterside after what Carla did to the Damsels of Destruction. Looks like we're gonna have to find you kids a new school after all," he said and the ARK Angels started crying; they were just getting used to being back at Waterside after all the drama over the summer and now they had to leave because of a demonic spirit possessing one of their closest friends.

Hunter and Shawn wrapped their arms around their children knowing this news was hard on them and the fact that Carla was still missing made things even worse. There hadn't been any word on Carla's location since the attack, she disappeared and The McCools were beside themselves with worry.

"You guys have had a rough day, why don't we go home and have some pizza?" Hunter suggested and the ARK Angels nodded through their tears.

"Come on let's go," Shawn said with Cheyenne in his arms and Cameron by his side while Hunter picked up LC and put her on his back. The buzzer rang and Hunter pressed the intercom on his desk phone to see who it was.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hunter is that you?" asked the electric voice of Christy Hemme.

"Who is it?" Shawn asked.

"I think its Christy Hemme from TNA, Christy is that you babe?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Yeah and I'm not alone, Lance, Jimmy, Torrie and the Motorcity Machine Guns are all waiting for you to buzz us in. We need to talk about this wrestling world war and we need to talk to you about it now," Hemme said and her TNA colleagues agreed with her.

Hunter and Shawn exchanged glances, "What are they doing here we didn't wanna sign any of them," Shawn asked.

"Well let's buzz them in and find out, you kids wanna hang around while we talk to some TNA talent or do you wanna go home?" Hunter asked the ARK Angels of DX.

"We wanna go home," Cameron replied.

"And we want you to come home with us," LC added but Hunter and Shawn shook their heads.

"Sorry guys that's not very likely, we'll be home after we talk to these guys okay?" Shawn said and the ARK Angels got angry.

"Ow!" Hunter said grabbing his ankle as LC slid down his back, grabbed his ankle and slapped on the Ankle Lock.

"Cheyenne don't pull my hair!" Shawn cried as Cheyenne took out her frustration on her father's ponytail.

"Come on guys we've wasted enough time on these two clowns already," Cameron said indignantly and LC and Cheyenne stuck their tongues out at their fathers before following Cameron to the elevator. His words stung Shawn and HBK ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm working overtime to keep food on the table, there's nothing funny about two men providing for their family. One day you'll understand but for now a simple thank you will suffice little man. Think about that the next time you call your old man a clown," Shawn said angrily and Cameron squared his shoulders looking his father dead in the eye and replied.

"I stand by my original statement Krusty, why don't you call up the Simpsons and ask them to endorse you?" Cameron said and Hunter laughed out loud.

"Oh snap!" he said until he saw the look on Shawn's face then he quickly fell silent.

"Its amazing to me how a child of God could be so rude to his father, doesn't the Bible say to honor your parents Cameron?" Shawn said.

"I am honoring my parents, I'm doing exactly what mom told me to do and that was to put you in your place as the head of the family. You're the one who would rather spend time with plastic bimbos in micro mini skirts, why do you even wanna sign The Beautiful People? If you offered him enough money Sting could sign with you," Cameron reasoned and DX laughed.

"You are so naïve Cameron, the Stinger will never sign with us," Hunter said.

"Yes he will and I know he will because God said so," Cameron replied and Shawn and Hunter looked at each other in shock, "Now who's naïve? I'm Amazing and don't you two forget it," Cameron said and LC and Cheyenne told their fathers to SUCK IT.

"Whoa did you just see that? DX got crotch-chopped by their own daughters!" Jimmy Rave of the Rock N' Rave Infection said as the TNA wrestlers came out of the elevator and the ARK Angels jumped in and descended to the ground floor to the DX Machine that was waiting outside DX lnc.

"This must be how George W. Bush felt when he found out his daughters were drunks like him," Hunter said and Shawn was still in shock that his little girl had so blatantly disrespected him like that.

"Is everything okay you guys?" Torrie Wilson asked her former WWE employers.

"You look like you've got some family problems man, I hope my kids never disrespect me like that," Alex Shelley of the Motorcity Machine Guns said with a smile and he winked at Torrie who rolled her eyes.

"Not now Alex we've got to be serious DX don't have a lot of spare time and we should be grateful they even let us in the building," Torrie said to both Machine Guns who looked at their feet embarrassed.

"So what's up Christy, Torrie do you want your old jobs back?" Hunter asked them as Shawn ushered all of them into their big office. The TNA wrestlers couldn't believe how big it was, they were pretty sure they could fit the whole TNA locker room inside it. There were pictures of all the WWE wrestlers on the walls alongside DX merchandize and awards for charity work both domestic and overseas.

"You guys really work hard to keep this company going," Lance Rock said impressed at all of the achievements.

"Unlike your old boss who just sits in his office and yells at everybody," Chris Sabin said.

"And that's why we're here. We heard you're signing the Beautiful People and we want you to sign us as-well," Christy Hemme said and DX frowned at her.

"You mean all six of you?" Shawn asked and the TNA wrestlers nodded.

"We can't stay at TNA one minute longer, the Main Event Mafia are bullying us around and Vince's Hitmen have taken all the fun out of the locker room. Please sign us, we're dying in Orlando man!" Alex Shelley pleaded.

"So its true Vince has made TNA the worst place to work," Hunter said.

"TNA used to be the best and even though we're beating your ass in the ratings, morale is way down. Sting's even thinking of quitting after Vince made him drop the World Championship to John Cena," Chris Sabin said.

"Really?" DX said at the same-time thinking exactly the same-thing.

"Yeah he said there's no Main Event Mafia if he's not in it and Vince was like "We'll see about that!" and he put John Cena in the Main Event Mafia!" Jimmy Rave said.

"The guys been in the company for a month and he's in the Main Event, John Cena doesn't deserve the Stinger's spot," Lance Rock said but DX knew where Vince was going.

"McMahon wants to bring in his own people and make them the Main Event Mafia, despite what you guys think John Cena ruled the WWE for years in the main event and his loyalty to Vince made him leave us. Now as for your desire to come work for us, we're flattered and we'll get back to you," Hunter said and the two teams smiled and hugged DX.

"There's just one thing you should know if we do decide to sign you," Shawn added, "You'd have to break up,"

"WHAT?" the wrestlers said at the same-time.

"We're not really focusing on the Tag Team division right now so all of you would be pushed as Singles wrestlers. Torrie and Christy you would have to decide who you want to manage, Lance or Jimmy, Alex or Chris. Are you alright with that?"

"Hell no!" the two teams replied and DX shrugged.

"Then I'm sorry you came all the way over here for nothing," Hunter replied and the wrestlers almost cried.

"But we don't wanna work for TNA!" Alex Shelley complained.

"Yeah TNA sucks ass!" Lance Rock added.

"We know and we're gonna prove it at the next WWE PPV, sorry guys but TNA is all you got - I suggest you make the most of it," Shawn said and the wrestlers reluctantly showed themselves the door and left DX lnc more depressed than before about their future as wrestlers after the wrestling world war was over.

"So we'll sign the Stinger and put him in our own main event mafia with Randy Orton, Edge and the Undertaker," Hunter said and Shawn jumped up and down excitedly.

"Cameron was right, he is truly Amazing! Let's call the Stinger right now and talk to Mark and tell him to work out some ideas for a match up at Wrestlemania," Shawn said but Hunter frowned.

"Sting vs. Undertaker at Wrestlemania sounds legendary but who wins the match?" he asked.

"Well Sting does he has to look strong going out of our biggest PPV of the year," Shawn reasoned.

"So you want to call Mark Callaway and ask him to give up his legendary Wrestlemania winning streak to a TNA and former WCW wrestler?" Hunter said and Shawn sensed the apprehension in Hunter's voice but to Shawn Sting wasn't just some wrestler from another promotion, he was a legend and a close friend he couldn't ask him to job out at his first Wrestlemania match.

"Well we're gonna have to talk to both of them, we're gonna be on the phone all night," Shawn said.

"I'll call for some pizza, you call the First Ladies and tell them we won't be coming home tonight after all," Hunter said and Shawn sighed; like he really needed another reason for Cameron to be mad at him.

"What do you think really happened to Carla McCool, do you think Jericho really possessed her and made her attack those three girls?" Shawn asked Hunter.

"Hello I'd like to order three large pizzas with pepperoni and extra cheese?" Hunter replied, after he placed the order he turned to Shawn and asked him to repeat the question.

"Nevermind its not important let's get back to work," Shawn said and Hunter clapped his hands together excitedly.

"We're gonna win this war Shawn!" he said confidently and the Heartbreak Kid smiled but he couldn't help but wonder if he was losing his children's respect in the process.


	21. Carla B Cool!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Twenty - Carla B Cool!

Friday December 14, Waterside Elementary at 2pm:

"That's it for today children, we'll talk more about genetic mutations next week," Mrs. Alderman said as the children headed for the playground for lunch-time break. LC ignored the snickers coming from the desk next to hers; the last thing she wanted was to get into another altercation with the Damsels of Destruction as she was trying to keep her teachers happy. Even Mr. Applebee was impressed with how well LC had been doing since September and more importantly Cameron was proud of her and she never wanted to let him down. After they waited for Cheyenne to come out of art class the ARK Angels of DX headed to their lunch-time spot under the juniper tree and crashed there.

"How was art class, pretty good I'm sure?" Cameron asked Cheyenne who had paint all over her hands.

"You know you're supposed to wash your hands afterwards right Chey?" LC said biting into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Cheyenne looked at her colorful fingers holding her hands up against the sky.

"I like them like this," she replied and Cameron laughed thinking his sister was such a goof ball, he couldn't imagine why Tristen Nash would say such horrible things about his lovely little sister.

"What do we have here another reject from the DX family," came the callous voice of Tanya Madison and she wasn't alone, Melissa Turnbull and Jamie Albright were with her. The Damsels of Destruction were in full force and they were up to no good.

"What do you morons want now?" LC said still eating her sandwich; whatever the Damsels of Destruction wanted she was sure would blow over in a second - that was until Tanya slapped Cheyenne around the head. As the tears from Cheyenne's eyes threatened to fall Cameron got in front of her before she put a Phenomenally painful beat-down on Tanya Madison and got expelled from the school.

"What's your problem Mad Madison, why don't you just leave us alone trust me you don't want us on your bad side," Cameron said and the Damsels of Destruction urged Cheyenne to come after them. They knew how strong she was and they wanted her to use her Phenomenal Strength on them so they could get her kicked out of Waterside. Everybody knew the ARK Angels were on their figurative third strike; if one of them did one thing wrong they'd have to leave Waterside permanently.

LC pulled Cheyenne behind her and spat the rest of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich in Tanya's face.

"Urgh gross!" Jamie Albright said seeing the masticated bits of food in Tanya's hair and Melissa Albright gagged.

"You stupid bitch!" Tanya yelled but LC just laughed.

"What you gonna do, tell on me? G'head tell on me I'm sure Mr. Applebee would love to see you slapping a 4 year-old girl around the head on my video phone," LC said showing the Damsels of Destruction the recording of Tanya's assault on Cheyenne that she had recorded. The Damsels of Destruction scowled as the ARK Angels laughed it up and some of the other children came over to see what was going on and saw that Tanya Madison had bits of peanut butter and jelly in her hair and they started laughing too. The Damsels of Destruction were not happy to say the least.

"We'll get you back for this rejects, this isn't over!" Mad Madison warned them and she slapped the video phone out of LC's hand and was about to step on it when her comrades nudged her and pointed to the school entrance.

"Who is that?" Tanya asked and the ARK Angels turned to see Carla McCool coming towards them.

"Carla!" LC cried and she ran over to her sister, she couldn't believe Carla was at Waterside! Cameron and Cheyenne ran after LC who was ecstatic. "What are you doing here BCool, did Charlotte and Dan say you could transfer to Waterside for the semester?"

It was then that Cameron realized something was wrong; Carla's eyes were shadowed and she wasn't herself there was something possessing her and he knew they were all in serious trouble.

"Carla I want you to be cool and answer this question: do your parents know you're here?" Cameron asked her.

"I am about my father's business," she replied cryptically and Cameron recognized the Scriptural reference only the father Carla was referring to wasn't the Holy Father, it was Chris Jericho. Cameron ran back to the Damsels of Destruction and told them to go inside.

"What?" Tanya replied incredulous that Cameron would even show the slightest concern for her well-being.

"I'm not kidding you guys are in serious trouble you have to go inside now!" Cameron warned them.

"Since when do you care what happens to us?" Melissa Turnbull asked.

"Since always you guys are the ones who started this grudge not us, now please listen to me you have to go inside right now!" Cameron said but Tanya, Melissa and Jamie ignored him and smiled as Carla McCool came towards them.

"I recognize you, you're that slut's little sister aren't cha?" Tanya said pointing to LC and Cameron sighed knowing what was about to happen and he pulled LC back before she lunged for Tanya.

"You can't talk to my sister like that, where do you mere mortal girls get off disrespecting an archangel of Christ? You couldn't begin to understand how important Lisa is so let me illustrate just how insignificant you are in the Heavenlies Tanya, Melissa and Jamie. You call yourselves the Damsels of Destruction when you don't know the meaning of the word. I'll show you what destruction is!" Carla said and she raised her hands to the sky and electricity shot through her body making her hair stand on end. Her eyes went back into her head and electricity radiated throughout her body. The children of Waterside watched in amazement while the ARK Angels looked on in terror; they'd seen this before back when Chris Jericho had possessed Carla and Stephanie back in L.A earlier in the year. Something very bad was about to happen and they had to stop it but for some reason God was telling Cameron to stay put.

"What?" he asked the Almighty but God didn't give an explanation He just told him to stay where he was. Carla electrocuted the Damsels of Destruction one by one, their screams pierced the walls of Waterside Elementary and caused the teachers to come running out to see what had happened. By the time they made it to the playground all they saw were Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull and Jamie Albright lying on their backs with smoke coming off their clothes and their skin was charred black. They were badly burned and barely breathing and the children watching were crying and screaming after what they had just witnessed.

"What happened here?" Mr. Applebee cried coming over to the three little girls while his secretary called an ambulance.

Mrs. Clark looked over at the blond girl with hair so wild it looked as though she'd been electrocuted.

"Are you alright?" the English teacher asked Carla and when she touched Carla's sleeve she got an electric shock.

"Mrs. Clark are you alright?" Mrs. Alderman asked her colleague and Mrs. Clark pointed a trembling finger at Carla, "I know you, you're Lisa Helmsley's sister Carla McCool," Mrs. Alderman said.

"Her father is not my father, my father's in Hell but he won't be for much longer," Carla said and the two teachers exchanged nervous glances and they called the ARK Angels over to them.

"Children what happened to Tanya, Melissa and Jamie?" they asked the ARK Angels who stood silently and gave no reply, "Children I asked you a question what happened to the Damsels of Destruction?" Mrs. Alderman said.

"I destroyed them, just like I'm going to destroy you if you don't back off!" Carla warned Mrs. Alderman and she grabbed the befuddled science teacher by her neck and shocked her causing her neck to turn black and Mrs. Clark to scream.

"You're a monster! Mr. Applebee these children are responsible for what happened, look at what she did to Mrs. Alderman!" Mrs. Clark said showing Mr. Applebee Mrs. Alderman's neck. The ARK Angels wanted to explain that they had nothing to do with it but when Mr. Applebee saw the smirk on Carla's face he instantly thought of a wrestler when they did something bad and his heart turned cold towards the ARK Angels once again.

"After I attend to the Damsels of Destruction and Mrs. Alderman I'm going to call your parents and we're all going to have a nice little chat about changing schools. As of this moment the three of you are no longer enrolled at Waterside Elementary," Mr. Applebee said to the ARK Angels who couldn't believe Carla had just gotten them expelled from school. He turned to his secretary who was pulling her hair out trying to understand what was going on, "Call their mothers and tell them to come pick them up, I want these little Hell-raisers off my property once and for all," he told her pointing to the ARK Angels.

"You did this didn't you?" she said to cherubic trio angrily, "I shouldn't be surprised given the line of work your parents are in, violence begets violence and there's nothing more violent than the wrestling industry,"

"What's that got to do with it?" LC asked Cameron but the Amazing One had tuned Mr. Applebee's secretary out ages ago his attention was distracted by the fact that Carla had suddenly disappeared.

"Carla's gone," he said looking around then he saw Randy Orton and The McCools at the school entrance and ran over to them. Randy gave him a sad look, he obviously brought The McCools up to speed on Carla's actions and now they were going to have to hear that Carla had gotten all three of them expelled too.

"Where's Carla?" Charlotte asked Cameron and the Amazing One shrugged.

"She's in a really bad place right now Aunt Charlotte that much I know for sure, if we don't find her soon there's no telling what Jericho will make her do next," Cameron replied.

"Jericho?" Dan said puzzled.

"What do you mean what does Jericho have to do with any of this?" Charlotte asked.

"Carla showed up here and electrocuted the Damsels of Destruction and two members of the school faculty; do you really think Carla would do that of her own free will?" LC added coming over to Cameron with Cheyenne as an ambulance arrived at the gates and the Damsels of Destruction were taken away to the local hospital along with Mrs. Alderman and Mrs. Clark.

"Get off my property, I don't ever want to see you trouble-makers ever again!" Mr. Applebee yelled furiously.

"But we didn't have anything to do with this!" Cameron pleaded but Randy Orton told the ARK Angels to follow him and leave.

"Don't waste your breath Cameron, kiss Waterside goodbye you won't be coming back here after Christmas," Randy Orton said and LC and Cheyenne exchanged distressed glances; they had done so well at Waterside over the past few months and Carla had come and taken it all away just like that.

"This isn't about Carla, this is about me isn't it Uncle Randy?" LC asked TKO who zipped his lip.

"I am under strict orders from The Truth: Trish Stratus not to say another word," he said.

"I want to see my father now," LC said firmly.

"What happened to our baby?" Charlotte asked Randy and TKO could tell he was in for a very uncomfortable ride home.

Friday December 14, The McCools at 10am:

Charlotte got off the phone with the Headmaster at Manhattan Elementary who had told her the worst news she'd heard since she found out she couldn't have children.

"Carla's missing from school," she told her husband and Dan embraced his wife and comforted her while trying to come to grips with what she just told him.

"I'll call the police and they'll put out a missing person's report," he said.

"Don't bother," came the voice of Randy Orton and the McCools turned to see him standing by their window with a photograph in his hand.

"Did you just come in through the window?" Dan asked him.

"Yeah it was open, I thought you guys should know where Carla is," Randy said and he gave them the photo God had downloaded to him.

"This is Waterside Elementary," Charlotte said and The McCools' exchanged confused glances, "She's in Connecticut?" they said at the same-time.

"Jericho told her to leave school and go there," Randy said.

"But how she's only 8 years old?" Dan asked in disbelief.

"The devil is no respecter of age he'll use anyone he can to destroy lives and Carla's about 2 hours away from destroying three young lives as-well as her own," Randy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Charlotte asked.

"Why don't you come with me and see for yourself," Randy said and he exited The McCools' apartment through their bedroom window and they followed him wondering what on Earth Carla was doing in Connecticut and took comfort in the fact that the ARK Angels were at school today.


	22. Nice Guys Finish Last

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Twenty One - Nice Guys Finish Last

Friday December 14, Tampa Bay, Tampa, FL at 2am:

Edge left Angelina Love asleep in his bed to go and talk to Christian and Ken Kennedy outside on the veranda of his house. Some of the WWE Superstars had come back with him and most were either asleep or still at the beach. DX had acquired the interest of The Beautiful People who were fed up of the TNA locker room and wanted to test the waters up North in the WWE. That brought a smile to his face and the face of CM Punk because if Angelina and Velvet signed with the WWE they'd be together on the road and life would be sweet for the RAW and Smackdown wrestlers. Life was pretty bittersweet for a former WWE Diva right now as was obvious during the beach party a few hours ago. Maria suddenly lost her temper with John Cena and accused him of taking her for granted, Cena's response was less than helpful as he spent the rest of the night on the beach talking to Mickie James - a woman who now had more enemies than friends. In that respect she was like John Cena who had earned the scorn of every WWE wrestler and the resentment of some of the TNA wrestlers too after Vince McMahon put the TNA Championship on him after one PPV match against the legend Sting. Edge knew how it felt to lose to John Cena after one PPV but he couldn't imagine how a legend like Sting must have felt being treated like a jobber after all he'd done in his great wrestling career.

None of that mattered right now though, The Beautiful People were coming to the WWE Universe and Edge had to make the necessary adjustments. He'd have to spend less time talking to the boys and more time in front of the mirror combing his hair. He'd get verbally assaulted for it that much was for sure but Angie liked his hair well brushed and if he didn't do it right he wouldn't look good and the Beautiful People were all about looking good.

"Listen to me I sound like a narcissistic pretty boy, that Beautiful People gimmick is poisonous to the soul," Edge said throwing his hairbrush down and he looked up at Mr. Kennedy and Christian who needed his advice on what to do about Maria.

"Cena's gonna talk Vince into putting her into singles competition instead of having her join up with us, he hated Kennedy before after tonight John's gonna do everything in his power to make sure Maria stays well away from us," Christian said.

"So why do you need Maria to join the Instant Classics, what about Roxxi or Taylor?" Edge suggested and Kennedy groaned.

"They're nice but they're not classics, Maria is a classic an Instant Classic, a classic beauty. The moment you look at her you forget there was ever anyone more beautiful in the world," Mr. Kennedy said and Edge raised an eyebrow at Christian who was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Kennedy I had no idea you felt this way about John Cena's girlfriend, how long have you had this crush?" Edge asked in astonishment.

"Not long, just a few hours. I'm pretty sure it'll wear off after she rejects me," Mr. Kennedy said and Christian grabbed Mr. Kennedy suddenly.

"You're not gonna actually ask her out are you?" he said and Mr. Kennedy smiled.

"After the stunt Cena pulled tonight I won't have to. Did you see the way he treated her, like she was nothing like she was less than nothing and you know why? Because he's a no good sonofabitch! She can do better, much better. Tonight I'm gonna give Maria the chance to build a better life for herself and little Marion. I'm gonna tell her how I feel," Mr. Kennedy said, "I'm gonna tell her that I love her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her and little Marion,"

"But she's in love with Cena she's gonna think you're ribbing her," Christian reasoned.

"Yeah there's no way she's gonna start seeing other people, why would she turn down a lifetime of security and glamor as the girlfriend of John Cena to be with a loudmouth punk like you?" Edge said and Christian laughed loving the way Edge just cut straight to the point.

"I love this guy," Mr. Kennedy said impressed; Edge had hit the nail right on the head. No matter how badly Cena treated Maria he would never be able to give her what he could financially, at least not yet. "I think you guys are right I've got no chance with Maria. I'll be shooting myself in the foot if I ask her out now,"

"So what you have to do is shoot for the stars, become the biggest star in TNA and steal the spotlight from the Main Event Mafia. Together you and Christian and whatever Knockout you recruit into the Instant Classics can run over those Armani wearing assholes by having better matches and cutting better promos which shouldn't be a problem for either of you. And when you do and you finally become the TNA World Champion Mr. Kennedy, then and only then can you go for the real prize and win Maria's heart," Edge said.

"That was so romantic I love this guy!" Mr. Kennedy said to Christian, "No wonder you two have been friends for so long,"

"We've always looked out for each other and now we're gonna look out for you Mr. Kennedy, with E & C in your corner John Cena and Vince's Hitmen don't stand a chance," Christian said then he frowned as Mr. Kennedy's face grew sad.

"What's wrong?" Edge asked the former WWE wrestler.

"Just the thought of Maria having to stay with that jerk until I climb the ladder to success and become a contender for her heart," Mr. Kennedy said.

"She's got friends Kennedy, angelic friends who will be there for her and Marion. You just keep your distance and focus on being the one who knocks the Champ off his pedestal," Christian said, "Do you know he hasn't even been home in a week?"

"Really?" Edge said thinking about Cena's baby boy, "What happened I thought everything was going so well for Maria and John?"

"Add their first initials together," Christian replied.

"MJ, Mickie James? You're saying Mickie James is the reason John Cena hasn't been home in a week?" Edge asked and Christian and Kennedy nodded.

"There's something going on between those two, they deny it but after tonight there's no doubt Cena's interested in pursuing MJ. Its not her fault, Cena's a low down dirty dog and she's in a very awkward situation," Christian said and Edge nodded thoughtfully.

"As somebody whose been in this kind of situation before I know from experience that Cena's not the only one responsible for making Maria's life a living Hell. If Mickie James wasn't interested John Cena wouldn't be interested either," Edge said.

"So what are you saying that they are sleeping together?" Christian asked, "Mickie swore on her mother's life that she wasn't sleeping with John,"

"They might not be sleeping with each other but you don't seriously think they're just friends anymore? I don't think anyone does after tonight, I know I don't. I'll tell you a good way to find out though; see what happens in the Knockout locker room. Those girls are proud and if they even suspect a girl is trying to get to the top on her back they'll sniff her out like a police dog sniffs out marijuana. If Mickie James isn't interested in Cena like she claims the Knockouts won't turn against her like the Divas turned against Amy when she started sleeping with me," Edge said.

"Thank God she came to her senses and started sleeping with the Holy Bible," Mr. Kennedy said.

"Now she's sleeping with the greatest wrestler of all time," Christian said.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways," Edge said.

"Amen!" the Instant Classics said and they laughed it up until they fell asleep after applying the finishing touches to Operation Maria.

Thursday December 13, IMPACT Zone, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL at 10pm:

Mr. Kennedy walked up the ramp and looked down at John Cena who had just challenged his manhood in front of all the TNA fans. He held the microphone to his lips and smiled down at the new TNA World Heavyweight Champion.

"Why don't you ask Maria about that Cena, the last time I checked she didn't think you were much of a man either. In fact I'm pretty sure if I asked her she'd go on a date with me - MR. KENNEDY!"

The TNA fans went nuts for the Instant Classic and his mentor Christian Cage - the original Instant Classic as they made fun of the Main Event Mafia's newest recruit and his partners in crime Shane and Vince McMahon. Christian's music hit and Ken and Christian walked back up the entrance ramp while the Main Event Mafia fumed over being punked out. Of course it was all part of the storyline going into Final Resolution, TNA's next PPV. Now that Cena was a heel everybody wanted Christian Cage to beat him for the World Heavyweight Championship and for Mr. Kennedy to shut Kurt Angle's mouth in their 30 minute Ironman match. Kennedy wished it was him headlining the PPV but Christian was a veteran and the pecking order was a force in the wrestling world.

"You really embarrassed the Mafia out there, I think we're a great team Kennedy. There's just one thing missing," Christian Cage said as they headed to the TNA Knockouts' locker room where Mickie James was having a screaming match with Maria.

"A Knockout," Mr. Kennedy said looking over at the Beautiful People, Roxxi Laveaux, Awesome Kong, Raisha Saed, Taylor Wilde and Rocka Khan. All were eligible since Mickie James, Maria, Torrie Wilson, Christy Hemme and ODB were already in factions, if Kennedy and Christian could avoid getting elbowed in the eye by Maria and Mickie James' flying elbows then maybe they could get the Knockouts' attention.

"Ow!" Christian yelped holding his eye and Maria gasped when she realized what she'd done.

"Christian I'm so sorry!" she said attending to the former TNA World Champion.

"What are you guys doing in here?" ODB asked coming in behind them with her whiskey flask in hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be in charge of the Knockouts, we came in to offer one of the girls a spot in the Instant Classics and we saw Mickie and Maria tearing each other's hair out," Mr. Kennedy said and ODB rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, ya'll are fighting over The Champ right?" she said.

"You guys were fighting over me? I'm so flattered!" Christian Cage said and Maria laughed.

"Not you Captain Charisma, the real Champ John Cena," ODB said looking squarely at Mickie James, "I thought we talked about this Alexis, you stay away from John Cena and I won't have to kick your ass back up North,"

Maria turned back to Mickie James angrily, "So I was right, you are having sex with my boyfriend!" she said and she shoved Mickie James down onto the floor and started hitting her again until Awesome Kong pulled her up by her hair and ODB walked her outside.

"Calm down!" ODB said to Maria who had come all the way from Los Angeles to see John Cena after he specifically told her not to come to the IMPACT Zone because he was busy. Maria didn't listen and she visited him anyway, when she arrived she found Cena with his arms around Mickie James waist in the lobby taking pictures and signing autographs. He was too busy to come home and spend time with her and their newborn son Marion but not to busy to hang with Mickie James. Maria made a scene and scared some of the fans away, Shane McMahon told her to watch herself or she wouldn't have a job at TNA once she got back from maternity leave. With the way things were going in her relationship with Cena, the Smackdown locker room was looking more and more attractive by the day. John insisted that hanging out with Mickie James was part of an angle between Mickie James and ODB but when Maria asked Jessica about the angle she was even less convinced that Cena was telling the truth.

"Don't tell me to calm down Jessica, you know I'm right. Mickie James is a whore you said so yourself!" Maria said.

"I know but don't lose your job over her, think about your son Maria. If things go south for you he's gonna need you and your income, don't be a stupid stank about it!" ODB said and Maria took a deep breath, "Here, drink some of this it helps me out when I'm stressed," ODB said offering Maria her whisky flask. To the surprise of Kennedy and Christian Maria took it and knocked some of the nasty tasting alcohol back like it was soda pop, she was obviously spiraling down and her boyfriend wasn't helping. In fact Cena had ignored Maria the whole time she'd been in Orlando and it made Mr. Kennedy question the validity of his feelings for her. _How could anyone treat Maria like trash? _Kennedy just didn't get what Cena saw in Mickie James, the entire male population of the wrestling locker room knew about her adult movie, to Cena having sex with the former WWE Women's Champion was still worth ruining his family over - assuming the rumors of them sleeping together were actually true. Given Mickie and Cena's proximity over the past year there was very little evidence that they were still only just friends.

"Give me that!" Velvet Sky said snatching the flask out of Maria's hand and she shoved it back in ODB's chest, "Alcohol doesn't solve anything it just makes things worse, I mean look at ODB long and hard Maria cause you keep drinking and that's what you're gonna look like in the New Year,"

"Burrr," Angelina Love said following Velvet out of the TNA Knockout locker room to check on Maria.

"I thought you two bimbos were leaving?" ODB said swigging her drink.

"We're waiting for Punk and Edge then we're gonna go party down in Tampa on the beach," Angelina Love said.

"I'm coming!" Christian said excitedly.

"Maria why don't you come with us?" Velvet Sky said, "We can talk about everything,"

"There's nothing to talk about I am not sleeping with your boyfriend!" Mickie James said angrily and tears were burning down her face and she looked at everyone looking at her thinking they all thought that she a lying whore with no conscience, "I know what ya'll are thinking and to Hell with what ya'll think but Maria your opinion actually matters to me,"

Maria flinched as Mickie James reached out to her but the tears in her eyes softened Maria's heart a little, "So you're not sleeping with John is that what you're telling me?" she asked Mickie James.

"I swear on my mother's life I am not sleeping with John Cena," Mickie James said, "Now can we please get past this B.S and be friends?"

Maria sighed running her fingers through her long red hair feeling like a load had been lifted off her, "Sure we can be friends, come on let's hug it out," Maria said and Mickie James hugged her and Maria could tell Mickie James was telling the truth by the weight of her emotion coming through the hug.

"Oh kay that's enough MJ, break it up come on," ODB said getting in-between Mickie James and Maria, "Why don't you guys wait for Edge and Punk outside, I need to talk to MJ alone," ODB said to the Beautiful People, Maria and the Instant Classics.

Mickie James frowned as Cena came from the IMPACT Zone with The McMahons and headed straight towards her, "Your girlfriend's waiting for you John," she said quickly before Cena could embrace her as he intended to do from the minute the IMPACT tapings ended.

John looked over and saw Maria leaving with the Instant Classics and the Beautiful People, then he turned back to Mickie James and stroked the side of her face, "Aren't you gonna come with me?" he said seductively and Mickie James' stomach flipped but she pushed Cena's hand down and stepped back over to ODB's side.

"Jess and I have plans," she said.

"What plans are these?" Vince McMahon asked coming over to the wrestlers intrigued by this news and Mickie James and ODB found themselves stuttering all of a sudden, "Whatever plans you ladies have can't be more important than spending time with the new TNA World Champion. Why don't you all go out and have fun tonight?"

"That sounds like a billion dollar idea VKM, I'm sure you can't be doing anything that important am I right ODB?" Cena asked the intoxicated Knockout.

"No Champ, nothing's more important than hanging out with TNA's #1 guy." ODB said with a drunken smile and Vince McMahon smiled.

"That's what I like to hear, we work hard and we play hard now all of you go play," Vince said and John Cena put his arms around both ODB and Mickie James and headed towards Universal Studios where Mr. Kennedy and Christian Cage were doing impressions of the Main Event Mafia to make Maria and the Beautiful People laugh.

"You guys are so funny I can't wait til I come on the road with you!" Maria said holding her sides where parcels of pregnancy weight still clung to her hips, "I would love to be an Instant Classic,"

"Then its settled, Maria will be our Knockout only you will be known as the Instant Beauty," Christian said and the Beautiful People applauded with approval.

"I love it, do you think Mr. McMahon will let me work with you guys?" she asked excitedly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," John Cena said coming over to the happy gang and suddenly the warm Orlando atmosphere was thick with tension.

"I thought you guys were talking inside?" Mr. Kennedy said.

"Well it's a good thing Vince forced us to socialize otherwise I wouldn't have caught you trying to steal my girlfriend," John Cena said and Angelina Love gasped.

"You asshole," she said to Cena.

"Major asshole!" Velvet Sky added, "You ignore Maria for a whole day and the one guy who actually cares about her feelings enough to talk to her you accuse of trying to steal her away from you?"

"If I didn't just have my nails done I'd kick your ass on principle," Angelina Love said.

"Maybe you can ask Edge to kick his ass once he gets here, even Punk can get some if I ask him to," Velvet Sky said and the Instant Classics got right up in Cena's face.

"Or we could kick your ass right now and make sure you don't even make it to Final Resolution," Mr. Kennedy said and John Cena smiled taking Maria by the hand and he turned away taking Maria with him. Mickie James watched him leave with an inebriated ODB and the Beautiful People stuck their tongues out at Cena thankful they'd never have to work with him, while Mr. Kennedy glimpsed a moment in time he'd never forget for the rest of his life: the moment he fell in love with Maria.

"Are you okay Kennedy?" Christian asked his partner who was in a daze.

"That all depends on Mickie James and the Lord Almighty because I'm gonna need them both to get what I want," Mr. Kennedy replied and Christian frowned wondering what really was at stake as the wrestling world war rolled on into another day.


	23. Dipping Sauce on Santa Monica Blvd

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declares war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA but the ARK Angels of DX want their parents to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Twenty Two - Dipping Sauce on Santa Monica Blvd

Wednesday December 12, Chinois on Main Chinese Restaurant, Santa Monica, CA at 9pm:

The Hennigans invited Amy, Trish, Randy, Maria and John down to L.A. for dinner at their favorite Chinese restaurant Chinois on Main but not everyone showed up; Randy and Trish were working a house show in San Francisco and John Cena went out with The McMahons. Melina was not happy to see Maria show up without Cena although she was happy that Maria brought Marion with her so Romeo had someone his age to bond with. The Ortons were working the Undertaker's Deadwoman angle that DX put in motion on Friday Night Smackdown. In the storyline Undertaker bought Trish back from the dead and made her his woman. Randy wanted her back but he lost his match to win her back so now the Legend Killer was on his own again. The angle went over well with the fans, better than anyone expected it to except maybe Amy who knew Goth Trish was exactly what the WWE needed when she discussed the idea with Shawn; it was something new for an established wrestler that the fans were familiar with as a beautiful blond. Turning her into a zombie gave the WWE fans something to talk about and more importantly it gave them a reason to switch back to WWE programming after defecting to Spike TV for the past two months.

"Maria he looks just like you," John Morrison said getting a closer look at Marion and Maria nodded; you couldn't see John Cena in her son at all, "Cena's is the father right? Ow!"

Melina hit her husband on the arm, "What kind of thing is that to ask a woman after all she's going through with her babyfather Johnny, of course Cena's the father he's just not acting like one,"

"Do you want us to talk to him, I'll be more than happy to?" Amy said eating a Chinese dumpling dripping with dipping sauce.

"You'd burn him to death with your Righteous Indignation," Maria replied playing with her noodles, as much as she loved hanging out with Melina and Amy she just wasn't in the eating mood, "I just wish I knew how to fix this thing between me and John, I have no idea what went wrong. Suddenly he just lost interest in me. I was wondering if it might be because I've put on a little weight since the baby was born,"

"So?" Melina said.

"Well what if he's just not that into me anymore, what if he thinks I'm ugly now?" Maria worried and Amy threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"Oh boy, I haven't laughed that hard since Shawn farted at church and blamed it on Cheyenne," Amy said, "Maria you are not ugly,"

"But look at my hips, I can't fit into my skinny jeans anymore!" Maria said pulling at the skin on her thighs and there was more there than usual.

"Of course you can't you just had a baby a week ago, you'll lose the weight don't stop eating or anything. Come on finish your noodles," Melina said moving Maria's plate closer to the anxious young mom and Maria turned her nose up in disgust.

"No, John's a gym freak and he needs me to be in shape. I'll just drink this green tea," Maria said and she picked up the little green cup and as she put it to her lips it started to bubble over, "Oh my gosh this tea is volcanic!" Maria said putting the little china tea cup down.

"No I am," Amy said her hair flicking out in hot red lashes her Righteous Indignation had been activated, "I can't sit here and listen to you argue yourself into an eating disorder because your boyfriend's a jerk. No-one knows John Cena better than me he made the last few months of my career a living Hell calling me every name in the book in front of my peers. If you blow up to the size of a Macy's Thanksgiving Day balloon he's still the father of your child and he's the one who needs to change not you! Now eat your noodles, then have some of this chicken and then drink this hot and sour soup and I don't wanna hear anything about your skinny jeans alright?"

Maria quickly finished her noodles, then she reached for the chicken in the middle of the table and drank all of the hot and sour soup that was still hot. Amy's Righteous Indignation abated and she smiled. Melina smiled back impressed, "You still got it Big Red," she said.

"I never lost it," Amy replied biting into a Chinese chicken wing, "Call Trish and tell her we need to know what's going on with John Cena,"

"I tried she won't tell me, she said now's not the time to talk about it," Melina replied while Morrison handed Maria a napkin.

"Thanks," Maria said wiping the dipping sauce from her lips as she finished Amy's Chinese dumplings.

"You're welcome chica, why don't you come workout with us at home? Melina's thinking about coming back to work and she wants to get in shape too. She'll be a good sparing partner for you since John would rather be sparing Mickie James," Morrison said and Amy's hair shot back up in angry red locks as Mickie James name came out of John Morrison's mouth, "Oops," Johnny said.

"What's Mickie James got to do with it?" Maria asked and Johnny shrunk under the table but Amy's burning red eyes met him under there and he sat back up in his seat.

"There's this rumor that he might be a little sweet on MJ that's all, I have no proof and he's with TNA now so I can't ask him," Johnny said and Melina squeezed Maria's hand gently.

"Don't throw up," she said seeing the pallid expression on Maria's face the way a person's face usually looked just before they blew chunks. Maria took a deep breath and picked up Marion from out of his crib and held him to her closely. He really was a beautiful baby and she had no idea why anyone wouldn't want to be with him 24/7.

"Your father has a lot of explaining to do Marion, if I catch him with that sleazy two-faced ho I'm gonna open a can of Mace and spray it all in her face!" Maria said angrily and Marion started to cry and Melina took him away from his mother.

"I don't think revenge is suitable conversation for a two week old especially when her mother's best friends with Melina the Miraculous," Melina said and she told Marion how beautiful he was in Spanish and he laughed merrily to himself.

"But what if Johnny's right what if Cena's seeing Mickie James?" Maria said.

"The only person who knows the status of John Cena's heart is Trish and if she's not spilling the Holy beans God must be up to something," Amy replied.

"Something good?" Maria said hopefully.

"God only knows good, it's the sonofabitch Satan we got to control," Amy replied and Maria thought long and hard about her relationship status with John Cena.

"Do you think its odd that John never proposed to me after I got pregnant?" she asked Amy and Melina and the angelic sisters in Christ exchanged glances.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Amy said suddenly and Melina helped her to her feet.

"Me too!" she said and Maria frowned suspiciously.

"We'll be right back," Amy said and they headed to the ladies bathroom leaving Maria with more questions about her relationship with John Cena than ever before. John Morrison picked up his son and placed him on his knee then he looked over at Maria and pointed to her.

"See that lady there Romeo, she's a babe and way out of your league," Johnny said. Romeo looked over at Maria and winked at her.

"He just winked at me!" Maria said in shock wondering how a week old baby had the motor skills to wink his eye, then she remembered that Romeo was no ordinary baby because his mother was no ordinary woman.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked her when he saw Maria's face crumble and then she broke down in tears over the table.

"I used to think I was hot but I'm not, let's face it I'm ordinary. I don't deserve to be the wife of a Champion like Amy, Trish and Melina. I should just take Marion and go back to Illonis with all the other ordinary people. I'm just not cut out to be a Diva am I?" Maria asked Morrison who was stunned at the results of Cena's odd and insensitive treatment of his girlfriend. After pushing a beautiful baby boy out of herself for 9 hours all Maria had to show for it was low self-esteem, a possible eating disorder and hips that couldn't lie even if they wanted to. All Johnny could do was tell her what he thought she needed to hear.

"You'll always be a Diva to me Maria, coming from me that's pretty awesome so feel free to let it go to your head," he said but Maria just cried even harder and Johnny hugged her and Marion together; the compliment obviously didn't go to where most damage had been done: to her heart.

Smackdown House Show, Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA at 6pm:

Trish circled her eyes with kohl pencil and the transformation was complete; she was now Goth Trish and she was on in an hour. She was opening tonight's house show in a match against Victoria and she was looking forward to it.

"Come in," she said and Hunter came through her dressing room door, "Let me guess I'm closing the show right?"

"Shawn and I discussed it and you're so over we thought we'd put you on in the main event instead," Hunter said and Trish continued to paint her eyes.

"I knew you were gonna say that," she said coolly.

"Well duh, you're the Truth: Trish Stratus you know the Truth before it happens, you probably know I switched your opponent to Maryse too," Hunter said coming over to Trish.

"I don't want to wrestle Maryse I don't feel comfortable working with someone who looks like the old me," Trish replied.

"That's the beauty of it Stratus, you'll be wrestling against your old self," Hunter said and Trish nodded impressed.

"You are a genius Hunter, that's why you're the man around here," Trish said giving Hunter a hi-five, "I don't think Maryse is gonna be so happy about facing me when she remembers I'm still Trish Stratus, an 8-time Women's Champion,"

"The opportunity to wrestle the greatest Women's Champion of all time comes across very rarely I'm sure she's flicking her hair back like crazy right now," Hunter said.

"I'd go check on Shawn if I were you, Maryse is two flicks back from walking into some Righteous Indignation," Trish said putting on her full length black leather coat.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter said admiring Trish's big black boots.

"If you would stop fantasizing about Lita for a second and concentrate on your job you'd know how stupid it would be to leave Shawn alone with a beautiful woman," Trish said but Hunter was still admiring her big black boots which incidentally belonged to Amy.

"What?" Hunter said and Trish finally had enough and she kicked him on the shin hard, "Ow!"

"Stop thinking about Lita and get Shawn away from Maryse!" she yelled and Hunter ran over to the Divas locker room where the door was on fire and the Divas were screaming for him to get Maryse. Hunter saw Shawn seething with rage in the corner of the women's locker room and Maryse was jumping up and down with her hair on fire.

"Put it out, put it out!" she screamed.

"Where's Aqua Libre?" Hunter cried.

"I'm right here!" Jeff Hardy said and he rained down water on Maryse's head. Once the flames were extinguished Maryse locked eyes with HBK and stormed towards him but before she could wring his neck Trish stopped her.

"That' wouldn't be a good idea," Trish said to the furious French-Canadian.

"Look at my hair he burned my hair!" Maryse said clinging to the singed edges of her once long and luscious blond locks.

"He didn't burn your hair his wife did because you were flirting with her husband, don't forget who his wife is Maryse, she's none other than Anointed Amy, the first member of the angelic trio known worldwide as ATM," Trish said holding Maryse back until she finally calmed down and then she let her go.

"She's always with me," Shawn said showing Maryse his pierced heart tattoo that was bleeding and Maryse gasped while clutching her now shoulder length hair.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked looking at the bleeding heart on Shawn's arm.

"We're eternal soul mates, she feels my pain and watching you humiliate yourself by coming onto me was painful. Seriously don't do that again not if you want to keep on living let alone keep your job," Shawn said and Maryse nodded.

"I need a wig, I can wrestle in a wig Molly Holly did it why can't I?" she said rummaging through the women's closet.

"Actually I got a better idea, I'll conrow your hair so you look like that girl from Black Eye Peas," Trish said.

"Fergie?" Jeff Hardy and MVP said at the same-time.

"I love Fergie!" Maryse said excitedly.

"I know!" Trish replied and Maryse jumped into the chair in front of the mirror and let Trish conrow what was left of her hair.

"Excuse me Trish I thought we'd agree she'd be the old you?" Hunter said.

"I think she'd rather be the new Maryse," Trish replied and everyone watched as Maryse transformed into a cool babyface with hip-hop style.

"Finally I don't look like a Trish Stratus clone, no offense madam but this is much more me. I don't want to be another blond beauty from Canada, that spot's already taken," Maryse said and Trish smiled.

"You're welcome and that blond beauty is looking forward to kicking your ass all over that ring tonight," Trish said.

"Bring it on!" Maryse said and she went to flick her hair but there was no hair there to flick because it was all conrowed up.

Everyone started laughing as Maryse tried to adapt to her new hairstyle, it was best for everyone because that hair was a pain in the butt to be around for everyone in the Smackdown locker room.

"If you knew Maryse wasn't going to be the old you why didn't you tell me before?" Hunter said to Trish.

"That's the thing about me Hunter I tell you what you I know you want to hear," Trish said.

"Whoa Maryse you look great, now it doesn't look like you're trying to be Trish," Randy Orton said to Maryse as she showed off her new hairstyle to everyone backstage.

"Didn't I tell you she'd look good like that?" Trish said to her husband.

"Yeah I just had to see it to believe it," Randy said, "Are we going to give Maria the lowdown on Cena and Mickie James?"

"No," Trish replied.

"But babe-"

"This conversation's over," Trish said.

"But babe!" Randy insisted, he really wanting to share his revelation with the struggling young family.

"Oh Deadman, Randy's getting on my nerves!" Trish called to the Undertaker who collected Trish and put her on his back and escorted her to the gorilla position free of charge.

He turned back to Randy Orton and smiled, "She's my woman now," he said and Randy Orton grimaced while everyone laughed at how into this new angle Trish, Taker and Orton were.

"I can't compete with that," Randy said to DX who agreed; Undertaker was the one Legend the Legend Killer hadn't been able to kill, of course there was always Sting if the rumors that he was going to walk out on his TNA contract were true and everyone in the WWE was hoping that it was.


	24. Romeo's First Kiss

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Twenty Three - Romeo's First Kiss

Tuesday December 11, The Hennigans, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA at 12am:

Melina shot up in her bed and grabbed her stomach, the baby was coming.

"Johnny!" she cried and Morrison fell out of the bed in shock at the volume of his wife's voice, you'd think he'd be used to it by now.

"Baby?" he said concerned and Melina started her contractions.

"Yes the baby's coming, take me to the bathroom!" she cried and her husband picked her up and carried her to the bathroom which was almost as big as the bedroom. Johnny removed Melina's underwear and nightshirt, pulled a loose tank top over her head, tied her hair up on top of her head and ran the bathwater. The cool water cooled Melina's increasingly hot body temperature down and the young woman of God breached herself and prepared for her first push. Johnny took his position at her feet and in his role as mid-husband he watched his baby's boy's head poke out of his wife's body for the first time.

"ARGHHHH!" Melina screamed but this was no Primal Scream this was a scream of birth and it was no picnic. Johnny watched as his wife's face contorted into an indefinable shape and her complexion turned grey. Still Johnny couldn't help but smile, his baby boy was coming out, Melina was crowning and he got his first glimpse of his baby boy's eyes.

"Come on mama, he's crowning I can see his eyes you're doing great!" Johnny said and Melina continued to push, a few minutes later Romeo was half way out.

"ARGHHHH!" Melina screamed again and Johnny wiped the sweat off her brow and from his own, just imagining the pain Melina was in right now was enough to make him scream out. One more push and Romeo would be in his father's waiting arms. Johnny couldn't believe it as he counted backwards from ten, he was watching the final moments before he became a father.

"Here he is," Johnny said with tears falling down his face, his chin quivering and his voice trembling with a joy he hadn't known since Melina became his wife.

Melina sat up in the bathtub and welcomed her son into her arms while Johnny cradled her in his arms, they cried over their firstborn child together and enjoyed hearing his cries ringing through the bathroom walls. Melina couldn't even speak there were no words to describe the joy she was feeling right now, the joy of being a mother for the first time with a man she loved more than any other in her whole life.

"Hi Romeo, I love you already," she wept and she kissed her son's head. She suddenly felt nauseous and Johnny took Romeo and drained the bathwater as Melina threw up.

"Hold on Romeo, mommy's just suffering from a bout of post natal sickness it'll pass and you'll be back in her arms in no time," Johnny told his newborn son as he cleaned him and wrapped him in a soft white blanket before lifting Melina out of the bathtub and making sure she was alright.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked her pulling the wet strands of hair out of her face so he could see her eyes while Romeo lay in his crib crying out for some more tender loving care from his mother.

"Don't be stupid, I'm Melina the Miraculous I don't go to hospitals," she replied as Johnny laid her down on their bed and dried her off. He was amazed that her body had completely healed itself; there was no vaginal tearing and her blood pressure was normal. It was pretty hard to believe that a woman screaming her lungs out in pain just a few minutes ago could recover so miraculously but then again this was the Miraculous One and nothing surprised Johnny where his wife was concerned anymore. Even what was about to happen next didn't blow Johnny's mind completely as Melina wrapped her legs around him pulling off his pants with her hands and lifting her hips off the bed as she did so. "I want to make love now," she said breathlessly and Johnny cleaved to his wife and made the last few minutes of pain a long and distant memory as he made love to her for 2 hours straight. Romeo looked around the bedroom wondering where those two people crying over him were but all he could hear was the sound of two people moaning from the other side of the room. He smiled and started to laugh at the sound, it was like music to his ears; it was a sound he would become very familiar with as the years went by and his close friends and family members would understand why his name was Romeo.

Tuesday December 11, The Hennigans at 12pm:

Later that day Trish and Amy came around with DX, Randy Orton, Batista, Rey Mysterio and the Godfathers to say hello to Romeo Perez Hennigan. They had quite a time getting out of LAX once the fans recognized them as they made their way to Santa Monica. One of the fans actually grabbed Edge by the hair, the Rated R Superstar lit up and nearly burned their hand off with his sun tattoo but the fan didn't seem to mind as long as she had a hunk of Edge's hair in her hand.

"The girl was crazy I swear, she had a handful of my hair in her hands and she was weaving it into her own! If it wasn't for that Balm of Gilead I would have blinded her with my sun ray," Edge told The Hennigans who laughed at he told them what happened downtown.

"Sure blame it on the fans Edge, that hair is just asking to be pulled look at it; it's so long and thick and shiny," Shawn said running his fingers through Edge's hair much to the World Champion's chagrin.

"Shawn what the Hell are you doing?" he said offended as Shawn continued then he touched his own.

"Can I have some?" he said timidly and Amy hit him around the head.

"You don't need another reason for woman to go crazy on you, your hair is fine the way it is," she said knowing that Shawn missed his old hair.

"I used to have hair like his," he said sadly.

"You also used to wear six inch earrings and rhinestone, I wouldn't brag about it," Hunter said and everyone started laughing, even little Romeo and Shawn got hot.

"What are you laughing at lil' man?" he said to the 12 hour old baby boy.

"Easy dad," came the ever confident voice of the Amazing Cameron who came in with LC and Cheyenne eating ice cream. Cheyenne skipped ahead and peered into Romeo's eyes.

"I love you!" she said and Romeo winked at her.

"Whoa!" Edge said in amazement pulling his hair back, "Did you see that he just winked, how can that be he's only half a day old?"

"Hello am I not Melina the Miraculous, you think my baby's just gonna be some average kid?" Melina said offended.

"There's no such thing as an average kid," Trish said picking up Romeo and giving him a kiss and a smile, "I'm carrying your best friend inside me, you and Randy Jr are gonna be legendary by the time you go to college,"

"Romeo's going to college?" Johnny asked.

"The girls there are too smart for you, although there will be one girl in particular that you'll be interested in, in fact you're gonna fall in love with her isn't that right Romeo?" Trish said and Romeo laughed because it was the Truth.

"Who's the girl?" Shawn asked curiously.

"And she's gonna break your heart isn't she?" Trish said ignoring Shawn until HBK tried to take Romeo from her. Romeo reached out for him and he smiled at the pretty little baby.

"He look like both of you," Shawn said to Melina and Johnny, "I mean he will once is face shapens out,"

"That's right," Morrison said proudly, "My son is a hundred percent pure Irish Hennigan with a Latin American twist,"

"What are you marketing a new liquor or describing your child?" Hunter said and everyone laughed.

"You're full of one-liners today aren't you?" Chyna said to her boyfriend and LC rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he's full of it alright," she said and her parents turned to her angrily.

"LC do you wanna go back to school? You're only here because you said you'd behave yourself young lady," Hunter reminded his daughter.

"Don't call me young lady like I was raised on a plantation down in Mississippi, I'm the ARK and I can say whatever I want as long as I don't offend God when I do. He's pissed at the both of you but not us or the newest edition to the cherubic family, Lil Romeo," LC said licking the rest of her ice cream.

"You said it LC, Stephanie's severely depressed and Carla's about to go psychotic on us if we don't stop this stupid wrestling world war right now," Cameron said angrily.

"How is us getting our butt kicked in the ratings going to help anybody?" Hunter asked his daughter, "TNA have beaten us for two straight months, do you wanna live on the streets because that's where we're all gonna be living if Shawn and I don't get the ratings back up you got that LC?"

"No I don't got that daddy, I don't get it and more importantly I don't care if we live on the streets! In fact I'd live on the streets for the rest of my life if I could get you and Uncle Shawn to listen to us. Stephanie needs you, how many times do we have to tell you she's in trouble!" LC screamed.

"Why is that because her dad's not talking to her, I've been there LC I know Stephanie. The only thing she needs is a new family," Hunter replied and LC squeezed the ice cream cone in her hand furiously until it cracked between her fingers.

"I thought you were the family she needed but I guess I was wrong," she replied sadly and she threw the ice cream at her father and it hit him right in the face.

"LC!" Melina cried and Chyna went to admonish her daughter when LC pulled out her Ax of Judgement and held it out in front of her.

"Don't say another word," Cameron warned her parents, "she is under strict authority to use the Ax of Judgement when she sees fit, you're one stupid and insensitive word away from getting beheaded I kid you not Uncle Hunter,"

Amy took the Ax from LC and smiled at Cameron, "I have the authority to overrule LC's authority and I give you both two seconds to apologize to Hunter and Joanie before I get Indignant in this place - 1, 2,"

"We're sorry!" LC and Cameron said at the same-time.

"Put this away and don't you ever threaten your father with it again do you understand?" Shawn warned LC and she nodded but held her head up high to show she wasn't going to back down.

"I stand by my words, you'll regret this dad I was just trying to save you the embarrassment," LC said and she turned to the other ARK Angels and laughed, "I had no idea we were related to Rodeo Clowns,"

"Me neither but I guess the joke's on them, let's get out of here," Cameron said.

"Oh no you're not going anywhere," Hunter said as LC reached for Aurora who was strapped to her father's chest in his DX baby carrier. Aurora had figured out how to get out of it and she unhooked herself from her father and jumped into her big sisters arms and the ARK Angels ran out up the stairs to the second floor and jumped out of Melina and Johnny's bedroom window.

"Come back here now!" Shawn yelled as they headed for New York City wishing he could fly after them then he got an idea and grabbed Batista.

"Hey what are you doing?" Batista said as Shawn slapped some of the Balm of Gilead all over his back.

"I need you to transform," Shawn said.

"Do I look like Megatron?" Batista replied sarcastically.

"Yeah you do a little," Mysterio replied.

"This is serious Rey-Rey I need to get those ARK Angels back in this house, they've been so rude to us lately I need to punish them now change!" Shawn said to Batista and Amy rolled her eyes as her husband continued to embarrass himself, "Gosh darn it Dave change!" he yelled again and Batista had to turn away because he was laughing so much.

"He can't change the Balm of Gilead is mine, it only works when I want it to and frankly Shawn I don't want a huge dragon flying around after our kids! Did you forget what happened the last time Batista did that, half of L.A was destroyed!" Amy said.

"Then what babe, I can't have my kids disrespecting us like that I brought them up to respect me not call me names, especially a clown. We'll see whose laughing when I get my hands on Cameron, call Gash!" Shawn said to his wife who started laughing out loud, "What's so funny?" he asked her annoyed.

"You want me to call my green meanie out so you can punish an ARK Angel of God? He's working for Cameron they're on the same side you moron!"

"Moron?" Hunter said shocked that Amy would call her beloved that.

"Yeah I said it, the both of you are acting like jerks! If Gash should be devouring anyone its you two Ass Clowns!" Amy said angrily and Melina gasped.

"Ass clowns?" DX said in shock.

"Where did that come from?" Edge asked his ex-fiancée who was just as surprised as everyone else was.

"I don't know, I just felt like that was what Stephanie wanted me to say. I think we should all go and see her before I go off on the both of you and I'm not kidding," Amy warned DX and Shawn shook his head.

"You want this war just as much as we do sweetheart, we've got a whole roster of people depending on us and we're not pulling out now. You wanna take sides go ahead fine, take sides but this war isn't over until we win, here's a little taste of victory!" Shawn said and he kissed his wife passionately before she could protest and a few seconds later Amy was pro war.

"TNA is going down!" she declared and Batista, Mysterio and the Godfathers agreed with her establishing DX as their bold and fearless leaders in the war against Vince McMahon and Jeff Jarrett.

"That Kiss of Life is a force," Rey Mysterio said and everyone nodded in agreement with him as Shawn and Amy kissed it up once more; anything that could tame the Anointed one had to come from Heaven and Romeo watched intrigued from his Uncle Shawn's arms learning how to make a woman as angry as Big Red's knees go weak. If he could get his fingers to work he's be taking notes from HBK right now on how to win a woman's heart and keep her smiling all day long.

The Hennigans watched as their baby's boys eyes widened and the smile stretched across his face.

"He's a Hennigan alright," Johnny said to his wife proudly, "fifty percent pure Irish Hennigan with a twist of Latina Heat,"

"Viva La Romeo!" Melina cried and another bout of nausea hit her but she ignored it putting it down as a side effect of the birth; she should have asked Trish before jumping to conclusions, so instead the Truth about her mysterious nausea would remain a secret for almost another two decades.


	25. Maple Leaf Muscle

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**WARNING! This chapter contains some sexual references that are not suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Twenty Four – Maple Leaf Muscle

Monday December 10, Heldrich Hotel & Spa, New Brunswick, New Jersey at 11pm:

Melina and Amy laughed as Shawn pulled Hunter out of the hotel spa by his hair and threw him into the elevator; Randy and Trish were in the pool making out and Hunter was in there too with an underwater video camera recording the whole thing until Shawn saw the green light flashing from below and pull his ass out with Righteous Indignation.

Trish and Randy weren't surprised, they knew it was going to happen so they waited until the elevator door closed and resumed kissing it up like passionate lovers. Then Maria showed up with Kelly Kelly, Cryme Tyme, Batista, Mysterio and CM Punk and made wooing noises at the married couple.

"Guys please will you go to bed, we need the pool as much as you do," Kelly Kelly said to The Ortons who refused to move.

"We're not going anywhere!" Trish said.

"And that's the Truth!" Randy added and the RAW wrestlers headed towards the pool lead by Batista who wasn't intimidated by the Legend Killer or his Oracles – he was getting in the pool.

Randy Orton leapt out and met Batista's steel gaze while the Divas met Randy's hot body with drooling eyes until Trish saw them and made the End is Near gesture with her hand and scared them off.

"My wife said get out, this is our pool tonight Big Dave so take the roster to your penthouse suite and party up there," Randy said and Batista pushed him aggressively. Randy's forearms hardened and he pulled a blade from under his skin and swiped Batista with it; his tattoo came to life when he was threatened and Batista remembered exactly who he was talking to. Nobody messes with The King's Oracle.

"Alright it's all yours, Randy," Batista said with a cheeky smile and Orton sheathed his blade knowing this wasn't the end of it. He turned back to his wife who was holding her belly smiling and Randy got back into the pool wrapped his arms around her and spread her legs around his waist, "What's wrong?" he asked her moving wet strands of hair out of her face so he could see her better. He kissed her as she answered his question.

"Sorry Randy but its hard to talk with your tongue in my mouth," Trish replied and Randy stopped kissing her and started laughing.

"I'm sorry I'm horny I can't think straight when I'm horny," Randy said and he pushed his right hand towards Trish's legs and Trish cried out.

"I get the point," she said as Randy touched her, "but I can multi-task so I'm just gonna keep talking while you um . . ."

"Continue?" Randy answered.

"Whatever," Trish replied as Randy's head disappeared and Trish looked across the pool to make sure nobody was watching as Randy pleasured her there.

"I have to go upstairs to the penthouse suite and talk to Maria, she's going to ask Melina about John Cena and I can't let that happen, at least not tonight," Trish said fighting the urge to yell out her husband's name. He was going down and she was going down with him under water, the spa was silent as The Ortons disappeared under the water and made love by the side of the pool quickly before Trish re-emerged, dried herself off and jumped in the elevator leaving her husband by himself and missing his other half very much.

"I hate this job," Randy complained referring to his Christian walk, "It requires so much of me and much less of you," he said to his crotch nicknamed the Legend Thriller which obviously still wanted action.

He swam for a few minutes to work off the residue leftover from his brief but enjoyable sexual encounter with Trish and then he waited for Batista and the RAW wrestlers to return to get their revenge. It was going to be a rowdy night in New Brunswick but it always was when RAW was in town.

Upstairs in DX's penthouse suite Trish entered to find Maria on Shawn's bed with Melina and Amy listening to her talk about John Cena while DX spoke business out on the terrace.

"Maria you're rooming we me and the Legend Killer tonight, come on let's go," Trish said firmly but Maria didn't want to go.

"I'm talking Trish, what are you doing with my baby?" Maria complained as Trish picked up Marion who started crying.

"That's okay baby we're just going next door," Trish said and Marion drooled on her terrycloth robe before falling asleep with his fist in his mouth, Trish nodded to the door, "Come on Maria I don't have time to argue with you move it!"

"Trish wait-a-second!" Melina said as Trish grew impatient.

"The Truth waits for no-one, MOVE!" she yelled and Maria started crying as Trish more-or-less threw her out of DX's penthouse suite.

"I'll see you in the morning!" she said to Melina and Amy before Trish closed the door behind them and ushered Maria to her hotel room.

Melina and Amy looked at each other, something was definitely wrong.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Maria but I can't let you jeopardize God's plan for Melina's life," Trish said opening her hotel room door with her key card and she held the door open for Maria who walked in ahead of her.

"I needed a friend to talk to I'm having problems at home," Maria said.

"Melina and Amy are not your friends Maria, they're my friends. You have no home, you have no husband and you have no marriage. You're a single mother Maria and you better start acting like one," Trish said and Maria's mouth dropped.

"I beg your pardon?" she said narrowing her eyes at Trish, "I am not a single mother I have a man who loves me very much, it's only a matter of time before John asks me to marry him,"

Trish pulled off her robe shaking her head and pulled on her baggy PJ bottoms and XXL Maple Leaf hockey shirt, You can sleep in the other bed and don't worry Randy and I already had sex so we won't keep you up," she said resting Marion on the spare bed and Maria lunged for her but Trish ducked out of the way and Speared Maria onto her bed and held her down firmly.

"You bitch I hate you!" Maria cried her cheeks pulsing with anger, "You brought me in here just to rub it in my face that I'm not married and you are!"

Maria tried to kick Trish in the stomach but Trish saw that coming and kneed her in the chest, Maria cried out in pain but she wanted Trish to lose her baby so she tried to kick her again. Trish had no choice she had to do something devastating so she didn't lose Lil Randy, so she head-butted Maria and busted her nose open.

"Oh no my nose!" Maria said screaming and Trish let her up so she could run to the bathroom to get some tissue to stop the blood from coming down her face. Trish instantly regretted what she had done but she knew she had no choice; if she let Maria continue she would have lost her baby and if she let Maria stay in DX's penthouse suite Melina would have lost her baby too. Maria wanted to talk about John Cena and she was going to ask Melina if she thought John was going to propose to her before the New Year. Melina was going to say no because Johnny told her that Cena was interested in Mickie James, after which Maria would have lost her temper and kicked Melina off the bed giving her a miscarriage and killing Romeo. Trish wasn't about to let a pretty face get in the way of God's plans for her sisters in Christ.

"Calm down Maria, you need to talk to me not Melina I'm the one who knows the Truth before it even happens not her. You want answers to questions you shouldn't be asking, now you need to listen to me okay? Please," Trish said as Maria stared at her from across the room waiting for her nose to stop hurting so she could attack Trish again, "You don't wanna go there girl, not with the 8-time Women's Champion I will beat you senseless and you know it. Now please sit on this bed and let me talk,"

"My nose really hurts," Maria said looking at the door and Trish knew what she was thinking but there was no way she was going back to the DX penthouse suite to ask Melina to heal her.

"Its gonna be hurting even more if you don't listen to me Maria," Trish warned the Playboy Covergirl.

"I don't think that's possible," Maria replied and she ran for the door and pulled it open but Trish shut it and slammed Maria's head into it causing the Diva to fall back on the carpet: now she was in pain.

"What did I tell you?" Trish said and Maria finally backed down, got the message and let Trish attend to her face. Trish sat her up on the bed and sighed wondering how someone so beautiful could be so stupid, then she realised this was Maria here and it wasn't her brains that got her to where she was in the WWE.

"Trish you have to tell me, is John seeing Mickie James behind my back?" she said as Trish cleaned up the blood from around her face.

"Mickie James is the least of your problems," Trish said and Maria started to cry in frustration and Trish comforted her; Trish had broken many hearts over the years but she had never had her heart broken. Of course being the wife of the Legend Killer was going to change that, as for Maria marriage was definitely the topic of discussion until Randy had enough playing water sports and came upstairs for a little undercover loving. Fortunately for Trish Maria and Marion would be sound asleep by then.

"There's that smile again," Maria said envious of Trish's marriage and pregnancy, "Is being married to Randy Orton as good as it looks?"

Trish couldn't believe Maria had inadvertently asked the most profound question Trish had ever gotten and the answer was hard to give but she gave it anyway, "Yes," she said and Maria continued to cry over Trish's shoulder wishing she was Trish, she didn't see the tears that were welling up in the Canadian Legend's eyes as she thought about the question over and over again.

Monday Night RAW, Sovereign Bank Arena, New Brunswick, NJ at 10pm:

RAW was over and the arena was half empty due to the fact that TNA were running their show at the Continental Airlines Arena in Newark at the same-time. John Cena was in the main event against Samoa Joe, the match was thrown out after Kurt Angle and the rest of the Main Event Mafia interfered and the arena exploded when Joe wrestled Cena into the crowd. It was an awesome show and until DX signed some top tier TNA talent the WWE just couldn't compete. Of course RAW was good, it just wasn't as good as TNA was right now. The RAW roster was upset about the crowd turn out or lack thereof and everyone was feeling really tense backstage so they decided to blow of some steam at the hotel after the show. Shawn was positive that business was going to pick up but Hunter had to see it to believe, he couldn't walk by faith the way Shawn could he had to see the numbers go up first.

"I need some relief let's go home and have sex with your wife," Hunter said and Shawn stone-faced him, "I mean let's go home and have sex with whoever answers the door first, preferably Lita naked with a pair of those black boots on and that smoking hot red bikni,"

"Hunter!" Shawn said and Triple H laughed loving how mad Shawn got when he talked dirty about Amy, he especially liked to call her by her ring name to get Shawn's hair to change color like it was right now.

"Okay calm down Mr. Righteous Indignation I'm just kidding but after looking at these numbers I definitely need some R&R you know what I mean?" Hunter said and Shawn's hair went back to its normal color and his eyes stopped burning.

"Yeah I know what you mean, hey Shad what are you guys doing tonight?" Shawn said hollering at Cryme Tyme and Hunter noticed JTG had a video camera.

"Hey that's nice where'd you get that?" Hunter said admiring the little gadget.

"I stole it off the back of a truck on its way to New York City," JTG said.

"Jay?" Shawn said and JTG looked down embarrassed, "What did we discuss earlier tonight?"

"To focus more on selling wrestling merchandise and less on stealing other people's merchandise," JTG replied.

"That's right," Shawn said gesturing for JTG to hand him the video camera and JTG handed it to him reluctantly.

"I came up with some cool ideas for our feud with Miz and Morrison, how about we beat them senseless every night straight for the next three weeks? It'll be a great way to ring in the New Year!" Shad Gaspard said.

"I like it I can't stand those two, let's do it Shawn come on. I know you got it bad for Melina's husband but I wanna see his ass go down!" Hunter said.

"And not in a good way," Shad added and Hunter gave him an Evolution's thumbs up.

"Nice," he said.

"I know," Shad replied dusting off his fingers on his throwback and Hunter snatched the video camera and started fiddling with it.

"Cool it says here this thing works under water," Hunter said impressed and Shawn frowned.

"Why would you need a video camera under water?" he asked.

"In case Aurora goes nuts and floods the planet and we're forced to have sex below the Eastern Seaboard, duh!" Hunter replied.

"Yeah, duh!" Cryme Tyme said mocking Triple H and Shawn started laughing.

"Yo this hotel ya'll booked us in, I heard it's got a pool son. You know what that means," Shad said to JTG.

"Oh I know what it means," JTG replied and they looked at Shawn to fill in the blanks.

"Divas in bikinis," Shawn replied pulling his hand over his face in frustration while Hunter and Cryme Tyme went nuts over seeing Divas wearing swimwear.

"Divas in bikinis, Divas in bikinis, Divas in bikinis!" they sang doing a Congo line out to the parking lot where the Divas and other wrestlers were heading. The Divas were fully dressed much to Shawn's relief, if he saw one more beautiful woman his Righteous Indignation was going to go off. It was like an electric fence that shocked everything that came near it, it was like God was testing his faithfulness to his wife.

"I'm faithful Lord, please don't make me set Kelly Kelly's hair on fire," Shawn prayed as Kelly Kelly came up to him and jumped on his back.

"Help me Shawn, Shad's trying to talk my top off!" she cried and HBK closed his eyes and thought of Jesus.

"Dear God have mercy on a brother," he prayed as Kelly Kelly jumped all over him until a flaming red-head yanked her by her hair and sent her running over to Cryme Tyme with her heart racing.

"Danger – No Trespassing, No Dogs Allowed, what do all these words have in common Double K?" Amy asked Kelly Kelly as Shawn wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her thanking God for sending her to his rescue.

"I'm getting too close to your husband aren't I?" Kelly Kelly replied.

"Bingo! Now go back to ECW before I get extremely pissed off," Amy said and Kelly Kelly ran away while the other RAW wrestlers applauded Amy for showing up in time.

"I'm so glad you're here, why don't you come back full-time after the baby's born? I need you by my side I can't handle this Diva locker room and Hunter's no help at all! I need some female re-enforcement," Shawn said sincerely and Amy could see he was desperate and that thought made her love him even more.

"You're so faithful, nothing will ever stop you from staying faithful to me, not even the plastics, don't worry my Righteous Indignation is only one flirtation away its here whenever you need it, wherever you need it," she replied and Shawn hugged her and kissed her. It felt good to have his love life and his work life in one place and gave him something to think about for the future.

"How are the kids, are they still badmouthing us for not coming home again?" Shawn asked Amy who sighed; she thought the ARK Angels had good reason to badmouth DX she never thought she'd be in the middle of it though.

"Why didn't you say you were gonna stay in New York, you could have met us there and we could have all seen Stephanie together?" Amy said and Shawn sighed.

"Because her father is trying to destroy us baby, come on I thought you understood? Whose side are you on ours or theirs?" Shawn asked his wife whose eyes widened in confusion.

"Why are you asking me to choose sides when you know I'll always have your back no matter what?" Amy said and Shawn smiled at her and she melted like butter on a New York bagel.

"That's all I needed to hear Big Red, that's all I needed to hear," Shawn said and they kissed it up and the aroma of love spread though the air touching everyone within earshot including The Ortons who were suddenly now feeling very Randy indeed.

"Thank God the hotel's got a spa cause I got something for you tonight Stratus," Randy said to his wife pressing her against the door of his rental car and she got the message loud and clear.

"I get it you're horny, let's go we don't have much time," Trish said fumbling with her seatbelt fervently now she was horny too.

"We don't?" Randy said getting into the driver's seat then he waved his hand over a picture of the Heldrich Hotel & Spa and realized his wife was telling the Truth and Batista frowned at the annoyed look Randy gave him as he pulled out of the arena parking lot.

"What's his problem?" Rey Mysterio asked noticing the look on Randy's face too and it wasn't pretty.

"I've been asking myself that question for the last five years," Batista replied and the RAW wrestlers and DX headed to the Heldrich Hotel & Spa for some much needed R&R.


	26. Far Beyond Driven

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**A/N: This chapter contains minor bad language.**

Chapter Twenty Five - Far Beyond Driven

Sunday December 9, The McCools, Lower Manhattan, NYC, NY at 11pm:

Carla sat on her bed looking at a picture of her father Chris Jericho and his wife Stephanie who was now under intensive psychiatric care after she was diagnosed as having manic depressive schizophrenia. The doctors didn't believe the ARK Angels when the three cherubs told them that she was being channelled by her dead husband and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. The McCools stood by and watched them take Stephanie McMahon away like some raving lunatic and now Carla didn't have Stephanie to talk to anymore. Carla was disgusted by the spineless behavior of her adoptive parents, the last thing Stephanie needed was to be confined in a room with no windows, she needed her friends around her. It wasn't long before Carla took matters into her own hands and visited Stephanie at the hospital after hours, of course LC and the other ARK Angels narked her out to Charlotte and Dan and forced her to come home. As far as Carla was concerned she had no home; when Jericho died she became and orphan and she would do anything to be with him again. Carla thought she was the only thing good that came out of Jericho and she had to live the life he would have wanted her to live; a wild life of partying, breaking the rules and doing whatever she wanted whenever she wanted to do it, even if it meant dropping out of school and running away from home. Stephanie was like that too only now she didn't have the strength to do it because of the drugs the hospital had given her to "normalise her hormone levels." There was nothing wrong with Stephanie's hormones it was the people around her that were driving her crazy, just like they were driving Carla crazy and she knew she couldn't stay with The McCools for one minute longer.

She had to runaway and she had to leave now.

The question was how was she going to do that without the ARK Angels getting on her case? LC, Cameron and Cheyenne were watching her all the time. They knew her so well, in fact they were sitting right next to her as she planned out her escape in her head.

"It's not gonna happen Carla we're not letting you runaway," Cameron told her and she threw her hairbrush at him but Cheyenne caught it before it hit her brother in the face. Carla flinched as it looked like Cheyenne was going to throw it back at her but the little Texan beauty smiled instead and put it down on Carla's dresser.

"I thought you'd get Chey to use some of her Phenomenal Strength the tie me to the bed or lock me in my closet," Carla said to Cameron who frowned.

"You know I wouldn't do something like that to you, we're concerned about you," Cameron said sincerely.

"We're here to make sure you don't lose your mind like Aunt Steph did," LC added and Carla didn't like that one bit.

"Aunt Stephanie is not crazy she just misses our father," Carla said and LC balked.

"Our father, you mean that sick sonofabitch that's trying to come back from the dead?" she replied outraged.

"Well at least he reached out to you and showed that he cared while he was alive, the almighty Triple H hasn't been home in a week!" Carla said.

"He's only away from home because The McMahons won't stop being evil, seriously every 3 months it's something new with them. It wasn't bad enough that Vince disowned Stephanie at the start of the year but a year later he's done it again! It wasn't bad enough when he tried to destroy DX the first time, now he's gone and done it again! This world wrestling war would never have started if it wasn't for The McMahons!"

LC's voice was loud but her facial features didn't change as she spoke - a trait she'd inherited from The Game. It was like a poker game with her and even though Carla knew her sister well she could never beat her at this game; LC had her number and she was holding all the cards. One of the cards she had were the ARK Angels, the other was DX, all Carla had was the insanity left behind by a demonic corpse and tonight that would be enough.

"Daddy I await your command," Carla said holding her head up and looking to the ceiling and the ARK Angels jumped as the light in her bedroom went out and the windows broke in and glass shattered everywhere.

"She's invoking Chris Jericho's spirit!" Cameron yelled as a bolt of lightning hit Carla and electrified her; instead of instantly dying on the spot Carla became fused with demonic energy straight from the Heavenlies where the devils and the angels were warring over possession of Stephanie and Carla's souls.

"Call your mom and tell her to get busy while I get Ro-Ro up!" LC told Cameron as she fled Carla's bedroom and ran out of the house with her cell-phone while Cameron and Cheyenne prayed for Rebecca to come down.

Ashley Massaro's apartment, Central and Park and West, NYC:

Jeff frowned as Ashley paced back and forth with a ridge of disdain in her brow as Aurora continued to cry her apartment down. The littlest ARK Angel hadn't stopped crying and everytime Jeff Hardy picked her up she stopped. It was becoming unbearable for Ashley who wanted nothing more than for Jeff to pick her up, hug her to his chest and tell her that everything was going to be alright: that was what he had been doing with Aurora for the past few hours and it was almost midnight. Ashley hadn't enjoyed her boyfriend's company for awhile, the last thing she expected was for him to be baby-sitting Aurora Rose Helmsley on Sunday night.

"Where the f**k are DX, can't they look after their own kids?" Massaro said angrily and Jeff hushed her.

"Don't cuss in front of Ro-Ro she'll repeat it and I'll get the blame!" Jeff said and Ashley pulled at her hair in frustration; she hated when Jeff called Aurora "Ro-Ro" - he didn't have a nickname for her, how come he had a nickname for Triple H's daughter?

"You're spending too much time with this little monster," Ashley said.

"She's not a monster she's a 2 year-old baby and she's upset, babies cry some-times you know," Jeff said in Aurora's defense.

"Now you're defending her? Come on Jeff you have to admit this is a bit odd, call her f**king father and tell him to pick her up so we can have some time to ourselves!" Ashley yelled and Jeff felt the room temperature drop.

"Ashley I told you not to cuss in front of Aurora, now she's gonna get mad at you!" Jeff Hardy said as the temperature in Ashley's bedroom plummeted and Ashley started to tremble.

"What's happening its freezing in here?" she said shaking not knowing that the slightest disparaging remark about Triple H could result in a blizzard of Ice Age proportions.

Jeff quickly remedied that by holding Aurora close to him and she smiled counting the skips of his heartbeat vibrating through her ear to her heart, "Its gonna be alright I promise, Stephanie will get better and you'll have your daddy back when this war is over," he told her and Ashley watched as Aurora smiled and the temperature went back to normal.

"Hello?" Ashley said answering the apartment buzzer still looking at Aurora who was looking back at her in that way she did now and it was really winding her up. LC was outside and she was pissed.

"Let me in!" she yelled, it was pouring down rain and she had been calling Jeff's cell-phone for the past five minutes but he didn't hear it because Aurora was crying so hard.

"Who is this?" Ashley asked not recognizing the highly aggravated voice.

"Its Aurora Rose's Keeper!" LC replied and Ashley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God, come on sweetie let's get you ready your big sister's here to take you home!" Ashley said excitedly picking up Aurora's baby-carrier after buzzing LC up.

Jeff Hardy looked at the time and wondered what LC was doing on the streets of Manhattan at this hour. When he saw her face he knew something was wrong.

"Did something happen over at The McCools?" Jeff asked her.

"Carla's channeling Chris Jericho's spirit, the sick bastard is using her to come back from the dead! I need Aurora so Cam, Chey and I can wage war against the demons in her bedroom with Rebecca in the Heavenlies," LC said as Ashley handed Aurora to her impatiently.

"Good luck with that, say goodnight Jeffrey," Ashley said and she closed the door after pushing LC and Aurora out of it but Jeff blocked it with his hand.

"Did you come here by yourself?" Jeff asked LC and the ARK nodded, Jeff turned to Ashley, "We're walking her home," he said and Ashley couldn't believe it, "Its almost midnight something might happen to her,"

"She's an ARK Angel, God's got His eye on her, she made it here in one piece she'll make it back in one piece," Ashley argued.

"So let me get this straight Ash, you're actually suggesting we let a 7 year-old girl take her 2 year-old sister down the streets of Manhattan by herself?" Jeff said.

"That's right, you'll be fine won't you tiger?" Ashley said knowing a tom-girl when she saw one and she knew LC was more than capable than looking after herself, even on the streets of Manhattan.

"Yeah I'll be fine," LC assured Jeff Hardy, "However if my dad found out you let me go back to The McCools with Aurora alone, you might lose that WWE Championship run you've got scheduled next year, I'm just saying he might see it as irresponsible,"

"You're right let's bounce, Ash get your coat you're coming with us," Jeff Hardy said but Ashley didn't move. She stood at the door with her arms folded across her chest looking totally PO'd.

"No Jeff I'm not, have fun with the DX kids. I'll be here hating you!" Ashley said and she shoved Jeff out of her apartment and slammed the door in his face.

LC raised her eyebrow, "I guess you'll be rooming with us tonight," she said and Jeff Hardy ran his fingers over his face in exasperation.

"I guess so," he said and strapped Aurora to him inside her Rainbow Carrier while LC jumped on his back and they flew out the window on the stairwell back to The McCools where a lot of supernatural activity was taking place.

The angels had managed to put Chris Jericho back in Hell but Rebecca told Cameron he wouldn't stay there for long.

"He's got a stronghold in Stephanie's heart and he's formed a soul tie with Carla, I don't understand how he slipped back up here when we've been trying so hard to keep him down," Rebecca said as LC, Aurora and Jeff Hardy came through the window and saw her hovering over Cameron, Cheyenne and Carla. Charlotte and Dan were praying over her and together with Cameron and Cheyenne they exorcised the evil spirit trying to attach itself to Carla but it didn't descend to Hell. Something was keeping it on Earth and Cameron knew what it was.

"This demon isn't going to descend to Hell until this wrestling world war is over isn't that right mom?" Cameron asked his dearly departed mother and Rebecca smiled at him in the way only she could encouraging him to stay strong.

"Your father's a very stubborn man and Hunter's just as bad if not worse. Shawn and Hunter hate to lose, unless you can convince then to pull out of the war soon, the war for Stephanie's heart will be won by a demonic deceased psychopath and DX are gonna lose a lot more than PPV buys," Rebecca said and Cameron sighed.

"You're better at talking to him than I am mom, can't you visit him or something and tell him to back down and focus on what's really at stake here?" Cameron implored his mother.

"Oh I'll be visiting him but not about Carla and Stephanie. I'm not as good at talking to him as you are son, why do you think I'm up here?" Rebecca said and Cameron nodded remembering the terrible arguments his parents had during the last days of their marriage.

"I'll do my best," Cameron said and LC and Cheyenne held his hand while Charlotte and Dan continued to pray over Carla who was still vulnerable to vicious demonic attacks.

"We'll win this war, after all we're a team and we're all in this together," LC said and Rebecca smiled.

"What a courageous heart you have Lisa, the Michaels always had exceptional taste in women," she said and she looked over at Jeff who wasn't sure if he should have looked away or smiled up at the beautiful angel smiling down at him. Rebecca was smiling at him brightly but he didn't know why, Cameron did though and he had to turn away as his mother laughed and laughed. Jeff's face lit up when his mother appeared next to Rebecca.

"Mom!" Jeff cried out with joy as his mother's celestial presence filled Carla's room.

"Come on missy you'll spoil everything," Mother Hardy said to a laughing Rebecca and she waved at her son, "Chin up son, everything's gonna be alright," she said but before Jeff could ask her what she meant she ascended back to the Heavenlies with Rebecca and Carla's room fell silent.

"Blow Ro-Ro blow!" LC said to Aurora and Ro-Ro expelled a strong puff of air from her lungs and the demons attacking Carla froze where they were. Aurora blew harder and they froze even more until they turned into blocks of ice and fell down to the floor. LC picked up her Ax of Judgment and smashed the ice blocks to smithereens destroying the transferring power of the demons.

"Dispel the ice particles!" LC said to Jeff Hardy and Aqua Libre lifted the pieces of ice with his mind from off the floor and sent them out of Carla's bedroom window away from The McCools apartment and down to the sewers of Manhattan.

The McCools breathed a sigh of relief as Carla fell asleep on their lap and Jeff Hardy hugged them out of sympathy for what they had been through first with Jericho and now with Stephanie and Carla. It was a lot for a nice couple from Bakersfield, CA to deal with, being in the care of the awesome ARK Angels made life easier for them though and they knew God loved them very much as He had blessed them with these angelic cherubs. With the wrestling world war going on the ARK Angels were all Charlotte and Dan had and it was a tall order for a bunch of kids to deliver Jeff thought and he was more than willing to help while he was in town. He just didn't want Ashley to feel like Hunter and Shawn's family and friends were more important than she was, he didn't know how important he was to the success of their mission but the ARK Angels did and they weren't letting him go without a fight.

Cameron didn't tell Jeff that Ashley was one more round away from throwing in the towel and their relationship would soon be KO'd. He had his own problems and they had two words for everyone except the people who really needed to hear them. Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and Aurora had two words of their own and they planned on saying them to Shawn and Hunter very soon much to Rebecca's amusement and the ARK Angels could hear her laughing it up in the Heavenlies with Mother Hardy, Eddie Guerrero and Owen Hart who listened as the cherubic gang decided how to approach their daddies about calling off the wrestling world war before they suffered their first major causalities in Stephanie McMahon and Carla McCool. Jeff fell asleep next to Aurora who was very much awake like her fellow ARK Angels, her supernatural powers had been engaged and she didn't really feel like crying anymore. Jeff Hardy had a way of making all the clouds go away, now all she had to do was make Ashley go away and life would be sweet again for Hunter's baby girl and the candy apple of Stephanie McMahon's eye.


	27. French Kissing in the USA

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Twenty Six - French Kissing in the USA

Saturday December 8, Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI at 9pm:

Hunter exhaled angrily as the fans started to leave the famous Joe Louis Arena before the show ended in droves, DX couldn't deliver as promised since Randy Orton and Trish Stratus had left Detroit and gone to New York City with the ARK Angels a few hours ago.

"Now even our main event sucks, this has been a great day really, really great!" Hunter said and he punched a hole through the wall backstage making all the wrestlers jump and Shawn assured them he wasn't mad at them and that they put on a great show. The Truth was they were sinking; they couldn't compete with TNA at all right now and without Goth Trish aka the Kiss of Death, Undertaker was forced to wing his match - something he hated to do and he was pissed about it.

"You better bring those kids of yours in line because I refuse to work under these conditions," Undertaker warned HBK who sighed.

"I'm sorry Mark it won't happen again," Shawn said.

"It better not," Undertaker said his green eyes brimming with rage and Shawn's hair started to flare up and the Deadman stepped back not wanting to activate Shawn's Righteous Indignation. Hunter agreed with Undertaker and was just as mad as he was if not madder.

"Don't go off on Taker Shawn he's right to be pissed, those kids ruined everything! TNA are reaping the fruit of our misfortune because we didn't deliver the main event we promised. Now they're watching John Cena wrestle AJ Styles and by wrestle I mean stand there and let AJ do all the work and then pick up the win and act like he's the man. That's our money they're making and I'm sick of losing more and more of it every week because Vince McMahon won't return Stephanie's phone calls. Those kids have got to stay out of our business Shawn or we are going to lose our business!" Hunter yelled.

"I agree Hunter quit yelling at me!" Shawn yelled back and Shelton Benjamin and MVP tried to calm their bosses down.

"Its okay you guys we'll recover, take a deep breath. You're all we've got and we don't want you to have an arrhythmia," Matt Hardy said and the other wrestlers agreed.

"So we didn't sell out the show, we'll sell out next time," Kelly Kelly said enthusiastically and Shawn scoffed.

"Not as long as TNA are booking shows next door to us," he said and CM Punk stepped up and said gave DX some much needed motivation.

"We'll bust our butts every night for you guys, you did so much in the ring before you took over the company and we're gonna pay you back in full with interest, am I right guys?" he asked the WWE wrestlers who unanimously applauded DX and started a resounding DX chant and Shawn and Hunter couldn't help but smile.

"That means a lot to us you guys and seriously we appreciate every single one of you for sticking with us through this rough time," Hunter said.

"Get changed and head out, have a good time tonight you deserve it and Big Dave, keep Cryme Tyme away from the Ford dealership our economy is in enough trouble as it is," Shawn said and everyone laughed.

"No problemo," Batista replied rolling his shoulders and Shad and JTG rolled their eyes.

"Ha-ha!" Cryme Tyme said sarcastically and they gave DX a hug before joining the other wrestlers as they hit the showers while Shawn and Hunter collapsed on each other by the arena exit completely exhausted and utterly stressed out.

"We gotta win this war we just have to," Shawn said and Hunter patted him on the back.

"Don't worry we will, Vince drove us crazy he's bound to be driving the TNA guys crazy too. Eventually we'll have them coming to us desperate for a 5 year contract deal and we'll snap them up like salmon during mating season," Hunter said and Shawn looked at his best friend earnestly.

"I sure hope so my friend, come on let's get out of here and go see Steph," Shawn said and he headed for the exit but Hunter pulled him back.

"No Shawn," he said and HBK frowned.

"The kids said she was in trouble don't you wanna see if she's alright?" Shawn asked but Hunter shook his head.

"I was married to Stephanie for five years I don't want to get involved in this war she's got going on with her family again. I've got you and Joanie now I don't need all that drama; let the ARK Angels deal with it this is what God called them for right? Sure they'll hate us for not coming to New York to check on Steph but the day I start letting my kids tell me how to run my company is the day Chris Jericho comes back from the dead," Hunter said and Shawn didn't say anything; even though he agreed with Hunter about not letting their children control what they did as businessmen, he wasn't so sure ignoring Stephanie's cries for help was the Christian thing to do, he wasn't sure at all.

Saturday December 8, Detroit, MI at 4pm:

Inside the hotel the WWE and TNA wrestlers were staying in for their house shows tonight Shawn Michaels was experimenting by drinking tea. He'd always been a juice man but William Regal was trying to introduce him to English culture saying it would make him calm down. After the first sip Shawn highly disagreed with that statement and asked the waitress to bring him some Kool Aid.

"Sir I must insist you finish this tea, that concentrated sugar is bad for you!" William Regal said as the waitress brought the bright red substance over to HBK in a tall glass.

"You can take this away darling," he said to her and she obliged with a giggle telling the other wait staff that HBK was in the house. William Regal smiled impressed as she skipped back to the kitchen to tell everyone how cute HBK was.

"If someone would have told me that you'd still be breaking hearts after all these years I would have said "Vince you're a damn liar," excuse my language," William Regal said finishing his tea while Shawn chugged his Kool Aid.

"Actually Jeff Jarrett was the one who named me the Heartbreak Kid, Vince never cared about all that Boy Toy stuff. He didn't care about me at all, I should have known he's betray me like this. I was the one guy he couldn't wrap around his jacked up little finger and it burns him up to this day," Shawn explained with a smile and William Regal laughed, "What's so funny?" Shawn asked as he licked the Kool Aid from his lips.

"Your lips are all red it looks like you're wearing lipstick," Regal said with a chuckle as the Motorcity Machine Guns and Torrie Wilson came over and joined them at the table.

"Who have you been kissing HBK? Not Sir William Regal I hope," Alex Shelley said turning his chair backwards and straddling it with his jean clad thighs; the jeans were so tight they were like a second skin but the ladies loved it so as far as Shelley was concerned the ends justified the means. HBK looked over at the Guns and Torrie Wilson and William Regal wondered if they knew they had just stepped on enemy held territory.

"You kids really shouldn't be over here while this war is going on you know? Its inappropriate," William Regal said.

"No that's okay, after all Torrie used to work for us didn't you Wilson?" Shawn asked the former WWE Diva.

"That's right, it wasn't that long ago that I was bouncing up and down that ring and breaking my back to pay my bills - thank God those days are over," Torrie said to the Guns who nodded and Shawn frowned.

"So you're just walking these two studs down to the ring and walking them back," he said mockingly.

"And she looks good doing it!" Chris Sabin said and Shawn grinned at him sarcastically.

"Its all about looks isn't it? Looking good, talking good and all that . . . not living good though, that's out of the question," he said and Torrie Wilson frowned looking at William Regal who snickered behind his tea cup.

"You think I'm sleeping with the Guns don't you?" Torrie said to Shawn who didn't respond because he could tell Torrie needed him; that's why she came down she knew he was aware of her "relationship" with Chris and Alex and he didn't approve and if there was one thing Wilson needed it was his approval.

"You know Shawn its none of your business who Torrie spends her nights with, as far as I can tell you do a better job running your mouth than promoting your company," Alex Shelley said and the teapot on the table exploded and everyone jumped back as the tea and shards of china went all over the place.

"Sit down Torrie we need to talk, you boys run along," Shawn said his Righteous Indignation had been activated.

"We're not leaving Torrie here with you Lava Boy, come on Torrie let's go," Chris said taking Torrie by the arm but the Boise beauty resisted: she had something to say to HBK and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Sir William could you please get these men out of my way, excuse me I meant boys," HBK said and the Guns got hot but not as hot as HBK was as his eyes burned holes into their souls.

"Come on kids run along this is a grown up conversation let's go," William Regal said escorting the Guns back to the elevators while Torrie Wilson sat next to HBK.

"How's your wife?" Torrie asked she could feel Amy's Anointed presence just sitting next to him.

"How's your heart is it still beating or are you sleeping your way through the pain?" Shawn asked her and Torrie looked down humiliated.

"I need you to do me a favor," Torrie said and she went to touch Shawn's hand but his Righteous Indignation made him untouchable, "I need another Kiss of Life Shawn, I need you to Kiss the Hell out of me," Torrie said desperately and Shawn cooled off and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure," he said glad that Torrie wanted to change, she didn't want to use sex as an anesthetic. She wanted to feel love real love and the only way she could feel love was for Shawn to fill her mouth with it.

"Dad!" Cameron cried as the ARK Angels of DX came down from their hotel room and saw HBK about to Kiss Torrie Wilson.

"What are you doing Uncle Shawn?" LC said and she jumped back in the elevator to get her Ax of Judgment.

"No LC you don't understand!" Torrie said running over to the ARK and pulling her over to the table where Shawn was sitting until LC pulled her hand back angrily.

"What don't I understand that you're tempting a man of God I understand that Torrie and I've cut off pretty heads that tried to destroy marriages already this year I ain't got no problem doing it again," the ARK said seriously. Torrie remembered what happened to Michelle McCool and gulped holding her neck nervously.

"I don't want to die I want to live, that's why I need Shawn's Kiss of Life because I'm dying to fall in love with the right man!" Torrie pleaded.

"Which one?" LC asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Torrie answered and she pointed to Shawn, "but I will know after Shawn kisses me,"

Shawn squeezed Torrie's shoulder with a sweet yet solemn look in his eyes, "The Kiss of Life is not a nicotine patch, it's a Gift from God and I gave it to you already. You still have it, the problem is you're not using it because you don't want the Gift. You want the Kiss because you're still hot for me aren't you Torrie Wilson?" Shawn said and Torrie's eyes welled up in tears while the ARK Angels rolled their eyes, Cheyenne included.

"Give me a break," GPS said, "Pick a Gun and go with him, just stay away from my Daddy!" she said and she pushed Torrie back onto the table with one Phenomenally aggressive shove.

Torrie pulled herself off the table and tried to collect herself but it was hard to do that when you were just shoved on your can by a 4 year-old girl.

"Okay I'll use the Kiss to decide between Chris and Alex, Cheyenne I'm sorry I offended you but I don't think I'll ever get over your Daddy. Its not possible," Torrie said honestly and Shawn shook his head.

"With God all things are possible, now get out here before my wife and kids kill you right here in Detroit," he said and Torrie ran up to her hotel room quickly as the Michaels children shot her a warning glare of contempt - not for her but for the sin she was still carrying in her lust for Shawn Michaels.

"Thank you guys so much, I can't tell you how hard its been managing the Divas and the Knockouts. The women are all over me I can't repel them!" Shawn complained and Cameron scowled at him.

"For the love of God try harder!" he snapped and Shawn resented the tone in his son's voice.

"I'm a Sexy Boy being sexy comes naturally to me, just like being a pain in the ass comes naturally to you," Shawn said and LC and Cheyenne got angry.

"Oh that is it I'm getting Judd and I'm cutting off his head!" LC said marching back towards the elevators with Cheyenne and Cameron watched them go happy that they stuck up for him and he turned back to his father shaking his head in disgust.

"You're not the only ones the ladies love dad, the ladies who love me can't help themselves either. The difference between Chey and LC is that they respect me. How much respect are the Divas going to have for you after this war is over?" Cameron asked his father and Shawn was Amazed by his son's wisdom.

"I'll think about that while I'm putting you through college Cameron, now get your ass upstairs and tell that moxie girlfriend of yours to keep that Ax of Judgment in her room before we get thrown out of here," Shawn told his son who quickly ran to get LC before the security guards did.

Shawn ran his fingers through his hair and sighed while the wait staff stood in awe of what they had just seen and the waitress that had brought him the Kool Aid came over to him.

"When you were arguing with your son it was like looking in the future - he's everything like you, he's loud, he's brash, he's cocky and he's man of God," she said enamored with the Amazing one much to the irritation of his not so Amazing father.

"So what's your point?" Shawn asked her abrasively and she shrugged.

"I guess there will be another Heartbreak Kid after all," she replied taking Shawn's empty glass with her leaving HBK with his first pang of father-son jealousy and it lodged in his throat next to the sticky sugar water he loved to drink so much. He was so consumed with jealousy he didn't see Maryse heading towards him swinging her hair and her hips from side to side while listening to Rihanna on her iPod. She squeezed Shawn's hand to signal that she was in the area - yelling that "Maryse was in Detroit!" at the top of her voice obviously wasn't clear enough.

"Sexy Boss why so sad, did you get enough sleep if not you could always sleep with me?" Maryse said and Shawn's hair lit up like a furnace and scared Maryse away as-well as the wait staff that were watching him. Shawn wasn't as popular with the ladies as he thought and that left a very bitter taste in his mouth. He wasn't the Heartbreak Kid anymore, he was a man of God and like Cameron said it was time he started acting like one.

"First and foremost, no more Playboy Covergirls," he said to himself knowing how much Hunter was going to hate that and so was Maryse who planned on doing Playboy in the New Year. As a man who had taken his clothes of for money he knew sex was a quick and easy way to make some fast cash. What the WWE needed was better matches and that was something even the Amazing Cameron could never beat his father at. "Listen to me rivaling my own son," Shawn said unhappy with himself and he went to the local Motorcity church to pray for forgiveness and ask God to increase his appetite for Righteousness as his ministry of Sexiness was coming to an end. Cameron had shown him that those days were over and the new and improved St. Michaels couldn't have been happier to see them go.

Meanwhile upstairs . . .

"Daddy come quick Aunt Stephanie's being committed to a mental institution!" LC said pulling Triple H away from his conversation with Brian Kendrick and Ezekiel Jackson. She had just gotten a call from The McCools and they told her Stephanie McMahon had been committed to a psychiatric hospital after being diagnosed with manic depressive schizophrenia.

"Yeah one second sweetie I'm just going over a few things with my boys over here," Hunter said and LC was so angry with him she couldn't see straight.

"Come on guys let's go we're obviously wasting our time waiting for DX to get right, Jeff Hardy's probably wondering what's going on we better get to New York right now before Aurora floods the place," LC said and the ARK Angels headed out of the hotel with Aurora to check on Stephanie McMahon.

"Trish said as long as she stays with Jeff she won't flood New York City," Cameron said as the ARK Angels jumped into the DX Machine and told the driver to step on it.

"I'm sure Ashley's real happy about that," LC said and the ARK Angels headed for the airport where The Ortons were waiting for them. They were gonna miss the house show but they didn't care, Stephanie McMahon's well-being was much more important than some stupid wrestling world war. Now if only the ARK Angels could get DX to see it that way maybe all hope wouldn't be lost for the rejected, dejected and demonically infected Stephanie McMahon.


	28. Duty of Care

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**A/N: This chapter contains mild bad language.**

Chapter Twenty Seven - Duty of Care

Friday December 7, Central Park, Manhattan, NYC, NY at 7pm:

Jeff and Aurora flew back from North Carolina where his brother Matt Hardy was hanging out with Christy Hemme, the Rock and Rave Infection, Maryse and the Beautiful People. Velvet was upset about the TNA locker room and the fact that the Knockouts had been forced to take sides; they had to either be for Vince McMahon or against Jeff Jarrett and that meant hanging out with John Cena and Mickie James or getting your butt systematically kicked by ODB and Beth Phoenix. Neither option was appealing for Sky, Love or Hemme and Matt Hardy never heard the end of it. Jeff wanted to take his brother away from all the noise and fly him to New York where he could hang out with him and Aurora while Stephanie chilled with The McCools. The Charismatic Enigma had no idea that chilling out would not be an option today, not for Stephanie or anyone around her.

Aurora packed the snow in her hand tight and added it to the already growing snowman that Jeff had created. She did it just like he showed her and soon the snowman was almost as big as he was.

"That's good Ro-Ro," Jeff said and Aurora smiled and she looked around at the other snowmen in the park; they all looked the same but theirs looked different. Instead of a hat, scarf and a carrot for a nose, their snowman had all that plus bright green hair and an intense facial expression that was like the look her father got on his face when he was in the ring. The other kids in the park noticed it but they didn't notice Jeff Hardy because he was wearing a black hoodie and a scarf around his face.

"Nice snowman," one kid said.

"Thanks, she did most of the work," Jeff said his voice muffled by the scarf and the kid looked down at the little 2 year old in the puffed up junior size parka and ski hat pulled down over her blond hair.

"Good job little girl," the kid said to Aurora reaching out to shake his hand. Aurora looked at the kid's hand, grabbed him by the fingers and stuck them in her mouth, "Ew!" the kid cried out and Aurora turned up her nose like she didn't like the taste at all. The kid took off his moist glove and shook his head as Aurora pulled a piece of lint out of her mouth and it crystallized in her hand and she threw it at the kid but he didn't feel it hit him.

"I think its time to go home," Jeff said picking Aurora up and as he did so the sky broke and it started to rain down hard in Central Park. Everyone fled for shelter with their umbrellas and hoods up and Jeff looked at Aurora knowing she had brought the rain down; she didn't want to go back to The McCools' apartment and he couldn't blame her. Her mother was severely depressed and her mental state was getting more and more unstable as the weeks went by and it was affecting Aurora immensely. "You can't hang out with me all week Ro-Ro, I need to spend some time with my girlfriend who I love very much. You can understand that can't you?"

Aurora continued to cry and Jeff sighed, "I guess you can't understand that, I know you're in pain Aurora but I can't baby-sit you all December. I have a life of my own so please stop crying, please?" he asked the little Hurricane and eventually Aurora's tears dried up and the rain stopped. "Thank you," Jeff said, "Now let's go back to The McCools and check on your mom,"

Jeff walked up the brownstone steps to the front door and rang the bell but no-one answered. He waited for a moment but still no-one came to answer the door. He decided to go in through Dan and Charlotte's bedroom window and he saw them locked in an embrace on their bed with a petrified look on their faces looking up at the ceiling. Jeff looked up at the ceiling and saw Stephanie stuck there like a spider speaking in some unknown language with her head twisted backwards, the only word Jeff could make out was 'Jericho'.

"Oh my God," Jeff said and Aurora screamed before hiding her face against Jeff's coat, "Stephanie get down from there!" Jeff said and he ran through the room down to the kitchen and got a broom. He came back and started poking Steph with it, "Get off the ceiling and come down here!" he yelled at her and she grabbed the broom with one mighty thrust and Jeff hit the ceiling before crashing to the ground in a heap. It was one of the scariest bumps Jeff had ever taken because it wasn't just his body at risk, it was Aurora's too.

"Stephanie stop!" Charlotte screamed but for some reason she couldn't move off the bed. Their bedroom was filled with some sort of demonic presence and it was holding them down.

"Come on Ro we gotta go, this is some f'd up shit," Jeff said with one foot out of the bedroom window.

"F'd up shit!" Aurora replied and Jeff regretted letting the cuss word slip out in front of such an impressionable child of God.

"You didn't hear that," he said to her as they flew out of the window.

"Yes I did!" Aurora repeated and Jeff couldn't help but laugh, at least she was happy unlike Stephanie who was the most f'd up woman on the planet right now as far as Jeff Hardy was concerned and he had to get Aurora away from her while ATM and the ARK Angels dealt with her and fixed whatever went wrong for the former Billion Dollar Princess.

The Sandbox, 2pm:

Amy waddled to the front door of the Sandbox waiting for Shawn and Hunter to finish their conversation about RAW looking at her watch knowing that if they didn't move now they were going to miss the flight to New York City. Trish told them to come down and see Stephanie today because something really bad was going to happen at the McCools' apartment.

"Hello?" Amy said answering the house phone while pulling her big green winter coat on.

"Mom please come get us we wanna come to New York and see Aunt Steph," the Amazing Cameron said as LC and Cheyenne listened in. The ARK Angels were about to go back to class but God told Cameron there was a demon about to attack Stephanie McMahon and put her in the mental hospital and that the ARK Angels had to intercept it.

"I'm sorry Cameron but you heard your father, he said you guys have to stay in school, if you keep leaving in the middle of class you're going to get kicked out," Amy said.

"But Aunt Stephanie needs us, we have to go with you!" Cameron pleaded.

Amy felt trapped; she knew Cameron was speaking prophetically something, bad was going to happen to Stephanie today and she needed angelic assistance from her friends of God. Amy and Trish were ready to go but Shawn and Hunter were taking their sweet time and it was infuriating because they didn't see the urgency of the situation. The didn't know that Stephanie's life was in the balance because their spiritual eyes were closed. The only thing DX were interested in was winning the wrestling world war against Vince McMahon and it seemed that nothing else mattered, not even Stephanie McMahon.

"I'll be there with Trish and Randy, together we'll put that demon back down to the pits of Hell," Amy said confidently.

"No you won't you're gonna get nauseous and have to go back home, then DX are gonna make The Ortons work and nobody's gonna be there to save Stephanie from being committed to a mental institution!" Cameron said.

"Oh no," Amy said concerned.

"So can you come pick us up?" Cameron asked hopefully.

"Um," Amy grunted but her answer never came, instead she ran to the kitchen and threw up over the sink.

"That's just great," Cameron said hanging up his cell-phone.

"What happened did Aunt Amy say it was okay to go to New York City or not?" LC asked her boyfriend and Cameron shook his head.

"She's already throwing up and now we have to go back to class," Cameron said.

"So there's nothing we can do to help Aunt Steph?" LC said distressed and Cameron hugged her warmly.

"This won't be the last opportunity we have to save Aunt Steph but our dads are running out of time," he said and LC scowled.

"When did our dads turn into such heartless wrestling promoters?" LC said in frustration.

"When they stepped into Vince McMahon's shoes instead of putting on the Robe of Righteousness and wearing it proudly like the Lord said they should," Cameron replied and the bell rang.

"See you after class amigos," Cheyenne said to Cameron and LC who hugged her before heading off to English class.

"Maybe we could write a paper on how stubborn people never hear God's Voice and send it to our dads," LC said and Cameron shook his head sadly.

"They'd never read it," he said sitting by his desk where the Damsels of Destruction resumed their conversation about how lame he, Cheyenne and LC were and he ignored them like always. He couldn't help but wonder how long DX were going to ignore the ARK Angels and he found himself losing interest in the lesson, like LC and Cheyenne his mind was bent on more Heavenly things.

Hartford Airport, Connecticut at 4pm:

Shawn rubbed Amy's back as she threw up by the airport entrance.

"We're gonna have to visit Stephanie another day, there's no way you're getting on a plane like this," Shawn told his wife gently.

"I told the ARK Angels I'd go, Stephanie's in trouble she needs her friends around. Come on let's go we're gonna miss the plane," Amy said moving towards the entrance but Shawn gently pulled her back towards the DX Machine.

"I'm sorry baby but The Ortons are gonna have to handle this one on the own. The ARK Angels are staying in Greenwich and so are you," Shawn said and their driver opened the door and he gently ushered his wife back into the Hummer limousine.

"The Ortons can't visit Stephanie, they're working the house show in Buffalo and there's no way I'm changing the card now," Hunter protested.

"But Stephanie needs their help Hunter," Shawn protested.

"You know how the Deadman gets when we mess with his matches without telling him, at this moment I don't think it would be wise to upset him. We don't want him to take a walk down South now do we Shawn?" Hunter replied and Shawn nodded.

"But Trish and Randy are the only ones who can help her," Amy argued but Shawn agreed with Hunter, pulling The Ortons out of tonight's house show was not an option.

"I know what we can do, we'll call Vince and tell him to go see her, once he realizes how much she really needs her family he'll do the right thing," Shawn said and he looked at Hunter's incredulous expression and knew he had just completely lost touch with reality.

"That ain't never gonna happen Shawn, come on let's go back to the office before we leave for New York I wanna go over those last minute changes we made this afternoon," Hunter said and Amy panicked.

"No, don't go back to DX Inc go to New York and see Stephanie before you leave for Buffalo!" Amy told them as they got into the DX Machine next to her.

"What are we gonna do, hold her hand why she cries her eyes out? Been there, done that! We're no good to her without you, Trish, Melina or the ARK Angels. Driver please take us back to the office and then take my wife home," Shawn said and Amy was about to protest when she threw up again. Shawn rubbed her back while Hunter held her hair back.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay home with her, I can run the house show on my own if you want?" Hunter suggested as Shawn wiped the sweat from Amy's brow.

"That might be a good idea, thanks Hunter," Shawn said as Amy wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and rested her against Shawn's always supportive chest.

"You're welcome partner, I'll call you and tell you how the show went," Hunter said getting out his cell-phone and calling Randy Orton to make sure he was on his way to New York with Trish.

The Ortons were in L.A with Melina and John Hennigan getting their house ready for the baby which was due to come very shortly. Randy's cell phone rang and went straight to voicemail, The King's Oracle listened to it from JFK after he and Trish landed from LAX and he turned to his wife shaking his head.

"I hate it when you're right," he said and Trish sighed in frustration.

"I told you, Stephanie's going insane and we're all letting it happen," she said as Randy picked up her luggage and she carried the burden of the Truth to their rental car watching as the fans lined up around the corner to buy tickets to the TNA house show on later tonight at the Hammerstein Ballroom. It was already sold out but tickets for the WWE show in Buffalo were still available.


	29. Torrie's Got a Gun

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

**A/N: This chapter contains some bad language.**

Chapter Twenty Eight - Torrie's Got a Gun

Thursday December 6, IMPACT Zone, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL at 11pm:

Christy Hemme grabbed her back and untwisted the handle which had gotten tangled up in her tangled hair. She pulled at it and yelped; the hoop holding the straps of her bag together had gotten caught in her hair.

"ARGH!" she cried and Jimmy Rave and Lance Rock came to her rescue.

"Hold on don't move you could really get hurt," Lance said as Jimmy slid the metal hoop out of the tangled lock of hair. Kurt Angle watched from the doorway of his locker room and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please," he said and the Rock N' Rave Infection sighed knowing where this was going. All week long Kurt Angle and the Main Event Mafia had been on the Tag Team Division's case, saying how the wrestlers didn't work hard enough and that their matches lacked passion. What the tag teams of TNA wanted to know was when did Kurt Angle become their motivational speaker? The answer was when Vince McMahon joined TNA and made Kurt Angle the official voice of TNA management turning Kurt Angle into Kurt A-hole #1 as a result.

"Let's get out of here," Christy Hemme said, R N' R planned on going to Matt Hardy's house since Vince McMahon had banned WWE talent from the IMPACT Zone and general vicinity of Central Florida. He was just that nuts and he was driving the TNA locker room crazy.

"Uh-uh not so fast, I want to talk to you and the rest of the tag teams about your matches on IMPACT tonight. After I'm done speaking then you can go and run off to North Carolina to hang with Matt and Jeff Hardy and the other WWE losers, ok?" Kurt Angle said.

"Run!" Lance Rock yelled and R N'R headed for the parking lot of Universal Studios while Kurt Angle yelled furiously at them from the exit.

"Come back here!" he cried out but the Motorcity Machine Guns leap-frogged over him and ran out right behind Rock N' Rave along with LAX and Beer Money. "What the?" Kurt said and he turned around and saw Torrie Wilson clutching her golden clutch purse looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Shelley and Sabin turned around and realized she was trapped, "You guys go ahead I'll meet you at the airport!" she yelled at the Guns but they didn't trust Kurt Angle one bit and they walked back to Universal Studios with their tails in-between their legs.

"That's more like it now get in here, I don't it when I have to repeat myself!" Kurt Angle yelled at them and he slapped the Guns hard around the back of the head and Torrie shook her head before promptly slapping Kurt Angle clean across the back of his head and battering him with her gold Gucci clutch before running full speed ahead out of Universal Stuidos with the Machine Guns right behind her wondering how on Earth Torrie could run so fast in six inch stilettos!

"Run Torrie run!" Christy Hemme called from the parking lot when she saw the blond Knockout heading in the R N'R's direction with the Machine Guns taking the lead. The tag team jumped in Lance Rock's pick up truck and the renegade wrestlers rolled out to Orlando International Airport leaving a seething Kurt Angle with a throbbing headache in the IMPACT Zone.

"What the Hell did she have in that purse, it was too heavy to be her brain," he said derisively and he headed back inside to Vince McMahon's office and insisted that the Machine Guns not get the Tag Team title shot at the next PPV and Kurt would make sure Beth Phoenix would deal with Torrie Wilson and any other Knockout that didn't "Fall in Line."

Matt Hardy's house, 4pm:

The ECW Champion threw his head back onto his couch cushions and sighed as Velvet and Angelina bitched and bitched and bitched about what a bitch Kurt Angle was; Velvet said she was gonna make Kurt her bitch and Angelina was gonna call up Kurt's mom and tell her she was a bitch and that she gave birth to a bitch and she should have aborted the bitch and it went on and on and on until finally Matt Hardy had to say something to stop all the bitching.

"You're absolutely right guys I agree with you a hundred percent, Kurt Angle is a bitch so here's what I want you to do. I want you to hang up and call Edge, CM Punk any of the above will do. Then I want you to tell them exactly what you told me; I want you to make it crystal clear to them that you think Kurt Angle is the bitch of TNA wrestling. Okay?" Matt said and The Beautiful People said okay and he threw his phone across his living room as they hung up and called their boyfriends to tell them in no uncertain terms that Kurt Angle was most definitely without a doubt the biggest little bitch on the whole of Planet Earth.

No sooner had Matt Hardy begun to relax a his cell-phone rang again, this time a happy voice answered, it was his girlfriend Christy Hemme and he was always happy to hear from her. "What's happening baby doll?" he said charming the boots off of the excitable red-head.

"I'm wrestling with my boys tonight against Torrie and the Machine Guns and I'm super-psyched!" Christy said with a Rock N' Rave scream.

"That's nice baby," Matt said trying to get the hearing back in his ears, "So is Torrie gonna be wearing gold to the ring again, gold really goes with Torrie don't you think?"

"Totally but she's a little nervous because of her back and everything, so you know what I thought would be a good idea?" Christy said.

"What?" Matt wondered.

"I thought maybe we could come over - me, Jimmy, Lance and Torrie and the Guns and you could get Shawn Michaels to lay hands on her," Christy Hemme said and Matt burst out laughing and fell off his couch.

"Are you nuts?" Matt Hardy said pulling himself up off the ground and Christy wondered what was so funny.

"What's so funny, Shawn's got that Balm of Gilead stuff he used it on Samoa Joe and Homicide when CM Punk was tripping off that monster ink demon," she said.

"Do you know what would happen to Torrie Wilson if she even batted her eyes in Shawn's direction? Amy would burn her golden ass up with Righteous Indignation and turn her into a Playboy melt!" Matt Hardy said and Christy sighed, she totally forgot about Amy and Shawn's Divine connection.

"Oh man that's too bad I thought that would really help Torrie out in the ring, I don't want her to get hurt," Christy said.

"Then don't do anything too dangerous so Torrie can be safe," Matt Hardy suggested.

"What about Melina, she's a Healer could you ask Amy if Torrie could come over so she could lay hands on her?" Christy said and Matt shook his head.

"I'm sorry babe but that's just not gonna happen, not while this war is going on; Torrie's TNA, there's no way she's gonna come anywhere near DX even if it's for spiritual reasons," Matt explained and Christy screamed in frustration.

"I hate this war I hate it! You can't see me at work so I have to come to Cameron, DX can't see us because we're with TNA and who's benefiting from all this aggravation - Vince McMahon! I hate this Matt I freaking hate it!" Christy yelled.

"Calm down Christy, bring Lance and Jimmy over tonight and tell Torrie and the Guns to make their way over here with you. We'll all get together and have an all night bitching session, okay?" Matt said.

"Should I invite the Beautiful People?" Christy asked.

"What the Hell," Matt answered knowing Edge and CM Punk would be coming over with their frustrated girlfriends talking about what a bitch Kurt Angle was, "I'll call Jeff and tell him to bring Ashley,"

"Love you Matty!" Christy said.

"I love you too Christy," Matt replied as his girlfriend hung up and he thanked God that he never went to TNA when he had the chance, it felt really good to be the Champ of ECW which was getting better and better thanks to Kelly Kelly. HBK really put her through the ringer and the results of all her hard work were really starting to show.

"Hello?" Jeff Hardy said answering his cell-phone.

"Charismatic this is the Champion of ECW," Matt Hardy said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Just say "Hi Jeff its Matt." He said and Ashley laughed while Aurora made circles in the frost on the window with her fingers.

"Aurora get away from the window," Ashley said to the little Hurricane but Aurora ignored her and kept on making circles on the cold glass with her hand. "Jeff she's not listening to me take her home," Ashley complained and Matt Hardy heard her and frowned.

"Is Ashley bitching about Aurora again?" Matt asked Jeff who got Aurora away from the window and held her in his arms while he spoke to his brother.

"I don't wanna talk about it Matt just tell me what you want," Jeff said and Matt decided not to force the issue or ask the question that had been burning in the back of his mind for several weeks now.

"Some of the TNA guys are coming over for an all night bitching session do you wanna come over and here the joys of working for Vince McMahon?" Matt asked.

"That depends on how Stephanie's doing, I was over at The McCools yesterday and she was talking to herself man," Jeff said and Ashley huffed and stormed over to the kitchen to make herself a drink. She was sick to death of hearing about the trials and tribulations of the McMahon family and it didn't look good for her and Jeff at all at this point because Jeff kept ignoring her and paying attention to the precious Aurora Rose Helmsley.

"What do you mean she was talking to herself, you mean she was in a room and there was no-one else there and she was talking out loud?" Matt asked.

"Yeah and I was like "Whoa this woman is crazy!" I don't feel right about leaving Aurora alone with her, so I brought the Little Hurricane over to Ashleys' and we've been drawing pictures and stuff," Jeff said.

"Well why don't you call DX and tell them to come pick her up so you and Ashley can have some time alone for a change?" Matt Hardy suggested.

"I tried to call DX Inc but all I got was Hunter's voicemail - he actually says he's the King of Kings on it, the guy needs therapy everything he touches goes crazy," Jeff said and Aurora laughed out loud and the whole of New York City shook like it had just been hit by an earthquake.

"What the f**k was that?" Ashley said and Jeff hushed her.

"Don't cuss in front of the baby!" he said and Ashley gave him the finger and stormed back into the kitchen.

"Look Matt I'm having a little girl trouble I think I'll take a reign check on coming home tonight, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Jeff said.

"Okay Jeff whatever makes you happy brother, bye Aurora!" Matt said and Aurora took Jeff's cell phone and put it in her mouth before Jeff could take it out she yelled "Bye Matt Hardy!" down the receiver and Matt felt a cool chill come through his cell and it smelt very familiar.

"Skittles, red Skittles. Jeff Hardy you are so fired if Hunter finds out you've been giving his little girl Skittles," Matt said picking the icicles off his cell phone, "That baby is something special, it's a shame Ashley can't see that,"

Jeff and Aurora were inseparable now; where you saw Jeff you saw Aurora, he had inadvertently become Hunter and Stephanie's babysitter and Ashley was starting to feel very un-special and almost hateful of the little weather girl. If she knew how critical to the well-being of every single resident on the Eastern Seaboard that Aurora stay in Jeff Hardy's company she would have made more of an attempt to get along with the little ARK Angel. Never in her wildest dreams did Ashley ever imagine she'd be competing for love with a 2 year-old infant with supernatural powers. To Ashley Aurora wasn't an angel, she was a nightmare she couldn't wake up from and her dream of one day being a Hardy girl was slowly becoming a fantasy.

The McCools, at 12pm:

Aurora trembled but not from her cold blood from her mother's strange behavior; Stephanie Marie McMahon had been staring at the wall for the past half an hour with her eyes looking up at the ceiling. She was almost completely bent over in a reverse crescent shape with her pregnant stomach sticking out like a huge water balloon. Her lips were moved but Aurora couldn't understand what she was saying, she wasn't speaking English it was some kind of garbled language that didn't sound very nice at all. In fact it sounded demonic and the little ARK Angel really wanted her big sister right now but LC was at school with the other two cherubic angels. That just left one person and Aurora hadn't seen him in weeks, her little face welled up in tears and she started to cry.

"Daddy!" she cried her tears falling like little raindrops as Stephanie McMahon went further and further into the depths of insanity. As Aurora's tears fell New York was hit by a flood of torrential rain that sent the people running for shelter but the rain didn't stop it just continued to pour until there was over six inches of rain falling per minute.

"Aurora stop crying!" Charlotte McCool said running into Stephanie's room to console the little ARK angel, "ARGHHH!" she screamed as she saw Stephanie bent back in a horrific shape talking some weird ungodly language that only demons and angels could understand.

Charlotte wanted to call Dan but he was at work, he actually called her from his office on Wall Street looking outside at the rain that was just pouring down like a waterfall, "Aurora's crying isn't she?" he asked his wife.

"Yes and she won't stop Dan, if we don't do something the whole city is gonna be under water!" Charlotte said.

"Call Jeff she listens to Jeff," Dan said.

"I can't keep calling him Dan he's been looking after Aurora all week he hasn't had anytime to himself," Charlotte said but the rain continued to beat down on the baffled public, the McCools had no choice: they had to make the call.

Ten seconds later Aqua Libre came flying through Stephanie's bedroom window like a gale force wind, he swooped Aurora up and she clung to him like a ladybird during hibernation. Jeff tucked her into his arms and rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep.

"Who else is in this room apart from you Char?" Jeff asked the nervous young Californian and Charlotte pointed behind him and Jeff saw Stephanie bent over in the most awful looking shape.

"What the?" Jeff said and Aurora clinged to him so tightly he had to look away and attend to her. "How long has she been like this?" Jeff asked Charlotte.

"I don't know I heard Aurora crying so I came to check on her and I saw Stephanie like that and she was talking to herself," Charlotte said.

"What was she saying?" Jeff asked and he heard a voice but it wasn't Stephanie's but he was sure he'd heard it before. He turned and looked at Stephanie one more time but he couldn't look for long because Aurora cried every time he turned away from her, but that voice . . . Jeff knew he'd heard it before, "Jericho?" he said and just as he said the dead psychopath's name Stephanie's head turned towards him and a clear crystal blue third eye looked right into Jeff's green ones.

"Get out of my house!" Stephanie roared but it wasn't her voice coming out of her mouth.

"Come on we're outta here!" Jeff said kneeling down so Charlotte could get on his back, he strapped Aurora into her Rainbow Carrier and flew out the window and headed downtown.

"Let's go to my husband's office and tell him what's going on," Charlotte said to Aqua Libre who looked down at all the rain and knew he had to take care of one thing first.

"Afterwards, right now I gotta get rid of all this water," Jeff said and he drew the water up from the concrete sidewalks of the city all the way up into the sky where it became cloud. The only way the water was gonna stay in the sky was if Aurora didn't get upset, so Jeff knew he was going to be looking after her all day because with the exception of the McCools, ATM and TKO, nobody else gave a damn about her or the fact that Stephanie McMahon was being channelled by the devouring demonic spirit of Chris Jericho.


	30. Falling in Line

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Twenty Nine - Falling in Line

Wednesday December 5, Angelina Love's apartment, Central Florida at 10pm:

Angelina Love closed her eyes and tried to stop her mouth from opening because if she said one more word Velvet Sky was going to fly off the handle.

"Should we go back, I mean look at my face Angie the whole left side is swollen!" Velvet Sky said and Angelina sighed in frustration. There was no point in keeping quiet any longer.

"Let's face it Velvet, we can't work for TNA anymore. We have to leave because if staying means getting the crap kicked out of me by Beth Phoenix for being Beautiful I will not be responsible for having her blood on my hands," Angelina said her hands were shaking with rage.

Velvet Sky stood in front of the mirror examining her face to see if the swelling was as bad as it was earlier at Universal Studios and it was; Beth Phoenix had socked her right on the cheek and no amount of make-up could cover it up.

"So we're just gonna leave it like that with no retribution? Look at what she did to my face!" Velvet screamed.

"Velvet calm down," Angelina said but calming down was not an option for CM Punk's girlfriend.

"I'm gonna put her in an Anaconda Vice grip and then I'm gonna call up Punk and he'll put her Ass to Sleep!" Velvet Sky yelled.

"Ah yes the ATS," Angelina Love said humorously but Velvet was in no laughing mood and she grabbed her cell-phone and violently dialled the only person who had the power to help the Beautiful People out.

"Hello?" HBK said answering his cell-phone from inside the DX Machine while Hunter was negotiating with his most important stakeholder LC Helmsley over whether or not he'd be coming home today. It wasn't going very well. "Hunter be quiet I'm on the phone," Shawn complained.

"Well tell your son's girlfriend to quit yelling at me," Hunter replied.

"You tell her, she's your daughter," Shawn replied.

"Hello!" Velvet said angrily and Shawn realized who it was and started to sweat.

"Oh hi Velvet what can I do for you?" Shawn said pulling out his collar as the DX Machine began to warm up and Hunter put LC on hold while he attended to his business partner.

"Why the Hell is Velvet Sky calling your cell-phone?" he asked while LC cussed him out on the other end of the phone.

"Because she likes the sound of my voice I guess," Shawn replied, "Its better than yours in fact I should record our corporate voicemail message for DX Inc, ain't that right Velvet Sky?"

Velvet started to giggle and soon her puffed up cheek was the last thing on her mind, "Oh Shawn you're so sexy," she said and Angelina Love hit her around the head and told her to remember who Shawn Michaels was married to, "I mean uh-hum - we want to come and work for WWE, Angie and I have had it up to here with UBA,"

"Who?" Shawn asked.

"UBA - you know UnBreakAble, that deranged faction your old boss created with Umaga, Beth Phoenix and Abyss, they've been knocking the Knockouts around for weeks now and I've had it. Beth Phoenix punched me in the face when I told her I wouldn't be joining Vince's Hitmen, I look like I got a watermelon stuck in my mouth," Velvet complained.

"That's terrible, Velvet I'm so sorry," Shawn said sympathetically and Hunter motioned for the phone.

"LC I'll call you back - what did you just call me?" he said to LC and she repeated the slander until Cameron finally got her off the phone, "The mouth on that girl, I brought her up better than that,"

"No you didn't, here talk to Velvet you wouldn't believe what happened down in Orlando," Shawn said handing Hunter his cell-phone which was dripping with sweat.

"I can see Amy's about to get Indignant in this place, from now on I'll talk to the beauties you handle the beasts," Hunter said.

"Deal," Shawn replied and he stuck his head out of the DX Machine to cool off hoping Amy would too.

"Velvet Sky the candy of my eye, what can I do for you beauty queen?" Hunter said.

"You can call Melina and ask her to come down to Orlando and heal my Beautiful face, then you can sign me and Angelina to a five year contract up North because the Beautiful People are coming to the WWE!" Velvet Sky said and Hunter screamed like a fan girl.

"ARGHHHH!" he yelled excitedly and Shawn stuck his head back inside and gave Hunter a look like he'd just lost his mind.

"What's up why are you screaming like you just got flashed by Maryse?" Shawn asked.

"You better pray Amy doesn't find out about that," Hunter said.

"Are you kidding I'm gonna tell her as soon as we get home, that broad is just too much I can't work with her flicking her hair at me all night, I'm surprised someone hasn't cut it off yet," Shawn said then he thought maybe his wife might do the honors and that thought brought a smile to his warm and sunny face.

"Could we go one day without you talking about your wife, the Beautiful People want to sign with us!" Hunter said and Shawn shrugged.

"That's nice; at least Punk and Edge'll be happy to have their girlfriends closer to them on the road," Shawn said which little enthusiasm for what would become their first TNA acquisition.

"Why aren't you more excited? Is it because Velvet and Angelina are so hot Lita will be jealous and won't let you work with them?" Hunter asked and Shawn laughed.

"My wife is the hottest of the hot, the sexiest of the sexy, the best ever in our business and there's no way a couple of defective plastic Malibu Barbie dolls from TNA are gonna change how I feel about her," Shawn said firmly and Hunter gulped at the intensity in Shawn's voice as he declared his love for his darling wife and mother to be.

"I think they heard you," he said and he was right, the Beautiful People heard every word and now they wanted to work for DX even more. They loved how committed Shawn was to Amy and they hoped Edge and CM Punk would fall hard for them just like that.

"We're not offended Hunter, we love Lita too Shawn!" Angelina Love yelled down Velvet's cell-phone.

"I think he heard you," Hunter said as DX tried to get the hearing back in their ears. "When are you gonna leave TNA?"

Angelina and Velvet exchanged glances but they didn't need to think about it: they wanted to leave tonight, "We'll leave tonight under one condition," Angelina said.

"Yeah and what's that?" Hunter asked.

"You invite us to the Sandbox so we can have a power lunch with the First Ladies of DX," Angelina Love said.

"Alright come down to the Sandbox and we'll seal the deal, then you can come home with us," Hunter said and Shawn nearly blew a gasket.

"What?" he said.

"I'll explain in a second calm down!" Hunter told him.

"I will not calm down until you explain to me why you invited those airheads to our home!" Shawn protested and the Beautiful People gushed.

"I think that's Shawn's way of saying welcome aboard," Hunter said and the Beautiful People screamed like teenage girls.

"We're going to be Divas!" they yelled and Shawn sighed while Hunter thought of a slogan for the WWE's first TNA acquisition as he hung up.

"I know what you're thinking, you wanna call them the People Formerly Known as Beautiful," he said and pulled Shawn over to him while HBK simmered in a state of utter shock over what just happened.

"I think we'll split them up and make them wrestle for the first time in their careers how does that sound?" Shawn said and Hunter made a face because he had a whole different idea of how to promote the Beautiful People in WWE and it had very little to do with either wrestling or adequate and appropriate in ring attire.


	31. Extreme Nights

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirty - Extreme Nights

Tuesday December 4, IMPACT Zone, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL at 11pm:

Beth Phoenix held her head as she headed to Vince McMahon's office to discuss her match, one that she really wasn't happy with and if she wasn't happy with it she knew the boss wouldn't be either. After she beat the living crap out of The Beautiful People for not running interference like they were was supposed to, she told ODB to make sure they didn't leave the IMPACT Zone until Vince McMahon had spoken to them. That was easier said than done as ODB was having a hard time keeping the Beautiful People in the women's locker room; the bombshells were absolutely livid and Jeff Jarrett was trying to do everything he could to cool them down.

"Vince!" Jeff Jarrett yelled bursting through his new business partner's door angrily, "What the Hell you thinking letting Beth Phoenix beat up on Velvet and Angelina?"

Vince McMahon filed the last of his paperwork and looked over at Double J confused, "I'm sorry what did you just say?" he said and Jeff Jarrett was not about to play mind games right now, not with two of his most popular Knockouts battered, bruised and bleeding all over their locker room floor.

"Don't give me that innocent routine Vince I'm not in the mood, just want are you trying to prove beating up on those two girls huh?" Jeff asked and Beth Phoenix shoved Jeff down and before Jarrett could retaliate the other members of UBA appeared at Beth's side with menacing glances on their faces.

"Easy UBA, don't worry about it Beth the Beautiful People will be taken care of I assure you ODB is putting the boot to their airheads right now," Vince McMahon said and UBA left confident in their boss while Jeff Jarrett stood to his feet and shook his head at Vince in confusion.

"Tell me how beating up on two beautiful hard-working girls like Velvet and Angelina is gonna be good for business?" Jeff asked and Vince dusted off his shoulder and then dusted off Jeff's.

"I'll tell you but you're not gonna like what I have to say," Vince said sitting on his desk.

"No please enlighten me I want to hear the logic behind your deranged masterplan Vince I really do," Jarrett said defiantly.

"Those two princesses remind me of a couple of other blond bimbos that used to work for me called Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hurst Helmsley better known as DX. I put up with their sophomoric pranks and their sub-level intelligence because they were the most popular duo in the history of the industry. I'm not gonna make the same mistake here in TNA and I will reign Angelina Love and Velvet Sky in by any means necessary," Vince said and Jeff Jarrett's jaw hit the floor.

"This is all about DX isn't it? Everything you've done in this company since you step foot in Orlando, FL is about getting back at DX. Well screw you Vince, you will not destroy the love and camaraderie that has grown out of the TNA locker room to finish some feud with you and your old company," Jeff said angrily.

"I make the decisions around here not you!" Vince yelled, "If it wasn't for me do you think we'd be ahead in the ratings and selling out every show across the country? The answer is no Double J, no way in Hell!"

Jeff didn't reply, Vince was right because of his hard-work and ingenious booking TNA was bull-dozing ahead in the ratings and now everyone knew what TNA was. That didn't stop the bile from rising up in Jeff Jarrett's throat as he heard the cries of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky from the Knockouts locker room as Beth Phoenix and ODB beat them into submission. Jeff Jarrett knew they wouldn't back up and he was pretty sure ODB knew that as-well. The Beautiful People were resilient and they would never take crap from anyone, not even if he was the most powerful man in the wrestling world and Jeff headed to the Knockout locker room to say goodbye to them and wish them well in their future endeavors as he was pretty sure the Beautiful People just wrestled their last match in TNA.

Phoenix, AZ at 5pm:

The WWE Divas were getting ready for Extreme Nights, the newly revamped ECW show that DX created to compete with TNA's Knockouts only show Thrust. The show was still an hour so the Divas had very little time to showcase their talent, rather than have the Divas draw straws to see who would be wrestling this week DX decided to put Kelly Kelly in the spotlight and make her the icing on the proverbial Diva cake. That did not sit well with the other Divas who thought it was a biased decision but DX explained that with Mickie James and Beth Phoenix gone, Kelly Kelly was the only Diva athletic enough to really compete at the level they required. Kelly Kelly was up to the challenge but her enthusiasm to be the Queen of the Ring was not contagious, especially amongst the SD Divas.

"I am not selling for her I can tell you that," Natalya said angrily while Maryse and Victoria got changed. "I'm a better athlete than she is DX need to get their prescriptions renewed because their vision is seriously impaired,"

"Totally they even chose Kelly Kelly over me, talk about vision impaired. I mean look at me - I'm the Sexiest of the Sexy," Maryse said and punctuated her arrogance with a violent hair flick that almost blinded Victoria.

"Seriously Maryse you have to watch it, here use my scrunchie," Victoria said handing Maryse the black velvet hair accessory and the French-Canadian looked at it like it was the strangest thing she'd ever seen.

"You've never seen a scrunchie before?" Natalya asked Maryse, "Women use them to tie their hair back,"

Maryse laughed, "Well I'm no woman Natty, I'm a Diva and I won't be tying my hair back for anyone," she said dropping the scrunchie in Victoria's bag before giving another hair flick that had Victoria ducking and covering under the bench and Natalya rolling her eyes.

"With gimmicks like Mademoiselle Hair Flick no wonder DX are ignoring us," she said to Victoria.

"Well we just have to make it impossible for them to ignore us," Victoria replied.

"How are we going to do that?" Maryse said sidling up to Victoria after flicking her hair over her other shoulder.

"Well I was thinking . . ." Victoria paused as Kelly Kelly came out of the shower.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Natalya, Maryse and Victoria said at the same-time with plastic smiles and Kelly Kelly smiled back hoping they were telling the truth.

"I hope you guys don't feel bad about DX choosing me to be the star of ECW, I don't want any tension between us especially while this wrestling world war is going on. You three are so freaking talented I need your support, it would really bum me out if you were talking about me behind my back," Kelly Kelly said.

"Did you hear her, we'd never talk about you behind your back what kind of Divas do you think we are?" Maryse said standing to her feet and flicking her platinum mane over her other shoulder with Natalya and Maryse muffled their laughter.

Kelly Kelly smiled, "Thanks Maryse - hey that's my towel give it back!" Kelly Kelly yelled as Maryse pulled Kelly Kelly's towel away from her and the SD Divas passed it around while Kelly Kelly chased after them.

"Keep away!" Victoria yelled as Maryse passed the towel to her and she passed it to Natalya.

"Keep away!" Natalya yelled as Kelly Kelly jumped and missed her hitting her shin on the bench as she landed on the ground. The SD Divas laughed running out of the locker room with the towel in their possession and DX wondered what they were doing waving a towel around like it was some kind of trophy. In their jealous and envious minds that's exactly what it was.

"What do you think that's all about?" Hunter asked and Shawn sighed.

"Probably some kind of reprisal for us pushing Kelly Kelly ahead of all of them," Shawn replied and Hunter heard Kelly Kelly yelp in pain.

"I guess we better go make sure she's okay," Hunter said but Shawn didn't follow him towards the women's locker room.

"You go check on her I'm gonna um, go somewhere else," Shawn said and Hunter pulled his Anointed business partner by the arm and knocked on the women's locker room door.

"Kelly Kelly are you okay?" Hunter said.

"I hurt my leg, I don't think I can wrestle tonight!" Kelly cried out and DX gasped.

"Those Hell cats tried to take Kelly Kelly out!" Hunter said, "Get in there and rub some of that Balm of Gilead on her so she can perform Shawn,"

"Are you crazy I can't touch Kelly Kelly's leg, my Righteous Indignation will burn it off!" Shawn said.

"I thought your Righteous Indignation is only engaged when the devil's trying to mess with you?" Hunter asked.

"What's your point Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"My point is Kelly Kelly is not some home wrecking banshee she's a young athlete with enormous potential, if you are the Anointed man of God that everyone knows you are HBK, you should have no problem rubbing her down with that healing Balm of yours," Hunter said and HBK shook his head; Hunter didn't understand the Anointing at all.

"Hunter I can't rub the Balm of Gilead on Kelly Kelly's leg and before you ask, neither can you. She's unmarried that means if I touch her I become vulnerable to demonic attacks. Only my wife can rub the Balm of Gilead on her leg, she's immune to demonic attacks I am not," Shawn explained.

"Well let's get Big Red here before the show tonight, she's in New York with the Ortons right? I'll call up Jeff Hardy and ask him to give her a ride," Hunter said.

"She's not gonna leave New York to come all the way to Phoenix so she can rub Kelly Kelly's leg - oh whatever!" Shawn said exasperated and he leaned on the women's locker room door and called Kelly Kelly's name.

"Sexy Boss, is that you?" Kelly Kelly called back.

"Yes it's your Sexy Boss Double K and I need you to listen to me real good and don't mess around because if you do this could be the last time you walk around with both legs fully in tact, understand?" Shawn said and Kelly Kelly gulped.

"Okay, are you going to heal my leg?" Kelly Kelly said hopefully.

"Yes now listen to me if you wanna get healed; stick your wounded leg through the crack of the door so I can see everything from the knee and below," Shawn said and Kelly Kelly hopped over to the door and stuck her leg out of the crack as Shawn instructed.

"Okay now what?" Kelly Kelly asked.

"Just wait a second," Shawn said as he unscrewed the lid of the Balm of Gilead and rubbed it into Kelly Kelly's leg but moments later nothing had happened and Kelly Kelly's leg was still banged up.

"Is something supposed to be happening?" she asked.

"Just wait one second," Shawn said and a second after he said that the healing Balm began to permeate Kelly Kelly's bruised skin and heal her injured leg.

"You did it Shawn!" Hunter said as Kelly Kelly moved her leg around like normal.

"Okay Kelly I need you to get up and walk around," Shawn said putting the Balm of Gilead back in his pocket and Kelly Kelly did as he instructed her to do.

"I can walk just fine!" she cried jumping up and down in the air and she opened the door and threw her arms around HBK, "Thank you Shawn Michaels you're the best boss in the world!" she cried joyfully forgetting that she had lost her towel and was still naked.

"Get her off me!" Shawn told Hunter but the Cerebral Assman was in dirty director mode as he stood and stared at Kelly Kelly's naked body, "Hunter you're not helping?" Shawn cried as his Righteous Indignation began to act up.

"Man you are hot!" Kelly Kelly said to Shawn as she broke the embrace and found herself staring into the burning irises of a flaming red-head who was very, very upset with her.

"You have no idea," Shawn replied, but it wasn't his voice coming out of his mouth, it was his wife's.

"Quick get back in the locker room and for God sakes put some clothes on!" Hunter said as Kelly Kelly flew back into the locker room afraid of what she had just seen on the other side of the door and the other Divas and ECW wrestlers came around to see why it had gotten so hot. When they saw HBK standing in front of the women's locker room with flaming eyes and burning red-locks flaring above his head their question was quickly answered.

"Oh it's just Shawn's Righteous Indignation acting up," Matt Hardy said and the ECW Champion went back into the male locker room while the other Divas trembled at the awesome presence of the Anointed one as they all knew it could have been their last match if they dared cross her path by messing around with HBK tonight.

"You've been warned, I'm putting you girls on notice - don't touch my Anointing," HBK said as his Righteous Indignation subsided and the SD Divas nodded and decided not to rib the new star of ECW Extreme Nights after all. Unlike L'Oreal, Kelly Kelly was not worth it.


	32. Red, White and FU

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirty One - Red, White and F-U

Monday Night RAW, Mellon Arena, Pittsburg, PA at 10pm:

The RAW Superstars were in the locker room watching Monday Night IMPACT from a little television set and they couldn't take their eyes off the Total Non-Stop Action, neither could the majority of wrestling fans these days. TNA was really tearing it up, Kurt Angle was trashing Captain Charisma Christian Cage and the new Instant Classic Ken Kennedy about the color of his hair and how the Instant Classics should rename themselves as the Instant Bitches.

"Man this is great," CM Punk said as the other RAW wrestlers laughed and laughed. DX strolled in from the gorilla position wondering what was so funny.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Shawn Michaels asked sipping on a strawberry slurpee.

"Quick turn it off!" Batista said and Kofi Kingston turned off the TV and the RAW Superstars turned their attention back to their show and the two men who were gonna pull RAW out of its month long rating slump.

"Should you be drinking that boss?" CM Punk asked HBK and Hunter shook his head; it was pretty understood that if anyone gave HBK sugar after nine o'clock someone was gonna be responsible for making sure he got up to his hotel room fully clothed. For HBK clothes and sugar were mutually exclusive, that's fancy talk for saying he liked to be naked after a sugar rush.

"Who gave you that?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"Kelly Kelly, she said I needed cheering up God bless her heart," Shawn replied with the goofiest smile on his face.

"Why did you take it, you know you can't take sugar after 9 o'clock?" Hunter said trying to snatch the slurpee but Shawn had gotten hyperactive and he easily evaded Hunter's grasp.

"Man my clothes are really tight, I think I should take them off," Shawn said tossing the now empty mega-sized plastic cup at Hunter while loosening the neck of his shirt with both hands.

Kelly Kelly's match with Kofi Kingston against Randy Orton and Trish Stratus was up next so Kofi had to leave the locker room, however watching Hunter trying to get Shawn to keep his clothes on was too funny to miss.

"This is all your fault!" Hunter yelled at Kelly Kelly as she walked up to the male locker room to get Kingston and she wondered what was going on with Shawn.

"Hey Sexy Boss," Kelly Kelly said laughing at HBK's sugar-induced antics.

"Hey Kelly Kelly," Shawn said.

"Kofi take Kelly to the ring, now!" Hunter said to the former IC Champ.

"Yes boss, come on Kelly let's bounce," Kingston said and Kelly Kelly followed him to the ring wondering what was up with HBK.

"Shawn keep your shirt on," Hunter said to his intoxicated friend.

"No, I don't like clothes. I want to be naked," Shawn said and the RAW wrestlers burst out laughing while Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Its not funny," he said to the boys annoyed.

"Yes it is, you should get the camera guys to film this Shawn is hilarious!" Batista said as Shawn got away from Hunter and ran around the male locker room taking an article of clothing off as he went. By the time Hunter caught him he was completely naked.

"Randy!" Hunter hollered and the Legend Killer arrived at the door with Hunter's Robe of Righteousness in hand.

"I thought you might need this," TKO said and Hunter took the Robe of Righteousness from him and wrapped the purple garment around his sweet-toothed friend.

"Oh Shawn, you were born to streak thank God you were reborn to Christ or you'd still be paying fines for violations of public decency," Trish Stratus said before taking Randy by the hand and The Ortons headed to the ring for what would be their last match as a tag team.

Shawn sobered up and narrowed his eyes at Hunter, "What did you do with my clothes?" he asked obviously suffering from sugar-induced amnesia.

"I gave them to Kelly Kelly, she's gonna sell them on eBay and buy herself a new pair of boobs," Hunter said.

"Seriously?" Shawn asked and Hunter laughed at the bemused expression on his business partner's face.

"No you had sugar," Hunter said and Shawn hit his head.

"Oh no, I must have taken that strawberry slurpee from Kelly Kelly at the confectionary stand. She was just being nice I didn't want to offend her," HBK said as Hunter handed him his clothes.

"You have got to stop being so nice and treat the Divas like every other wrestler on the roster man; I mean face it Shawn you've always been a sucker for a pretty face," Hunter said as HBK got dressed.

"Yeah I know," he said.

"Look you want my advice?" Hunter asked.

"No," Shawn replied pulling on his slacks.

"Well here it is, just do what I do; picture all women as sex objects then imagine yourself having sex with them in various towns across America, in various hotel rooms and positions all night long, whooo!" Hunter said and Shawn shook his head as Hunter did a Ric Flair strut.

"You know I can't do that, those days are over for me Hunter. I think I'll just concentrate on being myself; a kind, loving man of God who will be there for everyone on this roster regardless of race, age or gender," Shawn said.

"I like the sound of that Shawn, while you're doing that I'll be fantasizing about sleeping with different Divas of various races, ages and genders - wait, scratch that last one," Hunter said and he strutted out of the locker room to the gorilla position while Shawn shook his head clinging to Hunter's Robe of Righteousness.

"I can't believe God made this for you," he said to himself but then he remembered that Hunter was God's favorite sinner and it was up to HBK to keep an eye on him as God's favorite wrestler.

Monday 3 December, Monday Night IMPACT, New Pittsburgh Arena, PA at 8pm:

The Instant Classics rolled their eyes in frustration as Kurt Angle had a one man celebration over pitching yet another one of Christian's ideas to Vince McMahon and getting approval to use it in a promo for the Main Event Mafia's opening segment on IMPACT!

"Instant Bitches - I love it, you're a genius Kurt it's a simple as that, pure genius!" Vince McMahon said as Shane McMahon, Kevin Nash, Scott Steiner, King Booker and Queen Sharmell celebrated the Olympian's latest great idea and Ken Kennedy held Christian back.

"That was my line, he stole my line! I said we were gonna make Kurt Angle and John Cena our Instant Bitches, that lying sonofabitch!" Christian yelled angrily.

"I know sometimes its not good to talk loud," Ken Kennedy said, at least DX let him speak freely that was a luxury the ultra talented Mr. Kennedy no longer had and he had to wise his Canadian friend up and save them both from another Main Event Mafia beat down.

"Okay I'm calm," Christian said pushing Kennedy off him and straightening his sweater, "What are we gonna do, go out there and look stupid?"

"Yeah," Kennedy said and Christian was just about to argue when Kennedy cut him off, "Listen to me Jay, we are the smartest most talented singles wrestlers in this company and we've been forced to take a back seat to Vince's Hitmen once again. Instead of killing John Cena with our bare hands we simply have to survive,"

"Hmmm, I hear you Kennedy. You're saying we have to be bulletproof, like 50 Cent," Christian said.

"Exactly, we have to prove that we are invincible and Vince will finally give us the respect we've hustled our entire lives to earn," Kennedy said and Christian slapped Kennedy a hi-five.

"That's why you're an Instant Classic, you're brilliant Kennedy, just brilliant!" Christian said, "Now let's go get buried alive by those Armani wearing crooks,"

The Instant Classics headed out to the IMPACT Zone to open the show which was starting right now in front of a live audience of over 20, 000 fans hungry for some Total Non Stop Action much to the pride of the family that had made a legacy out of owning Monday nights. No-one seemed to notice that Sting had not yet arrived for the show, or that he wouldn't be in the main event for much longer, as long as the Mafia were around that is.


	33. Undercover Brothers

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirty Two - Undercover Brothers

Sunday December 3, WWE Survivor Series PPV, American Airlines Arena, Dallas, TX at 6pm:

Cameron Michaels got the attention of all the WWE Superstars before they got ready to hit the ring and put on their first PPV since Vince McMahon joined forces with TNA and started the wrestling world war. The Amazing Cameron hadn't come to give them his support he came to tell them that the show was going to be a big disappointment and not to put their lives on the line for no reason.

"Trust me you guys, no matter how good the show is it won't be good enough to get the fans back from TNA. So have fun out there and don't take any unnecessary risks - I'm talking to you Jeff Hardy," Cameron said to the Charismatic Enigma.

"That's fine with me lil' man, just heed the man of God Montell and I won't get Aurora to freeze your ass to the locker room floor if you shoot on me tonight," Jeff Hardy said to MVP who was talking to Gail Kim on his cell-phone.

"Hang on Gail Jeff Hardy's tripping - what?" MVP said brashly to the Hardy boy.

"He said go easy on him okay?" Matt Hardy chimed in and MVP laughed along with the other wrestlers and Jeff Hardy got embarrassed.

"Okay Jeff I'll try not to hurt you out there, if you want I'll even rub your head til the feeling comes back after I kick it off with a Drive By kick, you know what, I'll even use some sensual oils and some of that aromatherapy stuff how's that sound?" MVP said sarcastically and Jeff scowled at him.

"I can't wait," Jeff said and the other wrestlers snickered.

"Good so I guess it wouldn't be too much to ask if you could keep your bitching to a minimum? I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend who by the way is also better than you," MVP said.

"Gail Kim is not better than you," Matt Hardy said to his little brother reassuringly and his little brother was getting pissed off with his overbearing attitude.

"Matt will you quit it you're acting like I can't stand up for myself - and yes Gail Kim is better than me," Jeff Hardy said.

"I told you!" MVP said before telling Gail Kim how awesome she was.

"I agree Gail Kim is the bomb, I wish she was here maybe we could ask your dad to trade her for Maryse," Carlito said and Maryse responded by violently flicking her hair and knocking the apple out of Carlito's hand.

"Maryse I told you to stop flicking your hair like that its so obnoxious!" Shawn Michaels said as DX came inside after doing a little meet and greet session with the loyal fans who did show up for tonight's PPV; they still loved DX in Texas and with the huge angle with Undertaker going on tonight the show was just a few minutes away from selling out.

"I will never stop flicking my hair as long as I have hair to flick," Maryse said and she flicked her hair right in Shawn Michaels' face and the backstage area started to get hot and the other wrestlers gulped knowing what that meant.

"Um Maryse?" Matt Hardy said tapping the French-Canadian on the shoulder.

"What?" Maryse said obnoxiously flicking her hair in Matt Hardy's face and he rubbed his eye which was now itching the Hell out of him.

"It might not be a good idea to piss off HBK, he's got a friend in Heaven who really doesn't like it when heathens act up and that Friend tends to let him vent his frustrations in a very hot and fiery way," Matt Hardy explained and Maryse frowned.

"You are American so speak English!" Maryse said arrogantly and Shawn slapped her hard around the head, "Ooh oui!" Maryse cried out in pain as the searing heat from Shawn's Indignant slap radiated through her skull.

"Comprenez-vous?" Shawn said.

"Oui-oui, I'll never flick my hair again I promise," Maryse said putting her hand up and making a vow to behave herself from now on.

"You shouldn't lie like that Maryse especially to an Anointed man of God," Trish Stratus said and everyone applauded her as she came out of her locker room with the other ARK Angels Cheyenne and LC who insisted on doing her hair and make-up, she thought they did a good job, Randy thought she looked like a clown.

"Maybe you kids should just focus on saving the world because you can't do make-up very well at all," RKO said as Trish kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"I like it," she said as Randy caressed her hips lovingly while smiling into her face.

"I know you do," Randy replied.

"In fact I'm looking forward to this gimmick make-over DX are giving me," Trish said.

"The Deadman's sure wasn't happy about it," Hunter said as LC jumped on his back.

"He'll come around, you've been a dumb blond Canadian for so long he just needs a little persuasion," she said.

"I think what my girlfriend is saying in her own way is he won't be able to stop loving on you after tonight," Cameron said.

"I know, I just hope Randy doesn't get jealous when Undertaker wants to hang out we me more," Trish said and Randy furrowed his brow.

"I'm not jealous of your new gimmick, Goth Trish the Kiss of Death is the best idea since I became the Legend Killer," Randy said confidently and CM Punk yawned.

"Oh my look at the time, I guess I better stretch out before Randy makes me Go to Sleep with another self-aggrandizing promo about how awesome he is," CM Punk said and Kofi Kingston, Mysterio and Batista followed him while the Divas swooned at Randy's effortless confidence and classic American male beauty. Together the Ortons were the eye candy couple of the WWE but the RAW guys had seen and heard enough of Mr. Orton and were looking forward to Trish's new angle with The Deadman over on Smackdown.

"What's up Trish, tonight's the turning point of your career aren't you excited?" Shawn asked The Truth and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm very excited, I just wish that Randy was a little more upset that we wouldn't be working together after tonight that's all," Trish said and Shawn nodded picking up on a note of sadness in Trish's voice as Melina and Amy came back from the store holding ice cream sundaes in each hand for the ARK Angels. Shawn gently motioned Trish over to his wife and gave Amy a smile indicating that something was wrong and Amy gave the ice cream to the ARK Angels before turning her attention to Trish.

"This sundae has strawberries in it, you like strawberries daddy you have it I'll just eat the wafer," Cheyenne said handing the ice cream sundae to Shawn and he took it and ate it gladly.

"You better finish that by 9 o'clock," Amy warned Shawn, everyone knew what happened when HBK had sugar after 9 o'clock.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Yes mom," he said mockingly taking a spoonful of the sundae and clapping his gums together liking the sweet taste, "Hmmm, good stuff,"

Amy kissed her husband passionately almost causing Shawn to lose his sundae in the process, then she smiled at Trish and said, "Hmmm, good stuff," and Shawn blushed and Trish started laughing at the strawberries smeared across both Amy and Shawn's faces, "So Trish what's going on with you?"

Trish was laughing so hard she forgot about everything, "Nothing you guys are the greatest; as long as you're happy I'm happy. Your love is infectious,"

Trish kissed both Shawn and Amy before skipping down to the Undertaker's dressing room leaving Randy to bask in the shadow of her former self one last time.

"This ice cream has nuts in it, I think that pregnancy weight has gone to your mom's brain Cameron," LC said and she spat the nuts out on the floor.

Aurora saw her and did exactly the same thing only instead of nuts a red Skittle popped out and LC and Cameron gasped when they saw it. They quickly smashed it with their boots before grabbing Jeff Hardy and pulling him down to the Deadman's locker room.

"Well if it isn't the little Hellraisers straight outta Greenwich, Connecticut," Undertaker said to LC, Cameron and Cheyenne.

"We prefer to go by our official name the ARK Angels of DX, straight outta Heaven," LC said.

"What brings you to my dressing room kids?" Undertaker said then he realized they were dragging Jeff Hardy over to him and the Deadman frowned, "What did you do this time boy? You been feeding Aurora them sugar-coated candies again haven't you?"

"We brought him here so you could scare some sense into him, if Daddy finds out he's gonna be super-pissed!" LC said and Trish nodded.

"I thought we spoke about you being more responsible, didn't I tell you not to give Aurora anymore of those Skittles?" Undertaker said angrily.

"She likes them!" Jeff argued.

"There's a lot of things that you used to like but you had to give them up, what you trying to do Jeff? Is this you twisted way at trying to bond with Hunter's baby girl?" Undertaker asked.

"Its not twisted, they're just Skittles and they're not gonna make her ill or hyper. You should see some of the stuff she draws after she's had a red one - those are her favorites," Jeff said and Trish quickly took Aurora from Jeff who wondered what she was doing, "Hey where's you taking her Trish, she's gonna start crying in a minute then daddy dearest is gonna chew my ass out about it!"

Jeff's complaint was quickly broken by the twisted fist of Undertaker's powerful hand around his neck pinning him against The Deadman's dressing room door. The ARK Angels watches as Jeff's feet dangled from the air, then the green-eyed Texan gave Cheyenne the signal and the Phenomenal Girl took off her coat, rolled up her sleeve and rubbed her hands together like she was sizing herself up for a fight.

"What are you doing put me down?" Jeff protested but Undertaker and the ARK Angels shook their heads as Cameron hoisted GPS up on his shoulders and they both drew closer to Jeff.

"Okay Chey do it - give Jeff Hardy a lesson he'll never forget, give him a Phenomenal Tickle!" Cameron commanded his baby sister.

"No-no, anything but the Phenomenal Tickle!" Jeff protested and Undertaker gave him a cruel smile.

"How about a Phenomenal Tickle from The Phenom?" he said menacingly and Jeff Hardy gulped.

"I'm sorry okay Cheyenne please, I'll be good, please . . . PLEASE DON'T TICKLE ME! Ha-ha, ha-ha, please stop I can't, don't tickle me, HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The Phenomenal Tickle went on for some time, in fact by the time Survivor Series had started Jeff Hardy didn't need to paint his face because it was permanently red with laughter.

"You alright Jeff?" Edge asked the Rainbow Haired Warrior who was laughing so hard he couldn't stand up straight as Edge pulled on his ring jacket and combed through his hair one last time.

"I just got a Phenomenal Tickle from GPS because I gave Aurora Skittles, those kids need to lighten up," Jeff said but he couldn't have said anything to prevent the blinding pain searing through his skin as Edge slapped him hard across the face. Jeff looked into the green eyes of the Rated R Superstar who was shaking with a rage Jeff hadn't seen in years.

"DX are doing everything they can to hold this company together and you're one of their marquee players and instead of doing what they say you just do whatever you feel like and to Hell with the rules that we all have to follow! You're one step away from getting exactly what you deserve Jeff Hardy and I hope Hunter fires your ass you irresponsible jerk!" Edge said and he stormed away leaving Jeff with tears in his eyes from the hot slap Edge had just given him and the angry words that pierced his soul. The words would run through his mind for the rest of the night after that, Jeff Hardy couldn't wait from MVP to kick him in the head. He needed to blackout and suddenly a concussion didn't seem so bad.


	34. Crossing the Line

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirty Three - Crossing the Line

Saturday December 1, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL at 9pm:

Matt Hardy and Christy Hemme clung to each other from the top of a huge oak tree just outside the entrance to Universal Studios while Jeff Hardy and Aurora sat down next to them, their faces glowing in the dark with fluorescent green face paint. The babysitter and the baby had just rescued Matt Hardy from a Main Event Mafia beat-down, Edge and MVP broke out into a fight and were still fending off the Mafia much to the distress of Gail Kim and Angelina Love. The Hardys didn't worry, they knew Edge and MVP were more than capable of holding their own; it was the Knockouts they were worried about as Christy, Angelina and Gail were sure to catch office heat for letting their WWE boyfriends into the IMPACT Zone.

"We're never gonna hear the end of this, I'll be spitting teeth for the rest of the week when ODB gets through with me. She's one of Vince's Hitmen now you know?" Christy told the Hardys.

"Man Jess used to be so cool to me, I never thought she'd go to the dark side," Matt Hardy said rubbing Christy's shoulders to keep her warm. Her teeth were chattering so he took off his hoodie and pulled it over their heads, Christy smiled into this eyes appreciating the warm loving care from Matt Hardy, "Is that better?"

"Much better," Christy said and the two lovebirds kissed from the tree top while Jeff looked on over the Universal Studios lot where IMPACT was taped every week waiting for Edge and MVP to run out with all body parts in tact.

"I'll be right back," he said to Christy and Matt before jumping down from the tree and flying back over to the IMPACT Zone with Aurora attached to his chest in her Rainbow Carrier. As they soared over the lot Jeff looked down and saw MVP beating the crap out of Scott Steiner with a garbage can while Edge Speared Kevin Nash, Booker T and Kurt Angle with Spear after Spear. Jeff admired them for their fighting spirit but he knew they couldn't fend off all of the TNA thugs for much longer so he decided to take matters into his supernatural hands. Over by the theme parks a water park ride known as The Storm was closed due to the wrestlers taking all the attention away from the Wet N' Wild attractions that usually had the tourists lining up for hours. That would soon change as Jeff Hardy became Aqua Libre and used his Heavenly water power to draw the water from the thrilling theme park ride and send it over to TNA trouble-makers who never saw it coming. MVP and Edge pointed to the sky and laughed as the Main Event Mafia tried to run from the ton of water that was about to rain down on them from above, while they ran over to Matt and Christy with Gail and Angelina the water washed the Main Event Mafia away and left them at the bottom of The Storm like turds that had just been flushed down the toilet.

"Ha-ha! Jeff you're the man!" Matt Hardy said as he and Christy applauded his brother's supernatural efforts along with the other Knockouts.

MVP and Edge were indifferent and they both stood nonchalant as Jeff Hardy flew down to them, "We've seen it all before and to be quite honest Jeffrey, the whole Aqua Libre thing is getting kinda old," Edge said.

"Really?" Jeff said rolling his eyes at the Hated R Superstar.

"Yeah, you need a new gimmick. Maybe you could bring Aurora to the ring and the two of you could fly around the arenas together," MVP said and he and Edge laughed as Aurora looked at Jeff wondering what the two strapping young bucks in front of her were laughing at.

"Ignore them Ro-Ro they're just jealous because your dad chose me to look after you while the wrestling world war is going on and not them. Hunter obviously wants to keep his daughter as close to greatness as possible while he and Shawn take care of business," Jeff bragged making his famous "crazy" eyes which looked psychedelic in the dark with the fluorescent green face paint.

Angelina, Gail and Christy laughed at Aurora who had obviously been spending way too much time with the Charismatic Enigma as she was making some "crazy" eyes of her own.

"I can't believe Hunter let you paint her face," Matt Hardy said.

"He didn't," Jeff said casually and Edge frowned.

"You didn't check with him before you put face paint on his 2 year-old girl?" he asked suspiciously.

"I call the shots when it comes to how I baby-sit Aurora, I know what she likes and what she doesn't like and right now she doesn't like either of you two and you know what that means don't you?" Jeff said to MVP and Edge who looked at each other then back at Jeff confused.

"What are you talking about Hardy?" Edge asked furrowing his brow and the air started to chill causing all the Knockouts to get under Matt Hardy's hoodie to stay warm.

"I know what it means - Hurricane!" MVP said as Aurora blew the former US Champion and the current World Champion out of Universal Orlando with one mighty blow. The Knockouts laughed and Matt Hardy smiled; having three beautiful Knockouts under his hoodie was not a bad way to spend a Saturday night.

"You really didn't run that past Hunter? Aren't you worried he might think your taking liberties with his little girl?" Matt asked his baby brother.

"Hey if he's got a problem with how me and Ro-Ro spend our time he can look after her himself, I ain't got no problem giving up my baby-sitting duties I've been looking after Aurora since this stupid war started," Jeff replied.

"Its not like you're doing it for free you're getting paid to look after her," Matt said but Jeff shrugged.

"So?" he said.

"So you have to make sure you don't do something that might rub her dad up the wrong way, like say, I don't know give her these!" Matt Hardy said pulling a half empty bag of Skittles out of Jeff's jacket pocket and Aurora got excited when she saw the shiny red packet.

"She likes them and they're not gonna hurt her they're just candy," Jeff said reaching for the half empty packet but Matt wouldn't give it back to him.

"Just because you're addicted to them don't make Aurora loose her baby teeth years ahead of time," Matt Hardy said but Jeff wouldn't listen and he chased his brother around the big oak tree until Aurora got dizzy, now her face was really green.

"Matt give me the bag and you won't get hurt," Jeff said but Matt responded by blowing a raspberry at Jeff, a gesture Aurora had learned from her mother when somebody wanted her to do something she didn't want to do. It wasn't hard to see the resemblance between Stephanie and Aurora now but Jeff Hardy was the only WWE Superstar who could go into detail on their genetic traits due to the amount of time he'd been spending in New York City with Stephanie and The McCools.

"I think the other Superstars are starting to get jealous," Matt said ducking from his brother's swinging fists.

"Jealous, are you serious? This baby-sitting gig is the worst thing ever I never get to see Ashley or hang out with my friends anymore, why would they be jealous of that?" Jeff asked grabbing at his brother's ankles but Matt jumped up into the oak tree and started to climb it like a puma.

"Because it looks like you're in the Kliq that's why, you know like Amy, Shelton and Randy. You're no longer a worker and your stock in the company is rising at an astronomical rate," Matt Hardy said and Jeff frowned.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Edge, he's hella jealous dude," Matt said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Nobody says 'hella' anymore Matt and besides why am I not surprised Edge jealous of a Hardy Boy. Is it 2005 already? He should try listening to Stephanie McMahon go on and on about how cut up she is about this wrestling world war and how DX should pull out and her father never comes to see her and blah-blah-blah. What did MVP say I bet he's hella jealous too," Jeff said shaking his head at how his rivals didn't know just how much baby-sitting Aurora was taking out of him.

"Nobody says 'hella' anymore Jeff and MVP is not jealous of your close personal relationship with the boss's daughter, in fact I think he's impressed," Matt Hardy said and Jeff flew up to the top of the oak tree next to him leaving his jaw on the grass below in shock.

"MVP is happy for me? Aurora it looks like we've crossed over into Bizzaro World where everything except Edge is the opposite of what it used to be," Jeff said to the little Hurricane but Aurora just sucked on her fingers which were covered in sticky Skittle shell pieces.

"I'm serious dude he said it's a step up from where you were last year and he's glad you're finally realizing your place in the WWE," Matt Hardy said and Jeff Hardy frowned.

"My place, baby-sitting Aurora Rose Helmsley that's my place?" Jeff asked offended.

"That's not what he meant, at least I don't think that's what he meant its so hard to tell if Montell's talking out of his mouth or his ass its so easily to mix them up since the same thing tends to come oout of both of them," Matt said.

"I heard that!" MVP said from outside Universal Studios and Matt Hardy laughed.

"I'm gonna kick your ass at Survivor Series MVP, then you're the one that's gonna need baby-sitting!" Jeff Hardy yelled from the tree top over to MVP who had finally gotten out of the bush he and Edge had been blown into way down on the freeway and now the disgruntled heels were on the way back to the park to kick Jeff Hardy's butt.

"Baby-sitting?" MVP asked from behind the Universal Studios entrance and a security guard stopped them both before they could come in.

"I'm sorry sir I'm gonna need to see your entrance pass," he said and the SD wrestlers frowned then gave the security guard an arrogant smirk.

"Can you please get out of the way so we can go inside, we're too important to be standing out here in the cold talking to a guy who makes $6 dollars an hour when we could be in there kicking Jeff Hardy's ass for free," Edge said.

"Yeah!" MVP added.

"Nice contribution," Edge said.

"I know, it was better than you expected wasn't it? Story of my life Edge, I specialize in being better than everybody - even you," MVP said.

"I don't think I'll be doing that sir you're gonna have to kick Jeff Hardy's ass another time," the security guard replied.

"And why's that?" Edge asked stubbornly and the security guard pointed his baton to the sky where Jeff, Matt and Christy were all flying south to North Carolina via Aurora Airways.

"Would it be completely insane to go to Cameron, NC and kick Matt Hardy's ass for no reason other than the incredible satisfaction of just doing it?" MVP asked Edge.

"I can see the value in it but to be honest MVP I'd rather go home and make out with my hot TNA Knockout," Edge said.

"That's sounds like a much better way to spend a Saturday night," MVP agreed, "Gail, Angelina we're out here let's go before Red Lobster closes," he hollered at the two Knockouts who looked at each other unimpressed with MVP choice for dinner.

"Wanna go to the Hardyz and have BBQ buffalo wings instead?" Angelina asked her Knockout rival who nodded and the girls broke out in a "Hardy!" chant until the Charismatic Enigma turned around and picked them up, leaving their boyfriends with no choice but to forget about Red Lobster and go to Matt Hardy's house instead for an all night ass-kicking session with some BBQ buffalo wings for whoever was left standing by the end of the night and whatever issues they left unresolved would have to be dealt with at Survivor Series on Sunday night.


	35. Shockwave

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirty Four - Shockwave

Friday November 30, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL at 8pm:

MVP and Edge strutted over to the other side of the sidewalk in Downtown Orlando from Universal Studios dressed to the nines ready to take their TNA Knockout girlfriends out for a night on the town. A few of the WWE and TNA wrestlers were hanging out in Downtown Orlando tonight and Gail Kim, The Beautiful People, Raisha Saed and Awesome Kong decided to join them. The Divas were shocked when Awesome Kong walked into the Latin Salsa bar called Lingo what they didn't know was that besides being a force in the ring Awesome Kong could drink anyone one of her TNA buddies under the table, including both members of Beer Money who now owed Kong a lot of money for all the bets they lost to her in drinking competitions across America.

Maryse couldn't help herself, she needed a drinking buddy because all the WWE Divas were lightweights and Victoria didn't drink at all. The French Canadian strutted over to the Amazon Knockout and flicked her hair over her shoulder catching Kong right in the eye and Raisha Saed went ballistic.

"Who is this person?" she asked The Beautiful People and Velvet and Angelina were officially out of character and spoke freely among the WWE wrestlers that had gathered around a private booth at the back of the club.

"This is the woman who will soon be carrying our bags from the airport to the hotels if we ever left TNA for WWE," Angelina Love said and Maryse laughed flicking her hair in Angelina Love's face much to Edge's amusement.

"Hey baby," he said to Angelina handing her his flowers and kissing her on the cheek, "you're looking Beautiful as always,"

Maryse rolled her eyes and flicked her hair in Edge's face before pushing past Angelina Love and resuming her conversation with Awesome Kong, "Hello Mrs. TNA Champion, my name is Maryse I'm the current WWE Divas Champion nice to meet you,"

Awesome Kong looked at Maryse's outstretched manicured hand like it had ticks all over it then she grabbed it, snapped it backwards and executed a very painful wrist lock on the WWE Divas Champion much to the pleasure of the Knockouts and Divas alike, "Ooh oui!" Maryse cried out in pain, "I surrender, I surrender - release me let me go!"

"Spoken like a true Kermit," Edge said as Awesome Kong broke her hold and Maryse tried to get the feeling back in her wrist.

"Kong said "Its very nice to meet you," Raisha Saed said before taking Kong and sitting on the other side of the club with LAX who were much cooler and way less annoying to talk to.

"Great Maryse you just scared off Kong, I wanted to talk to her!" Victoria complained and Maryse started knocking back the Mojito cocktails like there was no tomorrow.

"I need more of this one I don't know what its called in English but in Montreal its called Sex on the Beach," Maryse said to the waiter.

"Its called a Mojito and I think you've had enough of both," the Spanish waiter replied said and Maryse responded by kicking the tray of empty glasses and beer bottles up in the waiter's face and laughing hysterically to herself.

"Maryse!" MVP yelled as Gail Kim and the Beautiful People helped the waiter get cleaned up and the WWE wrestlers apologized profusely to him for Maryse's behavior, "You are so lucky DX weren't here to see that,"

"Yeah, don't be surprised if they take that Divas Championship off you and put it on someone who knows how to carry themselves in public," Edge said and Maryse rolled her eyes and pushed her way through her annoying work colleagues and over to the bar and demanded Sex on the Beach, upon which all the single men in the club looked her way and started hooting and hollering at the gorgeous blond with the penchant for tossing her hair and Divas around depending on her mood.

"And that's our competition? No wonder TNA's kicking your asses in the ratings," Velvet Sky said to CM Punk and the IC Champ couldn't agree more, Maryse was a disgrace to the WWE and his RAW colleagues thought so too.

"We seriously need to get behind Kelly Kelly you guys, that includes you Victoria and Natalya. She's exactly what our company needs; a clean, honest hard working Diva who only wants to compete. We don't need some narcissistic drunk who looks down on everyone who isn't a key player in the industry or dying to sleep with her," CM Punk said but Natalya and Victoria hated Kelly Kelly and as much as they disapproved of Maryse's flawed social skills they loved her and wanted her to be the Divas Champion of the WWE.

"Kelly Kelly's only being pushed because she's a freaking plastic, at least Maryse isn't afraid to be herself besides she makes the locker room more interesting," Victoria said.

"Yeah all Kelly Kelly does is smile, what the F is there to smile about anyway? The WWE is losing money hand over fist every single day, giving people a desire to take better care of their teeth isn't going to change that," Natalya argued.

The WWE wrestlers disagreed strongly over the direction of the Women's division and they continued to argue their differing points until MVP played peacemaker instead of playmaker for once and he abruptly shushed everyone before speaking.

"What we need is controversy and Edge and I may have found exactly what DX need to pull us out of this rutt," MVP said and everyone looked at him and the Rated R Superstar wondering what they had found over at Universal Studios.

"We went to pick up Gail, Angelina and Velvet from Universal Orlando and guess who we saw kissing Mickie James by his hotrod in the parking lot?" Edge said and the WWE wrestlers leaned forward wanting to know the answer.

"None other than former WWE baller John Cena," MVP replied and everyone gasped in shock except the Beautiful People who had first hand encounters with the fornicating duo every single day in Orlando.

"Cena's cheating on Maria with Mickie James?" Victoria said in shock.

"That's awful poor Maria!" Natalya said appalled.

"How could Cena do that to his pregnant girlfriend?" Kofi Kingston asked shaking his head and CM Punk sighed; this news was not news to him he knew what kind of man John Cena was and he didn't expect anything else from him.

"How do you think we feel, this guy is the new TNA Champion at least Sting had integrity. Ever since Vince McMahon took over morale has gone way down, all the Knockouts are pissed that Beth Phoenix and Mickie James are getting all the attention and ODB has totally turned her back on us. We maybe beating your ass in the ratings but mark our words as the Beauty Queens of the Ring, TNA sucks!" Velvet Sky said and Angelina Love and Gail Kim agreed. Edge, CM Punk and MVP comforted them with hugs and kisses causing the other wrestlers to stick their fingers down their throats, except Victoria who currently had Samoa Joe's tongue down her throat.

"It's a shame you guys can't come work for us, the Women's Division really needs some fresh talent," Rey Mysterio said and the Beautiful People laughed.

"Yeah right like that's ever gonna happen, Vince has probably got UBA and ODB tailing us right now," Gail Kim said before turning back to the Beautiful People, "We've got a corporate ass-kicking to look forward to next week you guys,"

"Sigh," the Beautiful People said at the same-time and MVP and Edge exchanged worried glances, they didn't want to be the cause of anymore beat-downs on their girlfriends.

"Maybe we shouldn't come to Orlando anymore, its not fair to you guys," MVP said and CM Punk got an idea.

"Why don't ya'll come to Philly instead? If the Main Event Mafia dare tread on my home turf I'll just sic the ECW fans on them," he said and the wrestlers laughed.

"As cool as it would be to see the Main Event Mafia get mauled by rabid ECW die hards Philly is too far away, we need to stay local so we can show up on time for tapings and signings," Angelina Love said.

"Otherwise we could be fined and I have plans for the New Year I need my money," Gail Kim said.

"Well why don't we stay in Florida but spread out so one day we go to Carlito's crib in Boca Raton and the next day we go to my crib in Miami and the day after that we go to Edge's crib in Tampa?" MVP said.

"That'll work - only I don't want any of you in my house. I'm sure Christian wouldn't mind if we use his though, he lives right next door to me," Edge said and everyone shot the Rated R Superstar a dark look.

"Why can't we go to your house, afraid we'll find the source of all your power in a plastic bag under your bed and rat you out to the Feds?" CM Punk said and everyone laughed.

"No asshole, my house is my sanctuary and you guys are not worthy," Edge replied and Angelina Love rolled her eyes.

"Its where we get down and dirty, no visitors allowed so you can put away that camcorder Cryme Tyme!" Angelina Love said to the mischievous duo who were always looking for an opportunity to catch some Rated R material on camera to give to DX.

"You two should have come with us to Universal Studios and caught John Cena kissing it up with Mickie James, I'm sure DX would have loved to see that video footage," MVP said and Cryme Tyme nodded regretfully.

"Looks like we missed the scoop of the year," Shad said to JTG.

"Why would anyone cheat on Maria? She's so hot she gives Eve Torres brain freeze!" JTG said and Shad answered with a very simple statement.

"Once a player, always a player," he said and the other wrestlers nodded before looking over at the bar top where Maryse was doing a solo rendition of the Pussycat Dolls' infamously catchy "Don't Cha?" and it was good, a little too good nobody could take their eyes off her and Awesome Kong resented her stealing the spotlight. So the most dominating TNA Knockout grabbed Maryse by her platinum blond Rapunzel-like hair, scooped her up and slammed her down with an Awesome Bomb in the middle of the club.

"Encore, encore!" The Beautiful People yelled while Natalya and Victoria went to check on their Champion who was knocked out cold.

Victoria looked up into the steel eyes of the most dominant female in the business and trembled, which was uncharacteristic of the former WWE Women's Champion.

"That's the difference between the TNA Knockouts and the WWE Divas; the Divas talk a lot of trash and the Knockouts take out the trash. Now get her out of here before Kong really loses her temper!" Gail Kim said to Victoria who grimaced at the former WWE wrestler before taking Maryse out of Lingo amidst a crowd of highly entertained club hoppers.

"That was the best action I've seen all night," one of the guys said to his friend.

"Yeah I gotta catch a wrestling show before I leave town," his friend replied.

"Survivor Series isn't here this week is it?" his friend asked.

"No its in Houston," his friend replied and the guy shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to catch another TNA show then, they're the best in the business right now anyway," he said and LAX nodded at the two men who had been buying Homicide and Hernandez beers all night much to the chagrin of Beer Money.

"We need to change our location, those guys should be buying us beer not those two Latino losers, after all we're the TNA World Tag Team Champions!" Robert Roode said.

"The last thing you two need is another beer," Samoa Joe said to Beer Money who were leaning on Jacqueline for support as he headed out of Lingo to find Victoria and make sure Maryse was alright. When the Diva Champion vomited all over the former TNA World Champion's shoes and flicked her hair back and laughed at him like it was nothing Victoria begged her boyfriend not to kill her girlfriend, "Tell your girlfriend she's lucky I'm not in character or she's be mopping up this vomit with her hair right now," Joe said to Victoria while Beer Money applauded Maryse and offered to buy her some more Mojitos as a token of their respect for the greatest heel the current WWE Women's Division had ever seen who like them refused to check into Alcoholics Anonymous and get the help they all so badly needed. To Maryse it wasn't her attitude that needed to be adjusted, the WWE fans just needed to be exposed to the future of Women's wrestling up close and personal.

"Was that a nipple?" Jaqueline said and Beer Money laughed as Victoria tried to prevent Maryse from having another waldrobe malfunction in public.

"Did you catch that Jay?" Shad said excitedly.

"I sure did - YO-YO-YO-YO-YO! I got Maryse's left boob on video camera who wants to see it?" JTG shouted at all the fans while Victoria pulled Samoa Joe's hoodie over the drunken Divas Champion. The video footage made it online and soon the whole world knew about the night Maryse introduced the world to her most valuable asset.

Meanwhile at DX Inc . .

"Shawn I think you might wanna come take a look at this!" Hunter said from his desk in DX's main office and HBK came over with his nose in some Chinese take out.

"What?" Shawn asked leaning over Hunter's shoulder where the Cerebral Assman had his lap-top open on YouTube and Shawn saw Maryse's nipple staring back at him.

"GAH!" Shawn cried and his Righteous Indignation was instantly activated and he made Hunter's lap-top explode into a thousand sharp fiery pieces.

"You know what this means don't you?" Hunter said jumping back from his desk while Shawn tried to erase the pornographic image from his mind.

"Yeah, we need a new Divas Champion," Shawn said furiously.

"I had a whole other answer but I can see from your expression that putting Maryse on the cover of next year's Wrestlemania edition of Playboy is not want you wanna hear right now is it?" Hunter said and Shawn's hair flared up in red hot lashes above his head and his eyes burned a hole through Hunter's mind.

"No Hunter its not, I don't want Maryse on the cover of anything," Shawn replied gnashing his teeth.

"So who do we make the new Divas Champion?" Hunter asked, "Nobody's hotter than Maryse now Shawn,"

"I don't care how hot she is she's . . . I'm going home to my family while you sit here and fantasize about Maryse," Shawn said and he stormed out of the office and literally bolted through the closed mahogany door like it wasn't even there.

"Shawn wait up!" Hunter said running behind his best friend who had left an unbearable heat behind him as he descended to the ground floor of DX lnc. It wasn't just the fact that Maryse had exposed herself in public that was eating Shawn and Hunter knew it; what he didn't want to do was open up a whole can of worms without Amy and Joanie around for re-enforcement. It wasn't Maryse's exposed nipple that had aggravated Shawn to the boiling point, it was the fact that she was drunk and disorderly and getting praised for it just like Rebecca was before she went too far and lost everything including her life and it all started in Orlando, FL where the first TNA vs WWE war took place. Hunter didn't want to mention that right now in the back of the DX Machine where he could barely breathe without sticking his head through the window, he wanted to get home first with all of his skin and limbs in tact before the cerebral interrogation began and he forced his best friend to face his fears one more time.


	36. Behind Blue Eyes

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirty Five - Behind Blue Eyes

Thursday November 29, IMPACT Zone, Orlando, FL at 11pm:

Velvet Sky crawled to the Knockouts locker room while Vince's Hitmen applauded Mickie James for her match against the Beautiful Girl. As the other Knockouts helped her into the shower and prepared an ice pack for her back McMahon and the Main Event Mafia were congratulating Mickie James on her impressive bout with the TNA Knockout. Mickie James was so honored by the acclaim she didn't even stop to go and check out her opponent, something that was unforgivable in the Knockout Division.

"Congratulations Mickie you were incredible tonight," John Cena said giving Mickie James a big hug.

"What are you still doing here shouldn't you be home with Maria and Marion?" Mickie James asked but John Cena didn't reply he just smiled at her and before Mickie could repeat the question Vince McMahon wrapped his arm around her and ushered her to his office where Shane and Linda were holding a bouquet of red roses, "Are those for me?" Mickie James said.

"Yes, this is our way of saying thank you for making the Hitmen and the Mafia look so good against the TNA Originals. Now they know we mean business and anyone that doesn't fall in line will pay for their insubordination with their careers," Vince McMahon said and his family handed her the roses which she took in utter shock.

"Wow Mr. McMahon I don't know what to say, I mean you haven't even spoke to Stephanie and yet your giving me flowers? I'm just doing my job I don't deserve these but she does, please Mr. McMahon please go see your daughter before its too late," Mickie James said pleading with the wrestling mogul but Vince just smiled at John Cena.

"You were right she's got a heart of gold," he said to the TNA World Champion and Cena nodded and looked at Mickie James with those puppy dog eyes that made her heart cry out for air. "My daughter doesn't deserve these flowers but you do, take them home and put them on display and be proud of what you've accomplished in such a short amount of times Ms. James. Things are gonna get better for all of us here in TNA, as long as we stick together nothing will stop us from taking DX and the WWE down once and for all,"

"I don't know what to say this is all happening so fast I can barely breathe!" Mickie James said excitedly.

"Just breathe baby, take it all in this is only the beginning," John Cena said and Mickie James took a deep breath before jumping up and down excitedly like a school girl.

"Now that's more like it!" Shane McMahon said as Mickie James skipped to the TNA Knockouts locker room to check on Velvet Sky but ODB blocked her path.

"Hey Jess would you mind getting out of the way I wanna check on Velvet, I hit her pretty hard with that DDT I hope she's okay," Mickie said sincerely and ODB looked at the pretty red roses and shook her head.

"You do not wanna go in there trust me," ODB said, "The Beautiful People are furious that Velvet got jobbed out to one of Vince's Hitmen of which I am also a member and if I can't calm them down seeing you and those pretty flowers will send them over the edge. Nice match by the way,"

"Thanks Jess that means a lot coming from you," Mickie James said sarcastically and ODB furrowed her brow.

"What the F is that supposed to mean?" ODB asked offended and Mickie James smiled nonchalantly.

"Come on you're all talk ODB, you've never been World Champion frankly I don't understand why you're so highly regarded in this place. Until you beat someone of my caliber you're not even worth talking to," Mickie James said and ODB gasped at Mickie James arrogance.

"Why you stuck up little tramp, you're just like the McMahons who don't even care about their daughter all you care about is being above everyone else. Is sleeping with Maria's babyfather part of the deal or is that just a perk?" ODB said and Mickie James' face fell.

"I am not sleeping with John Cena," Mickie said adamantly.

"Maybe not yet but "No" isn't a word The Champ hears often and once he makes his move are you gonna have the integrity of a Women's Champion or are you going to break the code and betray a fellow competitor like Maria Kanellis?" ODB asked.

ODB touched a nerve because Mickie James' didn't say anything, she just shook her head looking at ODB like she wasn't even worth talking to, "Like I said I am not sleeping with John Cena and like you I too respect the code of the Women's Division, although calling Maria a competitor is stretching it a little even you have to admit that she's not in this industry because she can wrestle," Mickie replied.

"We've all gotta start somewhere and right now I'd rather see the Knockout title around her petite little waist that around your fat ass - BITCH!" ODB yelled and she spat nasty smelly whisky into Mickie James' face before storming back into the TNA Knockout locker room and getting hi-fives from all the Knockouts for her actions.

"Nice one ODB, it should have been me spititing in her face. Was she seriously gonna come in here and ask if Vevlet was okay?" Angelina Love asked disgusted, "I would have killed her if she came in here!"

Roxxi and Taylor calmed Angelina down while Kong, Rocka Khan and Raisha Saed offered sympathetic glances. Even though Awesome Kong was still the Knockout Champion she wouldn't be for long, it wouldn't be long before she would be forced to put MJ over at the next TNA PPV, Final Resolution.

Velvet Sky came out of the shower and sat down next to Angelina Love who helped her sit down, Love dried her hair for her while Christy Hemme helped her get changed. Sky could hardly focus, the Mickie-Go-Round DDT planted her head on the canvas and now it was pounding like a heart beat.

"My head is hurting so bad, I can't blink without an enormous migrane setting my brain on fire," Velvet said wincing in pain as Angelina dried and combed her hair for her.

"It was a great match you did great really, really great," Roxxi Laveaux said and the other Knockouts nodded.

"Yeah we're all proud of you Velvet, you both deserve better than this," Christy Hemme said and the Beautiful People sighed angrily before saying "We know" at the same-time. McMahon was burying them because they refused to suck up to the Hitmen, they were pro TNA not pro-McMahon and they were being made an example of just like Sting, AJ Styles, Samoa Joe and Jay Lethal.

Torrie Wilson came in with the Motorcity Machine Guns and the Knockouts went ballistic when the Detroit natives strutted into their locker room.

"Get those two out of here Wilson, Velvet's still getting changed!" Christy Hemme said.

"Sorry girls but where I go they go, its not like they haven't seen a hot naked chick before," Torrie said obliviously and Angelina Love rolled her eyes.

"Let's not talk about your sex life Torrie, what do you want?" she said and Torrie strutted over to Velvet Sky and kissed her.

"HLA!" The Guns chanted while the Knockouts looked on in shock as the two Knockouts kissed right in front of them. Seconds later Velvet's headache was gone and she leapt to her feet and started dancing around like she was right as rain.

"I feel like a million dollars Torrie!" she said excitedly as Angelina tried to fix her hair and make-up.

"I thought you might, the Kiss of Life never fails," Torrie replied and the Knockouts frowned.

"The Kiss of Life?" Roxxi Laveaux asked, "What's that?"

"Well Wilson's been kissing girls for so long she got super saliva and she used it to cure Velvet's injury," ODB said and Torrie Wilson rolled her eyes while the Guns laughed it up.

"Actually I got the Kiss of Life from Shawn Michaels, there's nothing gay about it. I hope you don't think I was coming onto you Velvet, I don't kiss girls like that anymore," Torrie Wilson said but Velvet had switched gears and now she wanted to kick Mickie James ass.

"Get out of my way Torrie before I make those pretty blue eyes black and blue!" Velvet said and she bolted through the locker room door on a rampage. The Knockouts followed her out to the parking lot where Mickie James was hanging out with John Cena.

"Wait a second what are they doing?" Alex Shelley said as Chris Sabin held Velvet Sky back and Torrie Wilson covered her mouth.

"I don't know but we don't want to make Vince's new Golden Couple mad or we'll all be out on our cans," Wilson said as Velvet tried to break away from the Boise beauty.

ODB looked over Angelina Love's shoulder and Raisha Saed got on up Awesome Kong's broad shoulder for a better look.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Roxxi Laveaux said quietly to Taylor Wilde.

"I sure hope not or I'm gonna run over there and kick her pretty ass all over the parking lot," Rocka Khan said and the spying wrestlers gasped as John Cena kissed Mickie James then they cheered as she pushed him away and slapped him.

"That's it Mickie put that two-timing dog in his place!" ODB said and it seemed like Mickie James was going to keep her word and not break the code. It seemed that way for about another five seconds then John narrowed the gap and kissed MJ again and this time she didn't pull away.

"Sonofabitch," Christian Cage said from inside his car on the other side of the parking lot and he called Edge and told him what was going on over on the TNA side of the wrestling world war while the Knockouts decided how they were gonna get rid of the worst thing to happen to the Knockouts Division since Cute Kip tried to be one of the Beautiful People, urgh.


	37. Blood Roses

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirty Six - Blood Roses

Wednesday November 28, The McMahons, Tampa, FL at 3pm:

Vince McMahon continued to admire the huge bouquet of red roses he had bought for Mickie James in the kitchen while his wife Linda and his son Shane shouted at Stephanie from the front porch insisting that she leave right now.

Vince could hear her screaming for him to come out and talk to her but all her pleas did was aggravate him, as far as he was concerned Stephanie screwed up his plan to get rid of DX once and for all. Instead of helping to get rid of Shawn, Hunter and Chyna she enabled DX and their ARK Angels to get rid of Chris Jericho - the one of his daughter's many admirers that he actually liked was dead yet DX were still alive. The very thought of it made Vince's blood boil, there was no way Stephanie was gonna get the absolution she wanted so badly; her actions had cost him too much and she would be punished for her betrayal with interest.

"Is she still out there?" Vince asked his wife irritated and Linda nodded.

"She brought re-enforcements this time, The Rock's out there too," Linda said and Vince rolled his eyes before looking out of the window and seeing Stephanie trying to get passed Shane so she could get in the house. The Rock was screaming for Shane to move and making threats, when Vince heard Dwayne call him a "no good sonofabitch and a rotten father" Vince had to do something, so he opened the kitchen window stuck his head out and gave The Rock the People's Finger.

"There now go away," Vince said and he was about the close the window when Stephanie ran up to him and put her fingers on the window pane. If Vince wanted to close the window he'd have to cut her fingers off so she stood her ground knowing her father would never do that. "Go away Stephanie I have nothing to say to you," he said before walking away from the window but Stephanie would not be denied. She opened the window up and much as she could so she could climb through it.

"Rocky give me a hand!" Stephanie yelled to the Brahma Bull as she tried to get through the window.

"Stephanie you can't go through the window in your condition! Let me go in I'll open the door from the inside," Rocky said and Stephanie stepped aside and Rocky jumped through the window and headed for the living room where the McMahons had gathered to talk about this week's edition of TNA IMPACT!

"I want the entire show to focus on John Cena and the Main Event Mafia, if anyone steps out of line UBA will take care of them," Vince said as Rocky bolted into the room, "Do you knock?" Vince said to him and Rocky noticed the big bouquet of red roses in the wrestling mogul's hand and he considered snatching them and beating Vince over the head with them.

"What's with the roses?" he asked Vince.

"These are for the new TNA Knockout Champion - or she will be by the next PPV," Vince said and Rocky frowned and Vince could tell he'd have to give him a name to alleviate the confusion, "They're for Mickie James,"

"You should be buying flowers for your daughter, you know she's only a few weeks away from giving birth right?" Rocky said and Vince shrugged.

"That's her problem, I'm done with Stephanie Marie and her temper tantrums. She's on her own Rocky, as far as I'm concerned Stephanie no longer exists," Vince said and Rocky lost all color in his face and she shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't really mean that do you? Vince she's your only daughter you can't cut her out of your life she needs you, you're the only father she's got!" Rocky said and he rushed Vince but Shane tackled him to the ground and they started to fight.

"Rocky stop it!" Linda McMahon yelled and Vince flipped open his cell-phone and called UBA, moments later Umaga, Abyss and Beth Phoenix rode up to the house ready to take out the trash which was Vince's name for anyone that got in his way, including his daughter. Beth looked Stephanie McMahon up and down as Linda opened the door and let them in, Stephanie wasn't about to be intimidated by the Glamazon and she was about to tackle the blond planet to the ground pregnant and all when Rocky came flying through the door courtesy of Umaga and Abyss and landed hard at her feet. Rocky ran back into a Black Hole Slam that left him writhing on the floor but he had quickness to see Umaga about to squash him like a Bulldozer he was and he rolled out of the way over to Stephanie who covered her face in shock while Beth Phoenix, Shane and Linda laughed at her.

Vince appeared at the doorstep with a victorious smile on his face, "And stay out!" he yelled at Rocky and Stephanie looked at him with a vulnerability that made the angels cry out on her behalf. She noticed the bouquet of red roses in her father's hand and wished they were for her but she knew that was just a girlish fantasy.

"I'm sorry I turned out to be such a disappointment daddy, I promise this is the last time I ever come here or try to contact you. I'll never bother you again," Stephanie said with hot tears burning down her cheek as Rocky got to his feet and turned back to Vince, "Rocky don't!" Stephanie cried as Rocky marched up to Vince and spat in his face.

"You're a disgrace to your father's legacy," Rocky snapped before escorting Stephanie to his Jeep and heading to the airport to catch a flight to New York City, "I'ma tell on you Umaga, you're a disgrace to The Wild Samoans, Afa and Sika are gonna kick your ass when I tell them you threw me out on my ass! You better hope my booty don't swell up or I'ma come back and kick the crap outta yours!" Rocky yelled from his car and Umaga let the Samoan expletives fly as The Rock drove off with the just-over-broke McMahon princess crying on his shoulder. Rocky knew she was in good hands, he and his wife had been looking after her financially and The Ortons and The McCools were always by her side in New York City.

Rocky wondered if too much damage had been done now, Stephanie had always been the apple of her father's eye and now her ever-present twinkle was gone. All that was left was the dull stare of a woman whose heart had been broken, if Stephanie was going to survive this devastating turn of events in her life she was going to need all the support she could get. He just hoped DX weren't too concerned with the wrestling world war to notice she needed them now more than ever before, her life and the life of her unborn twins depended on it.

"I love these roses Mr. McMahon," Beth said touching the petals of the scarlet red roses that the mogul was holding, "Who are they for?"

"They're for the future TNA Knockouts Champion, I just hope she'll accept them," McMahon replied and Beth raised her eyebrow implicitly.

"Oh she will just make sure John Cena gives them to her and she won't be able to resist," she said and Vince nodded in agreement.

"Brains and beauty, Phoenix you've got it all!" Vince said slapping the Muscle Maiden on the back.

"All except the TNA Knockouts Championship," Abyss said to his new team mate.

"I know how the game is played, first the princess gets her crown then the queen takes her rightful place next to the king and the princess gets thrown to the wolves and torn limb from limb," Beth Phoenix said and UBA laughed in anticipation of tomorrow night's episode of IMPACT which was bound to be another Main Event Massacre.


	38. Kelly Kelly Don't Cry

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirty Seven - Kelly Kelly Don't Cry

November Tuesday 27, ECW Extreme Nights Live, Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY at 11pm:

The crowd screamed "OH MY GOD!" as Kelly Kelly went head first into a chair set up by Victoria in the turnbuckle. Shawn Michaels winced as her head smacked against the ring post and when Victoria pulled her down to the mat for the 1-2-3 she had been busted open as the blood was pouring down the side of her head. The fans loved it but Shawn hated it, as the new Number One Contender to the Extreme Women's Championship got her hand raised HBK ran to the ring and helped Kelly Kelly off the mat. The fans chanted "HBK!" and Hunter got an idea.

"Vicky, go back to the ring and hit Shawn over the head with the steel chair," Hunter told the raven-haired Diva who looked at her boss like he was crazy but she loved it.

"Okay!" Vicky said and she stormed back down to the ring, picked up the steel chair she used to knock out Kelly Kelly, she went to hit Shawn with it but HBK ducked and she got Kelly Kelly again.

"OH MY GOD!" the fans yelled as Kelly Kelly lay still in the middle of the ring, her blond hair stained red with blood.

Shawn covered his mouth in shock as Victoria laughed maniacally and raised the steel chair above her head and a flood of boos drowned out her theme music. Hunter applauded as she came to the back.

"I think the fans know you're definitely no lady to mess with," he said and the ECW roster watched the finale of what was one of the best episodes of ECW Extreme Nights ever as HBK raised Kelly Kelly to her feet and lifted her hand in victory. The fans gave her a standing ovation but Kelly Kelly was too concussed to appreciate the enormity of what she had just done by losing her first Extreme Rules match to Victoria. She had proved to DX that she was Hardcore and they could rely on her to carry on as the new babyface of ECW.

"You did good kid, let's get you healed up," Shawn whispered to Double K and the young Diva leaned on him as he escorted her to the back where Melina the Miraculous was waiting to heal her up real nice. Amy and Trish were also backstage with the ARK Angels of DX who refused to miss tonight's show, or more accurately LC refused to miss tonight's show. The ARK wanted to see how tough Kelly Kelly really was and she was not disappointed.

"Kelly Kelly, Kelly Kelly!" LC chanted and the other wrestlers joined in as Kelly Kelly got the attention she needed. Shawn sat her on the bench in the women's locker room and Melina sat next to her and laid hands on her. ATM encircled the new star of ECW and prayed over her, moments later she was Miraculously healed by the Blood of the Lamb who was slain for our sins and Kelly Kelly's blue eyes came alive with joy as she saw the icons of women's wrestling surrounding her.

"Amy, Trish, Melina - what are you doing here?" she said excitedly as ATM smiled at her.

"We came to see your first Hardcore match," Amy replied.

"Did you like it, was I any good? I told DX I wouldn't let them down and that I really appreciated this opportunity and that if they gave it to me they wouldn't be disappointed, how did I do Victoria?" Kelly asked her opponent who couldn't help but smile at the new Hardcore Diva.

"As much as Maryse and Natalya are gonna hate me for saying this you really showed you can go tonight Kelly Kelly, I look forward to kicking your ass again in the future. Now can all the men leave the Divas' locker room? I have to shower," Victoria said to DX, Matt Hardy, Mark Henry and Miz and Morrison.

"What, it's not like you've got something we haven't seen before?" John Morrison said and Victoria looked at Melina.

"Girl tell your husband I'm not lady to mess with or I'll be forced to throw him out on his ridiculously cute butt," Vicky said to Melina who nodded and pointed to the door.

"Only the ladies can stay in the ladies locker room," Melina said to all the male wrestlers who sighed.

"Come on guys get out, Kelly's fine now," Shawn said.

"She's fine alright, no-one's arguing about that," Mark Henry said and Tony Atlas slapped him around the head and told him to behave and DX laughed.

"Great show tonight guys, we'll get our fans back before you know it," Hunter assured the ECW roster who didn't reply, they just sighed knowing that Thrust also featured a Hardcore match between Awesome Kong and Beth Phoenix that had sold out the American Airlines Arena in New Jersey just hours ago. The WWE wrestlers weren't sure Kelly Kelly was the Diva to bring the WWE Women's Division to the TNA Knockouts' level, after tonight DX proved themselves right once again and within a few weeks they knew Kelly Kelly was going to turn things around for their struggling promotion.

"See I told you I could do it, thanks for believing in me you guys!" Kelly Kelly said to DX and she went to hug them both but Shawn pulled away and hid behind his wife Amy whose pregnant stomach was now covering her feet.

"Never mind him he's just faithful to me," Amy said to Kelly Kelly who shrugged and hugged Hunter instead, needless to say the Cerebral Assman was very grateful for the appreciation.

"If Hunter shows anymore appreciation Shawn will have to ban him from the women's locker room," Trish said.

"Get out of here DX!" Victoria yelled coming out of the shower in a towel.

"Don't even think about it!" Trish said to Hunter who was contemplating removing Vicky's towel and whipping her with it.

"We'll be outside with the guys," Shawn said pulling his eternally turn-on partner to the parking lot where all the guys were talking about what a great match Victoria and Kelly Kelly had.

"You don't remember being hit with the steel chair do you?" Trish asked Kelly Kelly as she got ready to hit the showers.

"I was hit with a steel chair?" she replied and ATM exchanged concerned glances.

"This does not look good you guys, I mean is this what DX have to resort to? Putting young girls like Kelly Kelly in Hardcore matches to compete with TNA? I mean she's a Diva, she didn't sign up for this," Melina said but Amy and Trish shook their heads. The legendary wrestlers both knew different and Amy trusted her husband's judgment.

"I talked to Joanie about this because she didn't think Kelly Kelly had what it took to be an ECW Extreme Women's Champion either. When Trish and I were coming up in the business a lot of women doubted us and thought we were bimbos but Michael Hayes and Shane McMahon gave me a chance to prove myself and I made the most of it, that's what Kelly Kelly's got to do," Amy said.

"But can she deal with all the violence that goes with the Hardcore wrestling territory? I mean I healed injuries but I gave her Heavenly Amnesia so she wouldn't remember the violence, can she handle the Truth?" Melina asked Trish who shook her head.

"No but if DX are gonna win this wrestling world war she's gonna have to. I mean the Knockouts have got Mick Foley and Scott D'More, two of the greatest women's trainers ever. DX are gonna have to break all the rules and turn Kelly Kelly into a Hardcore Bitch from Hell if they want to win the war. There is an alternative way of winning this war my beloved sisters in Christ, one that doesn't require Kelly Kelly to get a blood transfusion every Tuesday night," Trish said to her sisters in Christ who listened closely to what the Truth had to say, "All we have to do is wait for the Knockouts to turn on Vince McMahon, once they do we'll get Mickie James back, I mean it'll be at a price but in the Kingdom of God there's a price for everything that's worth having,"

"What's the price is Mickie in danger?" Melina asked concerned about her former arch rival.

"I can't say anything else," Trish said shaking her head and Amy and Melina sighed at God's Instant Messenger.

"So should we get behind this new ECW Extreme Women's Division or not?" Amy asked her old friend.

"You're the Queen of Extreme babe, are you telling me Kelly Kelly can't hang with Victoria after that match? I got goose bumps watching them go at it like two warrior princesses, like at MSG when I had my Hardcore match against Victoria in 2002. That was almost 6 years ago, boy time sure flies when you're doing Randy Orton - whoa did I just say that out loud?" Trish said and Melina and Amy shook their heads.

"You know you did," Melina said, "all day you've been talking about him,"

"Yeah I'm so happy for you guys," Amy said giving Trish's shoulders a squeeze.

"Yeah I'm happy for me too," Trish said with a half smile that had Melina and Amy scratching their spiritual heads. They couldn't hit Trish with a follow up question because LC jumped on her lap, Cheyenne jumped on Amy's shoulders and Cameron just smiled at Melina but even that smile was enough to make the radiantly pregnant Mrs. Hennigan blush.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing Cameron Cade Michaels," Melina said to HBK's firstborn son.

"Hey you want me to induce labor, I'll do it I swear!" LC threatened Melina who rolled her eyes at the warrior princess and stood to her heavily swollen feet.

"You wanna go Miss. Helmsley?" Melina said and Cheyenne got excited.

"Go where, can I come?" she said completely misunderstanding what Melina meant.

"I think Aunt Mel is challenging your future sister-in-law to a fight," Cameron said and Cheyenne stood in front of her cherubic amiga.

"Not tonight!" she told Melina and the Miraculous one laughed at how fearless the Phenomenal Girl was.

"Well aren't you a little bundle of attitude, I think your mother raised you right Cheyenne always stick up for your sister in Christ you're gonna need them to get through this life," Melina said and Cheyenne scratched her head confused.

"Can we go now mommy?" Cheyenne said to Amy and the Anointed one picked up Rebecca's daughter and kissed her on the head.

"We're just waiting for Kelly Kelly then we can go," Amy told the little Texan as Kelly Kelly came out of the shower and got changed right in front of them. When she looked up she saw the ARK Angels looking back at her, Cameron in particular.

"So this is why daddy's spending so much time away from home, your name's Barbie right, Barbara Blank as in "the totally clueless plastic from the Sunshine State Barbie Blank aka Kelly Kelly?" Please, your name is as fake as those silicon lumps on your chest," he said derisively and Kelly Kelly wasn't sure what to say, she rarely got disrespected by the opposite sex especially by boys of Cameron's age.

"Thanks I guess Cameron, your father is the greatest boss in the whole wide world, I just love working for him!" Kelly Kelly said to the Amazing one who didn't respond to the compliment she obviously didn't know where this was going and the Amazing One was always going somewhere.

"I would agree but I haven't seen him in awhile, you're obviously you're keeping him real busy, how long do you spend waxing your legs anyway?" Cameron asked her and Amy gave him a stern look of disapproval.

"Watch it Cameron or I'm gonna tell your father you were being rude to the Divas," Amy said.

"No I'm just asking because I can't see any hair at all and full body waxes aren't cheap and I just thought I'd see where all my daddy's money is going cause it sure ain't on Chey and me, we've been eating leftovers for a week and dessert might as-well be a sand dune in the Gulf because we ain't had none of that either," Cameron said and LC gave a huge laugh before slapping her boyfriend a hi-five.

"Nice," she said loving the look of sheer humiliation on the Extreme Diva's face. Kelly Kelly was speechless, she had no idea Cameron was so rude.

"I think I'll make my own way to the hotel you guys, thanks for waiting for me," Kelly Kelly said while pulling on her jeans angrily.

"I think you touched a nerve," LC said to Cameron as Kelly Kelly snatched her travel bag off the ground and left the locker room without making eye contact with ATM or the ARK Angels. Cameron watched as she headed for the parking lot and since the DX family and friends were all going that way he decided to follow and run down Kelly Kelly some more.

"What are you like 21 years old?" he said catching up with her as she headed to the other wrestlers who were talking to DX at the front of the Hammerstein Ballroom.

"Yeah I am so what?" Kelly Kelly snapped her voice getting louder as she headed towards Shawn and Hunter who waved their children over to them to meet the other wrestlers.

"So my mom was 21 when she met my dad, you think you can be the next Mrs. Shawn Michaels like Britney Spears and Torrie Wilson? They thought they could take my mom's place in the Michaels Family Portrait but mark my words you little temptress, if I even hear that you've been coming onto my father while he's training you, my sister will beat the living crap out of you and LC will make you the late Kelly Kelly do I make myself clear?" Cameron declared boldly and Kelly Kelly broke into a flood of tears and cried on HBK's shoulder who wanted to slap his son upside the head for being so vulgar but Amy knew Cameron was only saying what God told him to say and she pulled Cameron to her side away from his father's impending wrath as LC squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Well done child of God, now get inside the DX Machine before your father kills you," Amy said to Cameron.

"He'd have to get through me first," LC said and the ARK Angels got inside the Hummer Limousine while DX profusely apologized to Kelly Kelly for their children's bad manners.

"Did little Cameron Cade just call Kelly Kelly a little temptress?" Matt Hardy said to Amy making sure he wasn't hearing voices.

"He sure did," Amy said with a Righteously Indignant smile.

"He takes after you, Stacey Kiebler and Torrie Wilson hated it when you were on the roster, you and Trish systematically kicked their pretty blond butts every day!" Matt said.

"I never took any crap from cheerleaders in high school and I don't expect my Amazing son to either, he's too wise to fall for their act. Shawn on the other hand is a sucker for a pretty face but I'm not. Kelly Kelly doesn't know how favored she is that I'm a woman of God now, otherwise she'd be licking the blood off my steel toe cap boots after I kicked her pretty head in for flirting with my man," Amy said her cheeks flushed red and Matt Hardy smiled with a reminiscent gleam in his eye.

"The more things change, the more things stay the same," he said, "I'll come with ya'll to The McCools and pick up Jeff, he's been baby-sitting Aurora all day I'm gonna take him home,"

"Yeah good luck with that," Trish said pulling Amy into the DX Machine with Melina while DX comforted Kelly Kelly.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked Trish as he got in with her then they rolled downtown to see how Stephanie McMahon was holding up since her father disowned her - for real this time and as usual DX didn't to go with them, they took a cab to JFK and went home instead.

Amy wound down the window of the DX Machine before they pulled away from the curb, "Don't cry Kelly Kelly, its gonna be alright just keep smiling!" she said and the distraught Diva smiled at her, she knew as long as DX had her best interests at heart she had a very, very bright future in the WWE and right now DX cared about her more and the other Divas than their own family and friends much to the disappointment of the Amazing One and his Phenomenal baby sister.

Cameron had seen this all before, all the signs were pointing to the same place back in time and it burned the angelic cherub up something chronic that his Anointed father was too caught up in the wrestling world war to see it. He was going to have to be the spiritual Head of the DX Family now because this was one mission the ARK Angels could not afford to mess up, their fathers were just gonna have to take a back seat as the ARK Angels of DX went about their Heavenly Father's business full steam ahead and with no questions asked. From now on the ARK Angels of DX were _Angelico de facto_, that is _angels without man's authority._


	39. Baby Boy

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirty Nine - Moment of Truth

November Sunday 25, TNA Turning Point, Orlando, FL at 10pm:

Just about everybody in the Central Florida area who knew of TNA was in the Amway Arena tonight and the building was completely sold out. The buzz for Turning Point was off the charts. Everybody wanted to see Sting vs. John Cena for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. John Cena had just signed with the promotion two weeks ago and this was his first PPV main event against the fully established and highly decorated Main Event Mafia. Nobody knew that John Cena would soon be replacing Stinger as the face of the Main Event Mafia though, McMahon and Double J wanted to save that revelation for next week's edition of IMPACT! Sting was going to lose the World Heavyweight Championship tonight and with the exception of the Main Event Mafia nobody was happy about it.

There was one hour left to go before the main event and Sting was pacing back and forth in the Main Event Mafia's dressing room which was empty, except for Kevin Nash who insisted on keeping him company.

"I don't need you to stick around so you can feel better about stabbing me in the back Kevin, so just go!" Sting snapped.

"No I'm not leaving until you calm down! Why are so upset about this anyway this is just business Sting its not your life!" Kevin replied and Sting felt like punching him which was very bad because Sting never fought outside of the ring.

"The best thing about this job is that I get paid to put people in their place, I couldn't do that to John Cena but I should have because he has no right taking the World Championship away from me," Sting said and Big Kev could see Sting was taking this World Title change very personally.

"Its just a PPV Steve, its not like its gonna make a difference Vince just wants to push his boy into the main event and there's nothing wrong with that. Its just business, good business I might add," Kevin Nash said knowing John Cena was single-handedly gonna put TNA on the global wrestling map and change the company forever.

"Was it good business when the Kliq broke kayfabe in MSG back in the day and Hunter got stripped of the Intercontinental Title? Was it good business when Bret Hart got screwed out of the WWE Championship in his hometown in front of his family? If you tell me it was we are no longer friends," Sting said and Kevin Nash threw his hands up in despair.

"I judge things by results, Shawn deserved to be in the main event and Bret Hart was trying to hold him back so he did what he had to do to get ahead. And Hunter's doing just fine now, a little Title change can't stop you if you're who the people pay to see and the people pay to see John Cena!" Kevin Nash said.

"Last time I checked Shawn and Hunter were struggling to get the WWE out of the red thanks to that messed up madman that has consistently screwed everyone who crosses him and now he's here in TNA screwing me and you're more than willing to just sit back and let it happen because its good for business? Is that how this industry works Kevin, is that how much our friendship is worth, a freaking spike in PPV buyrates?" Sting yelled angrily and Kevin Nash stormed out, "That's what I thought, you're nothing but a coward Kevin, take your million dollar paycheck and its all good right? With friends like you who needs enemies?"

Sting took his trademark black bat and smashed everything around him, he totally trashed the Main Event Mafia's locker room and AJ Styles and Samoa Joe caught him in the middle of the outburst and decided to join in. Not much later other TNA wrestlers came by to investigate the noise and when they saw what Sting was doing with AJ and Joe they decided to join in. By the time of the main event the Main Event Mafia's dressing room was wrecked and needless to say Sting had released all his frustration and was ready to go out there and lay down for Vince McMahon's Number #1 guy John Cena.

"Sting you're up next!" a stagehand said, "Are you ready?"

Sting did a double-take and questioned the stagehand's comment, "I'm sorry could you repeat the question?" Sting asked and the stagehand frowned at him.

"I said are you ready?" the stagehand said again and Sting smiled to himself hearing Hunter and Shawn's voice saying that exact same-thing to him as he met to discuss his options with the co-owners of the WWE for the first time in his life.

The stagehand was bewildered by the mess he saw over the Stinger's shoulder and he knew the Main Event Mafia were gonna be pissed when they saw what had happened to their dressing room and also he was still waiting for Sting to answer his question. Finally the answer came,

"Am I ready to lay down for John Cena? No Sir I am not," Sting said and he slapped his baseball bat against his hand with one hard swing, "Am I ready to leave TNA and the Main Event Mafia?"

AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, the Motorcity Machine Guns, Jay Lethal and Christopher Daniels looked at Sting waiting for him to answer that last question and he turned at his faithful locker room buddies and smiled.

"Yes I am. It's been fun guys but gotta go I'm done here, its been great knowing you all. Stay strong and remember I'm just a phone call away if you need me. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some unfinished business to take care of," Sting said as he walked the isle to the sound of his entrance music towards the ring for his last match while the TNA Originals watched one of their idols walk away from the brotherhood they had all helped to build and watch Vince McMahon destroy almost overnight without a care in the whole wrestling world.

"Looks like DX are about to get their first bit of good news, it's a shame about the rest of us," Jay Lethal said to the Machine Guns and AJ Styles and Samoa Joe exchanged glances with Christopher Daniels who walked away without saying anything.

"What's with him?" Alex Shelley said as Daniels walked away.

"It's a long story," AJ Styles replied sadly.

"Come on let's go watch Sting's last match with the company," Joe said to AJ, Lethal and the Guns and the TNA Originals headed to the gorilla position together to witness the historical moment when John Cena became the new face of TNA and Sting became a casualty of the brutal wrestling world war.


	40. Moment of Truth

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Thirty Nine – Moment of Truth

November Sunday 25, TNA Turning Point, Orlando, FL at 10pm:

Just about everybody in the Central Florida area who knew of TNA was in the Amway Arena tonight and the building was completely sold out. The buzz for Turning Point was off the charts. Everybody wanted to see Sting vs. John Cena for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. John Cena had just signed with the promotion two weeks ago and this was his first PPV main event against the fully established and highly decorated Main Event Mafia. Nobody knew that John Cena would soon be replacing Stinger as the face of the Main Event Mafia though, McMahon and Double J wanted to save that revelation for next week's edition of IMPACT! Sting was going to lose the World Heavyweight Championship tonight and with the exception of the Main Event Mafia nobody was happy about it.

There was one hour left to go before the main event and Sting was pacing back and forth in the Main Event Mafia's dressing room which was empty, except for Kevin Nash who insisted on keeping him company.

"I don't need you to stick around so you can feel better about stabbing me in the back Kevin, so just go!" Sting snapped.

"No I'm not leaving until you calm down! Why are so upset about this anyway this is just business Sting its not your life!" Kevin replied and Sting felt like punching him which was very bad because Sting never fought outside of the ring.

"The best thing about this job is that I get paid to put people in their place, I couldn't do that to John Cena but I should have because he has no right taking the World Championship away from me," Sting said and Big Kev could see Sting was taking this World Title change very personally.

"Its just a PPV Steve, its not like its gonna make a difference Vince just wants to push his boy into the main event and there's nothing wrong with that. Its just business, good business I might add," Kevin Nash said knowing John Cena was single-handedly gonna put TNA on the global wrestling map and change the company forever.

"Was it good business when the Kliq broke kayfabe in MSG back in the day and Hunter got stripped of the Intercontinental Title? Was it good business when Bret Hart got screwed out of the WWE Championship in his hometown in front of his family? If you tell me it was we are no longer friends," Sting said and Kevin Nash threw his hands up in despair.

"I judge things by results, Shawn deserved to be in the main event and Bret Hart was trying to hold him back so he did what he had to do to get ahead. And Hunter's doing just fine now, a little Title change can't stop you if you're who the people pay to see and the people pay to see John Cena!" Kevin Nash said.

"Last time I checked Shawn and Hunter were struggling to get the WWE out of the red thanks to that messed up madman that has consistently screwed everyone who crosses him and now he's here in TNA screwing me and you're more than willing to just sit back and let it happen because its good for business?! Is that how this industry works Kevin, is that how much our friendship is worth, a freaking spike in PPV buyrates?!" Sting yelled angrily and Kevin Nash stormed out, "That's what I thought, you're nothing but a coward Kevin, take your million dollar paycheck and its all good right? With friends like you who needs enemies?!"

Sting took his trademark black bat and smashed everything around him, he totally trashed the Main Event Mafia's locker room and AJ Styles and Samoa Joe caught him in the middle of the outburst and decided to join in. Not much later other TNA wrestlers came by to investigate the noise and when they saw what Sting was doing with AJ and Joe they decided to join in. By the time of the main event the Main Event Mafia's dressing room was wrecked and needless to say Sting had released all his frustration and was ready to go out there and lay down for Vince McMahon's Number #1 guy John Cena.

"Sting you're up next!" a stagehand said, "Are you ready?"

Sting did a double-take and questioned the stagehand's comment, "I'm sorry could you repeat the question?" Sting asked and the stagehand frowned at him.

"I said are you ready?" the stagehand said again and Sting smiled to himself hearing Hunter and Shawn's voice saying that exact same-thing to him as he met to discuss his options with the co-owners of the WWE for the first time in his life.

The stagehand was bewildered by the mess he saw over the Stinger's shoulder and he knew the Main Event Mafia were gonna be pissed when they saw what had happened to their dressing room and also he was still waiting for Sting to answer his question. Finally the answer came,

"Am I ready to lay down for John Cena? No Sir I am not," Sting said and he slapped his baseball bat against his hand with one hard swing, "Am I ready to leave TNA and the Main Event Mafia?"

AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, the Motorcity Machine Guns, Jay Lethal and Christopher Daniels looked at Sting waiting for him to answer that last question and he turned at his faithful locker room buddies and smiled.

"Yes I am. It's been fun guys but gotta go I'm done here, its been great knowing you all. Stay strong and remember I'm just a phone call away if you need me. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some unfinished business to take care of," Sting said as he walked the isle to the sound of his entrance music towards the ring for his last match while the TNA Originals watched one of their idols walk away from the brotherhood they had all helped to build and watch Vince McMahon destroy almost overnight without a care in the whole wrestling world.

"Looks like DX are about to get their first bit of good news, it's a shame about the rest of us," Jay Lethal said to the Machine Guns and AJ Styles and Samoa Joe exchanged glances with Christopher Daniels who walked away without saying anything.

"What's with him?" Alex Shelley said as Daniels walked away.

"It's a long story," AJ Styles replied sadly.

"Come on let's go watch Sting's last match with the company," Joe said to AJ, Lethal and the Guns and the TNA Originals headed to the gorilla position together to witness the historical moment when John Cena became the new face of TNA and Sting became a casualty of the brutal wrestling world war.


	41. Running Around with the Champ

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Forty - Running Around with the Champ

November Saturday 24, The Cenas', West Newbury, MA at 6pm:

The funny thing about John Cena's place is that it was always full of people; family, friends and countless other people were always at John Cena's house. So why nobody ever realized Maria was there was beyond crazy; the heavily pregnant former WWE Diva was due to give birth in less than 48 hours and her new family couldn't find her in a sea of Chain Gang followers. She was petit by nature but currently Maria Kanellis was as big as a house, she couldn't take a step without farting and she generally was very uncomfortable around large groups of people anyway. All she wanted was some quiet time alone with her boyfriend but she had to schedule an appointment to see John Cena these days, the future TNA World Champion was very busy and he didn't seem to have time for her anymore.

Nonetheless Maria was determined to get some time alone with The Champ today, as of next week he would be the face of TNA and impossible to get a hold of, even for her, so today she was going to spend as much time with him as possible to fill the growing emptiness in her heart.

"John!" she hollered across the hallway where a load of Cena's friends and family members were cluttered talking about how proud they were of John. Applause suddenly broke out as Vince McMahon appeared at the doorway.

"Vince you made it!" Mr. Cena said and Mr. McMahon stepped into the Cenas' large house and hugged the Champ's father as if he were his own.

"You must be the luckiest father in the world to have a son like John Cena," Vince McMahon said and Cena's father and other family members nodded that they were very proud of their son and Cena blushed showing off the pearly whites and dimples Maria loved so much, even though he wasn't smiling at her. In fact, the young mother to be couldn't remember the last time he smiled at her.

"Hi Vince!" Maria said finally making it through the crowd of people and the mogul met the Chi Town beauty's sparkling green eyes with a strange look that he then exchanged with John Cena who shot Maria a look of disapproval.

"Please tell your girlfriend not to refer to me as "Vince" when we're in public John," Vince said and Maria felt embarrassed and Cena felt that she was uncomfortable too.

"Let's just go, come on Maria get your stuff we're going to Florida with Mr. McMahon for the rest of the weekend," Cena said and Maria blanched.

"You're working, but I thought you said we could go out for dinner tonight and re-connect?" Maria said.

"Well there's been a change of plans, Mr. McMahon said it would be a good idea to show my face and encourage local Floridians to come out for Turning Point," Cena explained and Maria frowned in confusion knowing that the show sold out a week ago, there wasn't any room for anymore fans at the Amway Arena.

"Come on Champ, Mickie James is waiting in the limo with UBA," Vince McMahon said and Maria panicked, there was no way she was gonna leave Cena alone with Mickie James this weekend.

"You don't have to come you can stay here and have the baby, you could just call me when you go into labor and I'll come right back," Cena said and Maria's face fell.

"You don't even want me around," she said wiping a tear from her eye and Cena sighed with frustration as Vince looked at his watch impatiently.

"Maria could you please just get your stuff together and let's go, I'm sick of all this drama I've got a big PPV this weekend and I don't need it," Cena snapped.

"You heard the man honey, either support him or go back to the WWE it is as simple as that," John Cena's father said and Maria froze in horror, she could not believe the ultimatum Cena's father just gave her. She was having John's baby and here was his father talking to her like she was a piece of ass.

"Is she gonna be this heavy after the baby is born because that could be a problem?" Vince said to John and Maria covered up herself self-consciously.

"I'll put her on a diet and get her back in shape, is that okay with you Maria?" Cena asked her but Maria didn't feel like she could say it wasn't. She wasn't just eating for two, she was over-eating and throwing up because she hated her reflection in the mirror and in Cena's eyes everytime he looked at her. That look of revulsion was now showing in Vince McMahon and the other people crowding around her and she had never felt so unpretty in all her life as a beauty queen.

As she went to get her stuff her feet started to drag and her heart started to beat really fast. She called the only person who could help before she followed Cena and Vince McMahon to the limo waiting outside but Melina didn't answer. Maria broke down in tears, ever since she and Melina had come back from their healing crusade her world had been turned upside down and everything she loved so dearly seemed to be falling apart. The only thing keeping her going at this point was the imminent birth of her firstborn son Marion, the thought of having a baby brought a smile to her tear-stained face and Mickie James looked over at her from the other side of the limo and wondered why she was crying. Mickie went to sit next to her but Vince McMahon stopped her.

"You sit right there Mickie, I don't want her throwing up all over you," Vince McMahon said insensitively and Mickie James felt like throwing up a little herself. How could it be that one of the nicest people in the world could be treated so badly? All she did was love Cena, was that a crime that she was being punished for?

"Who was that?" Cena said to Vince as he abruptly hung up on Stephanie McMahon who was calling from New York City.

"That was Stephanie begging for help i.e. money from the family. I'm sure those DX brats put her up to it, if you could find me a band of more disrespectful children I'd be surprised. All you have to do is look at their parents and you can see I was right about DX all along yet Stephanie still loves them, what a stupid little bitch. I say let them look after her from now on because I'm done with spoiled brats and their bastard children, all I care about is the McMahon legacy and the Champ, in fact let's all celebrate the new face of TNA John Cena!" Vince McMahon said and Mickie James and UnBreakAble applauded. Cena hugged Vince and winked at Mickie James, when Maria saw him smile at her she threw up in the limo and Vince McMahon started cursing at John Cena.

"I'm so sorry boss, I knew I should have left you in the house you're in no condition to travel Maria and quite frankly its starting to be a drag having you around," he said and Maria's heart started to beat violently fast in her chest.

"Oh gross she threw up again!" Beth Phoenix said covering her nose as the smell of vomit rose up in the back of the limo.

"Well don't just look at it clean it up!" Cena shouted at Maria who couldn't believe what was happening to her as she reached into her overnight bag for something to clean the vomit up with but she couldn't find anything, all she could hear was the sound of her cell-phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said answering her cell-phone, it was Melina and Maria was so happy to hear her voice. The Miraculous one told her that The Truth: Trish Stratus told her to call because Cena was going to hurt her if she vomited again, "Please help me Melina I need your healing power,"

"This is what I want you to do chica; lay your hand on your stomach and forget about the vomit. Think about your son and how much joy he's going to bring into your life, now pray Psalm 22:19-21 and call me when you get to Florida. Don't worry Maria, everything's gonna be alright I promise," Melina said and Maria couldn't help but smile as the vomit Miraculously disappeared from the limo floor and the feeling of nausea also disappeared from her stomach and she laughed as she came to verse 21 of Psalm 22.

"You have answered me," Maria said and the healing power of the Holy Spirit filled her heart and everyone looked at her like she was crazy but the peace of the Lord was with her and she kept smiling all the way to airport, leaving the town where she would give birth to the child that was gonna change her life forever in ways she could never imagine.


	42. Mission Impossible

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Forty One - Mission Impossible

November Friday 23, The Sandbox at 7pm:

The WWE roster gathered around the living room table all spread out on the three-piece couch, some sat on the ground around DX who were sat next to each other with a roaring fire behind them. There was tension in the room which was very unusual because whenever the wrestlers came to The Sandbox it was always filled with a love they couldn't even describe. Tonight there was fear in the air and it was so thick you could cut it and make a sandwich and all because the attendance figures for tonight's house show in Minnesota were in and they were ridiculously low. Nobody wanted to wrestle tonight, not even Rey Mysterio and that was very unlike the adorable luchador who liked to wrestle even in the dead of winter.

"I can't believe this, I'm so depressed - these are the worst numbers we've ever done!" Hunter said and he threw the paper with the attendance figures on it over his shoulder and into the fireplace.

"What are we gonna do Shawn, should we just quit?" Shelton Benjamin asked and HBK laughed.

"I don't know how to quit Shelton, even if Kurt Angle had me in an ankle lock for half an hour I wouldn't quit, this is our company and we're gonna get out of this by the grace of God, you'll all be rejoicing with me this time next month don't even worry about it man," Shawn said confidently.

"Huh?" Victoria said confused.

"What's gonna happen next month?" Natalya asked.

"Two things are gonna happen Natty; the first thing is we're gonna beat TNA in the ratings by putting on the best wrestling promotion in the history of our business night-after-night. The second thing is, my wife and I are gonna have a baby girl," Shawn said and everyone gushed.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about the baby," Rey Mysterio said.

"If we don't get back in business you're gonna have to raise her on food stamps and government cheese," Batista said and Shawn shrugged.

"That's more than most children get in an entire lifetime in some countries, if it got to that I would count it as a lesson in humility and praise God even more. As long as my baby girl grows up to be a strong, beautiful woman of God like her Earthly and Heavenly mothers alike I'll be the happiest man alive," Shawn said and the wrestlers applauded Shawn's encouraging words and affection towards his family. HBK always said the right thing and suddenly nobody felt like complaining about the lousy house show numbers anymore.

"Why don't we just go out there in front of all those empty seats and have fun you guys?" Shad Gaspard said, "I'll throw Miz through a table for free!"

"Yeah, and I'll kick Matt and Jeff Hardy's pretty faces in at no extra charge," Edge added.

"Good, then MVP can be your Tag Team partner and you guys can go up against the Hardys tonight," Hunter said then Shawn looked around, the Hardyz were conspicuously absent.

"Hello?" Matt said answering his cell-phone and he rolled his eyes at the sound of MVP's obnoxious voice.

"Why aren't you at The Sandbox, DX called a meeting before the house show in Minnesota you're supposed to be here right now?" Matt's former Tag Team partner asked.

"I got stuck in NC, me and Jeff are going straight to Minnesota from here," Matt said.

"You what? You guys are the only ones not here, Hunter's gonna chew you out like a dog with a bone, are you sure you want to piss DX off after everything that's happened today?" MVP said.

"Look I don't have a choice, Jeff had an argument with Ashley and I'm here trying to make sure they don't break up. I'm sure DX will understand when I explain it to them in Minnesota," Matt Hardy said and MVP sighed knowing that was wishful thinking.

"Where is he?" Hunter asked MVP who rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Are they coming or not?"

"They got stuck in NC, I think there's a snow storm down there or something they said they might have to go straight to Minnesota," MVP lied and HBK knew it right away while Hunter called Jeff Hardy's cell-phone.

"Are you just lying to cover for Matt, because if you are now would be a good time to come clean MVP?" HBK said to MVP who quickly snatched Hunter's cell phone before the Cerebral Assman could interrogate Jeff.

"Don't answer your phone!" MVP told his arch rival before handing the phone back to a highly un-amused Triple H and Jeff took out the battery and gave it to Aurora to play with. She stuck it in her mouth and spat it out when she realized it wasn't made of hard candy like Skittles and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"So you're gonna be looking after her this weekend too?" Ashley snapped at Jeff and the Charismatic Enigma shrugged.

"Well she's loving it here man, Cameron is much better than New York City or Greenwich, Connecticut, the air's clean and there's no traffic or pollution," Jeff Hardy said and Matt Hardy took up the battery and put it in his pocket so Jeff didn't lose it.

"Come on guys I have had enough of all this bickering, Ashley don't be such a grouch you know Jeff's just looking after her because of the wrestling world war. Its not like he has a choice," Matt Hardy said.

"Of course he has a choice, he could just say no and Amy and Joanie could have looked after Aurora this whole time and we could have been together!" Ashley argued.

"Stephanie wanted to be with her daughter, everyone else is ignoring her you can't blame her for feeling a little neglected. Its not her fault her father's a no caring SOB, he broke his daughter's heart so I have to pick up the pieces its as simple as that," Jeff Hardy said firmly and Ashley grimaced at him but Matt grabbed her arms before she could do what she wanted to do since she got to Cameron and that was punch Jeff Hardy in the face.

"What's going on my hand is frozen!" Matt Hardy said as Ashley tried to move her fingers but her hand had turned to ice courtesy of the frosty Hurricane Aurora. Always quick to come to the aid of her baby-sitter she reacted to Ashley's violent intentions with one of her own. As Ashley's body continued to freeze over the Hardys watched wondering if they should tell Aurora to stop; Ashley had been cussing them both out for hours and she refused to let Jeff go to the house show without promising that Aurora would stay home with her father this weekend and not stay with them in New York City. Jeff wasn't willing to do that and he wasn't about to get his butt kicked for missing a house show either so Matt jumped on his back and he took off for Minnesota with Aurora strapped to his chest with a big smile on her face leaving Ashley to chill on his brother's doorstep looking like a life-sized snow-woman.

Tampa, FL at 4pm:

Carlito, Eddie Colon, Edge, MVP, Gail Kim and the Beautiful People were hanging out at the beach while a limo pulled up and honked obnoxiously at them.

"Oh no, its Vince McMahon and the Hitmen!" Velvet Sky said.

"Quick bury me under the sand!" Angelina Love said to her boyfriend and Edge pulled her up onto his back where she would be safe from the tyrannical mogul and his scary henchmen and women. MVP eyed ODB up and down as she approached the WWE Superstars with UBA.

"Since when do you where a suit?" MVP asked her noticing how odd it was to see ODB almost completely covered up.

"Since she started sucking up to VKM," Velvet Sky said and Gail Kim hushed her before Beth Phoenix got Umaga to squash her like a bug.

"Hello Adam, Colons, Montell, I was just on my way home when I couldn't help but notice the three of you WWE Superstars on my turf with three of my Knockouts. How did that happen?" Vince asked as UBA and ODB advanced on the wrestlers who were just trying to relax and have some fun before the hectic weekend of PPVs and house shows began.

"They're our girlfriends and last time I checked this wasn't the 70s, there are no more territories Vince McMahon and we can party where we wanna party," MVP said and Edge nodded in agreement impressed with MVP's courage.

"You are better than Matt Hardy," Edge told him.

"I'm better than you too," MVP said and Vince rolled his eyes.

"You both SUCK!" he yelled contemptuously and some spit hit Carlito and Eddie Colon in the face as he did so, "If you even think of saying "That's not cool" I'll sue you for gimmick infringement!" Vince threatened the Puerto Rican brothers.

"What? You can't do that!" Carlito said.

"The Hell I can't, Carlito's catchphrase was my creation and I can take it back anytime I want! I can take that flashy ring gear of yours too if I want to Montell Vontavious Porter, or should I say Alvin Burke!" Vince said mockingly and the Beautiful People exchanged unimpressed glances with Gail Kim.

"Your boyfriend's real name is Alvin?" Velvet Sky said and the Beautiful People burst out laughing until Umaga yelled at them in Samoan and they screamed.

"Shut up before I beat the living crap out of you!" Beth Phoenix yelled and Gail Kim pushed her back aggressively.

"You'll have to get passed me first you jacked-up she-beast!" Gail Kim said but MVP quickly got in front of her before Beth Phoenix put the boot to her pretty face.

"Is there a real reason you interrupted our downtime because if there isn't you're wasting what's left of your life and there ain't that much to go, you should really be enjoying it while you still can go a whole hour without messing yourself," he said and Edge and the Knockouts laughed much to Vince McMahon's annoyance.

"You know what's really funny MVP? The fact that in two weeks time you, Mr. Copeland and The Colons will all have to find new gimmicks because I'm taking yours, the Rated R Superstar and Carlito Caribbean Cool to the hottest wrestling promotion in town and the world - TNA!" Vince McMahon said and the WWE Superstars exchanged worried glances, "And if you think DX can afford to stop me, take a look at these attendance figures for tonight's house show and I'm sure you'll agree that they can't,"

Edge snatched the piece of paper from the nasty promoter's hand and it was an official WWE financial report of house show attendance figures for the past month and this one tonight in Minnesota was way below normal. Only a hundred people had bought tickets while TNA had sold out every arena nationwide as-well as their big Turning Point PPV this Sunday night.

"Oh my God," Edge said.

"Where did you get this from?" MVP asked Vince.

"I have my sources, come on girls lets go you're coming back to Orlando with us," Vince said to the Knockouts who clung to their boyfriends like frightened cubs would to their parents.

"No we don't have to work this is our free time and we want to spend it with our boyfriends, you can't make us leave!" Angelina Love yelled from Edge's shoulders and Abyss grabbed Edge by the neck.

"Maybe Mr. McMahon can't but I can after I slam your boyfriend into oblivion with a Black Hole Slam," he threatened Edge and Angelina Love quickly got down and ran over to Vince along with Gail and Velvet Sky who both had tears in their eyes.

"Call me!" Gail said to MVP who waved goodbye to her as Beth Phoenix shoved her towards the McMahon limousine with a very distraught Velvet and Angelina while Edge looked on with contempt.

"You still got that fire ball tattoo on your shoulder playa?" MVP said and Edge nodded, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That its better to have sex with two girls than one?" Edge replied and MVP slapped the Rated R Superstar over the head.

"Just burn Abyss' ass man and stop thinking about sex!" MVP yelled and Edge's fireball tattoo lit up and a fireball shot out of his arm and set Abyss on fire.

"Oh my God, drop and roll Abyss drop and roll!" Vince McMahon said as Gail Kim and the Beautiful People laughed as hard as they could as Abyss went flying into the water looking like a human comet.

"Where's Jeff, we could have asked him to suck all the water up so he couldn't put out the flame," MVP said as Abyss growled at them and chased them all over the beach.

"Edge over here!" Christian called and Edge and MVP jumped into Christian's car and sped off before Vince could recognize him.

"That's my boy!" Edge said ruffling Christian's hair while he pulled away from the beach and headed to his house where MVP and Edge would be safe from the wrath of UBA.

"G'ah!" MVP yelled as he saw Mr. Kennedy sitting next to him with a heavily pregnant Maria next to him, "What are you doing here with them?"

"I came down to see John but when I got to the IMPACT Zone he wasn't there, so I came with these guys to see you guys!" Maria said enthusiastically.

"So where's Cena?" Edge asked her and Maria shrugged.

"I don't know," she said and MVP and Edge exchanged glances wondering how was it that Maria didn't know where her baby-daddy was when she was only a few days away from having their first child.

"We can't go to your place we gotta go to The Sandbox remember?" MVP said to Edge who sighed.

"Oh yeah, man DX aren't gonna be happy. These are the worst house show numbers we've ever done," Edge said.

"Well look at this way, at least you don't have to spend your whole day being bullied by Vince's Hitmen and the Main Event Mafia," Mr. Kennedy said and Christian nodded.

"The man's got a point, at least you've got Cena to look after you Maria. Gail and the Beautiful People don't have anybody but us and we can't even come and see them anymore without getting our butts kicked by UBA," MVP said.

"How did it ever come to this?" Edge said, "A few months ago we were all hanging out with each other, WWE and TNA side-by-side now everything's just ugly I can't take it!"

"Okay quit pulling your hair out!" Christian said as he drove MVP and Edge to Tampa International Airport.

"And all because Vince hates DX, imagine holding a grudge against someone for not dying in the Sonoran Desert or being mauled by a huge dragon Batista," Maria said.

"Or for stealing Stephanie McMahon away once again," Christian said, "This thing is more personal than you realize MVP,"

"What do you mean?" Edge asked Christian.

"Stephanie's broke brotha, she doesn't have a penny to her name Vince and Linda stripped her of her inheritance, The Rock's looking after her," Christian said and MVP and Edge gasped wondering what exactly Vince McMahon was hoping to achieve after the war was over? He wanted DX dead but that wasn't going to happen as long as the ARK Angels and ATM were around not to mention Rebecca watching over them in Heaven and if the WWE and Stephanie McMahon went under, 2 out of 3 wouldn't be bad at all for the vengeful wrestling mogul with the most to lose personally when the dust had settled and wrestling world war was over. It would take a miracle to stop him now when he was so close to doing what he had tried to do for years and that was to wipe the smiles off of Shawn and Hunter's faces once and for all. It might have been 3 out of 3 because DX certainly weren't smiling right now.


	43. No Thanksgiving

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Forty Two - No Thanksgiving

November Thursday 22, IMPACT Zone, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL at 6pm:

Christopher Daniels walked into the TNA male locker room with a big smile on his face and jumped on AJ Styles' back shocking the Gainesville native and causing Joe, Lethal and LAX to laugh out loud.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Daniels cried jubilantly and the TNA Originals frowned at him.

"What's so happy about it?" Jay Lethal said demurely.

"Are you kidding? Have you been outside, there's thousands of people trying to get into the building to see our show tonight. We made it guys, TNA has finally arrived and its all because of John Cena. Come on let's here it for the future Champ of TNA, hip-hip hooray!" Daniels cried excitedly and the boys stone-faced him.

"Quit it Chris and sit your ass down and mope with the rest of us," Samoa Joe said and Daniels slumped down next to him and sighed.

"It sucks doesn't it? I can't believe they're putting the TNA World Championship on John Cena after a week and a half with the company," Daniels said and the boys grumbled some more, they had been grumbling all day about John Cena being the new face of TNA wrestling.

"This is a nightmare, I don't even wanna go to my folks for Thanksgiving this weekend. I mean, what is Jeff Jarrett thinking is he just gonna let Vince McMahon run wild in this place?" Shawn Hernandez asked and Homicide kicked the bench.

"I say we take him out, you know what I'm saying? Let's kidnap and bury him in the park no-one will ever notice he's gone, we'll just hire some jacked up jobber to be him until the cops find his rotting corpse under the Indiana Jones ride," Homicide said, his name was fitting for the mood he was in right now.

"Can you believe the ratings man? The wrestling fans are still out there we just need to get in the main event so we can show off our skills too," Jay Lethal said.

"How are we gonna do that when McMahon just puts his Main Event Hitmen out there to intimidate us and cut long boring promos?" AJ Styles said and Christopher Daniels nodded.

"I want to wrestle John Cena, 6ft under! We should have taken him out when we had the chance Holmes. Now our careers are over, not one of us are gonna get in the main event now that the Chain Gang has come to TNA!" Homicide complained and Hernandez nodded; they had the chance to take Cena out earlier in the year with their mentor Konnan who was now living in Mexico. In hindsight they could have saved the TNA locker room a lot of hassle, in reality there was no stopping John Cena now especially with Vince McMahon running things.

"So let's go, let's leave TNA," AJ Styles said and the whole locker room went quiet.

"What did you just say AJ?" Hernandez asked surprised.

"He said he wants us to all leave the company we helped build," Christopher Daniels said disgusted, "Well I'm not leaving TNA in the hands of that no talented hack John Cena, I don't care how much money he's getting paid, the fans pay to see us wrestle!"

AJ Styles jumped up embarrassed by Daniels' naivety, "People are not coming all the way from California to chant "TNA, TNA, TNA! They're hear to chant "CENA, CENA, CENA! And if you think its just a phase, think about the amount of money Cena made for the WWE and tell me we're not in danger of losing our jobs Chris, if you ask me we're that much closer to the chopping block every week," AJ declared and his friends fell silent musing on what he said.

"He's right Chris," Homicide said soberly, "If Cena's the babyface of TNA, there's no room for real wrestlers anymore,"

"No matter how hard we work or how great our matches are, it won't be enough to win over the Chain Gang," Samoa Joe said.

"You guys are quitters, I won't leave TNA for anyone else, not even the legendary DX," Daniels said resolutely and AJ looked at him strangely.

"Why not? Is this because you didn't get the attention I did from Kevin Nash back in the day, are you still holding a grudge against the Kliq for over-looking you?" he asked his best friend and Chris just walked out without saying a word and Joe, Lethal and LAX consoled AJ who was very upset that Daniels wasn't willing to leave TNA with them.

"I guess that answers your question," Jay Lethal said, it looked like there was a chance AJ and Daniels would be rivals in the not too distant future and the WWE vs. TNA war would get even more personal than it was already.


	44. All Hail John Cena!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Forty Three - All Hail John Cena!

November Wednesday 21, The Bookers', Houston, TX at 7pm:

Booker T and Sharmell were hosting a party for the Main Event Mafia's newest member John Cena, their house was packed with Chain Gang Bangers from all over the country as-well as Kevin Nash, Kurt Angle, Scott Steiner, The McMahons, ODB and UBA. It was a very sophisticated affair with Cristal and caviar, not to mention a whole spread of country fried chicken and candied yams courtesy of Queen Sharmell.

"What is this?" John Cena said turning his nose up at the soul food spread out in front of him and Mr. McMahon slapped him around the head.

"That's fried chicken, don't act like you've never been to the black side of West Newbury," Vince said tearing into a big chicken leg.

"There is no black side of West Newbury," John Cena said and The Bookers frowned.

"Then why you act like that?" Queen Sharmell asked and John Cena frowned.

"Like what?" he asked confused.

"Like that, like you grew up around black people," Booker added.

"I listened to hip-hop my whole life that doesn't make me Eminem, just because I appreciate ya'll culture doesn't mean I don't have my own, West Newbury represent!" Cena said throwing up his famous "Word Life" sign and The Bookers exchanged weary glances with Steiner, Angle and Nash.

"Are you sure we need this guy in the Mafia?" Booker asked his violent associates and they all looked at Vince McMahon for confirmation which of course they never got; Vince never let the wrestlers know what he was thinking and he was thinking that John Cena was going to make TNA a world class promotion and kick the WWE out of business for good.

"Don't be talking about my boy John F. Cena, he's gonna make us all a helluva lot richer very soon!" Vince said and the Main Event Mafia liked the sound of that.

"I would like to raise a toast to the future World Heavyweight Champion of TNA," Kurt Angle said and everyone raised their champagne flutes.

"All hail John Cena!" Queen Sharmell said and they all clinked their glasses together and turned Cena into a blushing babyfaced baller which he would now be as soon as Sting was cool with doing to job on Sunday night at the Turning Point PPV. Sting did not accept the inivitation to attention Booker's house party, he said he had a lot of thinking to do which was code for "I'm not laying down for that no good corporate stoodge," as translated by Kevin Nash and Booker T who knew Sting better than anyone else in the Main Event Mafia.

"Do you think Sting's gonna try to get out of the match on Sunday?" Booker asked Nash.

"He's probably having a meeting with Foley and Jarrett right now to discuss his options - fat lot of good that's going to do," Nash said and Booker T took a long drag of his cigar with a sober glance and nodded.

"Looks like we might have a problem," he said referring to Sting.

"Yeah well nothing's going to stop us from taking over, not even the almighty Steve Borden, it won't be long until he's on the phone with Shawn crying over spilled milk," Nash said, "Christians have this annoying habit of sticking together,"

"That would mean he's definitely walking on dangerous ground, what if Vince found out he was talking to outsiders about our Mafia business? Maybe we should call him and talk some sense into him," Booker said but Nash put his hands up in protest.

"I'm done talking to Sting, he's a big boy he can do what he wants. If he wants to jump ship and join DX I ain't gonna stop him," Nash said and Vince glared at Big Sexy at the mention of those infamous two letters.

"What did you say Big Daddy Cool, did I just hear you say to Booker that you would be okay with Sting leaving the Main Event Mafia to join our sworn enemy DX?" Vince said and Nash shrugged.

"I would be lying if I said Sting was gonna be happy to lie down for Cena, he's funny about stuff like that. He's old school and the veterans don't like to lie down for anyone, not even if they're the future of the business," Nash said and although he was telling the truth, the idea of anyone jumping ship from TNA to WWE made McMahon's blood boil.

"I'll deal with Sting, he will lay down for The Champ and the whole TNA locker room will bow down and kiss the feet of my boy John Cena!" Vince declared and the Main Event Mafia cheered.

"All hail John Cena!" Queen Sharmell said and the Mafia loved on Cena much to the young wrestler's delight.

"This is how I always knew it would be," Cena said to Beth Phoenix, "Veterans bowing to me out of respect for what I've done for this business,"

"Did you picture Maria screaming at you over the phone too?" ODB said handing Cena his cell-phone which was vibrating with a series of missed text messages from Maria who was asking him where he was and when he was coming back from Houston.

Cena sighed and his sunny visage fell down at the thought of what awaited him when he returned to Orlando, a fat, angry mother-to-be accusing him of infidelity was not how he planned on spending his night but that's exactly what he was going to get when he left Houston.

"Mickie I miss you so much," he said to himself and ODB heard him loud and clear knowing that although she wouldn't admit it, Mickie James felt exactly the same way.

"Did you just drink that entire bottle of Cristal?" Abyss asked ODB as the TNA Knockout belched loudly after chugging the expensive champagne down like mineral water.

"I need to get through this wrestling world war and I don't plan on doing it sober, do you have a problem with that?" ODB said before grabbing John Cena and taking him outside The Bookers' beautiful house to talk about love and that something about Maria he fell in love with that as far as ODB was concerned was worth more than all the Mickie James' in the world.


	45. Stuck on You

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Forty Four - Stuck on You

November Tuesday 20, Foley's House, Long Island, NY at 3pm:

Mrs. Foley's Baby Boy and Double J Jeff Jarrett were a few hours away from the arena where tonight's episode of Thrust would be performed live in front of thousands of rabid TNA fans both old and new and they were not going to be disappointed. ODB was wrestling Mickie James in a Full Metal Mayhem match against The Beautiful People and it was the main event of what otherwise was going to be a hot 2 hour show of the best Women's Division in the whole wrestling world.

The Knockouts were the least of the promoters' problems right now though, the Stinger was not happy to know that he would be losing his World Heavyweight Championship to John Cena. It wasn't the fact that he would no longer be Champion that was eating the Icon of TNA, it was the fact that he promised AJ Styles that he would be the one to defeat him for the World Championship and now Vince McMahon was going to make him a liar and that didn't fly at all.

"How can we fix this Jeff, come on there's gotta be a way?" Sting asked his longtime friend desperately. "I don't care about losing the World Title I care about putting AJ over I like said I would,"

"There's a chance AJ could still be World Champion," Jeff Jarrett said but Mick Foley laughed.

"Maybe on Planet Jarrett but not on this one Jeff, as long as the ratings are going through the roof that belt is gonna be around John Cena's waist for a long, long time. The TNA Originals might as-well be junior midgets at this point because Vince McMahon doesn't care about any of them, including AJ," Mick said and that made Sting even angrier.

"You know what really gets me angry? I came to TNA because of AJ Styles. When I saw him fly through the air like a bird I thought, "That's the guy that's gonna carry this business into the 21st century." If you would have told me that 3 years later I'd be dropping the TNA World Championship to John Cena after 2 weeks of being with the company I would have called you a liar and that's exactly what I'll be when everyone finds out that I laid down for Vince's Number #1 guy," Sting said furiously and Jeff tried his best to calm him down but he just made things worse. If he wanted to Jeff could make a case for AJ Styles vs. Sting and the winner would face John Cena at Turning Point, instead he saw ratings. Not just the normal TNA ratings but ratings in the days of the New World Order and the Four Horsemen and that meant John Cena had to be in the main event from now on no matter how many of the boys resented him, including Sting.

"Why don't you go home, cool off a little and we'll talk some more tomorrow?" Jeff suggested but Sting refused to calm down.

"Tell me I don't have to do this Jeff, tell me I have the final say in who I lay down for and who I put over, tell me I still have some kind of pull in this company of yours!" Sting insisted.

"Its not my company anymore Sting is it!" Jeff Jarrett yelled furiously and Sting paused and looked at Mick Foley who shrugged bashfully while sipping on a giant bottle of cola.

"Its true Sting, you think we would just stand by and let this happen if we could do something about it? Vince controls TNA now and the Main Event Mafia protect him from us and the other TNA faithfuls who believe talent does more for the business than marketing. Try tell Vince that AJ will make more money than Cena's new merchandize and he'll throw hot coffee in your face," Foley said and Sting huffed.

"I would love him to try and throw hot coffee on my face," he said vehemently, "I'm not gonna wrestle my first match against John Cena without giving AJ Styles what I said I would give him. And if TNA won't do the right thing by the TNA Originals, then maybe I've been here long enough,"

Jeff lost all color in his face as Sting spoke those words, he knew what Sting meant and so did Mick Foley, "You're not saying you're leaving to go to WWE are you Steve?" Jeff Jarrett asked nervously, "I need you, you're the only Icon we have!"

Sting smiled and gave a small laugh, "You have an Icon Jeff and his name is Vince McMahon, you don't need me anymore. Unless you can get VKM to change his mind, I'm seriously gonna have to re-consider staying with the Main Event Mafia," he said.

Foley and Jarrett exchanged worried glances as Sting looked out the window at the snow-covered streets of Long Island where children were playing and throwing snowballs at each other, "That looks like fun, why don't we go out there and join them?" Foley suggested grabbing Sting's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Mick I don't feel like it right now," Sting said dragging his feet like a stubborn child but Foley was way more stubborn than he was and he pulled Sting over to the children who looked up at their neighbor who always had people asking him for an autograph every time he stepped out of his house.

"Hey Mick Foley," the kids said as the Mickster approached them.

"Hey kids, there's somebody I want you to meet, he's the Icon of TNA Wrestling!" Foley said and Sting never felt so embarrassed in all his life.

"Is John Cena here?" one of the kids asked and Sting cried out in frustration and punched the kid's snowman's head off.

"Whoa!" the kids said in awe of the Stinger's strength and ferocity.

"I know you, you're that guy who paints his face, you're Sting!" one of the kid's said.

"Sting!" another kid said and some of the other children across the street saw them crowding around the wrestlers and they ran over to see who it was. Much to Sting's surprise, they all knew who he was, some even went inside to get their parents who came out and crowded around the wrestling Icon and Foley smiled at him sincerely.

"Don't ever sell yourself short for Vince McMahon, whether you stay with TNA or leave for the WWE you will always be an Icon of Wrestling," Foley told Sting and the Icon shook Foley's hand in appreciation as people flocked to see the Legend in the flesh and Jeff Jarrett sighed wishing Vince could see Sting for the Legend he truly deserved to be remembered as rather than the Icon who was defeated by John Cena.


	46. Joy to the Wrestling World!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Forty Five - Joy to the Wrestling World!

November Monday 20, DX lnc at 10am:

Amy massaged her husband's shoulders while the WWE roster circled DX before they all made their way to the Kemper Arena, in St. Louis, Missouri for Monday Night RAW tonight. DX had spent the morning encouraging the wrestlers to stay strong and not let Vince McMahon and TNA get to them, even though it was pretty hard to rejoice over the astronomical ratings TNA now had over the previously dominant WWE flagship broadcast. It wasn't the wrestlers' fault but DX felt responsible for not stepping up and so they explained their plan to compete with TNA to the roster at HQ.

"The Bible says "Weeping may endure for a night but joy comes in the morning," this morning we're going to come back and we're gonna be the best wrestling company we can be. Guys we can't lose hope, TNA will not destroy this company that we all worked so hard to build. Can I get a witness?" HBK said.

"YEAH!" half the roster screamed.

"Meh," the other half grunted and Hunter deflated in his leather swing chair.

"Shawn this isn't working, can't we all just get naked and have sex I think it would take the edge off if all the Divas were naked right about now," Hunter said and Shawn shoved him outside in his leather chair and closed the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" Shawn said to Chyna who followed her long-time lover out the door.

"It will be a lot easier if I just flash him for a few minutes, it'll keep him distracted while you're ministering to the roster," Chyna said and Shawn rolled his eyes and shut the door as Joanie showed Hunter her boobs.

"Okay now that I have all of your attention -," Shawn started and Cryme Tyme snuck around him as quietly as they could hoping that he wouldn't see them, "Where do you guys think you're going?" Shawn said.

"You think he saw us?" JTG said to Shad and Shawn pulled Cryme Tyme back over to the circle of friends while the roster laughed at the misfits who wanted a shot of Joanie's boobs to show on YouTube.

"Now that Cryme Tyme are done with their very DX-like antics circa '97, I'll continue," Shawn said and he was about to preach when Maryse flicked her hair and caught Matt Hardy right in the eye.

"Ow, damn Ryse you got me right in the eye!" Matt Hardy complained as Maryse applied more mascara to her already heavily painted eyes.

"Its not my fault your head is so big it got in the way of my gorgeous blond hair," Maryse said arrogantly and a scorching bolt of pain hit her scalp as Amy balled up Maryse's hair in her fist, her Righteous Indignation was activated.

"Maybe its not Matt's head that needs shrinking, I could feed the entire population of Sudan on your ego now tie it back or lose it, the choice is yours," Amy warned her and she let go and Maryse ran to HBK and hid behind him.

"Demon, demon! Kill it Sexy Boss before it speaks again!" Maryse cried out and Shawn tried his best to be serious but it was pretty hard to when Maryse was hiding from his heavily pregnant wife who had her own gravitational pull now.

"That's no demon Maryse that's my wife and she's here to support me because she loves me so much, so if I were you I'd tie that hair back. Here you can use my hair band," Shawn said pulling his ponytail out and giving Maryse his hair band but as he went to pass it to her it disintegrated in his palm.

"Oh no you don't, get your own hair band blondie!" Amy yelled and Maryse hid behind Shawn again and HBK tried to back his wife down.

"Babe what's wrong its just a hair band its not like I'm giving her my hotel room key," Shawn said.

"You're in room 446 right? I heard you on the phone while I was watching you change out of your gym shorts before the meeting started," Maryse said and all the Divas looked at Amy who was irate.

"Can I come back in now?" Hunter said poking his head back in the door and the Cerebral Assman was pleasantly surprised to see Maryse running over to him, he was not happy about the flaming red-head coming behind her with eyes on fire and hair flailing in wild locks above her head.

"ARGHH!" Maryse screamed as Amy went for the French-Canadian's hair.

"Baby calm down you're eight months pregnant!" Shawn said pulling his wife back and carrying her kicking feet and all back into the office while Maryse cowered behind Hunter.

"You touch him and you're gonna lose all of that pretty hair, I'll burn it right off your head!" Amy warned Maryse and the Divas' Champion stuck her tongue out at the former Women's Champion and that infuriated the Anointed one even more.

"That's it, prepare to be bald Frenchie!" Amy said but before her Righteous Indignation went into full effect Shawn kissed her down onto the mahogany desk in the middle of the office while the wrestlers watched in astonishment. Big Red's big mouth was silenced by her husband's powerfully persuasive Kiss of Life and soon she was purring and Maryse's long annoying hair was the last thing on her mind. She sat up reeking of HBK love and she couldn't even remember what she was so angry about.

"Where can I get me something like that?" MVP asked Matt Hardy who watched liking that Amy and Shawn were as in love just as they were in the beginning.

"Ask Amy for it," Matt said and Edge's eyes widened at the suggestion Matt just made to MVP, he hoped Montell was smarter than he looked.

"You mean if I ask her to kiss me I'll get that Kiss of Life thing without having to ask HBK for it?" MVP asked and Edge slapped his head.

"You really are as dumb as you look," Edge said and Matt shoved him and told him to be quiet and the Rated R Superstar watched as MVP wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulders, raised her head to his eyes and smiled down at her like a Cheshire cat.

"Kiss me you beautiful thang and make me irresistible to women too, just like HBK," he said.

"You smell that?" Amy said to Matt who covered his mouth to stop the laughter from exploding out of it, "Smells like something burning . . . oh its just my husband's Righteous Indignation and its coming for you!"

"Its coming for me?" MVP said confused and he looked up into the eyes of a furious HBK and ran out of the office screaming with Shawn running right after him. Hunter watched his business partner chase MVP all the way down the lobby, after waiting for awhile he realized he was going to have to conduct the rest of the meeting alone as Shawn wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"That was awesome, Matt Hardy you are so bad!" John Morrison said and everyone laughed it up until their sides couldn't take it anymore.

"With all things said we all still love working together and that's the major difference between us and TNA, Shawn and I love each and everyone of you in a non-gay way. The only way to get back to the top is to work together to make our company the best wrestling promotion in the world," Hunter said.

"And how are we gonna do that chief?" Shelton Benjamin asked.

"By making the Divas walk around topless at autograph signings and I'll continue to greet the shareholders with no pants on," Hunter said and Randy Orton and Trish Stratus rolled their eyes.

"Seriously?" Carlito said.

"That's not cool," Eddie added and Carlito slapped him around the head.

"What did I say about stealing my catch phrase?" Carlito said annoyed as his brother rubbed his head which was sore from the blow.

"You're lucky you can still say it, your whole gimmick came from Vince McMahon," Eddie replied.

"So did mine," Edge added.

"So did mine but you don't hear me crying about it, if Vince wants to take our gimmicks I've got two words for him," Hunter said and the whole office yelled "SUCK IT!" at the same time and Hunter wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

"I love you guys - group hug!" he said and everyone rushed over to hug the Cerebral Assassin while Joanie and a much cooler Amy came back into the office and saw the love in the room.

"I told you he was gay," Amy said to Joanie who shook her head at her emotional boyfriend.

"I guess I just had to see it to believe it," Joanie replied as HBK returned with MVP who had smoke coming off of his clothes.

"Man your husband can run fast," MVP said touching his heart, "I think I might have aggravated my arrithymia, I might need to take some time off and get the medical attention a Champion requires to stay Champion,"

"Number 1, you're not a Champion and Number 2 - what the heck is going on here?" Shawn said noticing the gigantic group hug that was going on in the middle of the office.

"Hunter's showing the guys how much he loves them," Amy said.

"That's what I was trying to do, you ungrateful heathens! Oh Amy I feel so left out!" Shawn said and the Divas heard him but dared not invite him into the group hug and Amy smiled.

"See baby I told you not to worry about training the Divas, one word from me and its settled. Can I go home now?" Amy said and Shawn pouted.

"Please stay, I hate it when you're not here Amy you make my life so much easier on the road, please don't go home yet," Shawn said and he embraced his wife lovingly and she responded just as affectionately. The aroma of love swelled and filled up the room and soon everyone was caught up in a Heavenly mid-morning love-fest.

"I love you too baby but I told the kids I'd take them to New York to see The McCools," Amy said and she went to pull away from Shawn but she couldn't, she didn't want to be apart from him either.

"Can't you bring the kids along and then go to New York?" Shawn asked sweetly but Amy resisted, she'd promised the ARK Angels that they would spend time with Stephanie and Carla who were still grieving Chris Jericho's notorious death.

"Baby please don't beg, you know I can't resist you when you beg," Amy said and Shawn looked at her with big blue-grey puppy dog eyes and she felt her knees go weak.

Ten minutes later at Waterside Elementary . . .

"Sonofabitch!"

Mrs. Guttenheimer stopped the class and everyone turned and looked at Cameron who had yelled out "sonofabitch!" in the middle of her rehearsal of "Joy to the World" for the upcoming Christmas pageant.

"Let me guess, your mom's going to St. Louis with your dad," LC said to her enraged boyfriend who nodded and charmed Mrs. Guttenheimer with a HBK-like smile in apology for his rudeness.

"I'm sorry Mrs. G, I just got some really upsetting news about my father," he said.

"Oh, really? What happened?" Mrs. Guttenheimer asked.

"I was born that's what happened," Cameron replied and he leaned over to LC and told her they were leaving early and going to New York City alone.

"Our parents are gonna flip if we go to New York alone," LC said, "I couldn't have planned it better myself,"

"Exactly, we can't rely on our parents to look after Stephanie and Carla so we'll have to take care of them ourselves," Cameron said.

"Okay from the top everybody, Cheyenne sing my darling you're going to be the star of the Christmas pageant!" Mrs. Guttenheimer said to her star pupil and Cheyenne sung out "Joy to the World" much to the joy of her fellow ARK Angels who loved to hear their cherubic amiga sing.

"_Joy to the world, the Lord is come!_

_Let earth receive her King;_

_Let every heart prepare Him room,_

_And heaven and nature sing,_

_And heaven and nature sing,_

_And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing."_

As Cheyenne sang the angel Rebecca cried; her daughter was so beautiful and she couldn't wait until her little sister was born to her Anointed husband and his beautiful Big Red wife. As she cried "Halleluiah!" from the Throne of God the music of Cheyenne warmed the Heart of God and He blessed the children as the ARK Angels pressed towards their goal of freeing Carla and Stephanie from the demonic spirit that had come back from Hell for one more shot at revenge on DX.


	47. A Mother's Love

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Forty Six - A Mother's Love

November Sunday 19, Mrs. Dumas' House, Atlanta, GA at 3pm:

The ARK Angels took over the street outside Amy's mother's house while DX talked to AJ Styles about coming to WWE. They cornered the Prince of Phenomenal outside church even though they were nowhere near Gainesville, DX insisted he come inside and make himself at home right here in Atlanta.

The ARK Angels didn't like their parents working on Sunday but things had gotten so bad they were desperate.

"Whatever happened to prayer that's what I want to know!" LC insisted, "Whatever happened to the power of prayer and fasting!"

Marianne and Marjorie shushed LC but she shushed them, "Don't mouth off to your parents, its un-Christian!" Marianne said.

"Don't hush my future sister-in-law!" Cheyenne said and Marjorie gushed at how cute Shawn Michaels' baby girl was.

"My goodness she's adorable, HBK how do you do it? Is everyone you're related to cute?" Marjorie asked the sugary side of DX who blushed.

"Well yeah," he replied and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop it Shawn, gees everytime I want to talk serious you start flirting with the chicks. I have to do all the work and quite frankly I would like to be referred to as the cute one every now and again!" Hunter said annoyed and Shawn raised his eyebrow dubiously.

"I'm sorry Hunter that ain't never gonna happen, I will always be the cute one you will forever be the funny one. That's the way it goes, we're like Chandler and Joey - I'm Joey and you're Chandler," Shawn said and Amy frowned.

"You're not Joey, Hunter's Joey - I'm Phoebe," Amy said and Shawn blanched.

"I am not Chandler, Hunter's the funny one I'm the cute one so I'm Joey!" Shawn insisted.

"I am Joey, Joey's the one that gets all the hot chicks!" Hunter said.

"No you know what, Shawn's right you're not Joey," AJ Styles said.

"Thank you, see that's why you should come and work for the WWE AJ, you see things as they are!" Hunter said and Shawn shook his head.

"Well if I'm Chandler, how come nobody ever laughs at my jokes?" Shawn said.

"You're not Chandler either," Amy said, "You're Rachel,"

"I can't be Rachel, she's a girl! What are you trying to say babe?" Shawn said offended.

"I'm simply saying that you're hot and everybody wants to sleep with you, but the person you fell in love with cheated on you with someone way hotter," Amy said referring to the affair that the married Brad Pitt had with Angelina Jolie that turned into true love and Hunter and AJ nodded in agreement.

"Whoa I am Rachel, that's why you're my eternal soul mate you're right about everything, unlike Cameron who don't know nuthin 'bout nuthin!" Shawn said scorning his firstborn who had some choice words of his own for this father these days but he dared not mutter them aloud, at least not yet. "You are so smart baby, there's just one small flaw in your theory though - Rachel had hair!" Shawn yelled and he stormed into Amy's mom's house much to Mrs. Dumas' concern.

"Ames what on Earth did you say to your husband, why is he crying all over my couch?" she asked as everyone laughed at the overly emotional HBK.

"I said he was Rachel from that show Friends and he got offended, I really shouldn't get involved in ya'll conversations, one of you always ends up in tears," Amy said to Hunter before going inside to check on her husband.

"AJ if I'm not Joey, who am I?" Hunter asked the TNA star.

"Dude you're Ross," AJ said and Hunter gasped covering his nose in horror.

"The one with the big nose! How dare you, I don't want you in my company go back to Gainesville with the rest of the hicks!" Hunter said and Marianne and Marjorie looked at Hunter offended as they were AJ's biggest fans.

"I take it back, you are Chandler, that was funny Trips I'll see you later Marjorie and Marianne, and by the way before I got married to my ole lady - I was definitely Joey," AJ said to the excited M&M before heading inside with the ARK Angels who said goodbye to AJ's biggest fans who went home for dinner and would come back over before DX went back to Connecticut for some more Sunday afternoon laughs.

Inside Amy comforted her husband who was being licked by all her dogs that her mom looked after now, The Sandbox was Holy ground and they really didn't want dogs out there messing everything, plus they had Hunter and he was like the household pet anyway and things might get competitive.

"Will you get off me, what's your problem man quit licking my face?" Shawn snapped at Amy's little black poodle, "I'm surrounded by bitches,"

"I know the feeling I was a WWE Diva for 7 years," Amy said and her mom laughed.

"I love having you guys around, you should come around more often," she said taking the poodle away from HBK who continued to pout while Amy stroked his hair.

"I love your hair baby I don't know why you get so defensive about it falling out, there's more important things in life than hair," Amy assured her insecure husband.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Shawn said unconvinced and Cameron couldn't even stomach much more of the stupid conversation and so the Amazing one interjected himself into it, something his father told him never to do.

"Like saving Stephanie McMahon and Carla McCool from Chris Jericho?" he said.

"What did I tell you about speaking when grown ups are talking Cameron, you want me to whoop you because I'll do it right here in front of my mother-in-law I just about had it with you boy!" Shawn said angrily and Cameron gave his father a full moon to express his dissent and LC laughed in amusement as Shawn stared at his son's bare behind.

"Go ahead daddy, I'm waiting," he said and Cheyenne shook her head, she was not pleased with her older brother's behavior.

"Please pull your pants up Cameron, what would mommy say if she saw you from Heaven?" Cheyenne said as she loosened her long raven hair, "You can have some of my hair daddy," she said to HBK.

"It's the wrong color, I'd look like Melina when she was managing MNM on Smackdown," Shawn said and he turned his attention back to Cameron as Cheyenne put her hair back into a ponytail, "You know what Rebecca would say if she came from Heaven right now?" he said annoyed with Cameron's rudeness.

"She'd say, "How come Shawn keeps coming home late? How come Shawn never stays for dinner? How come Shawn never picks the children up from school? Oh that's right I remember, all he cares about is wrestling - I love you son, you're the apple of my eye!" Cameron said impersonating Rebecca before Amy quickly pulled his pants up for him.

"So that's what this is all about, you think I've been neglecting you is that it son?" Shawn asked exasperated by his son's selfishness, for a child with the gift of Wisdom his baby boy didn't seem to understand that DX were working overtime for him and the other ARK Angels, "I'm trying to save hundreds of jobs Cameron and keep food in your belly, don't make me out to be the man I used to be I never put anything before you!"

"That's all you do dad, that's all you do it never ends and there's always an excuse but this time it won't be me or Chey you pass out in front of when you can't take it anymore, it'll be our new baby sister if you don't stop! You've been running around with Divas trying to compete with TNA when the people who are really suffering are the people who have the most to lose when this war is over and its not the WWE roster, its Stephanie and Carla! What are you gonna do when you've burned yourself out so bad you can't help them? They need you dad, we all do!" Cameron said boldly.

"That's enough Cameron, your father hears every word don't you Shawn?" Amy said to her husband who nodded and she turned to her mom who had never heard Shawn and Cameron argue like this, "See I told you they were alike, both strong-headed and stubborn,"

Mrs. Dumas nodded, the resemblance between Cameron and Shawn was astounding, "Looks like you've married the perfect man he's just as hot tempered as you are my dear, you can keep the fires burning with those fiery tempers of yours all night long, whooooo!"

Hunter and Chyna laughed as Mrs. Dumas gave a Ric Flair strut but AJ Styles was offended by her implicitly sexual comment, "Hey is that really necessary, there's children here?" AJ Styles said referring to the ARK Angels and LC looked at him like he was the biggest New Testament Nerd in Atlanta.

"I can sever a human head with God's permission I think I can handle it AJ," she said and Styles gulped.

"Really? What special Gift from God do you have?" he asked Cheyenne who promptly wrestled AJ to the carpet and put him in a Crossface until he tapped out.

"She's Phenomenal!" Mrs. Dumas said applauding Cheyenne's Incredible Strength.

"That's what they call me at school too, I get a gold star everytime the bell rings!" GPS bragged and Shawn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly. He peered over her shoulder at Cameron who was pretending not to be jealous but Shawn saw right through his little act and knew that his firstborn needed a big hug too but Amy got there ahead of him, now Shawn was the one who was jealous as Big Red hugged Cameron to her chest like he was her firstborn son.

"I love you Cameron Cade Michaels," she said lovingly and Cameron's heart swelled and he glanced over at his father with a HBK grin and gushed as his father's grey-blue eyes darkened at him.

"I never get tired of hearing that, no matter how many times LC warns the ladies to stay away they just can't resist the Amazing Cameron," he bragged and his bravado turned into laughter as Amy lay him down on her mom's couch and blew raspberries on his belly.

"If you want, I could blow raspberries on your belly?" Hunter said to Shawn who narrowed his eyes at the Cerebral Assman before pulling up his shirt.

"Blow away my friend, blow away," he said and Hunter did so much to Chyna, Amy, AJ and Mrs. Dumas' concern and Shawn's amusement. "Hunter that tickles!" he cried while tears of laughter replaced the tears of embarrassment from ten minutes earlier.

"I'm getting seriously worried about those two, I think the stress of the wrestling world war has finally gotten to them," AJ said watching Hunter and Shawn goof off while the First Ladies shook their heads at the child-like veterans knowing them both better than AJ Styles ever could.

"They're just like Ross and Rachel," Chyna said with a chuckle and Amy wondered what kind of a world little baby Rebecca was going to be born into, for the wrestling world was definitely not for kids but you'd never know that after spending one Sunday afternoon with DX.


	48. Southern Comfort

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Forty Seven - Southern Comfort

November Saturday 18, Amy's mom's home, Atlanta, GA at 8pm:

The best thing about the South for Amy and Shawn was the food, there was nothing better that Southern cooking for the Anointed lovebirds, especially when it was cooked by Amy's mom. The ARK Angels weren't as excited to be down South as they were concerned about what was going on up North, Stephanie McMahon hadn't shown any signs of recovery. She was talking to herself and eating absolutely nothing. Dan and Charlotte McCool were doing everything they could to support her but they had their hands full with Carla who had started skipping school and was acting really weird. The ARK Angels knew Chris Jericho was behind this but it was getting harder and harder to convince their family that a dead spirit was running wild in Lower Manhattan and torturing Stephanie and Carla with violent images and visions day and night. The only thing DX seemed to be interested in right now was recovering millions of dollars that was lost this week in merchandize and TV sponsors after the departure of John Cena to TNA. As far as ATM and the ARK Angels were concerned the wrestling world and the spiritual world were not on equal terms and what went down in the Heavenlies was way more important than what went down in Orlando.

The best thing about the South for Hunter were the girls, two in particular - Marjorie and Marianne better known as AJ Styles' biggest fans. The two sisters followed his whole career and loved him more than their own friends and they told their friends that on a regular basis. They were always happy when Amy came home to visit her mom because she brought DX and AJ with her. To M&M Amy was the luckiest woman they knew next to AJ's wife; she got to see HBK naked and that got her an A plus in their diaries. She sure looked big though, her pregnancy weight wasn't sexy at all but Shawn still was and that was good enough for the Georgian fangirls.

"Shawn tell those two what's gonna happen to them if they don't stop looking at your ass," Amy said to her husband who looked over at Marjorie and Marianne who were actually taking pictures of him from behind with their camera phone.

"I'll do you one better babe," Shawn replied and he struck their camera phones with a fireball of Righteous Indignation and they exploded in their air causing M&M to scream.

"Nice one babe," Amy said and Shawn kissed his wife, his lips were still hot from the heat of the Righteous Indignation that he had just unleashed on another unsuspecting pair of wondering female eyes and they warmed Amy down to the innermost parts of her heart. There was nobody like Shawn and there was nothing like Shawn and Amy in love, it was a sight to behold and it penetrated the souls of everyone around them at anytime, everywhere they were.

"Alright you too its hot enough out here, let's eat before the Live Sex show begins," Mrs. Dumas said and Amy broke away from Shawn and gasped in embarrassment at her mom's comment.

"Mom!" she said as Shawn snickered, he very rarely saw her humiliated he knew so much about her, sometimes he forgot that she used to have a poster of him on her bedroom wall when she was a teenager. "Stop it you're embarrassing me,"

"I'm sorry baby I just remember how depressed you were last year, you hated wrestling you wanted to get away from wrestling and now look at you; almost a month away from having your first child and instead of having it with Matt or Adam, you're having it with the Showstoppa, the Main Event, the Icon - HBK. Not to shabby eh?" Mrs. Dumas said to Hunter who looked at AJ Styles who looked at M&M and ARK Angels.

"Did your mom ever embarrass you like this?" AJ asked M&M who nodded violently.

"Why do you think we're over here with you guys?" Marjorie said as everyone sat around the dining room table for dinner.

"Wow look at all this food!" LC said eyeing the fried chicken, "Ooh Southern Fried Chicken my favorite!"

LC reached out for a drumstick when Mrs. Dumas slapped her hand.

"Uh-uh young lady, we have to say Grace first, as a child of God you should no better. How are you raising this girl Helmsley?" Mrs. Dumas admonished Hunter who had already helped himself to three breasts, a leg and a wing.

"To be a Hell-raiser like me, duh! Pass me the mashed potatoes Shawn," Hunter said to HBK who grabbed Hunter's food and put it back annoyed at The Game's bad manners.

"Thank you Shawn, you're a good boy," Mrs. Dumas said pinching Shawn's cheek and the Showstoppa blushed.

"Oh shut up God boy, or should I say Momma's boy," Hunter said and he and LC started a "Momma's boy" chant which Amy, Cameron and Cheyenne quickly cut short.

"SHUT UP!" the Michaels' yelled in unison and Hunter and LC fell back in their chairs in fright at their collective Righteous Indignation and Shawn laughed himself silly.

"I'll say Grace Mrs. Dumas," AJ Styles said while DX degenerated into their characteristic antics.

"You're the only one normal enough to say Grace right now Allen," Mrs. Dumas said and AJ Styles balked at the use of his real name.

"Don't call me Allen Mrs. A, I hate it when people call me by my first name its embarrassing!" AJ Styles said.

"But your name is so lovely AJ, or should I say Allen Jones," Mrs. Dumas said and AJ sunk under the table in embarrassment.

"Should I say Grace Mrs. A?" Marjorie asked Amy's mom since the rest of the guests were either laughing, trembling or hiding under the table or rolling on the floor.

"No I will, you two will probably get it wrong. I heard you say the Lord's Prayer one time at your mom's house, its "Hallowed be Thy Name" not "Halo's a great game," what on Earth are they teaching you at that Youth ministry?" Mrs. Dumas said indignantly.

"How to meet hot Christian guys and score the highest points on Super Mario Kart," Marianne said.

"Oh that's easy I've got a cheat you can use!" AJ said and Mrs. Dumas banged on the dining table loudly.

"That's enough! Now everybody sit up straight and bow your heads I'm going to bless this food before we eat it and before it gets too cold to eat and I have to give it to the homeless shelter downtown!" she said annoyed and everyone sat up and bowed their heads immediately.

"Dear Lord, we are grateful for your everlasting grace and mercy and I pray that you will continue to bless us all here at this table including little baby Rebecca who is yet to be born. May she grow large with food and satisfy her man with love the way my daughter has every man she's ever been with, and let's face it Lord, that's no small number - at least by Bible standards. Amen!" Mrs. Dumas said and she opened her eyes to see Amy's horrified face staring back at her, "Well tuck in baby doll, this food isn't going to eat itself!"

"You heard the woman Amy, eat!" Shawn said reaching for the biscuits and gravy while Hunter grabbed his chicken and potato salad before anyone could reach it. While the food moved around like a ping pong ball across a table, Amy sat motionless waiting for her humiliation to subside but it didn't.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom," she said and Shawn watched her as she waddled towards the stairs at 3 miles per hour. That wasn't the only thing slowing her down, she was obviously upset so he quickly followed her, not that he had to move very fast.

"Something wrong Big Red?" Shawn asked her tenderly and he was horrified to see tears in her eyes, they could have been tears of rage he wasn't sure so he checked. Her cheek was hot when he touched it but he touched it anyway and waited for her to cool down which she did after awhile. Amy looked at him and smiled, he always made her feel special even when everyone else was constantly reminding her of how un-special she used to be in the eyes of the wrestling world.

"I love you so much it hurts," Amy said and she flung herself into Shawn and he cradled her in shock at her choice of words.

"I love you to Amy but it doesn't hurt, it feels really good. Look at me," Shawn said and he lifted Amy's chin up so he could see her teary eyes. He kissed her tears and her face lit up and the tears dried up, "Doesn't that feel good?"

"Yeah, it does I just wish my mother didn't have to remind me how far I've come and how low I sank before I found you," Amy said and Shawn nodded, now he understood why she was so upset.

"I see, well as someone whose travelled a rocky road to love himself let me be the first to tell you that it doesn't matter where you've been, who you were with then, all that matters is that you're with me now and nothing is ever going to break us apart, I promise," Shawn said and he looked into Amy's eyes to see if she believed him.

"If I'm the one for you, everything in my life makes sense," Amy said, "If I'm not the one for you, then my life is as random as its always been and this thing between you and me is just another path on the road less travelled. Tell me I'm the one Shawn, tell me there'll never be another woman for you!"

Shawn pulled away from Amy suddenly, "You think I'm cheating on you?" he said horrified and Amy suddenly felt nauseous.

"I gotta hurl!" she said and headed for the bathroom as quick as she could, Shawn felt a little nauseous himself after what he just heard, what HBK wanted to know more than anything was where would Amy get the idea that he was cheating on her and as his mind started to race he turned around and saw his son Cameron looking at him from the dining room doorway with a solemn glance on his face and before Shawn could ask him what he wanted, Cameron turned towards the bathroom door, unlocked it and held Amy's hair back for her as she threw up. Shawn pressed his ear to the door from outside and listened to the Amazing one tell his wife over and over again the same-thing:

"Its okay I'm here for you, I'm here for you," he said and Shawn felt guilty because the Truth was he hadn't been there for Amy or Cameron or Cheyenne and suddenly Mrs. A's fine country cooking wasn't so appetizing for the Heartbreak Kid.


	49. Bittersweet Tooth

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Forty Eight - Bittersweet Tooth

November Friday 16, The Sandbox at 7pm:

"This is bull-crap!" LC said kicking her backpack across her bedroom, it went over Cameron's head and hit the frosty window, frosty because of the winter weather not because of Aurora who was in North Carolina with Jeff Hardy the Official DX Babysitter, "Why do we have to go to Georgia why can't we go visit Carla in New York City?"

"Because dad wants to sign AJ Styles that's why," Cameron replied picking up his girlfriend's backpack and putting it beside her closet next to her black boots and Ax of Judgment.

"How long are you gonna put up with him? Your father has turned into the exact opposite of what God called him to be and we are letting him get away with it? I didn't get called for this Cameron and God didn't bring the ARK Angels of DX together for this blasphemy!"

"You're preaching to the choir boy babe and I'm running out of hymnals, I'm gonna get Daddy's attention don't you worry about it," Cameron said and he kissed LC on the cheek and she blushed, "Now you just go back to being beautiful while I enlighten the man I call Daddy,"

"Don't talk to me like I'm Velvet Sky or Angelina Love, I was born to kick butt not show it off! While you get your butt kicked by Uncle Shawn, I'll take care of The Game," LC said and she picked up her Ax of Judgment and headed for the West Wing of the Sandbox where Hunter and Joanie were arguing about the lack of time DX had been spending at home.

"We never get to see you two anymore, we have to beg you to come home for dinner. Admit it, this wrestling world war has gone to your heads," Joanie said but Hunter ignored her and kept checking his Blackberry for messages from AJ Styles who was thinking of leaving TNA because of Vince McMahon's Hitmen.

"You're outta the loop babe, this is between me, Shawn and Vince. He's been undermining us for years and he thinks we can't run the wrestling world without him, well the Showstoppa and I are gonna prove him wrong when we sign two of TNA's biggest stars - AJ Styles and Sting," Hunter declared and Chyna laughed.

"How are you gonna do that brainiac, they're both under contract to TNA?" she said unconvinced that this was a good direction for DX to focus their attention, "You're better off focusing on the Women's Division, then you could compete with the TNA Knockouts' new show Thrust,"

"Divas, come on Joanie you hate the Divas more than anyone. You can't build a wrestling promotion around eye candy," Hunter argued.

"Then make them wrestle, or better yet bring them over here and let me train them to wrestle," Chyna said and Shawn popped his head through their bedroom door with a chocolate covered smile on his face.

"I like that idea," he said munching on some Candy Bears and Hunter checked his watch to see what time it was.

"You better finish those before 9pm or you'll get hyper and we won't be able to talk AJ into coming to work for us tomorrow," Hunter said then he noticed LC waving her Ax of Judgment and heading in his direction, "Hey sweetie, how was school today?"

"YARGHHH!" LC screamed charging for Hunter and she swung her Ax of Judgment at him but Shawn grabbed it out of her hand before she could wield it over his neck and she turned back and scowled at him, "Hey I was about to execute the heathen, give me my Ax of Judgment!"

"There are no heathens in this house LC, just rude children who don't know the meaning of the phrase 'time out'." Shawn replied and Chyna pulled her up by the scruff of her flannel shirt lifting her off her feet in annoyance.

"You want to explain why you were wielding your Ax of Judgment at your father Lisa?" she asked sternly and LC gulped.

"No not really," she replied and Cameron appeared at the doorway and approached Chyna.

"Don't be mad at LC it was my idea, I thought it would help us get our point across," he said and Shawn pulled Cameron up by the scruff of his sweater vest so his feet were dangling in the air annoyed.

"And what point would that be son? As the elder of the ARK Angels I don't expect you to tell your girlfriend to attack her father with a deadly weapon of God!" Shawn said furiously and Cameron smirked.

"As of this moment I no longer listen to you, I heed the Word of God and He's pissed at you St. Michaels because you haven't been listening to me like He told you to when the ARK Angels were created," Cameron said and Shawn's face softened because he knew his son was speaking from the Throne room of God.

"Go on," Shawn said lowering Cameron to the ground and releasing him, Cameron grabbed LC and Chyna was shocked at his aggression when it came to his fiancée, it still surprised her how protective he was of her and that they were going to be married in 20 years but the more she watched them, the more real their betrothal became and that thought brought a smile to her ivory colored face.

"You never listen, that's why God gave me the Gift of Wisdom so you would listen for the first time in your life. You're losing your family and LC's losing her family and you're so caught up in Vince McMahon's world you can't see it, just like before when you were out of the wrestling business and the Kliq did everything they could to get you back into it but you blew it over and over again because you never listen. Well listen up Daddy, you're not gonna ruin our lives the way you ruined-"

"Don't say one more word!" Amy cried entering Hunter and Joanie's room with Righteous Indignation, her hair ablaze above her head making her look ten times more intimidating then she was already being 8 months pregnant. Cameron stood his ground and LC squeezed his hand for support as Anointed Amy headed towards the Amazing Cameron, "How dare you speak to your father that way!"

"I'm only saying what God told me to say, you don't know who you married but I do and if I were an Anointed woman of God I'd listen up too," Cameron said and he leaned over to Amy while LC kept holding his hand which was trembling in the face of Anointed Amy's Divine Authority, "Who do you love more?" he asked and Amy's Righteous Indignation vanished.

"What?" she asked Cameron she was stunned by the question as was the rest of the DX household.

"I don't have time for hesitation! Who do you love more?" Cameron asked again and Amy backed out of Hunter and Joanie's room and Shawn followed her wondering what was going on.

"Amy what is he talking about, who do you love more than me?" Shawn asked as Amy headed for their bedroom and she closed the door before Shawn could follow her inside.

"I think you got their attention," LC said to Cameron who breathed for the first time in minutes, it was not easy standing up to the Anointed Couple but he had to otherwise all would be lost and there would be no stopping the devil from destroying his family and winning the souls Jesus had prayed for; the souls of his father, his best friend and the First Ladies of DX and Xtreme. He didn't want to let the angels down, one in particular who was watching him right now and Rebecca had never been more proud of her firstborn son and his beautiful future bride from the Helmsley clan.

"Mommy?" Cheyenne said from her bedroom door as Rebecca ascended to the Heavenlies and blew Cheyenne a kiss. "Bye!" Cheyenne cried waving at the ceiling before heading back into her room to draw a picture of an angel to add to her growing art collection, "Uncle Jeff will be so proud of me!" she said as she made a pile of her best drawings to give to Jeff when the ARK Angels went to New York City to see the littlest ARK Angel with the sweetest tooth and the shortest temper.


	50. Classic!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Forty Nine - Classic!

November Thursday 15, IMPACT! Zone, Orlando, FL at 5pm:

Christian and Mr. Kennedy headed to the IMPACT Zone for tonight's live taping and they weren't looking forward to getting embarrassed by Vince's Hitmen again, none of the TNA Originals were but they didn't have a choice. Jeff Jarrett was letting The McMahons run things so all Christian Cage, Mr. Kennedy and The Beautiful People, Rock N' Rave, Torrie and the Machine Guns could do was vent their frustrations to each other.

"Can you believe Vince actually went to North Carolina to sign Ric Flair? He really thinks he owns the wrestling world," Alex Shelley said while Chris Sabin carried Torrie's bags into the studio.

"Guys I can carry my own bags," Torrie complained but the Guns wouldn't hear of it and proceeded to fight over who got to carry Torrie's Luis Vuitton luggage inside.

"You guys are pathetic, you really think fighting over some expensive luggage is gonna get you in bed with Torrie Wilson? It didn't work for me so why should it work for you?" Lance Rock of Rock N' Rave said and Jimmy Rave laughed along with Christy Hemme while The Instant Classics rolled their eyes.

"Get real Guns, this isn't about scoring Torrie this is about getting into the main event now focus!" Mr. Kennedy said drawing the Guns attention away from Torrie and to him and his new Tag partner.

"That's better, we're blonds who the ladies prefer you should hang out with us we'll teach you how to get a Wilson," Cage bragged and Torrie and Christy scoffed.

"A Wilson? What am I, a Chevrolet? You're so rude Christian, I am a human being I have feelings, I'm not some plastic bimbo you can just disrespect and feel no way about it. I've been in the business just as long as you have, that's why Alex and Chris are fighting over who gets to carry my luggage and nobody wants to be with The Instant Classics," Torrie replied and the Guns applauded her response.

"That was hot, can you say that again this time with your top down?" Mr. Kennedy said and Torrie slapped him around the face before storming off offended with Christy, R N'R and the Guns while Mr. Kennedy turned to Christian smiling like a Cheshire cat, "I think she likes me, shame I'm already taken,"

Christian rolled his eyes, "Still with Maria? Get over yourself Kennedy, you're hot but you're not John Cena and until you're the World Champion of a successful wrestling promotion, you'll never get a girl like that," Christian said and Mr. Kennedy frowned.

"Thanks for the encouragement Captain, I so needed another reason to castrate myself tonight when I get home to my ice cold bed," he said sarcastically.

"There's other girls you can get with," Christian said, "Ones that don't have boyfriends that will beat you two ways from Sunday if they see you staring at her again,"

"Oh yeah, like who?" Mr. Kennedy said and Christian patted him on the back re-assuringly.

"Don't worry my friend I know somebody who specializes in these kind of things, you may know him. His name is Adam and he's a bonafide chick magnet, we'll go see him after the taping in Tampa and he'll hook you up," Christian said.

"EDGE? You're asking me to put my faith in a man who committed adultery and slept with his best friend's fiancée at the same-time, in the same year and turned it into a storyline?" Mr. Kennedy said outraged by Christian's suggestion.

"And who is currently with Angelina Love," Christian added.

"Okay call him and tell him Mr. Kennedy needs a little love of his own," Mr. Kennedy said doing a complete 180 at the idea of getting a girl like Angelina Love, "But I don't want a one night stand so no loose women please my Captain,"

Christian frowned, "Oh really? Well forget it then, why don't we check out that church downtown? Maybe there's a nice Christian girl who likes wrestlers we can hook you up with instead," Cage suggested.

"That sounds more like it," Mr. Kennedy said and the Instant Classics turned right into the Beautiful People who didn't have very Beautiful expressions on their faces.

"What did you call me Christian? Did I just hear you refer to me as a loose woman?" Angelina Love asked outraged and Christian gulped walking away from the enraged Beauty Queen of the Ring as she advanced on him, Velvet Sky wasn't too happy with his offensive comment either.

"No, I didn't call you that I just meant Edge tends to be with women who can't say "No" to pre-marital sex but instead say "Yes" to hitting it in his bedroom all night long," Christian replied and Angelina lunged for him and he dove into the building but Velvet tripped him up and he fell flat on his face.

"I love Edge okay? We're in love okay? I don't sleep around, so you better watch your mouth if you wanna stay friends with my future husband you got that Jay?" Angelina Love warned Christian as Velvet pressed her boot down hard on the back of his neck so he was kissing the dirty floor.

"I got it, now one of you walk on my back I got this kink that I just can't reach without bimbo assistance," Christian replied and The Beautiful People kicked him in the ribs hard before marching off to the Knockouts dressing room to trash him while Kennedy helped Christian to his feet.

"You know I was watching that whole thing and I realized I do want to be hooked up with a girl like Angelina Love, so call Edge after the show and we'll go to church later," Mr. Kennedy said while Christian winced in pain.

"Could have really done with a little help from my new Tag team partner just then Ken doll!" he snapped.

"From where I was standing - over there by the bushes, it looked like you were handling things just fine," Mr. Kennedy said sarcastically and Christian chased him into the building with a giant footprint on the back of his t shirt that told the whole locker room that he just got inducted into The Beautiful People's Hall of Shame Class of 2007.


	51. Carlito Incognito

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Fifty - Carlito Incognito

November Wednesday 14, Coconut Creek, North Fort Lauderdale, FL at 6pm:

Carlito was shopping for some apples and other groceries along the broad walk on Coconut Creek, he was heading back to Boca for a dinner party with some WWE and TNA friends that was happening at 7pm, when suddenly Mr. McMahon pulled up in his limo and caught the Cool one by surprise.

"Mr. McMahon, what are you doing here?" Carlito asked picking up the apples that he dropped as a result of seeing his old boss looking over at him, he obviously had been following Carlito and for quite some time too.

"I live here you moron, my family and I moved to Ft. Lauderdale months ago," Vince said getting out of his limousine and he approached Carlito directly before he could runaway, "The question is what are you doing here Carlito, you live in Boca with your little brother Eddie don't you?"

Carlito gulped, it wasn't a good thing that McMahon remembered where he lived since the last time Vince McMahon was at his house he was blasted into the neighbor's yard by the firefighters that had come to get DX off the roof (it's a long story). "You remembered!" Carlito said nervously, "Gees is that the time, I guess I better be getting back home - have a good one Mr. McMahon I'll see you around!"

"Not so fast Carlito, we need to talk, hop in we're going for a little ride," Vince said grabbing Carlito by the arm and the sexy chicano blanched when it finally dawned on him that he wasn't going home, he was going with Vince who wanted to convince him to sign with TNA. Not only that but if Carlito didn't get into Vince's limo the Main Event Mafia - who were all sitting inside the limo - would force him to and he was alone so he wouldn't be able to fight them all off without getting beaten to a pulp, "I said get in," Vince said tightening his grip on Carlito's arm.

Carlito prayed for God to rescue him and as usual God was always one step ahead of VKM; Carlito looked over at the Keys below the broad walk and saw a typhoon rise out of nowhere and that could only mean one thing - Aqua Libre was on the way!

"What the Hell is that?" Booker T said looking over at the Keys as the typhoon morphed into a giant water octopus and it reached out a watery tentacle and grabbed each member of the Main Event Mafia and threw them into the water.

"Vince save us!" Kurt Angle cried out as the water octopus dragged the Mafia under and Vince looked up in the sky and saw a Rainbow Haired Warrior coming towards him and he was carrying someone on his back.

"Whooooooo!" came the infectious yelp of Ric Flair, he was with Jeff Hardy and Aurora Rose who swooped down and grabbed Carlito, groceries and all and together they flew the young Carib home to Boca where Edge, Matt Hardy, Christy Hemme, The Beautiful People, Roxxi, CM Punk, MVP and Gail Kim were waiting for him.

"Aqua Libre!" the wrestlers chanted as Jeff Hardy dropped Carlito off next to Roxxi and Ric Flair on top of Edge.

"Watch out, I just had a shower get your man boobs off my brand new shirt!" Edge said to Ric Flair who ripped open Edge's brand new Affliction t shirt and chopped him clear across the chest and the wrestlers winced in pain feeling Edge's pain as his bare chest turned beet red.

"That had to hurt!" Velvet Sky said clutching at her boobs sympathetically much to Ric Flair's delight and Edge's disdain.

"Angie tell your compadre that Ric Flair's a dirty old man and she shouldn't be encouraging him like that; at his age she could give him a heart attack," Edge said and Angelina Love chopped Flair hard across the chest and knocked him on his 59 year-old butt.

"Act your age Ric, not your shoe size!" Velvet Sky said and the wrestler's laughed as Flair continued to play the fool and act like the Knockouts were well, total knockouts.

"God damn you are the hottest women on the planet, Edge, Punk, Montell, Carlito - I'm so proud of you for nailing the hottest girls in the whole wrestling world! Welcome to my world fellas, you are all officially members of the Players Club now where the party at? Carlito - tell me you remembered the Cristal!" Flair said to Carlito who shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry I was distracted by McMahon, he tried to kidnap me!" Carlito replied.

"We know, that's why we came to Ft. Lauderdale to find you. The Orton's told us what he was planning, he's a crafty old timer that old boss of ours," Jeff Hardy said and Carlito silently thanked Trish and Randy for looking out for him.

"So let me get this straight, there's no booze at the dinner party Carlos?" Ric Flair said and Carlito shrugged.

"I guess not," he said.

"That okay we can party straight edge," CM Punk suggested and Ric Flair looked at the former ROH star in disgust.

"You brother are officially OUT of the Player's Club, you can take your Straight Edge sobriety and shove it brotha! Velvet, let's go get drunk - whooooo!" Flair said to Punk's girlfriend who found herself being hoisted over the Nature Boy's shoulder and then pulled off by Angelina Love while Punk tried to convince Flair that you didn't need alcohol to have a good time. He was still trying to convince him after everyone had eaten and gone to bed 7 hours later and by that time Punk was so tired he just passed out while the Nature Boy refused to let the TNA Knockouts Go To Sleep in peace.

"Jeff can you please take Flair home, I have to be up at 7am so I can go to the gym before the TNA tapings at Universal," Roxxi said to the Charismatic Enigma but Jeff just stared up at the stars and said nothing in response, "Jeff are you okay?"

Roxxi noticed a solitary tear roll down Jeff's face and she nudged Matt who was sleeping on the couch next to Christy but he wouldn't wake up. "Where are you going?" she asked Jeff as he got to his feet, strapped Aurora to his chest in her Rainbow Carrier and flew away into the night.

"Roxxi what are you doing, go to sleep," Velvet Sky said cuddling up to CM Punk.

"Jeff Hardy took Aurora and just flew away, I think he's upset about something," Roxxi said.

"Probably girl trouble, Ashley's been giving him a real hard time about all the time he's been spending with Stephanie McMahon," Punk said through closed lids.

"Jeff's been spending time with Stephanie McMahon, why?" Roxxi asked confused.

"Because DX made Jeff their Official DX Babysitter and Aurora wants to spend time with her mother while Shawn and Hunter try and keep the WWE in business," MVP said with his head in Gail Kim's lap trying not to wake her up as she slept soundly on the other side of Carlito's couch.

"Is there something going on between those two?" Roxxi asked and MVP and Punk laughed.

"Ashley's just tripping now for the last time Roxxi, go to sleep!" Matt Hardy said and Roxxi crashed onto Carlito who was strewn across Edge and Angelina Love who had her feet in Carlito's face and she accidently kicked him and he woke up.

"Get your feet out of Carlito's face!" Carlito yelled waking everybody up and they all turned to him furiously and yelled at him.

"GO TO SLEEP CARLITO!" they shouted.

"Okay be cool!" Carlito replied and he swore this was the last time he ever have his friends over his house for dinner and eventually he closed his eyes and forgot about the day he nearly got hit by Vince's Hitmen and he thanked God and The Ortons that he didn't.


	52. Close Encounters of the Flair Kind

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Fifty One - Close Encounters of the Flair Kind

November Tuesday 13, The Sandbox, at 7am:

Ric Flair crept into Shawn and Amy's room, pulled a lock of Shawn's messy hair away from his ear and yelled "Whooooo!" in his ear. The Showstoppa jumped up, fell down on the carpet and jumped around holding his bruised butt like it was on fire while Amy laughed under the covers, "It's the Nature Boy and I'm here to tell you what's going on in McMahon country brotha!" Flair yelled excited while Shawn tried to control his Righteous Indignation at being woken from his wife's loving embrace before he had to take the ARK Angels to school.

Flair gave Shawn a minute to compose himself and he strutted over to Amy, pulled back the covers over her head and yelled "Whoooo!" in her ear and she shot up in the bed holding her sides with laughter.

"I love it when Flair comes to visit us," she said to HBK who was not so happy to see the Naitch.

"This better be good Ric or that view from our bedroom window is gonna look a lot less peaceful on they way down," Shawn warned Flair sternly but Ric quickly cut through Shawn's angry façade with an irrepressible smile, the smile that DX loved so much and suddenly Shawn was a mark for Flair all over again.

"I wouldn't dream of disturbing your bedroom time with the voluptuous Amy Christine Michaels, I have it on full authority man of God that Vince McMahon is planning to steal your top tier talent from out the Florida state," Flair said and Shawn slumped onto his bed and Amy squeezed his shoulder supportively while Flair elaborated. "I was on my way down to the IMPACT Zone to give Mick Foley a piece of my mind,"

"Again with Foley, why don't you two just admit it - you like each other!" Shawn said.

"Yes I love Mick, there I said it. That's why I wanted to go down to the IMPACT Zone and tell him to man up and throw Vince McMahon and his son and his wife through a glass table and get rid of them once and for all!" Flair replied and the Anointed Couple burst out laughing, sure it wasn't Christian but it sure was funny.

"So what happened when you got there, did the Main Event Mafia throw you out on your 59 year-old butt?" Amy asked.

"I would love for Kurt, Kevin, Scott or Book to try and make me leave the very territory I dominated for over 20 years Big Red. They actually wanted me to join their group but I said no and told Angle that I was loyal to Shawn and Hunter and as I was leaving, I walked passed the Knockouts' locker room," Flair said and Shawn sighed.

"Tell me you were wearing pants when you introduced yourself Ric," he said knowing how much Flair loved the TNA Knockouts, even his daughter Ashley Flair had expressed interest in joining their elite roster so Flair had to see what all the fuss was about and he wasn't disappointed.

"That ODB has got some great boobs my man," Flair told Shawn.

"I have a great pair of my own, I got them for free when I married Big Red now are you going to tell us what happened or am I going to have to tune up the band and Superkick you out of my bedroom?" Shawn said impatiently.

"Easy cowboy I'm almost there, so I'm walking up to the Knockouts trying to be the Flair of days gone by when I heard Velvet Sky tell Angelina Love that she was going to call CM Punk and tell him, Edge and MVP not to come down for dinner at Carlito's on Wednesday because Vince and his Hitmen were going to kidnap them and force them to leave the WWE and sign with TNA," Flair said and Shawn gasped, the first thing he thought of was calling up TNA and yelling at Jarrett to put Vince in his place but he quickly changed his mind.

"What's wrong baby?" Amy asked as Shawn's face fell, "Aren't you gonna call Jarrett and tell him to man up?"

"What would be the point in that, Vince signed John Cena, there's nothing Jeff can do with Cena in the Main Event, TNA are gonna kill us," Shawn said and he looked up into his idol's eyes and tried not to cry. He embraced a confused Ric Flair who expected Shawn to get Indignant and send fire from Heaven down on the McMahon's home in Fort Lauderdale but he just looked severely depressed, "Thanks for stopping by Ric and letting me know what Vince is up to, I really appreciate your loyalty brotha,"

"Is that all you're gonna say, thank you Ric? I've heard that my entire life Shawn! I want you to tell me you're gonna bring Holy judgment down on VKM and the Main Event Mafia tonight!" Flair said but Shawn continued to look down at the carpet and he said nothing before leaving his bedroom and heading for the West Wing to talk to his business partner who hadn't been able to sleep. DX had been up all night trying to figure out how they were going to get the WWE out of the red now that John Cena had gone to TNA and he wasn't the last WWE Superstar to jump ship, Maria, Beth Phoenix and Umaga were leaving them too.

"What did The Beautiful People say when you introduced yourself to them Ric?" Amy asked the wrestling Legend as she put on her warm red robe before going after Shawn to make sure he was alright.

"Did you not hear me Amy? I never got a chance to introduce myself, I was too busy drooling over ODB, we went out for drinks and the broad drunk me under the table!" Flair said.

"I bet that was tough to deal with, being out-boozed by a woman," Amy said.

"Actually afterwards she took me into the bathroom and showed me her boobs so I felt better," Flair replied and Amy cracked up holding her ever growing stomach, "You certainly seem to be handling this wrestling world war very well Big Red. I'm not so sure your husband is though,"

"He's okay he just needs to get his priorities in order but don't worry, with me and the ARK Angels by his side, DX will double their business and blow Vince's TNA right out of their shark-infested water," Amy replied confidently and Flair smiled impressed.

"Shawn married the right woman," he said and Amy frowned as Flair kissed her hand, picked her up off the bed in one swift motion and danced her around the bedroom and Amy couldn't remember the last time she felt like wrestling royalty than when she was swept off her feet by the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. That wouldn't be a bad thing, only she was married to HBK and she barely saw him since the wrestling world war started, she suddenly felt less like royalty and more like a trophy that was only to be seen and hardly ever touched except for when friends were over and he needed to show her off.

_Who do you love _Amy heard the Holy Spirit say and for the first time since they got married Amy couldn't answer the question while Ric Flair, a total ladies man himself thought nothing could be better than for Shawn to come home to her and only her. She hoped Shawn felt that way too but something told her he didn't and it would be a while before the Amazing Cameron told her why that was.


	53. Shot in the Dark

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Fifty Two - Shot in the Dark

November Monday 12, Backstage at the IMPACT! Zone, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL at 7pm:

Eric Young turned to Jay Lethal shaking his head while all the TNA wrestlers came together for a team meeting with Jeff Jarrett, Mick Foley and The McMahons who had taken over from Dixie Carter a week ago. "Can you believe what's gonna go down today? This is gonna put us in the wrestling history books man,"

"No doubt, I can't believe John Cena is coming to TNA," Jay Lethal said in disbelief and he wasn't the only one, most of the TNA locker room was in complete shock over the signing of John Cena to the roster and they weren't in total agreement on whether or not it was a good thing for the company either.

"On the one hand, I can see an added bonus to the Dr. of Thuganomics coming to the IMPACT! Zone the way the Main Event Mafia did . . . oh wait, that's not a good example," Alex Shelley said.

"No it isn't, I hate those assholes," Chris Sabin said and then he looked around nervously, "You don't think they heard me do you?" he asked Alex who slapped him around the head and pointed to Torrie.

"Don't be gay in front of Torrie, it makes us both look gay and then both our chances of getting with her are shot," Alex said and Lance Rock rolled his eyes.

"Neither one of you morons are getting with Torrie, she's a decade older than both of you," he said swigging his beer.

"I thought we were supposed to be discussing John Cena not my DOB, the fact that I used to kiss girls or where I buy my shoes?" Torrie said offended.

"You were born in July 24, 1975, you've kissed Stacy Kiebler, Dawn Marie, Sable, Mickie James and you get your shoes from Jimmy Choo," Alex Shelley replied and the wrestlers looked at Torrie with fascination.

"You kissed Mickie James?" ODB said, "I hope you washed your mouth out afterwards, that girl's kissed more girls than the entire WEW roster,"

"I always thought you'd be hot as a brunette, why don't you dye your hair?" Velvet Sky suggested.

"Yeah that way people won't keep on getting us confused," Angelina Love said.

"People don't get us confused, you're Canadian!" Torrie exclaimed, "Look can we please change the subject?"

"So are you still a lesbian because that would be a real shame and a sin?" AJ Styles asked.

"I was never a lesbian I was just trying something and it didn't work out," Torrie said, "I'm straight now, Shawn's Kiss of Life saw to that, I'll never kiss another girl ever again,"

"Halleluiah!" all the men said and they started rejoicing as Vince McMahon entered the room wondering what all the raucous was about.

"Torrie's not gay, now we don't have to pick from the Knockouts we've got a chance with Torrie!" Jimmie Rave from the Rock N' Rave Infection said excitedly and Torrie Wilson left the locker room embarrassed with the Motorcity Machine Guns hot on her Jimmy Choo heels.

"Torrie Wilson won't be the only Diva in a few hours, you'll have some of the most beautiful women in the world working here right next to ODB, Awesome Kong, Taylor, Roxxi, Rocka, Raisha and The Beautiful People," Vince McMahon said and the Knockouts rolled their eyes in dismay, they couldn't have been less impressed.

"Yay," they said with collective sarcasm.

"Tonight John Cena, Maria, Beth Phoenix, Umaga and Mickie James will arrive and we'll announce it live at 11pm just before RAW goes off the air. That'll teach DX to put themselves on my turf and my grandfather's turf, I rule the wrestling world not you Foley, not you Jarrett and certainly not any of you TNA wrestlers. You will NOT be crossing the line now that I am in charge, you'll be falling in line or else you'll be FIRED, is that clear?" Vince McMahon said and the TNA roster looked around in shock.

"Is he talking to us?" ODB asked Awesome Kong who shrugged.

"I guess so," Raisha Saed said fixing her headscarf while the Knockouts looked at each other nervously wondering what was going to happen to the division they had spent so long building into a force to be reckoned with once Maria, Beth Phoenix and Mickie James showed up.

"I take your stunned silence as unanimous agreement, now everybody get ready because tonight will be the night that Vince McMahon officially puts TNA on the wrestling world map. Hold on tight because its going to be a wild ride!" Vince said excitedly and the TNA wrestlers looked over at Jarrett and Foley who couldn't be less excited about going anywhere with Vince McMahon. They knew that the whole reason for TNA was to be the opposite of WWE, now that Vince McMahon was on board they might as-well be extras as he and his family were going to be the stars of the show from here on out, TNA was Vince's baby now and anyone that didn't like it would have to ask DX to adopt them some-time in the New Year.


	54. Micro Mini Skirts Rule!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Fifty Three - Micro Mini Skirts Rule!

November Sunday 11, The Ortons, NYC at 12pm:

Mickie James skipped into The Ortons' large kitchen, loaded the dishwasher and skipped back into The Ortons' huge living room where ATM, The ARK Angels, DX and the Hardys were talking with The McCools about Stephanie McMahon who had been hospitalized with depression brought on by the traumatizing death of her husband Chris Jericho.

"Wow I love this house, I might move down here from West Virginia. What do you guys think would you mind having Mickie James for a neighbor?" Mickie James asked the conservative McCools who were still trying to rationalize the length or lack thereof of her micro mini skirt. It was making Dan very uncomfortable and Carla laughed at how Charlotte eyed Mickie James' legs wondering if she could pull off a micro mini skirt at her age.

"Gee Mickie um, that skirt is a little short don't you think?" Dan said pulling out his collar, it was getting a little tight all of a sudden, "I mean we're in the dead of winter aren't you cold?"

"That's what the boots are for Dan!" Mickie James replied excitedly and the Hardyz gasped as Mickie James bent over to give Dan a closer look at her snow white Alpine boots.

LC's eyes almost lifted off her face at the sight before her, a full grown woman in a skirt that would fit her, Cheyenne and Carla perfectly, "Are you freaking kidding me Daddy? This is your idea of a Women's Champion? I've seen prostitutes on Broadway with more clothes on?" The ARK yelled furiously and Cameron started to laugh as his girlfriend got in Mickie James face, "Go upstairs and put some sweatpants on, its Sunday not Mickie James is a Whore Day!"

DX gasped in shock at the words that came out of LC's mouth, "I apologize Mickie, LC hasn't been herself lately," Triple H said to MJ who wasn't offended at all, she liked LC's honest and in-your-face Christianity; she knew what she was wearing wasn't appropriate but it wasn't supposed to be, after all she was a WWE Diva not a Sunday school teacher.

"That's okay boss, I'll go upstairs and change. Would you girls like to come with me, I can show you how to subdue those pesky Damsels of Destruction?" Mickie James suggested.

"Yay!" Cheyenne cheered and she ran over to Mickie James, grabbed her legs knocking the Diva to the hardwood floor as she did so.

"Whoa Chey, easy!" Shawn Michaels said picking GPS off of Mickie James.

"Sorry Daddy, I forget how strong I am," Cheyenne apologized and she turned and pulled Mickie James to her feet.

"Whoa, girl you are strong! I guess the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree does it HBK?" Mickie James asked the Showstoppa who smiled shyly.

"I guess not," he said blushing as Cheyenne pulled Mickie James towards the stairs with ease.

"How hot is Mickie James?" Jeff Hardy said as MJ ran up the stairs and Matt Hardy shrugged.

"She's alright," Matt said, "I'm a leg man, not a booty man,"

"That's true you never were into my booty that much," Amy added.

"So that's why you wouldn't get those butt implants before you retired," Trish said and Amy threw a cushion at her sister in Christ, "Randy's a leg, breast and booty man, aren't you Randy?" Trish said to her husband.

"Its all good," Randy replied nonchalantly.

"I'm a breast man myself, the bigger the better," Hunter said and Chyna blew him a kiss as he eyed her puppies without apology, "What about you Shawn, what's your favorite part of the female body?" Hunter asked the Showstoppa.

"I really don't want to have this conversation right now guys, we just got back from Church and all you guys wanna talk about is the female anatomy?" Shawn said annoyed.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I look like a pregnant rhino right now would it babe?" Amy asked Shawn who laughed, reached over and kissed her hand lovingly.

"Of course not, I didn't marry you for your looks I married you because I love you in every way no matter how big you are or flatulent you get. You're my eternal soul mate you're the only one for me," Shawn said and Amy's heart melted and Melina applauded wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh that was beautiful Shawn, you are the most romantic white boy I know," Melina said and John Morrison gave her a dubious look that went unnoticed until Shawn replied.

"I'm 43 years-old Melina, I'm a man not a boy," he said, "and it shows, my hair's falling out and my muscles are getting longer; it won't be long before I have to wear a training bra like JBL to hold up my man boobs,"

Everyone laughed but Cameron just sat silently watching and waiting for his father to answer Hunter's original question.

"So you don't like my boobs babe?" Amy asked her husband.

"Of course I like your boobs, God made them real for me back in Jamaica remember?" Shawn said and Amy smiled amorously while Matt Hardy rolled his eyes.

"Boobs smoobs, I'm a leg man," Matt said and Jeff shot him an annoyed look.

"We heard you the first time!" he said and slapped Matt around the head rattling V.1's brain a little with his ice cold hand, Jeff had obviously been holding Aurora a little too often as her frosty temper was starting to rub off on him.

"Do you like my hair?" Amy asked Shawn.

"I love your hair, its softer than velvet and smells like Autumn in New York," Shawn replied and now the guys were gagging while John Morrison pulled out his notepad.

"Man this stuff is gold, ask him about another part of you Big Red, and try to imagine yourself as a hot Latina from Cali," Morrison said to Amy who was basking in the light of her husband's admiration and she felt more precious than gold, Melina wasn't feeling so ugly herself either and was smiling from ear-to-ear knowing Johnny was gonna be a great father to her firstborn son Romeo once he was born.

"Do you like my legs?" she asked him and he whispered something in her ear and she started to laugh like a schoolgirl.

"What was that, Shawn can you speak up?" Morrison said leaning over the Anointed Couple.

"He's whispering because he doesn't want anyone to hear what he's saying Johnny!" Melina said to her husband annoyed.

"That's just selfish, its probably something classic too right Trish?" Morrison asked The Truth who shook her head.

"Try down right nasty and completely inappropriate for young ears," Trish replied and everyone looked at Cameron who continued to sit quietly watching his father make Amy swoon with his silk-tongue and honeycomb voice. It was like a record playing over and over again.

"Answer the question dad, what's your favorite part of the female body?" Cameron said finally and Shawn looked over at his son disdainfully and the atmosphere suddenly got very hostile and uncomfortable for everyone sitting in The Ortons' living room.

"What have I told you about listening in on adult conversations, I'm sure there's a Bible around here you could be studying?" Shawn replied but Cameron wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by his father and that bothered HBK a lot because there was a time when Cameron used to tremble at the sound of his voice but that was no longer the case.

"I remember you used to like mom's booty a lot, do you still like booty daddy or are you down with the Big Red hair, the Very Big Boobs and the Big Big Belly of your new Big Red wife?" Cameron asked and Amy frowned at Shawn.

"You like booty?" she asked Shawn and The Ortons looked away while Hunter, Chyna, the Hennigans and the Hardyz tried not to laugh at the look of desperation on Shawn's face. If he could fly like Aqua Libre he's be half way to JFK airport right now as Amy looked down at her behind with a frown, "But I don't have a booty Shawn, I got nothing back there, nothing at all!"

"Maybe you could still get those butt implants Trish was talking about," Hunter said.

"Or failing that you could ask Mickie James for some of hers, she's got enough for the entire Diva roster," Jeff Hardy added and everyone burst out laughing but Amy was really upset; she could handle being as big as a house and more flatulent than contestants at a Texas Chili Cook Off but that was only because she thought Shawn liked her whole body in all its natural, unenhanced beauty.

"Urgh, this must be what ugly feels like," Amy said upset.

"Amy you're being ridiculous I don't like booty, that much . . . at least not anymore. Rebecca kinda put me off booty, booty can make a woman do crazy things be glad that you don't have one okay? It's a blessing in disguise - well not disguise,"

"Oh my God Shawn you're gonna die here, look she's losing her temper," Hunter said in despair as HBK started to fumble nervously in the midst of Amy's worrisome glances.

"I didn't mean that I meant that sometimes its good to have a regular, normal sized butt that doesn't draw attention away from your already extraordinary beauty," Shawn said sweating from nervousness but Amy didn't mind, it told her that he cared just enough to live one day longer.

"Good save," Hunter said giving Shawn and Evolution thumbs up as Amy smiled and all was well with the Michaels again.

"If its any consolation I loved you from the moment Daddy brought you home, I remember a still small voice told me that you were here to stay," Cameron said, "I guess it was the Holy Spirit right Truth?"

Everyone looked over at Trish who suddenly felt trapped; the Amazing Cameron had managed to put her in a position where she couldn't lie, "You truly are Amazing you know that?" Trish said managing to avoid answering the question; she wasn't about to see her house go up in flames of Righteous Indignation because Cameron had unresolved issues with his father.

Amy hugged Cameron lovingly and Shawn tried not to let sudden feelings of jealousy rise up and overtake him but it was hard; he was the apple of Amy's eye, he was the man she loved and he was the father of her first child, surely it should have been him getting all the hugs, surely it should have been him getting all the love, _what is Cameron's problem? _Shawn thought to himself.

"I'm gonna go check on the girls, I'll be right back," he said and The Ortons watched as he skipped upstairs after the ARK and GPS who were trying on Trish's clothes with the bootylicious Mickie James who was on the verge of a cliff but had no idea who put her there and what was going to happen in the wrestling world when she finally lost her balance and fell off it into the arms of the man she thought was just a friend.


	55. Sayonara Suckas!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Fifty Four - Sayonara Suckas!

November Saturday 10, The Benjamins, Orlando, FL at 2pm:

Cryme Tyme were pacing up and down Shelton Benjamin's house while Maria Kanellis and Krystal Benjamin tried to smooth things over with John Cena and Shelton in the living room. Vince McMahon had joined forces with TNA and made John Cena an offer which the former WWE Superstar didn't turn down. It didn't take much arm twisting for Maria to join her boyfriend and babyfather, once Cryme Tyme found out, JTG told his brother-in-law Shelton and the entire WWE roster was up in arms about it. They thought Cena was a traitor and had put DX and the WWE in a very bad position. As far as Cena was concerned he was being loyal to the man that had put him in the main event for the last five years and he didn't feel bad about leaving the WWE at all now that he knew he was going to have a top spot in TNA as part of Vince's Hitmen.

"Are you though Shelton because I didn't have to come here, Vince and Linda are expecting me for dinner at 4pm," Cena said checking the time and Shelton shook his head disgusted with Cena's actions.

"Have you forgotten what Vince McMahon did to DX just a few weeks ago? Wasn't it you that said we shouldn't let The McMahons run the wrestling world because they're nuts?" Shelton said.

"I know what I said Shelton I don't need an update," Cena said defensively.

"So what changed, why did you sign with TNA?" JTG asked annoyed as Shad Gaspard went to answer the door. It was the Florida residents of the WWE; Edge, Carlito and Eddie Colon and MVP and they were pissed off because of what Cena had done.

"You're lucky I don't carry weapons because if I did you'd be a dead man!" Edge said walking through the Benjamins' lobby right up towards John Cena who was about to lose it. All day he'd been getting calls from WWE Superstar-after-WWE Superstar telling him to come to his senses and stay with DX but his mind was made up and he was going with The McMahons. That didn't stop Edge, MVP and the Colons from running the issue into the ground, it made Cena even happier he was leaving.

"Okay Edge get it all out, I'm a scumbag, I'm a traitor I know come on let's hear it again for the hundredth time," Cena said sarcastically.

"This isn't about you Cena, this is about us. You're putting us all at risk by signing with TNA. You know full well that the fans pay to see you and now they'll pay to see you wrestle for TNA and that ain't right!" Edge spat defiantly.

"Yeah!" MVP added.

"Nice contribution," Edge said to MVP who nodded.

"I know," MVP said.

"You guys are loco this isn't about Cena this is about DX, that's the only reason Vince McMahon made you an offer John to get back at DX. Doesn't that piss you off?" Carlito asked Cena.

"No, has there ever been a time when Vince wasn't trying to get back at DX for something? It doesn't make a difference to me," Cena replied.

"So what you're saying is that you don't care if the WWE goes under, just as long as you're alright?" Shad Gaspard asked Cena and Cryme Tyme and Shelton Benjamin closed in on Cena who started to back up and ended up almost squashing Maria who was standing behind him with Krystal.

"Look out John!" Krystal said shielding Maria from Cena's bulked up frame, he didn't even realize she was there she had almost become furniture to him but so far nobody had really noticed how Cena's attitude towards Maria had changed since he decided to sign with TNA.

"I'm John Cena and I'm the reason ya'll have jobs, why don't you concentrate on getting your act together because I won't be around to carry you anymore!" Cena said arrogantly and the RAW and Smackdown Superstars stared at him in disgust as he grabbed Maria and stormed out of Krystal and Shelton's house leaving several stunned faces behind him.

"I can't believe he just said that," Krystal Benjamin said, "He's changed so much,"

"Vince has that effect on people, he takes off the cover and reveals the true asshole underneath," Edge said scornfully, "I better warn Christian what to expect next week, I think locker room morale is about to go way down in the IMPACT! Zone,"

"Are DX still trying to talk Kevin Nash about Mr. Kennedy and Umaga?" Cryme Tyme asked Edge.

"Didn't you hear? The Kliq had a huge falling out, they're not talking to each other," Edge replied and Shelton screamed like a little girl causing everyone to cover their ears including his wife and he ran to his house phone and called the Nash household.

"He'll be fine he's just worried about his Kliq buddy, do you know what they fell out over?" Krystal asked Edge.

"Nash's son Tristen called Cheyenne a ho-in-training," MVP said and Krystal turned and grabbed the house phone from Shelton and started to cuss Kevin Nash out about what Tristen had said about Shawn's baby girl.

"No that's no excuse you need to whoop him good or I'll come over and do it for you!" Krystal said to Nash who was actually defending what Tristen had said while Shelton called HBK's cell-phone but it went straight to voicemail.

"Are we going to the Hardyz or what?" MVP asked.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't hang at my house," Edge complained.

"Because your house is scary, who has a mirror above his bed?" Carlito asked offended.

"People who like to watch themselves have sex that's who," Edge replied and Cryme Tyme shook their heads while MVP tried not to throw up.

"RAW just isn't the same without the Rated R Superstar," Shad said and JTG frowned.

"That's a little too Rated R for my taste, come on let's go to Gas Chamber Ink and get some new tattoos," JTG said pulling his sister off the phone while Shelton left a fifth message on HBK's voicemail.

"Its gonna be alright Shawn, the Kliq will not die!" he said and as he was about to hang up Shawn picked up the phone at DX Inc.

"Shelton, I love you like a brother but if you call this phone one more time I'm gonna have you killed," Shawn said and Shelton smiled.

"You would never kill me, I'm the most talented athlete to step foot in a WWE ring and without The Chain Gang you need me even more than you did before, now am I right or am I right?" Shelton bragged and Shawn couldn't lie even if he wanted to, Benjamin was the Gold Standard there was no denying it.

"You're right Shelton and I'm proud to have you in the WWE, this thing between Nash, Hunter and me doesn't concern you Shelly Bean, you just concentrate on stealing the show and I'll concentrate on keeping the show going alright?" Shawn said and Shelton nodded.

"You got it boss, I won't let you down. We're all here for you," Shelton replied.

"Who's we?" Shawn asked.

"Edge, MVP, Cryme Tyme and the Colons, we're going to North Carolina to get some ink done," Shelton said and Shawn smiled.

"Okay have fun and tell everyone I appreciate their support and when you get to North Cackey Lackey tell Jeff Hardy not to let Aurora anywhere near the tattoo stuff or Hunter will tattoo his fist on his jawbone," Shawn said repeating Hunter's threat verbatim and Shelton hung up pondering what he'd just heard.

"Jeff's baby-sitting Aurora again," Shelton said to Krystal who narrowed her eyes at her husband who seemed concerned about that.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked as the wrestlers left their house and headed to North Carolina in their cars to hangout with the Hardyz and some of their old friends.

"Maybe not now but remember when Hunter was hanging out with LC all that time before he found out she was his firstborn child?" Shelton said pulling on his seatbelt.

"Yeah I remember it was one of the most amazing things I've ever known, but that's never gonna happen with Aurora and Jeff Hardy now is it?" Krystal replied from the passenger seat.

"There's an old saying in the wrestling business Krys and that's never say never," Shelton replied as he and his wife drove off behind their friends thinking about the love that dared not speak its name: the love between the babysitter and the baby.


	56. The Shark Tank

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Fifty Five - The Shark Tank

November Friday 9, Edge's house, Tampa, FL at 6pm:

Edge held the punching bag as Undertaker punched it up, down, back and forth fortunately not taking the Rated R Superstar's head off as he worked off some serious McMahon-induced tension. The Notorious VKM had paid the Deadman a most unwelcome visit after stalking Edge, MVP, The Colons outside the IMPACT Zone in Orlando as they waited for their Knockout girlfriends Angelina Love, Gail Kim and Roxxi Laveaux. The new co-owner of TNA actually followed them back to Tampa and had the audacity to invite himself into the Edgemeister's not so humble abode. Then Vince offered Undertaker a six-figure deal if he signed a 5 year contract with TNA with the icing on the cake being a World Title reign and a match against "The Icon" Sting. While the later part of the deal had Undertaker's mouth watering the first part didn't do much for him; he was already making millions with DX plus the Degenerates had promised he would never EVER lose at Wrestlemania. Just before Edge could escort Vince back to his limousine via a swift kick to the butt followed by a sun-blast from his sun tattoo, The Monster Abyss made a beeline towards them and he gave Undertaker a Black Hole Slam before diving into the back of Vince's limo after which the billionaire mogul drove off laughing out loud as Edge helped Taker to his feet.

That was 2 hours ago and The Deadman was still pissed and Edge's punching bag was taking the brunt of the Deadman's rage. Finally Edge couldn't stand it any longer and looked over at Carlito and Eddie who were still stewing over what Vince McMahon had done.

"One of you come over here and hold this punching bag," Edge said but the Colons stayed put, "Come on I've gotta go to the bathroom!" Edge whined and MVP sighed and grabbed the punching bag from Edge's now trembling hands.

"Do you ever stop complaining, I'll hold the bag because I'm the man and I'm better at holding it than you," MVP said and as he took hold of the punching bag he took a Deadman right hook straight to the jaw and went down faster than WWE ratings since Cena jumped to TNA.

"MVP!" Gail Kim cried out and ran over to her boyfriend who was clutching his jaw in pain. "Look what you did to my boo, you should control that temper of yours Deadman!" she said to Undertaker but that weren't gonna happen anytime soon, Vince McMahon had seriously crossed the line this time.

"I never thought this would happen again, not after so long. I haven't hated Vince this much since the Montreal Screwjob," Undertaker said pulling off his training gloves and wiping the sweat off his brow with a dry towel that had the letter 'R' embroidered on it and he didn't have to guess what the 'R' stood for. "There's something wrong with your boyfriend Angelina, everything in his house is Rated R, even his freaking hand towels!"

"Well at least my boyfriend's passionate about his gimmick, what have you done lately besides roll your eyes back in your head like a zombie?" Angelina Love said in defense of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I do that every night when I'm having sex with CM Punk, its not difficult," Velvet Sky said and everyone looked at her like she was crazy, "Whoa, did I just say that out loud?" she asked and everyone nodded. "Well what can I say, Punk's not called a Chick Magnet for no reason,"

Undertaker rolled his eyes back in his head while MVP shook his head, "You dumb blondes, don't you know what happens when you have sex outside of marriage? Didn't you go to Shawn and Amy's wedding in Tijuana?" he asked the Beautiful People.

"Like we would ever go to Mexico, don't you know the women there don't shave, urgh!" Angelina Love said and Gail Kim slapped her around the head.

"You're not in the IMPACT Zone girls, snap out of it," she said and Angelina and Velvet apologized for being plastic.

"Well if you did you would know firsthand why its bad to have sex outside of marriage," Carlito added and the Beautiful People frowned at Edge who came back from the bathroom and wondered what he'd missed.

"What are you all talking about?" he asked.

"The Whore of Babylon," MVP said and Edge's yelped.

"Where -where?" he said panicking and he jumped on Undertaker's back and the Deadman tried to throw him off but Edge was terrified that the Whore of Babylon was back and refused to let go.

"Get off me you Canadian sonofabitch she's not here!" Undertaker said and he slammed Edge onto the hardwood floor panels in one smooth motion just like in the ring, "Even if she was, she wouldn't be able to survive a Chokeslam from Hell,"

"Oh please, she took on the Playboy Covergirls and only ATM and the ARK Angels could get rid of her, your stupid Chokeslam would be nothing but a bitch slap to the Whore of Babylon and she's gotten plenty of those over the years!" MVP said.

"What did you say about my Chokeslam?" Undertaker said slapping his fingers around MVP's muscular neck and lifting the former US Champion off the ground, "Don't you know how pissed off I am right now, you just woke a sleeping dragon Montell and now you're going to have to Rest in Peace!"

"Blah-blah-blah, just rewind, press play and rewind. I mean seriously is it still the 90's in Houston? You say that everytime! Maybe joining TNA wouldn't be such a bad idea, at least we're original!" Angelina Love said and Edge told her to be quiet, "What you said it yourself, you said if Jurassic Park was real Undertaker would be the oldest dinosaur in the park," Angelina Love said and Undertaker's turned his attention away from MVP and Angelina Love and focused it back on Edge.

"So I'm Jurassic am I?" he said offended as Edge backed up against his indoor gym wall.

"She's crazy Deadman, she waxes everyday she obviously waxed some membrane off when she was doing her eyebrows this morning. I don't think you're stale, T-Rex!" Edge said and Undertaker went ballistic.

"T-Rex?" he screamed and he grabbed Edge up over his shoulders in Tombstone Piledriver position but not before DX showed up to save their Rated R Superstar from the injury list.

"Put him down Deadman or I'll put you to sleep!" Shawn said to Taker but as usual Undertaker ignored him so HBK transformed into a snake and wrapped his slithering form around Undertaker's neck and put him to sleep while Edge caught his breath.

"Thanks Shawn, I really thought I was gonna die just then," he said as Shawn changed back into human form.

"Why was he so pissed off?" Hunter asked.

"Didn't you hear? Vince McMahon stalked him all the way here and offered him a multi-million dollar contract to come to TNA for 5 years and wrestle Sting," Carlito replied and DX exchanged annoyed glances with each other.

"So Big Kev wasn't kidding, MEM really is after our top talent," Shawn said and the WWE wrestlers were confused themselves.

"Guys listen, while you're down here in Florida you're gonna have to be on your guard. The Main Event Mafia are after each and every one of you and Vince would do anything to take us down at this point so we're asking you to be careful where you hang while you're visiting your girlfriends okay?" Hunter said and the WWE Superstars nodded.

"You got it boss," MVP said.

"Our cell-phones are always on and you can call DX Inc if anything happens," Shawn said.

"Shelton said he tried to call your cell-phone but it just kept on ringing," Edge said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Well why doesn't he call Hunter's cell-phone, that way I'll get to talk to someone other than the Gold Standard for four hours straight," Shawn said and everyone grinned; now that John Cena was no longer on the WWE roster there was gonna be more one-on-one time for the other Superstars like Shelton Benjamin who now for the first time had the chance to be in the main event and maybe even get some World Championship gold before the wrestling world war was over.

"What happened, I think I hit my head or something," Undertaker said coming around and DX helped him to his feet.

"Yeah you did and we took you to Edge's room to revive you, then you saw yourself in that mirror Edge has above his bed and passed out from the shock," Hunter said and Undertaker shook his head at the Rated R Superstar while everyone else snickered at the blatant lie Hunter had just told.

"That's not what happened," Shawn said and he was about to tell the Truth when his cell-phone rang. It was Cheyenne and she was still upset over what Tristen Nash said to her earlier on in the week.

"When are you coming home Daddy?" she asked.

"Right now, we'll be home soon Cheyenne I promise, go play in your room until I get there okay?" Shawn said and Cheyenne hung up tearfully and Shawn tried not to get teary himself as he melted his cell-phone with Righteous Indignation much to everyone's utter surprise.

"We better stop by Candyshack on the way to the airport and get you a new cellular," Hunter said as Shawn picked the melted remains of his cell-phone off his hot hands and the Undertaker understood just how hard it was not to get mad and let this wrestling world war get to you. The wrestling world war was getting to everyone and it had only just begun.


	57. Drive By

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Fifty Six - Drive By

November Thursday 8, IMPACT! Zone, Universal Orlando, FL at 8:50pm:

Gail Kim ran up to MVP and wrapped her glitter-covered arm around her boyfriend giving him the biggest kiss she could. She was so happy he came down to see her before her big TNA Knockout match against Awesome Kong.

"Damn girl you okay?" MVP asked her as she showered him with kisses.

"I'm just so happy to see you, I wish you could be here all the time," Gail cooed and MVP laughed.

"I ain't coming to TNA babe, I'm a part of the biggest wrestling company in the world. Plus I gotta keep my eye on someone, if I don't he might make the biggest mistake of his life," MVP said and Gail Kim furrowed her brow.

"Who you talking about?" she asked.

"Jeff Hardy, he's letting Ashley Massaro run his life and if she's not stopped, she gonna run it right into the ground," MVP said and Gail Kim nodded with a sly smile, "What are you smiling at?" MVP asked her and her smile got wider.

"Nothing, I just remembered something that most people forget about you," Gail Kim said.

"And what's that?" MVP asked.

"That you're a wonderful person who cares about people," Gail replied.

"Sshhh, Gail somebody might be listening. I'm a thug and don't you forget it!" MVP said defensively.

"Sure you are Monty, now kiss me good luck for my match," Gail said and MVP laid a kiss on her that melted her down to the core while the Knockouts looked on from their locker room.

"Woo-woo!" they cried and MVP looked over at them before Gail chased them back into the locker room annoyed.

"That's the girl I fell in love with - oops," MVP said when he realized that he had spoken out loud and Gail turned to him jubilantly whipping her hair and giving MVP the brightest smile ever.

"See I told you, you do care about people and Jeff Hardy is really lucky to have a friend like you," Gail Kim said and the Instant Classics came over and eavesdropped on the two lovebirds conversation.

"You're friends with Jeff Hardy?" Christian asked in shock.

"Since when?" Mr. Kennedy said incredulously.

"Since never, don't you have a match with the enemy? I didn't even come to see you Ken, I came to see Gail who by the way is a much better wrestler than you!" MVP said and Mr. Kennedy balked.

"You take that back Montell!" he demanded.

"Make me, I'll beat you black and blue all across the IMPACT! Zone and send the tape to WWE Production so they can run it on RAW next week!" MVP said and the other TNA wrestlers heard him and approached the vocal WWE Superstar.

"You got a problem with TNA? Well why don't you get to stepping MVP because we don't need to hear your voice, save it for the Smackdown audience," Robert Roode of Beer Money Inc said.

"I will beat your ass if you say one more word to me, you don't have any money your money is fake just like Monopoloy money. My money is real, just like my in ring abilities. Why don't you come down to Smackdown and see for yourself, there's a couple of thugs from New York called Cryme Tyme who would love to get their hands on you," MVP said and Beer Money backed up.

"We don't want none of that, we'll just keep our monopoly local. And if we ever need a replacement for Jacqueline I'm sure Gail Kim wouldn't mind giving us her "personal services", ain't that right chopstick?" James Storm said to his former valet.

"That's it!" MVP said and he hit Robert Roode with a Drive By kick while Gail Kim super-kicked James Storm into Jacqueline and Beer Money fell back onto the other TNA wrestlers who were standing behind them.

"Gail Kim!" Vince McMahon hollered.

"Uh-oh, you better go, I'll be outside waiting for you," MVP said and Gail Kim wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Please stay and watch my match, I don't want to be alone with Vince McMahon, I'm kinda scared of him," Gail Kim said.

MVP hugged her and kissed her lovingly on the head, "He's an old man Gail, if he starts to act up I'm sure you can take him," he said before dashing out of the backstage area towards his car where Edge was waiting for him.

"Hurry the Main Event Mafia are right behind you!" Edge cried out and he quickly pulled out of the driveway before Kevin Nash, Kurt Angle, Scott Steiner and Booker T could follow him.

"And don't come back!" Kurt Angle hollered while Gail Kim watched from the entrance way and gulped nervously as the intimidating form of Beth Phoenix closed in on her. The Blond Bulldozer pulled her back by her hair and dragged her into Vince McMahon's office while the TNA Knockouts looked on in horror; suddenly wrestling Awesome Kong didn't seem so bad after all.


	58. Witch Way Did She Go?

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Fifty Seven - Witch Way Did She Go?

November Wednesday 7, The McCools, Lower Manhattan, NYC at 6pm:

The ARK Angels crawled behind a bush outside Carla McCool's bedroom window and they slowly followed her and Stephanie McMahon to the cemetery where Chris Jericho's dead body was buried.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for skipping school?" Cheyenne asked her big brother Cameron.

"No, I know we won't because our dads have got other things on their mind like trying to stop everyone on the WWE roster from losing their jobs," Cameron replied.

"I can't believe this, I could be watching TV right now instead I'm following Aunt Steph and Carla B. Cool to Chris Jericho's grave," LC complained.

"Well we're ARK Angels you're a servant of Heaven now LC, slacking off in front of the TV is not an option for you anymore," Cameron replied.

"Phooey, we wouldn't even be here if God would let me cut off Vince McMahon's head: that man is pure evil, how could he abandon his daughter twice in one year?" LC exclaimed.

"Its all part of God's great plan for Stephanie's life," Cameron replied.

"And just when are you going to tell me about this great plan, you and God are having these one-on-one conversations and me and GPS are always left out it them," LC complained and Cameron hugged her toward him lovingly.

"Relax my love, all shall be revealed but for now let's make sure Carla and Stephanie don't do anything stupid when they get to that graveyard," Cameron said gently kissing LC on the head and the ARK blushed forgetting all about decapitating Vince McMahon and instead focused all her attention on her future husband Cameron Cade Michaels who was so much cuter than the former WWE Chairman of the Board who was now co-owner of TNA Wrestling along with Jeff Jarrett.

"Do you think Dixie Carter will find another job?" LC asked Cameron but the Amazing One was too horrified by what God had just told him to respond.

"Oh no, Carla don't go in there!" Cameron cried and he ran up behind Carla McCool but the little Canadian ran ahead of Stephanie, pulled the pregnant widow into the cemetery and locked the gate behind her.

"What are you doing, let us in you're in danger please Carla you can't go near Chris Jericho's grave!" Cameron yelled desperately while LC reached into her backpack for her Ax of Judgment.

"What are you doing here children you should be at home?" Stephanie said she didn't realize the ARK Angels had skipped school on purpose to see her and save her from what Carla was about to unleash.

"You're in danger Aunt Stephanie, you're gonna get sick and die if you listen to them. Come with me and I'll give you exactly what you need to get over losing your husband and your father all at once," Carla said to Stephanie, the former Mrs. Helmsley didn't notice the demonic glare in her eyes, she had no idea she was channeling Jericho's undead spirit right now.

"Aunt Steph don't listen to her, she's possessed come here and let me take you home," Cameron cried out and he reached through the metal gate for Stephanie's hand but the former Billion Dollar Princess just looked sad and didn't say a word.

"Home? I don't have a home Cameron, my home is where my heart is and my heart belongs to Jericho," Stephanie replied and LC chopped the metal lock right off the gate before Cheyenne pulled the gate open.

"Wait!" Cameron cried but he couldn't reach Stephanie in time, Carla pulled the depressed and distressed mother-to-be over to Chris Jericho's tomb, raised her hands to the sky and mumbled some demonic incantation. Thunder clapped and struck both their bodies, filling them with supernatural power from the Heavenlies.

"We're too late!" LC cried and Rebecca came down from Heaven and swooped the ARK Angels up into the Heavenlies where the angels were warring with the demons over the souls of Carla and Stephanie. Chris Jericho's demonic spirit had been invoked and he was trying to claim their souls but Rebecca, Mother Hardy, Owen Hart and Eddy Guerrero wouldn't let that happen.

"I want you all to say hello to the angels that are fighting in Heaven on your behalf," Rebecca said and the ARK Angels waved at her band of angels who weren't letting Stephanie and Carla go without a fight.

"We tried to get here as fast as we could mom, we even skipped school," Cameron said.

"Yes and Mr. Applebee is gonna flip so don't tell him you were in New York, tell him you were here in Heaven with me okay?" Rebecca said as the angels and demons continued to war in the Heavenlies.

LC frowned, "You want us to tell our Principal we were in Heaven instead of school? He's gonna think we're crazy!" she argued.

"He already thinks your crazy," Rebecca replied and the ARK Angels realized that was true.

"How long is this battle going to go on?" Cameron asked his angelic mother.

"Until your fathers come around and forget about this stupid wrestling world war," Rebecca replied.

"When will that happen?" LC asked and Cameron sighed and Rebecca stroked her firstborn's head tenderly.

"Not for awhile I'm afraid," she said and she knew Cameron already knew why that was.

"I'm starting to hate wrestling mom, do you think your life would have been better if Daddy had been a normal person with a normal job?" Cameron asked Rebecca who jumped off down into the First Realm and wrestled a demon right out of Heaven.

"Wow your mom kicked that demon's butt!" LC said impressed with the physicality Cameorn and Cheyenne's mother just showed.

"That's my momma!" Cameron said proudly as Rebecca hi-fived Eddy Guerrero who was very impressed with what he just saw.

"Now what were you saying about hating wrestling son?" Rebecca asked Cameron who shook his head with a smile.

"I take it back I love wrestling, I just hate what's happening to it," he said.

"Well why don't you do your job with the ARK and GPS and let DX do theirs? That way, we all win and things will be alright in Heaven and on Earth," Rebecca said.

"Okay mom," Cameron said.

"Go sit by the Throne until I say its safe, looks like we're gonna be warring against these demonic spirits for awhile kids," Mother Hardy said ushering the ARK Angels over to Jesus Christ who was being admonished for letting Jeff Hardy give Aurora Rose Helmsley Skittles again.

"But Father they're just Skittles!" Jesus pleaded.

I'm very upset with you right now Jesus, now go talk to Jeff Hardy before he loses his job God said.

"No I won't I don't have to do anything now I already did everything I had to do when I died on the Cross, you can't make me tell Jeff Hardy anything!" Jesus protested.

But I can give Aurora a toothache that'll keep Jeff Hardy up all night long and he'll blame you for it God replied.

"Okay fine I'll talk to him just leave Aurora' teeth alone okay?" Jesus said.

Okay, see I'm not so bad. Now go away I want to talk the ARK Angels alone.

"We're the same Triune; the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit You can't do anything by yourself anymore Father, this isn't Genesis," Jesus replied and the ARK Angels laughed, "Hey guys come let's go for a walk and give Daddy a chance to calm down,"

"You sound like you've had enough of God, I feel like that about my Dad too," Cameron said.

"Really? I love your Dad Cameron, that man loves you more than you'll ever know," Jesus said and Cameron's heart swelled in his chest.

"Wow I had to come to Heaven to know that my Daddy loves me," he said to himself.

"That just proves how messed up things are on Earth, which is why I'll be coming back to claim what's mine soon," Jesus said.

"Make it quick will you our friends and family are in danger without you Jesus," LC said.

"In all things be patient my child and don't worry I'll be back. Remember anything worth having is worth waiting for as you'll see once this war is over," Jesus replied and the ARK Angels looked down over the Kingdom of Heaven and saw that Stephanie and Carla were running for their lives while the angels tried to put the demons back to Hell. There was no way this wrestling world war was going to end without the war between Heaven and Hell ending first, "Skipping school is the best thing you could have done and I hated school when I was growing up too,"

"I like school Jesus," GPS said.

"So do I," the Amazing Cameron added and Jesus and LC rolled their eyes at the Michaels children.

"Nerds," they said at the same-time and Cameron and Cheyenne got offended and God let them zap LC and Jesus with a little Righteous Indignation of their own.

"I can't believe you let them do that Father, I'm your Firstborn!" Jesus complained to God.

"So am I," Cameron replied and Jesus smiled at Shawn's baby boy and suddenly Cameron couldn't remember what time it was, what he was wearing or who he was with. All he could see was the King of Kings smile and it was a sight the Amazing one would remember for the rest of his natural life. Truly Jesus Christ the Son of Man was the one man who would never ever lose His smile.


	59. Without a Trace

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Fifty Eight - Without a Trace

November Tuesday 6, Mr. Applebee's Office at 4pm:

Amy and Joanie looked at each other from across the room as Mr. Applebee stroked his chin. He was obviously trying to figure out what to do about the ARK Angels of DX who had gone MIA and were presumed to be GSS (on God's Secret Service). The thing about that was every time they went GSS their parents never seemed to know and that was why Amy and Joanie were looking at their children's Principal with such a perplexed look on their faces wondering what had the ARK Angels done this time?

"Cameron, Cheyenne and LC are all missing, could you make this vein in my forehead go down if you would tell me where they are, please tell me they're at home and they're all coming down with something," Mr. Applebee said and Amy tried not to laugh, this was obviously very serious, at least to the man with the little glasses falling down his long narrow nose.

"That vein is throbbing are you sure you aren't the one coming down with something?" Joanie asked leaning forward to get a closer look at his face but that wasn't wise as it made the vein in Mr. Applebee's head throb even more.

"Joanie sit down," Amy said pulling Chyna back into her chair and Mr. Applebee got up and started to pace around his desk while Joanie and Amy tried to contain themselves. Mr. Applebee was by far the most serious individual they had ever met and being that they lived with DX he couldn't be more out of the loop if he tried.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing ladies because I'm going to tell you something that'll really make you laugh. If you don't tell me where that troublesome trio are I'm going to kick them out of Waterside - ha-ha, ha-ha!" Mr. Applebee said with a disturbingly ecstatically evil laugh.

"What!" Amy said her hair flaring up in angry red locks and Mr. Applebee jumped back in fright, "You're gonna kick our children out of school again?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Michaels but Waterside is a prominent and established institution that has a reputation for outstanding academic excellence. Many smart and successful people went here including your former employees The McMahons and look how they turned out, I can't have your crazy albeit gifted children tarnish our reputation once again!" Mr. Applebee said and Amy's Righteous Indignation turned into fits of laughter which Chyna added to. The man had no idea just how out of the loop he was with The McMahons, if he really knew Vince McMahon he certainly wouldn't be singing his praises to Chyna and Amy.

"Don't worry Applebee, we'll have those children back in school bright and early first thing in the morning, I'm sure they'll have a very good explanation for us when we get home," Chyna said while Amy wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yeah and I wouldn't write them off yet Mr. Applebee; wherever they are I'm sure those McMahons you love so much are the cause of it, have a good one!" Amy said heading towards the door chuckling and Mr. Applebee watched them leave with the usual perplexed look on his face.

Once they got outside Amy and Chyna almost fell over laughing over the DX Machine which was parked outside Waterside Elementary causing the driver to shake his head knowing that the ARK Angels had once again skipped school on God's Secret Service.

"How big was the vein in Mr. Applebee's head this time?" the driver asked.

"I could see it from the other side of the wall," Joanie said as Amy held her stomach in stitches.

"Oh my, I think the baby's laughing Joanie! Press your head against my stomach and tell me if you hear baby Rebecca laughing," Amy said and Joanie did as instructed and to her great surprise she could hear a melodious sound coming from Amy's womb that sounded like a child's laughter.

"How could it be? She's not even a whole baby yet how can she be laughing already?" Joanie said in absolute amazement and their driver's ears pricked up and he put down his newspaper and pressed his head to the other side of Amy's stomach.

"Hey watch it!" Joanie said pushing the driver away and he started to laugh in amazement.

"Halleluiah you got an angel growing on the inside of you Mrs. Michaels! I heard of children picking up on smells in the last trimester but that is incredible. God must really have something big in store for you and your family Big Red," the driver said and Amy blushed.

"I know and I've only got one more month to go," she said and Joanie hugged her lovingly while the driver got back in the DX Machine and resumed reading his newspaper.

"You're gonna be a great mom Amy," she said and Amy hugged her back.

"I know, I wonder what kind of father Shawn's gonna be? I just hope he loves baby Rebecca as much as Big Rebecca and Chey-Cam," Amy said as Joanie helped her old friend back into the DX Machine.

"Judging from the way he loves you I'd say your baby is about to become the next Showstoppa in a long line of Heartbreak Kids," Joanie said.

"Cute," Amy responded and she thought about her Showstoppa and those adorable and oh so naughty Heartbreak Kids of his, then of course there was Little Miss LC Helmsley and the Ax of Judgment that bore her name. LC carried that Ax everywhere these days, the First Ladies of DX and Extreme couldn't help but wonder who or what LC was planning to execute with it. As long as it wasn't her father, his best friend or anyone on the WWE roster whatever happened in New York City was between the ARK Angels and their Commander-in-Chief, Jesus Christ.


	60. Ice Cream is for Losers!

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Fifty Nine - Ice Cream is for Losers!

November Monday 5, Matt Hardy's House, Cameron, NC at 8pm:

Ashley Massaro stormed angrily onto Matt Hardy's doorstep and rang the bell. She was furious, once again Jeff Hardy had blown her off and she was left alone on Sunday night because Jeff had to baby-sit Aurora Rose Helmsley. Why Jeff had agreed to look after the little Hurricane was beyond Ashley; now she would never get a chance to be alone with him. Aurora was no normal baby, she had very special needs and she needed special attention, the only problem was Ashley had needs of her own, needs that she expected her boyfriend to meet. Ashley and Jeff had been going strong for 9 months, as far as Ashley was concerned it was time they took their relationship to the next level and that was never going to happen as long as Aurora was around.

Matt Hardy opened the door to an irate blond with piercings all over her face. If it hadn't been Ashley he would have closed the door, Ashley wasn't that nice to look at when she was mad.

"Hey Massaro, won't you come in? We're all having ice cream! The Beautiful People came by and left a brown paper bag with your name on it," Matt said stepping out of the way so Ashley could come inside but Ashley didn't move.

"No thanks I don't like ice cream, can you tell Jeff I'm here and that I'll be waiting outside for him please? We're going back to New York to watch RAW in my apartment," Ashley replied but the last part went through Matt's ear and out the other.

"Wait-a-minute, did you just say you don't like ice cream?" Matt said, he was in total shock, "How can you not like ice cream?"

"It hurts my teeth and its too sweet," Ashley replied indifferently.

"But its ice cream Ashley, everybody loves ice cream!" Matt Hardy insisted and Ashley started to get annoyed as Matt pushed his ice cream cone under her nose, "Lick it, go on I dare you. Its cookie dough flavor and its real, real good!"

"Get that stuff out of my face and call your brother I want to go back to New York and watch RAW with him tonight!" Ashley snapped knocking Matt's ice cream cone to the doorstep and causing Matt's face to fold up like an accordion and Ashley frowned, "Matt are you crying?"

"You evil bitch, you dropped my ice cream!" Matt snapped with tears burning down his face.

"What the Hell is the matter with you, you're a grown man Matt its just ice cream? Pull yourself together!" Ashley said bemused by the raven haired hottie's tears, "Pull yourself together and call Jeff out here so we can catch the next flight to NYC and get the Hell outta this small-ass town,"

"No!" Matt said defiantly, "You think my brother's gonna go anywhere with you after what you just did, you ice cream hating hoochie! Get the Hell off my doorstep and never come back Massaro. I don't ever wanna see your pierced face again!" Matt said and he slammed the door in Ashley bewildered face and the young Diva didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how bizarre Jeff's older brother's behavior was some-times. Finally after about ten minutes had passed she realized Jeff wasn't coming to the door, the other Hardy must have been smoking a little of that skanky-skanky stuff because he just lost it . . . over ice cream. "What's so good about ice cream anyway?" Ashley wondered as she climbed up onto the roof of Matt's house and climbed through Jeff's bedroom window which was always open because the Charismatic Enigma was always painting and the fumes were toxic. She pulled herself into his bedroom and landed with a hard thud on the hardwood floor. She felt something cold and wet sticking to her legs and saw red paint; there were paintings all over Jeff's bedroom floor and she had landed right on top of a whole pile of them. Jeff wasn't in his room but Aurora Rose was and she was staring Ashley right in the eye from the foot of Jeff's bed. It was one of Aurora's paintings that Ashley had landed on and the little Hurricane wasn't happy to say the least.

"What's the matter Ro-Ro?" came the concerned voice of Jeff Hardy as Aurora started crying down the house causing rain to come down inside Jeff's bedroom as he returned to his art work and he looked over at the window across the other side of his room and saw Ashley's mascara-heavy eyes leaking black streams down her cheeks which were throbbing with rage as Jeff attended to Triple H's baby girl with the utmost of care and concern, "Ashley what are you doing here, I told you I couldn't hang with you tonight didn't you get my voicemail message?" Jeff said as he rocked Aurora lovingly against his paint-covered chest.

"So you're blowing me off for a baby is that it? You and Matt and Aurora eating ice cream and painting pictures, wow that sounds like fun. Excuse me while I throw up all over myself," Ashley said angrily and Jeff sighed.

"I won't be baby-sitting Ro-Ro tomorrow, we can hang out and watch TV tomorrow okay?" Jeff said.

"She doesn't like me does she?" Ashley said completely ignoring Jeff's attempt at peace-making, "That's why you won't hang out with me anymore isn't it?"

"You're being ridiculous, she's a baby she doesn't think like an adult. She just likes to cry a lot, not everyone can handle that but that's fine Ashley; when we have our own children you'll understand what she's going through," Jeff said and Ashley blanched as the rain eventually stopped coming down as Jeff continued to comfort Aurora. Suddenly a rainbow of light appeared out of nowhere and lit up Jeff's bedroom and Aurora laughed merrily much to Jeff Hardy's delight, "See she's not so bad, why don't you hold her and give her a chance to get used to you?"

As Jeff handed Aurora to Ashley the Hurricane froze herself to Jeff so he couldn't and Ashley's face fell with disdain, "See I told you, she doesn't like me. You have to choose who you're gonna spend your time with Jeff, its either me or her or there's gonna be no future for us and I'm serious about that," she said.

Jeff shook his head, "She just misses her mom, Stephanie's in a really unstable state right now and Ro-Ro's just reacting to what her mother's going through. She doesn't hate you Ashley," he said but Ashley felt differently, she was certain Aurora's dislike of her had nothing to do with Stephanie McMahon's nervous breakdown brought on by the death of her husband and estrangement from the McMahon family. It was personal, Aurora hated Ashley plain and simple. "Come downstairs with us and have some ice cream,"

"I f**king hate ice cream and I hate you Aurora Rose Helmsley for stealing my boyfriend away from me!" Ashley snapped and she bolted back out of Jeff Hardy's window, back down the path leading away from Matt Hardy's house and she drove as furiously back to the airport as she came from the airport to spend another Monday night at home alone.

Aurora waved goodbye to Ashley from Jeff's open window and then she pointed down towards the stairs while Jeff sighed in frustration. Not just because his girlfriend was turning into a paranoid, insecure control freak but because she had cussed in front of Aurora, saying something she was bound to repeat in front of her father and his boss Triple H. "Maybe if I dope you up with enough ice cream you'll forget Ashley was ever here," Jeff said and he headed downstairs to the kitchen to have ice cream with his brother who was celebrating with a fresh bowl of cookie dough ice cream as Ashley drove outta Cameron leaving the Hardys and Aurora Rose watched Monday Night RAW and eat ice cream all night long.


	61. Greenwich Village of the Damned

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Sixty - Greenwich Village of the Damned

November Sunday 4, Greenwich Village, NYC at 6pm:

Brie was having a blast in New York City with the ARK Angels of DX and their wrestler friends. The Hardys, Edge, MVP and Shelton Benjamin had decided to come down and keep Stephanie McMahon company as DX didn't have a shoulder for her to cry on right now; the co-owners of the WWE were trying to stop John Cena, Maria, Mr. Kennedy, Umaga and Beth Phoenix from going to TNA next week. The Smackdown Superstars were more than willing to be there for the Billion Dollar Princess who had fallen into severe depression after Chris Jericho's funeral a week ago. The ARK Angels of DX told ATM that it would be wise for them all to keep an eye on her while the wrestling world war was going on as God had told the Amazing Cameron that Chris Jericho was after her soul. The only way to protect Stephanie from the demonic spirit raging in the Heavenlies against her angels was to convince her that there was life after Jericho and the wrestlers hoped to prove that by making sure Stephanie was having a blast in her favorite town New York City.

Still every so often Jericho would come up and she would mentally disappear and LC had to slap her several times on the butt to get her to communicate.

"Ow!" Stephanie yelped rubbing her now aching butt, "LC quit hitting me or I'm gonna tell your father you're being mean to me,"

"Here Steph have some of my ice cream, its cookie dough flavor," Matt Hardy said shoving his ice cream cone under Stephanie nose and she took it from him delightfully.

"Thank you Matthew you're such a nice young man, no wonder all the ladies love you," Stephanie said and just as she went to lick the ice cream it dropped on the dirty sidewalk by Matt Hardy's feet and the Sensei of Mattitude screamed like a little girl.

"You dropped my ice cream cone! I gave that to you to eat not waste, what the Hell is the matter with you Stephanie McMahon, don't you know ice cream rules all?" Matt Hardy said hysterically and Stephanie froze at the emotional display Matt Hardy just put on over a little ice cream.

"Don't mind him he's just nuts about ice cream," Jeff Hardy explained with Aurora reaching for his neck chain from Stephanie's chest, she almost grabbed it when her mother slapped her hand away and told her to leave Jeff's jewelry alone.

"Yeah one time when we were going out he refused to leave Baskin and Robbins until closing time because he hadn't finished his ice cream sundae, it was almost as big as the table we were eating off of," Amy said and everyone laughed including Stephanie who found herself looking at yet another ice cream cone that Matt Hardy had just purchased from an ice cream stand while everyone was laughing at him.

"This one's strawberry, don't drop it just eat it and everything will be just fine," Matt Hardy said and Aurora grabbed the ice cream and shoved it in her mother's face saying, "Just eat it!" copying Matt Hardy's words and Stephanie knocked it to the ground in disgust.

"Aurora don't do that, you need to learn some manners young lady!" Stephanie snapped while Matt Hardy jumped up and down screaming that yet another perfectly delicious cone of ice cream had been wasted.

"And just where is she gonna learn manners in our family? Not from Daddy and certainly not from me or your father Vince McMahon," LC said and Stephanie sighed, the ARK was right, Stephanie was the only chance Aurora to be a lady as she was surrounded by Degenerates, Extremists and Rated R Superstars.

"You're right LC, its up to me to teach Aurora how to be a lady I just don't know if I have the strength right now. I'm still pretty messed up about Christopher," Stephanie said morosely and Edge frowned.

"Who the Hell is Christopher?" he said eating his vanilla ice cream cone.

"She's talking about Chris Jericho," Trish said eating melted chocolate ice cream off of Randy Orton's fingers.

"Jericho's first name is Christopher? I thought it was just Chris," MVP said sucking down on his banana milkshake and Randy Orton frowned at MVP's choice of indulgence.

"I wouldn't drink anymore of that if I were you Montell," he said and showed MVP a picture of what happened before they entered McDonald's restaurant to get dessert after having dinner at The McCools earlier on in the day, the sales guy had spat in MVP's shake.

"URGHHH!" MVP cried and threw the contaminated milkshake to the pavement angrily and Jeff had to hold Matt back from going off on the former US Champion for wasting what he thought was ice cream.

"Relax Matt it was a milkshake it wasn't ice cream, it wasn't ice cream!" Jeff said trying to calm his ice cream crazy brother down and Stephanie continued to laugh.

"This is the most I've laughed in days, I had no idea you had such a sweet tooth Matthew," Stephanie said holding her jiggling pregnant stomach.

"Its genetic okay? Jeff's got a sweet tooth too and its way worse than mine, you've seen him eat Skittles like they were going out of fashion right? Well that's how I feel about ice cream," Matt explained.

"But why ice cream ain't going nowhere, it'll be around forever?" Shelton Benjamin asked sipping on his Gatorade.

"Because one day when the sun melts every ice cap in the Western Hemisphere there will be no more ice and therefore they'll be no more ice cream," Matt Hardy explained and Amy, Edge and Jeff Hardy rolled their eyes and Shelton Benjamin shook his head in disbelief.

"So you're on some greenhouse effect trip? You believe in Global Warming?" Shelton asked and Matt Hardy nodded licking his cookie dough ice cream indulgently while Shelton made the "He's crazy," eyes toward the Hardy boy.

"I've got some Global Warming for you," Edge said and he shot a mini fireball out of his shoulder from his sun tattoo and melted the ice cream cone in Matt Hardy's hand after which V.1 Speared Edge to the ground and beat the living crap out of him while Stephanie held her stomach laughing.

"It's a good thing we came down to New York City to spend some time with Stephanie, look how happy she is," Amy said to Trish and Melina.

"Yeah and she hasn't mentioned Jericho in five minutes, that's gotta be a good sign right?" Melina asked Trish but the Truth shook her head knowing the floodgates of Hell were about to consume Stephanie McMahon and little Carla McCool because of something that had happened yesterday in Downtown L.A and Brie quietly eating her ice cream sandwich knew what that thing was and she didn't want to talk about it ever again.


	62. Better the Devil You Don't Know

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Sixty One - Better the Devil You Don't Know

November Saturday 3, Los Angeles, CA at 8pm:

Stephanie and Carla were in Downtown LA with Melina, Johnny and the ARK Angels of DX while Trish, Randy, Amy, Shawn, Hunter and Joanie went baby shopping and they didn't want Stephanie to know it was for her two babies.

The Truth said if they told her they were going to buy clothes for her unborn twins she would get depressed and since she was already depressed they told Melina and the ARK Angels of DX to keep it to themselves. That was no problem for Melina, her solution to cure Stephanie and Carla's woes by taking them shopping was being followed out right now. The Hennigans dragged the heavy-laden body of Stephanie McMahon through the busy streets of Rodeo Drive and Santa Monica Boulevard loading the Billion Dollar Princess down with loads and loads of shopping bags hoping to take her mind off Jericho and her father Vince McMahon and the rest of her diabolical family. All Melina ended up doing was rack up another high credit card bill and give Cheyenne Michelle aka the Girl with Phenomenal Strength a desire to shop more often. Shawn's little girl wore everyone down, dragging her angelic amigos and their guardian angels from store-to-store charging everything to her father's credit card.

"I guess we can thank The McMahons for one thing," LC said to Cameron as the crew planted themselves in Melina's favorite restaurant La Botte after a whole day of shopping, "She won't be able to do that ever again,"

Cameron nodded, with the co-owners of DX cutting back on expenses because of the wrestling world war there was no way his father was going to pay a credit card bill like the one he was going to get next month for awhile. "Enjoy it while you can Chey because The DX Household is officially on budget starting now," he said to his baby sister who frowned at him.

"What's a budget Aunt Mel?" she asked Melina who rolled her eyes at Cameron while eyeing her brand new faux fur coat.

"Its what men say when they get tired of shopping, I hear it all the time when I'm at home," she said and Stephanie sighed, "What's up Steph, didn't you have fun today shopping with us?"

"Jericho liked to shop, he used to spend a fortune on guitars and speakers and leather pants," Stephanie cried and her chin crumbled and tears fell down her face as everyone attended to her with great concern for her well-being, "I just miss him so much!"

Melina and Johnny comforted Stephanie while the ARK Angels of DX comforted Carla who too was upset about the death of the man she called father. Cameron hushed LC before she let another one of her derogatory comments about Chris Jericho slip.

"Now is not the time babe, if you're any kind of a friend you'll wrap your arms around Carla and show her that you're there for her despite how you feel about you-know-who," he said and LC did just that, after all this was her future maid of honor her future husband was talking about. As the compassionate display continued and the waitress arrived with the menus, Stephanie looked up wiping dull, watery grey colored tears away from her eyes and recognized the face of Brie, the girl who used to follow Jericho around like a dog at his club Venom and she was very disturbed by the expression on her face.

"Brie!" LC cried out and Cameron frowned when he saw the raven haired tattoo artist with the Gift of Discernment.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else Aunt Mel," he whispered to the Miraculous One.

"Why this is my favorite restaurant Cameron and look Brie's here!" Melina said and Cameron sighed; Melina may have been Miraculous but she wasn't very perceptive. Cameron was eager to leave now because Brie had arrived and God told him that when she arrived everyone had to leave because of what was about to take place between Brie and Stephanie McMahon in the Heavenlies. Instead of confiding in the adults Cameron did what he always did and he confided in his girlfriend and future wife LC.

"God told me that Stephanie is going to ask Brie to invoke the dead spirit of Chris Jericho and when she does Jericho is going to try and take Stephanie and Carla back to Hell with him," Cameron said and LC screeched in horror, she reached down for her backpack and pulled out her Ax of Judgment and raised it high above her head.

"ARGGHHH!" Stephanie McMahon screamed when she saw the weapon of God's Judgment in the hands of the defiant 8 year-old girl from the Clan of Helmsley, "LC put that thing away before you cut Brie's head off!"

"That's the idea Aunt Steph, get back you spawn of Satan!" LC roared at Brie and she swiped at the waitress with her Ax of Judgment and sent the young woman running to the ladies with a suddenly weak bladder. LC turned back to the horrified face of Stephanie McMahon and smiled, "You're welcome!" she said before sheathing her Ax of Judgment and picked up a menu and turned to the main courses, "I think I'll have the penne," she said ignoring the shocked faces of Melina, Johnny Hennigan and Stephanie McMahon staring back at her and then at each other desperately trying to make nice with the restaurant staff who wanted to make sure the Ax made no more appearances tonight.

"The steak sounds good I think I'll have that juicy t bone on the front right there!" Cameron said hungrily while squeezing LC's hand in his own lovingly and the ARK couldn't help but blush, "A big T bone steak with a side of potatoes drowning in gravy, how's that sound darlin?"

"Now that's a meal for a man of God!" LC said impressed and the adults snickered, Cameron had obviously inherited more than HBK's Southern good looks, he had inherited the Showstoppa's Lone Star appetite too.

"I'll have that too!" Cheyenne said and Cameron frowned at his baby sister.

"You can have meatballs, don't bite off more than you can chew little miss big stuff," he said and Cheyenne sulked thinking whatever Cameron could do she could do better. She'd prove that she was the best Michaels in the DX Household when she sang her heart out in the Christmas Nativity play next month. Cameron may have been Amazing but in art and music class Cheyenne was the Girl with Phenomenal Skills.

"I'd slow down if I were you Cheyenne, you're gonna need to look your best when you're turning tricks for a living," Carla said and Stephanie slapped her sharply on the leg for being so rude to Shawn's baby girl but the slap barely registered in Carla's infected mind.

"That's not Carla talking Aunt Stephanie," Cameron said trying to keep his temper in the face of such abuse of his kind of gentle spirit, the spirit that his father Shawn Michaels had birthed in him and the Holy Spirit that his Father in Heaven had given him earlier in the year.

"Than who was it talking?" Melina said motioning for Stephanie to bring Carla to her which she did and Melina laid hands on her right there at the restaurant table over her mouth so that no more venom would come out of it. "Who told her to say such a horrible thing?"

"I can't say or we won't be able to make it through dinner, forget I said anything. Carla won't speak another bad word about my sister ever again," Cameron said and Stephanie nodded content with his response and turned her attention away from Carla and turned her attention to what was on the menu.

The Amazing one couldn't tell her the whole Truth which was that Carla McCool was being channeled by the demonic and soon to be disembodied spirit of Chris Jericho. Once the whole Truth came out words would be totally unnecessary as the whole wrestling world would experience the horror of an evil spirit with a ready-made host in the right in the hearts of a broken hearted woman and a disheartened daughter.


	63. Extra Curricular Activities

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Sixty Two - Extra Curricular Activities

November Friday 2, Central Park West, NYC at 4:40pm:

Jeff Hardy looked at his watch, it was definitely time to go he was meeting Ashley in Gramercy Park at five on the Eastside of Manhattan and if he wanted to get through the crowds and rush hour traffic he would have to leave now. However leaving might not have been an option, he told Hunter that he would keep an eye on Stephanie while he and Shawn went to talk Mr. Kennedy, Umaga and Beth Phoenix out of leaving for TNA with John Cena.

Aurora was with Amy and Joanie back at the Sandbox and Stephanie was missing her baby girl even if she didn't say it, whenever anyone mentioned Aurora's name Stephanie's face lit up. Jeff dusted the grass off his jeans stood to his feet and approached her hoping to see her smiling but when she turned around there was no smile, only the same depressed expression of a woman that had been rejected by her stupid family once again. Jeff shrugged, "I don't know what to say Steph," he said helplessly, "All I can say is your family sucks,"

Jeff was running out of patience, the fact was he couldn't relate to Stephanie on anything outside of wrestling because his family was awesome. His father would never disown him no matter what and his brother Matt was always there for him when he needed him. Stephanie turned away again and just stared ahead at the couples having kissing competitions with each other and the children of tourists running freely around the park and of course she ended up feeling even worse and Jeff knew he couldn't leave her alone right now, so he stared ahead right along with her not noticing the blazing red eyes of Ashley Massaro watching from the other side of Central Park wondering where the Hell was the baby Jeff was supposed to be baby-sitting.

DX Inc at 12pm:

Shawn and Hunter looked across the mahogany meeting table at the group of WWE talent on the verge of signing with TNA at the behest of Vince McMahon and John Cena who had made his decision to leave them last Monday. While DX had accepted that Cena was one of Vince's boys a long time ago and always would betray them for him, they weren't quite willing to give up on Kennedy, Umaga and Beth Phoenix that easily. Hunter leaned forward and smiled at each of them while Shawn furrowed his brow carefully considering their options.

"Tell me what you want and we'll work something out," Hunter said and Kennedy, Beth and Umaga exchanged glances before turning back to DX and saying in unison:

"We want out,"

Hunter gasped while Shawn held his peace and nodded, "Is that was Vince told you to say?" he asked softly and the three Superstars nodded and it became crystal clear that they were terrified of Vince McMahon and what he would do to them if they decided to stay with the WWE.

"He said if we didn't leave this week and come to TNA he'd attack our families," Mr. Kennedy said.

"He said he'd blow up Samoa and blame it on terrorists if I stayed with you guys," Umaga added in perfect English of course.

"That sonofabitch!" Hunter said rising to his feet enraged by what he'd just heard and he starting pacing around the DX office looking for his Sledgehammer, "What did he say to you Beth, did he threaten you too?"

"No," Beth Phoenix answered simply and Umaga and Kennedy looked at her in surprise as did DX.

"He didn't threaten to hurt you or your family if you stayed with DX?" Kennedy asked.

"No he didn't, I wanted to leave. I'm bored with the Women's Division here, I need a challenge and I think you can all agree with me when I say that I am a big fish in a really tiny, pretty plastic pond," Beth said.

"So all you want is more competition, no problem Beth we'll get you some, just stay with us until we move some things around," Shawn said but Beth shook her head.

"I'm sorry boys but I'm better than every single Diva in this company and even if you train them for a million years they'll never be on my level. That's why I'm leaving for TNA and there's nothing you can do to change that," Beth Phoenix said and Kennedy narrowed his eyes at her.

"So you think you can beat Awesome Kong, Gail Kim and ODB?" he asked skeptically and Umaga laughed.

"No way sister, those 3 Knockouts alone would eat you for breakfast," he said, "At least here you'd be protected,"

"Put a cork in it fatty!" Beth yelled at Umaga who took offence to be called names in front of management and his peer and he grabbed Beth by the neck and hung her up in the air angrily.

"Umaga put her down!" Shawn commanded.

"I don't work for you anymore HBK remember, that means I can do what I want to whoever I want," Umaga snarled and he was about to hit Beth Phoenix with the Samoan spike.

"Remember what Vince McMahon said Umaga, he said I'm money and that means if anything happens to me and I can't make money for TNA he'll hold you totally responsible!" Beth said and Umaga dropped her back into her chair and she gasped her air. Kennedy shook his head.

"Spoken like a true Diva, its gonna be Hell sharing the spotlight with you," he said and Beth gave him a cruel smile.

"There won't be a spotlight for you because I'm going to steal it, all 3 of us," she replied and Umaga and Kennedy frowned wondering what on Earth Beth was talking about as she regained her composure.

"Is there something I don't know Phoenix?" Umaga asked as Beth smiled, the violence made her wrestling juices flow.

"Let's just say you and I will be working a lot closer down in Florida Umaga. I think we're done talking to these two losers, let's go meet our new boss, or should I say our old one," Beth said shooting DX a disdainful glance as she left with Umaga and Kennedy.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm sure you'll do fine without us," Kennedy said before closing the door behind him leaving Hunter and Shawn wondering what on Earth they had done to deserve such a blow to their roster. One thing was for sure though, the wrestling world war was on and they were not gonna lose it.

"We gotta get to work," Shawn said and Hunter nodded.

"You bet your Sexy ass we do, you know you're company's in trouble when someone as hot as Beth Phoenix thinks you're a loser," Hunter said and Shawn shook his head wondering how he was going to work with someone who always saw things from a Degenerate POV. Shawn couldn't have cared less what Beth Phoenix thought of them, if the rest of the Divas wanted to stay in the WWE they were going to have to work hard like all the guys whether they liked it or not. Hunter on the other hand was willing to bend over backwards to make the Divas happy, pillow fights and Playboy magazine was all he required of them. It was going to be a very hard to convince him that they weren't just eye candy anymore. They were going to have to fight for their spot in the Women's Division and Shawn was going to break them in while Hunter offered them all free massages afterwards in his hotel room.


	64. Guttermouth of the South

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Sixty Three - Guttermouth of the South

November Thursday 1, Universal Studios, Orlando, FL at 8pm:

Tamara Nash slammed the SUV door shut while Tristen Nash cried and cried in the back because his mother refused to let him out to meet the TNA wrestlers before the last episode of Thursday Night IMPACT, TNA was going up against Monday Night RAW starting next week live and Kevin Nash wanted to make it to the IMPACT! Zone in one piece. That might not have been possible as he had just had a terrible fight with DX and the ARK Angels of DX at home and his wife was absolutely furious with him and his son Tristen who was now grounded until further notice.

"I cannot believe you didn't stop him, you black-hearted sonofabitch!" Tamara screamed at her husband as he marched towards the studio where IMPACT was being taped shortly.

The rest of the Main Event Mafia heard the commotion along with some TNA wrestlers and the notorious faction came out to see Tamara shoving and kicking her husband all the way into the studio.

"He didn't mean it, Shawn should have known better he didn't have to go off on him like that," Nash replied.

"Our son called your best friend's baby girl a ho Kevin and not only that, he said she was going to grow up to be just like her mother! And you said nothing, you just let our son disrespect Shawn's family and you didn't say or do a damn thing you spineless coward!" Tamara yelled and Sharmell covered her mouth in shock.

"Your son said what about little Cheyenne Michelle?" she asked Tamara in shock.

"Keep your wife out of my business Booker," Nash warned Booker T as he headed towards the Main Event Mafia dressing room.

"I thought you were going to talk DX into a cross-promotional faction feud, what the Hell did your son cuss out Shawn's baby girl for, she's only 4 years-old?" Booker asked.

"Because he's stupid alright? He's not "amazing", like Cameron he's just an average kid with a guttermouth from the South," Nash said.

"Oh don't give me that you put him up to it Kevin, I heard you talking trash about the ARK Angels to Vince McMahon on Sunday night. I knew there was a reason you didn't want to go to The Sandbox for the DX Rules All Blow Out party," Tamara said pulling her hair out, "Grrrr, I hate you so much right now!"

"Oh so you're on his side, you blame me for what happened to Rebecca too don't you? Dirty old Nash can't keep his hands to himself and its my fault she's dead isn't it Tammy, President of the I Heart DX Fan club!" Nash snarled.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, calm down you two we've got a show to do in less than an hour you have to keep your issues with Shawn in check Big Kev," Kurt Angle said.

"Shut up you Olympic asshole! This is between the Kliq and I'm not done talking, you can take your wrestling show and shove it just like Karen shoved her wedding ring right up your ass!" Tamara yelled at Kurt Angle and the Wrestling Machine started to cry over the mention of his ex-wife.

"See now look what you've done, you've made my Mafia brother cry. Why don't you just go home Tammy, you're not gonna get me to apologize for sticking up for myself," Nash said while comforting a wailing Kurt Angle who was screaming "Karen, Karen!" over and over again with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you with your new "family" until you apologize to your old one, your real one, the only brotherhood you've really ever known or ever will know!" Tamara said pulling out her cell-phone and dialing The Sandbox but Kevin snatched the cell-phone out of her hand and threw it on the ground angrily and it smashed in two.

"You defend him all you want but you know as well as I do that Shawn is responsible for what happened in Orlando earlier this year between me and Rebecca, he drove her into my arms because he was looking for love in the arms of a voluptuous red-head named Amy Dumas," Nash said.

"Oh that is such a crock of shit and you know it baby, Shawn and Amy were brought together by God, it was Divine Intervention there is no way in Hell Shawn would have cheated on Rebecca, unlike you Shawn respects the sanctity of marriage!" Tamara snapped she was trembling at how messed up the Kliq still was over the infamous betrayal that had rocked the wrestling world earlier in the year.

"Oh that's right, Shawn would never sleep with another woman behind Amy's back now would he? He's St. Michaels and he's God's favorite wrestler right? So why don't you go sleep with him then since you love him so much Tammy, huh? Get the Hell out of my locker room now!" Nash ordered his wife and she grabbed Sting's World Championship belt and started beating her husband senseless over the head with it while cursing his name out loud.

"I hate you, I hate you!" she screamed while beating him with the heavy gold belt and Sting stood back and didn't even try to stop her, he was totally okay with it and truly thought Kevin Nash was the scum of the Earth for getting his 11 year-old son involved in his unfinished business with DX - at Vince McMahon's suggestion.

"Who needs the Knockouts we got our main event right here, Nash vs. Nash," Scott Steiner said as he and the Bookers tried to pull the Nashes apart while Kurt Angle continued to sob over his wife in the corner and the Stinger sighed over the hole the wrestling world war had torn in the already damaged relationship between Big Sexy and the Heartbreak Kid - at Vince McMahon's suggestion and right now the demented wrestling mogul couldn't be happier. Things were going according to plan; battles were being waged and lives were being destroyed, yup everything was going great and it had only been 4 days since the wrestling world war officially begun.

Tapings started at 9pm:

The Nashes, Orlando, FL at 5pm:

Shawn and Hunter didn't believe a word that came out of Vince McMahon's mouth so when VKM bragged on RAW that Kevin Nash was behind the signing of John Cena to TNA the co-founders of DX had to go straight to Big Kev's house and find out from the old man himself. Of course that's exactly what Kevin Nash expected and he invited his dear friends over for dinner before the IMPACT tapings where Vince McMahon was going to announce the acquisitions of several big WWE Superstars. Hoping to avoid that DX came to Orlando with high expectations, Hunter was confident that things would be back to normal and John Cena, Maria, Beth Phoenix, Umaga and Mr. Kennedy would be back on the WWE roster before the weekend.

The ARK Angels of DX were not so optimistic. The Amazing Cameron was reluctant to even go to The Nashes after school but God told him the ARK Angels had to be there. Cameron didn't tell Cheyenne and LC that something bad was going to go down but he didn't have to, his face gave it away and GPS and the ARK stuck by his side ready for action against whatever evil thing that was about to manifest itself this evening.

"What are you three looking so glum about, I thought you liked hanging out with Tristen and Aunt and Uncle Nash?" Chyna asked the ARK Angels who were obviously concerned about something.

"Normally we'd be totally psyched about hanging out with Tris, just not today," LC said wearily tapping her Ax of Judgment while Cheyenne squeezed her big brother's hand.

"Ow, Chey quit it!" Cameron complained and Cheyenne let go realizing she'd squeezed a little too tight.

"Sorry Cam-Cam I was just trying to help," she said and Shawn picked her up and held her in his arms as Kevin Nash opened the door. Big Sexy looked up into the little face of Shawn's baby girl with a glazed over expression on his face. The memory of Big Rebecca flashed over his mind and his heart-skipped a beat.

"Wow," he said and Triple H quickly pushed Kevin into the house as he could feel Shawn's Righteous Indignation heating up.

"I know Joanie's hot but dude you don't have to drool on my hand," Triple H joked and Chyna laughed not picking up on the tension between Shawn and Kevin at all but Hunter and Amy could feel it like a dentist drill. Joanie had come back on the scene after the infamous incident in Orlando whereas Hunter and Amy had been on the frontline of it.

"Hey Big Red, ARK Angels, man its good to see you guys," Tamara Nash said hugging Amy and each ARK Angel in turn before looking at Shawn who still looked super-pissed, "We've got to sort this thing out before you go back to Connecticut," she said to him referring to the war between TNA and WWE waged by Vince McMahon last Monday and HBK managed a slight nod but his attention was clearly still on the man that had slept with his wife and almost cost him everything.

"What's the matter daddy?" Cheyenne asked her father and Shawn's Righteous Indignation melted away into a beautiful smile at the sound of his daughter's cherubic voice.

"Nuthin, let's go say hi to Tristen," Shawn replied and Cameron exhaled deeply knowing that wasn't a good idea but unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it. That didn't mean LC couldn't try and make him feel better by refusing to let him go through this wrestling world war alone and she vowed to remain by his side throughout this difficult situation, it would be good practice for their future as man and wife.


	65. Stephanie in the Wilderness

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Sixty Four - Stephanie in the Wilderness

October Wednesday 31, The Ortons, NYC at 11pm:

Randy Orton put his feet up on Trish's lap for awhile not realizing that her pregnancy had given her less patience for antics.

"Ow!" he yelped as Trish knocked his feet down and hit him in the face with one of her plush velvet cushions. Hunter picked one up and examined it closely and smiled.

"This has your names engraved on it, look at this Shawn it says "Trish Loves Randy" and other side it says "Randy Loves Trish," Isn't that the gayest thing you've seen in your life?" Hunter said to his DX partner and Shawn took the cushion and knocked The Game across the head with it.

"There's nothing gay about a man and a woman being in love Hunter," Shawn admonished him.

"Yeah that's the opposite of gay moron," Randy Orton said putting his feet up on Trish's lap again.

"Hand me that cushion Hunter I need to whack my husband with it again," Trish said and Hunter passed her the cushion but Amy intercepted it and handed it to Stephanie who was sitting on a whole pile of cushions amongst her dearest friends and their husbands Shawn, Randy and Johnny.

"Here you go babe, in spite of all that's happened take this, it'll remind you that there's still love out there. I mean if God can hook these two up imagine what He can do for you now that Jericho's dead?" Amy said and the Amazing Cameron cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Um Earth mom, I think we should be leaving now," Cameron said picking LC up by her ponytail and snapping his fingers at Cheyenne who was goofing off with Aurora and Jeff Hardy on the other side of The Ortons' living room.

"Um Amazing one, I'm not leaving until I know Stephanie's gonna be alright living in New York with Trish and Randy while she gets her life back together," Amy replied.

"Um Earth to Earth mom and Earth son, I was thinking of actually moving in with The McCools," Stephanie said.

"No you can't move in with Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Dan you have to stay here or there's going to be trouble!" Cameron yelled violently and Shawn and Amy furrowed their brows in unison.

"What kind of trouble?" they asked him and Cameron pointed to the sky.

"There'll be trouble in the Heavenlies," he said seriously and The Ortons nodded in agreement with the Amazing one.

"Cameron's right Steph, you can't go next door you have to stay with me and Randy so we can protect you," Trish said and Stephanie started to tremble and Hunter quickly ran to her side but she brushed him off and reached for Aurora.

"Give her to me Jeff," she said to the Hardy boy and Aurora clung to Jeff refusing to let him hand her to Stephanie.

"Stop yelling man you're scaring her, if you wanna get into Ro-Ro's good graces you're gonna have to be a lot nicer to me Miss. McMahon," Jeff replied and Stephanie burst into tears at the mention of her maiden name and the family associated with it that had abandoned her earlier today, "Ooops, I dropped the 'Mc' bomb," he said and Hunter went to slap him upside the head for being so stupid but Aurora froze her father's hand before he could.

Melina and Amy hugged Stephanie and tried to comfort her the best they could before they left; they had been with her when her father called her and told her she was out of the family, again. The whole day Stephanie cried while Hunter palmed Aurora off on Jeff Hardy, the only person who could stop Aurora from crying the whole country down with her supernatural weather powers. After agreeing a fee for his baby-sitting services Jeff was more than happy to spend his free time looking after Hurricane Aurora but Stephanie resented him right away. She didn't understand that her grief was contagious and if she got depressed Aurora would pick up on her emotional instability in the atmosphere and cause a climate shift of Biblical proportions. Still it didn't stop Stephanie from wanting her baby girl and one day when she remembered what happiness felt like ATM would let her be a mother to Aurora again, but for now Ro-Ro, the youngest of the ARK Angels was off limits to the distressed mother-to-be and Stephanie felt even more rejected because of it.

"If I stay with Carla I'll feel better, she reminds me of Jericho. Not the bad side that you all cling to so dearly but the good side that none of you saw, only I know what a good man Jericho really was," Stephanie said defensively and LC rolled her eyes.

"Get a grip on yourself Aunt Steph, the man was a wife-beating, DX-kidnapping, Satan-worshipping psychopath and the sooner you forget about him the better. Until you come to your senses you ain't going nowhere near my maid of honor or my bridesmaid. Come on daddy let's go its late and I've got late night TV to watch," LC said pulling on Hunter's arm as the DX family headed to the front door leaving Stephanie in the capable and powerful care of Randy and Trish Orton.

"Are you guys gonna be okay looking after Stephanie on your own?" Melina asked Trish and Randy as Johnny got her faux fur coat and draped it over her shoulders, it was cold in Manhattan and not just because Aurora was there.

"No but there's nothing you guys can do about it," Trish replied honestly.

"Just go home and wait for Maria to call you," Randy said to Melina and the former Miss. California smiled.

"I miss Maria I never see her anymore, do you know what she's gonna call me about?" Melina asked and the Ortons nodded.

"Yeah we do, but its best you hear it from her because if we tell you we're never gonna get you out of our house," Trish said and the Hennigans looked at each other curiously.

"We better get home, we'll call you guys later," Melina said and everyone left The Ortons with Stephanie McMahon, what they didn't know is that she wouldn't be there for long. She was going over to The McCools to see Carla as soon as The Ortons fell asleep and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. It was all part of the wrestling world war that Vince McMahon was waging against his former company and the two men that ran it like it was the best wrestling company in the world, which it was but it wouldn't be for much longer. Vince's Hitmen and the Main Event Mafia would make sure that TNA turned Shawn and Hunter's whole world upside down and by doing so The McMahons had made an agreement with the Devil with his precious daughter's soul as collateral.


	66. Wardrobe Malfunction

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Sixty Five - Wardrobe Malfunction

October Tuesday 30, Dunkin Donuts Center, Providence, RI at 6pm:

Victoria and Maryse entered the backstage area and looked for the other Divas, Kelly Kelly and Lillian Garcia were playing a game of Hide and Seek with Candice Michelle and as usual the SD Divas had no idea what the RAW Divas were doing and they were getting frustrated.

"Urgh, I can't believe this we're facing those stupid RAW bitches and my gym bag is missing and I know exactly who stole it. Now I'll never be able to comb my hair out the way I like it!" Maryse complained.

"Hey watch it!" Victoria said putting her hands up to protect her face from Maryse's platinum blond locks. Maryse stamped her foot angrily and flicked her hair over her shoulder where HBK was standing.

"Ooh oui, forgive me monsieur Michaels I was looking for my gym bag and those stupid RAW Divas took all my stuff and hid it somewhere!" Maryse explained as Shawn tried to get the vision back in his left eye.

"That's alright Maryse, don't worry about your hair just make sure you don't get injured tonight. With Maria gone we need all our Smackdown Divas firing on all cylinders," Shawn said and Maryse gasped.

"Don't worry? But Sexy Boss, my hair is my thing, without my hair I've got nothing else!" Maryse complained and Shawn sighed.

"What about your in-ring skills, you know the stuff you're supposed to do after all the hair flicking stops," Shawn said sarcastically.

"That's what she's for," Maryse said pointing to Victoria, "I'm the beauty and she's the beast,"

"Hey I resent that!" Victoria snarled and Shawn laughed and Hunter joined them wondering what was so funny.

"Maryse can't find her stuff," Shawn explained.

"Have you seen my gym bag Monsieur Triple H?" she asked the ass-kicking side of DX.

"What does it look like?" Hunter asked.

"Its pink, sparkly and it says "Maryse" in gold italics," Maryse explained and Hunter shrugged.

"Sorry I haven't seen it, there's Mickie James why don't you ask her?" Hunter said waving at MJ as she headed to the women's locker room.

Maryse turned her nose up, "I take out the trash I don't talk to it," she replied and she and Victoria exchanged a hi-five.

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked Hunter as the SD Divas walked away as Mickie James approached them and Hunter smirked.

"I don't think you need to know what that means, it might affect your Christian values," Hunter said and he threw his arm around Shawn's shoulder and pulled him over to the male locker room as Mickie James headed into the female locker room.

As she shut the door behind her Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle and Lillian Garcia waved at her excitedly.

"Hey Mickie, look what we got?" Kelly Kelly said as Candice and Lillian pulled out Maryse's gym bag and started kicking it all over the floor.

Mickie James didn't laugh which was a sign that something was definitely wrong, as typically she would have kicked the bag clear across the locker room floor until it got all dirty to show just how much the RAW Divas hated the SD Divas.

"Mickie what's wrong?" Candice asked concerned.

"Yeah we saved the last kick just for you," Kelly Kelly said.

"If I tell you I'm going to have to ask you to keep this a secret which means you can't tell anybody, not even DX," Mickie James said and the RAW Divas exchanged glances between each other.

"Okay, we'll keep it a secret - whatever it is," Lillian Garcia said.

"I'm leaving the WWE and I'm going to TNA," Mickie James said and the RAW Divas screamed so loud DX came rushing into the female locker room and ran over to them to make sure they were okay.

"What happened?" Hunter asked them.

"Did Vince send you a nasty text message threatening you if you didn't sign with TNA?" Shawn asked them and Mickie James shot a weary glance at the RAW Divas and they gulped nervously.

"Don't be stupid HBK, we were just doing our impression of Melina," Candice Michelle lied.

"Yeah we miss her so much, when is she coming back?" Kelly Kelly added.

"Is she coming back at all?" Lillian Garcia said and Shawn's Righteous Indignation started to act up, he knew something wasn't right and that the Divas were lying to him. Hunter prevented him from finding out what really made them scream as soon as he saw Maryse's gym bag, he grabbed Shawn and flew out to find Maryse insisting they return it to her before ECW started.

"The show won't start for 2 hours!" Shawn complained but by then the female locker room was far away and he was once again being addressed by Maryse's stinging blond hair.

"My bad!" she apologized to Shawn and she gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek which The Game appreciated very much. Victoria rolled her eyes along with HBK, they both wanted her to tie her hair back and get her focus where it belonged, in the ring not on her hair.

"Remember that Hair vs. Hair match you had with Molly Holly at Wrestlemania 20 Vicky?" Shawn asked the former Women's Champion, "I think we'll have to have ourselves another one this time with you shaving Maryse's hair, what do you say?"

"I say book the match," Victoria replied and Hunter and Maryse balked.

"And I say Hell no this hair is the best thing going and you're jealous Shawn because you ain't got none left!" Hunter said and the Showstoppa sighed and shielded his eyes from the best thing Maryse had to offer and counted down the days until that long blond mop was a strewn heap on the floor of a huge arena in front of millions of people all over the world.

Meanwhile back in the female locker room:

"Why are you leaving us Mickie, did Vince McMahon force you to?" Candice Michelle asked the former Women's Champion and Mickie James shook her head.

"Is it because of that videotape Randy found in John Cena's locker room?" Kelly Kelly asked and Mickie James went pale as a ghost.

"What videotape?" she said and Candice and Lillian hushed Kelly Kelly as articles of Mickie James past threatened to create an evil tension between her and her locker room colleagues.

"Nothing, I was just having a blond moment," Kelly Kelly lied and Candice and Lillian quickly brought the focus of the conversation back to Mickie James sudden departure from their roster.

"Are you leaving because you want to?" Lillian Garcia asked sadly and Mickie James looked down at her shoes shifting her feet from side-to-side.

"Not exactly, I want to leave Candice but not because of you but because of someone very dear to me who's already left," Mickie James said and the RAW Divas gasped in anticipation of who that dear person was but Mickie James left their midst and hit the showers thinking it best that they didn't know that the man behind her decision to leave the best wrestling company in the world was the former WWE Champion and traitor to the WWE locker room John Cena. The whole wrestling world would find out next week on Monday Night IMPACT, when TNA went up against RAW and the wrestling world war officially began.


	67. John Cena Has Left the Building

Title: The ARK Angels of DX in the Wrestling World War

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Jeff Jarrett, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, The Rock, The McCools, various WWE and TNA wrestlers.

Summary: On Monday October 29 2007 Vince McMahon declared war on DX by joining forces with Jeff Jarrett and TNA to launch a wrestling world war but the ARK Angels of DX want their daddies to focus on what's really at stake. NOTE: This story is written in reverse.

Chapter Sixty Seven - John Cena Has Left the Building

October Monday 29, Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena, Jacksonville, FL at 10:49pm:

Amy grabbed her hair while looking at the monitor backstage as Trish told her John Cena was about to betray DX.

"And there's the reason why," Trish said pointing to the black limousine that had pulled up outside as John Cena hit Rey Mysterio with his finisher and walked up the ramp with Umaga, Mr. Kennedy and Beth Phoenix leaving the fans in shock.

Maria reached out to DX as Cena grabbed her before heading to the parking lot as the co-owners of the WWE just watched Cena leave.

"I'm so sorry guys I really wanted to stay with you!" Maria cried as Cena pulled her aggressively toward the black limousine that had just pulled up but DX looked at each other thinking it was their turn to show John Cena what they thought of him.

"Hey John," Hunter called and the former WWE Champion turned the face his former employees who were now wearing their characteristic DX smirks.

"What?" Cena said abrasively while the entire RAW roster watched in complete shock at what Cena, Kennedy, Umaga and Beth Phoenix had just done to Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston and CM Punk in front of the entire wrestling world audience.

"If you ever think you wanna come back, DX and the entire WWE roster got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!" the entire RAW roster said in unison and Cena waved his hand in front of his face making the infamous "You Can't See Me!" pose and an injured CM Punk flipped him the bird as he got into the black limousine that said "MCMAHON" on the license plate. As the limo rolled out it stopped half way through the parking lot and the top came back to reveal the head of a vanquished foe, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"DX, consider yourself under attack because TNA is going to take everything you have and before the year is out your precious WWE will be no more," he said and Shane McMahon's head popped out next to his father's and Hunter felt like throwing up at the sight of the two men he hated more than trifle.

"The wrestling world war is on boys and you're going down just like we said you would!" Shane boasted and the cigar he had lighted burnt up in his mouth as Shawn's Righteous Indignation went into action.

"Driver get us the Hell outta here!" Vince McMahon yelled and the limousine pulled away.

Shawn thought about striking them with a fireball from Heaven but he pulled back and Hunter asked him where the Hell his Righteous Indignation went.

"Why didn't you set the old bastard on fire, don't you realize what he just did - he took our biggest Superstar to TNA with Kennedy, Maria, Umaga and Beth Phoenix!" Hunter cried furiously but Shawn calmed him down smiling softly to himself with a much better idea.

"They want to go to war let's give them what they want, since when do we back down from a fight? We'll win this wrestling world war just like we win everything else," Shawn said confidently and Amy patted her husband on the back and kissed him proud of his restraint.

"I can't believe John Cena betrayed us," CM Punk said holding his battered ribs in pain.

"Yeah I say we run them down and beat his ass on principle," Batista said holding his head that was sore from Umaga kicking it in.

"My husband's right you gotta win this fight in the ratings and prove that the wrestling world does not revolve around John Cena," Amy said and the WWE Superstars cheered believing that they could make RAW the best show without "The Champ". That was until they all turned around and saw the faces of the fans that had left the arena after the beatdown. As they walked back to their cars the wrestlers could hear them wondering where Cena went and whether or not he had left the WWE for good. They didn't even care that Punk, Batista and Kofi were pummeled to death, all they cared about was John Cena and suddenly the future didn't seem so bright for the WWE Superstars anymore.

"We're in deep trouble," Hunter said to Shawn but HBK wouldn't hear it.

"Look before Cena came along we were the hottest thing going in the wrestling world and we still are, only this time we're in control not Vince and so we can turn this to our advantage. Once TNA discover what a psychotic tyrant VKM is they'll be dying to come work for us and then the tables will turn in our favor!" Shawn said and Hunter huffed in disbelief.

"As much as I like that idea I'm not so sure its gonna happen," Hunter said.

"It will happen, trust me you'll see," Shawn said and he turned to his locker room and applauded them, "Great show tonight guys and this is not the end of the WWE,"

The wrestlers watched the fans leave in droves without even asking any of them for autographs and Amy noticed the despondent looks on their faces.

"Just look how depressed the fans are, baby you've got to turn their frowns upside down!" Amy said and Shawn kissed her passionately in front of them and they immediately started chanting and cheering "HBK!" at the amorous display.

"See our approval ratings are up already," Shawn said and Hunter rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the wrestlers smiled at how cute Shawn and Amy still were to them and the fans that still loved them so much.

"How about another Live Sex show only this time it'll be with Shawn instead of Edge?" Hunter suggested and everyone looked at him disgusted, "What? Come on you all know once Lita gets naked the RAW ratings go up!"

"My name is not Lita anymore Hunter its Amy Dumas and I'm not taking my clothes off so you can get the ratings up again," Amy said offended and Hunter shrugged.

"Fine we'll just get Mickie James to take her clothes off, I'm sure she won't have any trouble doing that," Hunter said and all the wrestlers started snickering causing Shawn and Amy to wonder what was so funny. Mickie James pretended she wasn't offended even though it was killing her inside to pretend she didn't know what they were laughing at, she just hoped Shawn and Amy never found out about her sordid past or she might lose the respect of the two people she respected more than Trish Stratus in the whole wrestling world.

"You picked a Hell of a time to leave John, I need you so much right now," Mickie James said to herself while trying to stop the tears from falling and Trish squeezed her warmly to her side while exchanging glances with Randy. The Ortons already knew what was in store for MJ during the wrestling world war, some of it was good, some was bad and some was just downright ugly like the wrestling world war itself.

October Sunday 28, DX Rules All Blow Out Party at The Sandbox, Greenwich, CT at 11pm:

Cyber Sunday was over and the WWE Superstars were celebrating another awesome PPV as-well as the humiliation of Vince McMahon and his insane family. Once again Vince McMahon's plans to take out DX had failed and the co-owners of the WWE once again got the better of the old man. Now the WWE was celebrating the future now that DX were back in charge and The McMahons were out of their hair they could go back to doing what DX did best and that was PAR-T-DOWN!

Of course Shawn partied in moderation these days and while Hunter was swinging from the furniture and the boys were throwing water on the girls, he was trying to have a Bible Study in the kitchen with The Godfathers Shelton, Edge, Carlito, John Morrison and The Rock.

"Heads up Sexy Boss!" Brian Kendrick called as Ezekiel Jackson spiked a volleyball right across the kitchen in HBK's direction and the Showstoppa ducked before it caught him in the head.

"Brian take your volleyball tournament outside I'm trying to teach these men something from 1 Chronicles," Shawn said.

"Okay sorry Sexy Boss we'll take it outside, come on Zek let's roll!" Kendrick said and Big Zek followed behind him.

"And please call me Shawn, only the ladies call me Sexy Boss, when you do it, I dunno it sounds gay," Shawn complained and Ezekiel nodded in agreement.

"It sounds super gay," he said with stern disapproval.

"Hey that would be a good superhero name for you - Super Gay!" Kendrick said to Zek and the Godfathers laughed as Ezekiel picked up Brian and spiked him across the volleyball net outside in the Palatial Gardens instead of the volleyball.

"Okay now where were we, oh yes 1 Chronicles chapter 14, verses 9 to 12, Shelton read on," Shawn said and The Gold Standard cleared his throat but Edge interrupted him.

"Uh-hum excuse me Sexy Boss, I have a complaint," he said and Shawn sighed.

"Edge will you please not call me Sexy Boss, you of all people don't need to be calling me that, okay?" Shawn said and the other Godfathers snickered.

"Oh because you used to be gay for me?" Edge asked and Shawn slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter top angrily.

"I was NEVER gay for you, I was channeling Amy's spirit remember? She was gay for you not me!" Shawn insisted and The Godfathers laughed at how embarrassed HBK still was over the whole channeling Amy's spirit thing earlier in the year.

"You tell it your way and I'll tell it mine," Edge said and the Beautiful People came from behind and surprised Shawn making him jump.

"Hey Sexy Boss," Angelina Love said and Velvet Sky frowned.

"We don't work for DX, he's not our boss Dixie Carter and Jeff Jarrett are, well at least they used to be," she said and Shawn smiled.

"See it sounds so much better coming from the ladies, thank you Angelina, now go sit next to your boyfriend before he starts coming onto me again," Shawn said ushering Angelina and Velvet over to the other side of the counter where Edge was sitting.

"Oh no you're not gay for him again are you?" Angelina asked Shawn and HBK banged his head on the counter top several times out of frustration.

"Let's get back to Bible Study fellas," Shelton Benjamin said, "And Edge do us all a favor and shut the Hell up,"

"Didn't Chris Jericho used to say that?" John Morrison asked and everyone shuddered at the mention of the departed wrestler's name.

"Let's never speak of Chris Jericho again," Velvet Sky said, she suddenly felt nauseous and went to find Punk to congratulate him on his match at Cyber Sunday against Batista.

Shawn shook his head, "What a month that poor girl's been through, how she doing Angie?"

"She's doing much better but she's a little worried about you know, what's going down with TNA management, I'm sure you all know about it by now right she told Punk on the way over here from Florida, he must of told you what happened after Chris Jericho's funeral right?" Angelina said and the Godfathers all looked at her confused.

"What happened after the funeral?" Shawn asked her and she frowned.

"You didn't hear?" she said perplexed, "Didn't Punk pass on the message?"

"What message what's going on with TNA?" Edge asked.

"Vince McMahon joined TNA Management, he's running TNA with the Main Event Mafia," Angelina Love said and HBK and the Godfathers looked at her with blank expressions on their faces and burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness you girls crack me up, you better go outside before you split my sides," Edge said ushering his girlfriend towards the kitchen door and Angelina shook her head insisting that she stay and that she was telling the truth.

"Guys I'm not kidding around, The McMahons are running TNA!" she said seriously but the wrestlers just laughed even more.

"Nice rib Love, now out before I pass out from laughing too much," Shawn said pointing to the kitchen exit which Edge quickly ushered her through before rejoining his fellow Godfathers around the kitchen counter.

"Now back to my complaint," he said and everyone groaned. "I don't think its fair that Shelton gets to read the Scripture, the only reason you picked him to read first is because he's in the Kliq and you didn't pick me or Carlito or Johnny or Rocky because we're not in the Kliq,"

"Are you kidding me?" Shelton said in disbelief at Edge.

"No I'm not kidding Shelton, we all know Shawn is biased towards the Kliq, Kevin, Hunter, Scotty and Sean are like blood brothers to him and because Tristen Nash likes your wife you're in and while the rest of us are just left here like nerds on a the swim team," Edge complained.

"Okay would everyone be satisfied if Edge read the Scripture instead of Shelton?" Shawn asked the other Godfathers.

"No," Carlito replied.

"We don't care what Edge says," John Morrison added indifferently.

"What about you Rocky?" Shawn asked the Brahma Bull.

"What? Oh sorry Shawn I wasn't paying any attention I kinda tuned out when Edge's lips started moving," The Great One said.

"That's what I thought - Shelton read the Scripture and Edge, please just shut the Hell up," Shawn said and the Godfathers laughed.

"That's gimmick infringement!" Edge said.

"Jericho's dead he can't sue me," Shawn replied.

"Unless he comes back from the dead and haunts everybody in revenge for Hunter mauling him to death," John Morrison said.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Rocky added as Shelton Benjamin cleared his throat and was about to read when Hunter burst into the kitchen holding his cell phone with a super-pissed look on his face.

"Hunter what's wrong?" Shawn said getting up and going over to his best friend.

"I just got a text from Big Kev, he said John Cena's left the WWE and signed with TNA which is now being run by Vince McMahon!" Hunter said and Shawn's face fell as did the face of the other Godfathers.

"You mean The Beautiful People were telling the truth, Vince owns TNA?" Shawn said in shock and Hunter nodded.

"Kev said its war, TNA vs. WWE part II only this time Vince is on their side," Hunter said and Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Get Kev on the phone I wanna talk to him right now this is insane I don't want to war with TNA I'm having a baby in 2 months!" Shawn said.

"So am I!" John Morrison panicked.

"Cena's left the company?" Edge said in shock.

"And that's not all, Big Kev said TNA's gonna take all our talent and run the WWE right out of business," Hunter said and Shawn shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe Kevin's screwing with us again!" he yelled Indignantly and Amy ran to his side with the ARK Angels of DX who had been speaking to ATM about the shocking news outside in the Palatial Gardens.

"Baby its gonna be okay, we're gonna win this war Trish and Randy said not to panic," Amy said and Shawn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well as long as The Truth and TKO are on our side we've got nothing to worry about," Shawn said faithfully but the Amazing Cameron shook his head and nodded towards Stephanie McMahon who was crying over The Rock's arms in the hallway.

"Actually that's not true Dad, you and Uncle Hunter have got a lot to worry about and I'm not talking about the ratings, by the time this war is over ratings will be the least of your problems," Cameron said and DX exchanged worried glances with ATM and the ARK Angels as the widow of Chris Jericho cried her eyes out and didn't stop until late the next morning while everyone was still digesting the news that Vince McMahon had declared war on DX and the WWE and a World Wrestling War was about to breakout and shake the foundations of the business to the very ground . . .

**_9_**_ Then the Philistines went and made a raid on the Valley of Rephaim. **10** And David inquired of God, saying, "Shall I go up against the Philistines? Will You deliver them into my hand?"  
The LORD said to him, "Go up, for I will deliver them into your hand."  
**11** So they went up to Baal Perazim, and David defeated them there. Then David said, "God has broken through my enemies by my hand like a breakthrough of water." Therefore they called the name of that place Baal Perazim.[e]**12** And when they left their gods there, David gave a commandment, and they were burned with fire._

_1 Chronicles 14:9-12_

**Well I'm happy to say that the Wrestling World War is finally over and please feel free to read it forwards now! **

**Join the ARK Angels of DX in their next adventure_ The Case of the Ex_ and see what God has put on the little cherubs' plate this time!**


End file.
